XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant
by MasterRenegadeX
Summary: When history has been tampered with, the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks summon Shenron and call upon a warrior that can help them defend it. Tyson, a human boy, who also has Saiyan blood in him, is summoned and embarks on an adventure that he never even expected. Watch as he makes friends, rivals, and enemies, as he tries his best to defend all of Dragon Ball history. Can he do it?
1. History is Changing?

_**What's up, everyone! Guess what...! I had plenty more ideas for stories in my head, but for some reason, my mind brought me back to one that I tried before, and when I look back, everyone still likes it. So, chosen by popular viewers demand, a story based off the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game! :D**_

 _ **To some that remember this story, I apologize for all that I've done to make you all suffer the fact that it was gone, then back, then gone, then back again, and so on when I was BlueStardustGTX, StardustBoundX2, and NeonStarGeneral. But, it's a new year, which means changes are coming, like this. I'm bringing this classic back once more and for the last time, because this time I will complete it! On my honor as a Saiyan, I swear it will be completed! It's been eating me up not knowing it hasn't, so trust me when I say that you guys weren't the only ones suffering because of this. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, again, I'm sorry to those who know this story for always putting it off and back on, so, to make up for it, I've decided this time to bring back EVERY chapter I've made, and at the last one we left on you'll all see a great change, and the start of the sage we've all been waiting for. ;)**_

 _ **Okay, that's enough of me talking. Let's begin the improved, remastered, and brought back to life with the Dragon Balls Xenoverse story! Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Prologue: History Is Changing?**_

* * *

 _ **-The Chasm of Time-**_

 _Deep within the fabric of time, something was happening with the flow of time. A flash of light was seen and a bunch of time crystals appeared showing the past events of Dragon Ball history..._

 _It started when the Saiyan Warrior named Raditz came to Earth, searching for his brother Kakarot, who turned out to be Goku. Revealing who Goku really was, Raditz wanted him to join him, but Goku refused. So, to make Goku change his mind, Raditz kidnapped Gohan, Goku's son. In order to get his son back, Goku teamed up with his old enemy, Piccolo, and the two took Raditz in a head on battle, which Raditz seemed to have overpowered throughout most of the fight. But, in the end, Raditz was defeated by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, but Goku also lost his life in the process._

 _After the fight, Raditz proclaimed that two more Saiyans were coming to Earth in one year. So, in order to prepare for them, Piccolo took Gohan and began training him and himself, while the other Z-Fighters trained on Kami's Lookout to hone their skills for the fight. Goku, knowing about the Saiyans coming too, began his own training with King Kai in the afterlife, so he'd be ready when he's wished back with the Dragon Balls._

 _When the year had passed, the two Saiyans called Vegeta, known as the Prince of all Saiyans, and Nappa, arrived on Earth and were planning on finding the Dragon Balls. However, the Z-Fighters stood in their way and felt ready to take them on. But, before they could, the Saiyans brought out the Saibamen to fight them first. Though the Z-Fighters were able to fight them off, Yamcha lost his life to one of them after it self-destructed on him._

 _Once the Saibamen were gone, Nappa stepped up and started his attack on everyone. He proved to be too powerful for the Z-Fighters to handle, and took every attack they threw at him. During the fight, Chiaotzu sacrificed himself to take Nappa out, but failed and died for nothing. Tien tried to avenge his friend, but couldn't and died soon after. Just before Nappa could finish the others, Vegeta decided to wait for Goku to arrive and postponed the battle for three hours._

 _However, when the three hours passed and Goku didn't arrive in time, Nappa continued the fight and was on the verge of winning easily again. He tried to kill Gohan, but Piccolo stood in the way and took the attack, protecting his student, but died because of it. Just after, Goku finally arrived, and after seeing what happened to his friends, he unleashed his fury on Nappa, overpowering the brute Saiyan and defeated him. And knowing that Nappa was now useless, Vegeta finished him off himself._

 _Now, Goku and Vegeta's fight had begun. But, Vegeta proved to be to powerful for Goku to handle, even with the Kaioken technique he'd learned from King Kai. In order to win this fight, he needed to go beyond the limits of his training. It was risky, but at this point, what choice did he have...?_

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 762-_**

After taking damage from Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans, Goku tried his best to old himself together as he ascended back into the air, gazing toward the Saiyan Prince, while Vegeta just chuckled and smirked at him.

"Hehehehe... What's wrong, Kakarot? I know you have much more power than this." Vegeta stated, crossing his arms. "Where's all that strength you had early when you defeated Nappe? Come on... Show me!"

Hearing Vegeta's demand, Goku finished catching his breath, grew a serious look at Vegeta, and clenched hist fists. "You wanna see...? Fine!" he replied as he tore off what little bit of what was left of his top Gi and got himself in position to use his Kaioken technique. Yet, he couldn't help but think what the consequences might be if he tried going over the limit King Kai told him not to do. "I know this is risky, but it might just be the only chance I got."

Knowing there was no other choice, Goku grit his teeth hard, bumped his body up, and shouted, "Body don't fail me now! Kaioken x3! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a mighty shout and all his might, Goku surrounded his body in the Kaioken's red energy, making his energy rise drastically, more then before as the sudden power boost let out a strong gust of wind over the canyon. This surprised Vegeta as he uncrossed his arms and hovered back a bit from the sudden power surge, while Goku shot an angry look at the Saiyan Prince.

"W-What?!" Vegeta asked as Goku suddenly charged at him punched him hard in the face, catching Vegeta by surprise with his increased speed, sending Vegeta into a canyon wall, screaming till he impacted it.

But, after a few seconds, Vegeta shot right out in rage and charged at Goku, clashing blows with him for a moment as they moved from place to place over the canyon, somehow tearing the land in the process. But as they clashed, Goku started gaining the upper hand as he manage to punch Vegeta in the side and then headbutted him in the gut, making him spit out a little blood. But, seeing that Goku wasn't moving for a second, Vegeta seized this chance to strike as he brought his hands together into a fist and smacked him on the back, sending him towards the ground. "Gah...! Take that!"

But, Goku was able to quickly stop himself from falling any further, shot back up towards Vegeta, and threw an uppercut under his chin, catching him by surprise again. Then, Goku flew away and around Vegeta, coming up behind him as he kicked him with both legs, sending the Saiyan Prince into another canyon wall, screaming in pain till he hit it. But as Goku landed on top of a canyon rock to try to catch his breath, Vegeta suddenly burst out of the rock he was smacked in with his energy, destroying it in the process as he grit his teeth hard in rage at Goku. "Damn it! Why you wretched little...!"

But though Vegeta was boiling mad, Goku stood firm, trying to hold his body together from using the Kaioken x3 as Vegeta ascended back into the air and glared angrily down at Goku, a vain showing on the side of his forehead, showing how angry he was. _'How...? How is this possible?! How is his power level higher than mine now?! I'm suppose to be a Super Elite Saiyan Warrior! I will not be bested by low level trash like him!'_

Then, without warning, Goku charged up at Vegeta again, ready to throw a punch at the Saiyan Prince. However, Vegteta knew what was coming and tried to punch him back, but Goku quickly pulled up at the last second and dodged the hit. Then he swooped down behind Vegeta and punched him hard in the back, cracking his armor a bit in the process as he was sent flying, screaming again as Goku then went after him, taking this chance to strike again as he side kicked Vegeta into another canyon wall. But this time Vegeta went through it, and three more afterwards until he smacked against the last one and fell on his back, groaning badly from the pain he took.

Seeing that Vegeta was down for the count, Goku descended back on top of another canyon rock, taking deep breaths and trying to hold himself together still from the damages the Kaioken did on him as the red energy faded. Now he just had to wait for Vegeta to get back up, for he knew he wouldn't go down that easily.

* * *

 ** _-The Chasm of Time-_**

 _As the fight between Goku and Vegeta raged on, Vegeta was force to become a Great Ape to defeat Goku, which proved to overpowered Goku, even with his Kaioken. However, the tide of the battle changed when Gohan and Krillin joined and manage to slice off Vegeta's tail, resulting in him turning back to normal. And after a long hard fight against the weakened Saiyan Prince, Vegeta was finally defeated, but fled back into space after the battle, thanks to Goku stopping Krillin from finishing him._

 _After the battle, Gohan and Krillin headed to Planet Namek, Piccolo's home world, to try to find another pair of Dragon Balls so they could wish their friends back after they were killed by the Saiyans. But when they've arrived, Vegeta was there in search for the Dragon Balls, too. And not just him, but also the galactic tyrant known as Frieza, too, with the same intention in mind as Vegeta: to wanting to become immortal and live forever._

 _It was a long struggle for the Dragon Balls, but because of everything that's been happening, Frieza decided to call the Ginyu Force to take care of Vegeta and the others. Knowing how powerful the Ginyu Force were, Vegeta decided to team up with Gohan and Krillin for a fighting chance. However, even with their help, the Ginyu Force proved to be too much for them to handle. But, that all changed when Goku finally arrived on Planet Namek, and had become far more powerful because of his training along the way and easily outmatched the Ginyu Force._

 _However, when the Captain of the group, Captain Ginyu appeared, he proved to be an equal match for Goku. That was until Ginyu saw that Goku's body had more power inside. So, he used his Body Change technique and took Goku's body as his own. Unfortunately, he lacked the knowledge to use it properly and was easily defeated in the end, and Goku got his body back afterwards, but was damaged in the process._

 _After the fight with the Ginyu Force, Gohan and Krillin manage to use the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back and brought him to Planet Namek, and with his return, the Dragon Balls on Earth were working once again. However, Vegeta arrived and planned to make his wish, but he was too late as the Namekian Dragon Balls turned to stone. When Frieza witnessed this, he was enraged and decided to take it out on Vegeta and the others._

 _It was a hard and difficult fight against Frieza, especially when he changed through different forms and became more powerful each time. But just when all hope seemed lost, Goku arrived, fully healed and ready for battle. But, Vegeta, on the verge of death, told him the truth about what happened to their home world and the Saiyan race. When Goku heard this, and witnessed Vegeta die, he was more bound and determined to defeat Frieza and the two powerful fighters clashed._

 _However, Frieza proved to be too powerful for Goku to handle, and in a desperate attempt to defeat him, Goku used the Spirit Bomb and landed a huge blow on him, believing that finished him. But, it didn't as Frieza returned and killed Krillin, Goku's best friend, and almost got Piccolo, too. Because of this, Goku's anger increased beyond belief. And with that he'd become the legendary Saiyan warrior that Vegeta spoke about; a Super Saiyan._

 _Because of this, Goku started to overpower Frieza and turned the tables against him. But, in a desperate attempt to not be defeated, Frieza planned to destroy Planet Namek. However, he only damaged the planet for he didn't want to be caught in the blast, but the planet was slowly on the verge of destruction. So, in order to finish the fight as soon as possible, Frieza increased his power to its fullest and readied to take on Goku. But, despite the situation, Goku was still determined to win as they took their last bout on the ruined Planet Namek..._

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 762-_**

As Planet Namek was on the verge of destruction, Goku and Frieza continued their fight as the two fighter glared each other in the air. Goku's Super Saiyan energy surrounded him, still determined to win, while Frieza grit his teeth in rage, but he quickly regained his composure and smirked at the Saiyan warrior.

"Heh... Buying time are we? To let those little rats escape?" Frieza asked as a lighting bolt struck behind Goku.

"Buying time...? There's no need." Goku replied. "I can beat you and be back on the Spaceship with them in no time at all."

Hearing Goku's reply, Frieza chuckled mockingly at him, but then grit his teeth in anger again at him. "I've heard about enough from you! It's time we finished this!"

"Fine!" Goku shouted back as he spiked his energy up and he and Frieza charged at each other, clashing multiple strikes at each other while moving from place to place over the ruined planet.

During the clash, Goku manage to get a punch in on Frieza's face, sending the tyrant Frost Demon flying through the air. Then Goku raced after him and was about to hit him again, but Frieza manage to see him coming and fired back some Ki Blasts at the Saiyan warrior. But Goku easily deflected the attacks and then spin kicked at Frieza, sending him towards the ground, screaming till he impacted. But when Goku landed back on the ground, Frieza shot out at him and unleashed a barrage of punches at him, catching him by surprise as Goku took all the blows till Frieza kicked him into a boulder, shattering it on impact, making himself laugh in pleasure.

"Hahahaha! That looked like it hurt." he said with a grin, but then Goku shot out of the debris and came at the tyrant Frost Demon again.

"Not as much as this will!" Goku shouted as he caught Frieza by surprise and unleashed powerful punches at him one at a time, then a few kicks at his gut and one up under his jaw, sending him flying into the air. Then Goku brought his hands together, placed them on his right side, and started charging strong light blue energy with them. "Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...Haaaaaaa!"

With all his might, Goku fired his signature Kamehameha wave at Frieza. However, the tyrant Frost Demon manage to stop himself from flying any further and saw the attack coming. So, in anger, Frieza surrounded himself in energy and dived into the attack, trying to force his way through it, while Goku tried to push him back. But Frieza was able to push through till he reached Goku, causing their energies to explode around them, destroying the footing they were on as they clashed again from place to place across the ruined planet till they landed on another small bit of land, separating from one another.

When they did, Goku continued glaring angrily at the tyrant Frost Demon, while Frieza grit his teeth in rage at the Saiyan warrior, clenching his right fist hard and cracked the ground with his left foot. "You stubborn fool!" he exclaimed in anger, but then he smirked at Goku. "Fine... I'll kill you, just like I did to your earthling friend!"

Hearing this, Goku raised an eyebrow at Frieza and said, "Are you... Are you talking about Krillin?" he asked, but then he grit his teeth in rage and spiked his energy up again. "Don't you dare talk about Krillin!"

With his rage at its peak, Goku shot towards Frieza again, surprising the tyrant Frost Demon as Goku smacked him hard in the face, kneed him in the gut, and then unleashed a barrage of blows at him. However, Frieza manage to dodge the last kick from Goku and then punched him in the face, sending him back as the two fighters clashed again across the ruined planet as lave erupted from the surface because of their fighting. But then, Goku evaded the last punch from Frieza, surprising him as Goku reappeared behind him and slammed him with his foot, sending him plummeting to the ground hard, screaming till he impacted it on his front.

Once he hit the ground, Frieza groaned in pain as he tried to get back up, but was too injured to try hard enough. "Gah...! D-Darn you, maggot!" he said as he kept trying to get up. But then, suddenly, his eyes widen in shock when he felt something strange flowing through his body.

Meanwhile, Goku waited in the air. Glaring down at tyrant Frost Demon with his body still surrounded in Super Saiyan energy, ready to go again when Frieza gets back up.

* * *

 ** _-The Chasm of Time-_**

 _As the fight between Goku and Frieza continued, Frieza made a mistake and accidentally sliced himself with his Death Slicer, ending the long fight with Goku as the victor. However, Goku still had to get off the planet before it exploded, so he quickly made haste afterwards to escape. Unfortunately, it seemed too late as the planet blew to pieces with him on it._

 _Afterwards, back on Earth, the others used the Namekian Dragon Balls to try to wish Goku back, but the Namekian Dragon, Porunga, informed them that Goku was still alive somewhere in space and will return in his own time. So, knowing that Goku was still alive, they wished back the others and everything seemed at peace again._

 _But then, a year later, Frieza, seemed to have survive as well, came to Earth in a mechanical body, along with his father, King Cold, to exact his revenge on Goku. But just as they arrived, a mysterious boy appeared, showing that he too was able to turn into a Super Saiyan and easily dispatched Frieza for good, and his father._

 _Afterwards, Goku finally returned and the boy introduced himself to be Trunks, the son of Vegeta from the future, and had came back in time to warn Goku about two deadly Androids that would appear in three years and kill everyone, and that he would die from a heart virus before then. So, to make sure that doesn't happen, Trunks gave Goku medicine necessary to cure the heart virus when it came and then set out, leaving Goku and the others to train for the next three years to prepare for the Androids._

 _Three years later, two Androids called Android 19, and Android 20, appeared and started causing havoc. But that stopped when Goku and the other Z-Fighters arrived and took them on. Goku and Android 19 were the first to fight, and with his Super Saiyan powers, it seemed Goku had the upper hand. But, that changed when the heart virus Trunks warned them about started effecting Goku, weakening him, and he was almost defeated by Android 19. But then, Vegeta arrived and easily finished off Android 19 after he went Super Saiyan, too, leaving only Android 20, who turned out to be Dr. Gero himself._

 _Knowing he couldn't win, Dr. Gero quickly fled and activated the true Androids that Trunks warned them about: Android 17 and Android 18, who quickly killed Dr. Gero moments after awakening, and then activated another Android called Android 16 and set out to find and kill Goku. But, wanting to prove how much stronger he was, Vegeta went after them and took on Android 18, who slowly outmatched the Saiyan Prince and defeated him, while Android 17 took care of the others that tried to intervene._

 _After the fight, Piccolo planned to fuse back with Kami to gain the power necessary to beat them. At first, Kami didn't believe it was necessary, but his mind changed when he felt a greater evil appear and the two Namekians fused into one once again. It turned out the evil that Kami sensed was another Android from the future called Cell, who came back in time to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to achieve his perfect form._

 _Eventually, Cell succeeded in absorbing them and attained his long awaited perfect form. Vegeta tried to fight him, but was no match for Cell's new power. Not even Trunks could stand up to him. But, wanting to show off more of his power, Cell decided to hold the Cell Games. A competition between him and all the warriors of Earth that would decide the fate of the Earth itself. After announcing it to the world, in ten days, the games had begun._

 _The martial arts champion, Hercule, was the first to step into the arena against Cell, but was far to weak to even hurt him and was easily smacked out of the arena. Once he was out, Goku stepped in next, ready to take on Cell. Seeing this, Cell felt excited for the fight, along with Goku, as their battle had begun.._

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 767-_**

As the two fighters gazed at one another, Cell uncrossed his arms, tapped a finger on the side of his forehead, clenched his fist, and prepared to fight Goku, while the Saiyan warrior took his fighting stance at the Bio-Android and surrounded himself in his Super Saiyan energy.

Yet, seeing Goku up to fight him so early, Cell got a bit confused at first. "Hmm... So, you're up already?" he asked, but then smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "Oh well... And here I was hoping to safe the best for last. No matter... Let's go, Goku!"

"Right!" Goku shouted back as he and Cell charged at each other, clashing their fist at one another, sending out a strong shock wave in the process as they then grabbed each other by their hands and tried to push one another back with all their might.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed as their energies surrounding them burst in an explosion, blinding everyone watching as the two fighters ascended high above the arena and clashed, not giving an inch.

Eventually, the two warrior broke off as Goku fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at Cell, who easily deflected the attacks, vanished, and then reappeared behind Goku, just about to punch him. But Goku saw him coming and quickly disappeared in time before he was hit. Then he reappeared on the side and tried to hit Cell, but the Bio-Android the same thing and disappeared at the last second, then reappeared and tried to hit Goku again. This repeated itself several times until they broke away from each other and landed back on the arena and leered one another. But then, Cell placed two fingers on his forehead and charged a huge amount of concentrated energy in them and fired it at Goku.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted as he fired Piccolo's attack at Goku, which made the Namekian grit his teeth in anger, while Goku quickly used his Instant Transmission and avoided the attack, then reappeared behind Cell and side kicked him, sending him flying a bit. But Cell easily recovered and fired a disc of energy with his hand back at Goku. "Destructo-Disc!"

Seeing this, Krillin was a bit frighten that Cell knew his attack too, while Goku jumped up and avoided the attack. Then he charged at Cell again and the two fighters clashed again, trying to land a hit on one another. But then, they broke off again and took a moment to gaze at one another in the air.

But as they did, Cell smirked at Goku, his excitement for their battle rising the longer they went at it. "Yes, Goku... Excellent! Simply splendid! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are so evenly matched."

Hearing this, Goku couldn't help but smirk too, feeling the same way Cell was. "Yeah... I agree."

Once they were done exchanging words, they charged and clashed again with each other, still trying to land a blow on one another. Eventually, Cell was able to punch Goku in the gut, making him cough out some blood. But then Goku kneed Cell in his gut and made him cough out a little blood too, which angered him. One blow after another, the two fighters hit each other hard, until Goku evaded Cell's last kick, surprising him as he reappeared behind him and spun his leg around, hitting Cell in the side, making him lose his balance, and then smacked him with his fist together, sending the Bio-Android plummeting to the arena as he smacked into it hard, cracking it a bit on impact.

When the dust cleared around Cell's landing spot, the Bio-Android looked like he was down for the count as Goku descended back on the arena and glared at him, waiting to see what'll happen next, while everyone else where surprised by everything that has happened. But then, Cell clenched his right hand as he felt something strange happening to his body, making his energy rise all of a sudden.

Goku sensed what was happening as he quickly took his fighting stance again, ready to take on whatever was happening to Cell.

* * *

 ** _-The Chasm of Time-_**

 _Though Goku and Cell's fight showed that they were almost equally matched, Goku gave up and had his son, Gohan, step in to fight Cell next. Though, Gohan wasn't really into the fight, fearing what might happen if he lost his temper, but Cell wanted to see it. So, he brought out his Cell Juniors to hurt the other Z-Fighters. Eventually, this caused Gohan's rage to explode and he became a Super Saiyan 2. When he did, he easily dispatched of the Cell Juniors, and then overpowered Cell. Because of this, Cell decided to self-destruct himself in a desperate attempt to win and take the Earth out with him._

 _But, thanks to Goku, that didn't happen, but he sacrificed his life in the process. However, somehow, Cell came back and stronger than before. It was a difficult struggle between two power Kamehameha waves, but thanks to Goku's encouragement from the afterlife, and a distraction from Vegeta, Gohan was able to defeat Cell for good and finally bring peace back to the Earth._

 _However, seven years later, a new threat arrived. The wizard known as Babidi planned on reviving Majin Buu, a monster with unspeakable power. Goku, coming to Earth for one day, and the Z-Fighters, being informed by the Supreme Kai about this, headed out to stop him. But, despite their best efforts, Babidi manage to get into Vegeta's head and unlocked his darker emotions and he and Goku fought in a fierce battle, which the energy from their fight resulted in the resurrection of Majin Buu._

 _Knowing it was mostly his fault, Vegeta went to take the monster on alone, hoping his power up thanks to Babidi would give him enough strength to do it. But, Majin Buu proved to be too much, and Vegeta sacrificed his life with a huge explosion to take the monster out. Unfortunately, his attempt failed as Majin Buu regenerated and was back for more._

 _Although Vegeta's attempt failed, there may still be another way to defeat Majin Buu; the fusion technique, which Goten, Gohan's younger brother, and Trunks could learn. So, in order to give them the time necessary, Goku took on Majin Buu as a Super Saiyan 3 and bought them enough time to learn the fusion. Afterwards, he told Majin Buu to wait till someone stronger to appear, which Majin Buu eventually agreed to and promised to wait. After that, Goku's time was up and headed back to Other World, leaving everything to Goten and Trunks._

 _But, during the time, Majin Buu's darker side emerge, becoming Super Buu. Once Super Buu was born, the monster ravaged Earth and killed everyone, then went to take on his promised opponent, who turned out to be Goten and Trunks fused together, becoming Gotenks. Though the fusion was powerful, and gave Super Buu a hard fight, the fusion wore out after a certain time. At that moment, all hope seemed lost, but that was when Gohan appeared, stronger than before and gave Super Buu an even harder time than Gotenks did, proving to have outmatched the monster greatly._

 _However, Super Buu still had some tricks up his sleeve as he absorbed him and Gotenks, taking their powers and becoming even more powerful. In order to match this, Goku and Vegeta, returning from Other World, fused together, becoming Vegito, and again Super Buu was being overpowered. Eventually, he absorbed them too, but because of that, the fusion wore off and Goku and Vegeta rescued the others out of Super Buu, resulting in him turning back to normal, and more as he also returned to his original and deadliest form: Kid Buu._

 _Once he was back to his original self, he wasted no time destroying the Earth, but not before Goku and Vegeta, along with Hercule, escaped to the World of the Kais, just before the planet blew. But it didn't take long for Kid Buu to find them afterwards, ready to take them on in fight that would determine the Universe. So, after a game of rock-paper-scissors, Goku was the first to step up for a one-on-one fight with the monster, bound and determined to win this fight..._

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 774-_**

As Goku glared at Kid Buu, the little pink monster laughed insanely and pointed at him, which made Goku grit his teeth in rage as he suddenly powered himself up till he was a Super Saiyan 3. Seeing this, Buu seized his laughter and got a more serious look on his face as he got ready to fight, while Goku continued his glare at him, a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright... I'd better start fighting with everything I've got." Goku stated as he slowly took his fighting stance. "If we lose here, the Universe will be history."

Seeing that Goku was ready to fight, Buu chuckled evilly at him, like he was going to enjoy this, while Goku grit his teeth again, determined not to lose to this monster. "No matter what, I can't lose! HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he spiked up his power further.

Sensing Goku's power had gone up, Kid Buu suddenly shot towards the Saiyan warrior, ready to throw a punch at him, but Goku quickly blocked it with his arm, letting out a huge shock wave of energy around them upon impact. Then the two powerful fighters clashed as they ascended up in the air, trying to land a blow on one another. Meanwhile, Vegeta watched tensely from a distance, both mad for not being the first to fight, but also worried how Goku will fair against Buu.

As the two fighter continued their clash, Buu suddenly broke away from Goku and fired an energy wave at him, but Goku easily avoided it, went right for Buu, and kneed him in the gut by surprise. However, Buu quickly recovered and grinned as he grabbed Goku's head, surprising him as Buu pounding his forehead and Goku's, sending the Saiyan warrior flying, which made Buu laugh insanely again.

But, Goku wasn't giving up so easily. "Gah...! No you don't!" he exclaimed as he used his Instant Transmission and vanished, making Buu seize his laughter, due to Goku's instant vanishing confused him. But then, Goku reappeared behind the pink monster and side kicked him, sending Buu flying into a boulder, shattering it on impact. But, Buu quickly got out and came at Goku again with a might shout, and the two fighters clashed again, moving from place to place across the World of the Kais.

But as they clashed, Goku dodged a kick from Buu and then fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at him, surprising the little monster as he took each blast, tearing him apart upon contact. But once Goku finished blasting him, Buu's regeneration ability kicked in and he reassembled himself from his shattered pieces. However, when he did, his head was in the wrong place, for it was on his bottom, instead of his top.

Seeing this, Goku smirked. "Look, I know we're under a lot of pressure here, but let's try to keep our heads on our shoulders, okay?"

When Kid Buu heard that, he noticed his head was in the wrong place. So, he took a second and fixed that, and when he did he came at Goku again, but this time upside down, confusing Goku till Buu started repeatedly punching in the gut and kicked him in the head. Then with one more kick, Buu sent the Saiyan warrior flying through the air. But, Goku quickly used his Instant Transmission to vanish and reappear behind Buu, catching him by surprise as he kicked the pink monster in the back, sending him flying instead. But Buu quickly regained his balance in the air, turned, and glared down at Goku, who grit his teeth in frustration as Buu grew a cocky grin on his face and chuckled.

"Darn him... All those hits and he's not even showing a single sign of fatigue." Goku stated as Buu started his insane laughter and pointed at the Saiyan warrior again from above. Seeing this, Goku had no other choice, "I might regret this, but now's not the time to keep anything reserved." he said as he brought his hands together and placed them to his right side, charging up light blue energy with them. "Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...Haaaaaaa!"

With a mighty shout, Goku fired his Kamehameha wave up at Buu, surprising him as he stopped his laughter and saw it coming, unable to react in time as he was blasted by it, screaming as he was blasted to pieces. When the attack subsided, Goku panted heavily after using a lot of energy in that attack, while Buu's body parts fell to the ground. But, like before, Buu's regeneration ability kicked in and he was reformed again, but he was still down on the ground on his front.

However, as Goku tried to take this chance to catch his breath, suddenly, a dark energy surrounded Buu and he reopened his eyes, showing that they were glowing red as he got up and readied himself to fight again, grinning evilly at Goku, who was shocked by Buu's sudden power up. "W-What the...? What's going on?"

Even Vegeta, where he was, was a bit shaken by Buu's sudden power surge. But, still, Goku wasn't gonna let this shake him as he manage to pull what strength he had and readied himself to fight again. But, he couldn't help but feel that something about this wasn't right. _'Okay... Now what?'_

* * *

 ** _-The Chasm of Time-_**

 _As the time crystal showed the last moments of the fight with Goku and Kid Buu, suddenly, it turned darker and started to crack until it shattered into pieces, falling down what appeared to be an endless void of the chasm of time. And it wasn't long for the other time crystals to darken and then shatter to pieces. One by one, they shattered, like everything that had happened was being destroyed and erased._

 _"What...? History...is changing?" Trunks asked, witnessing what was happening from where he was._

 _"The flow of time... Something is very off about it." said a feminine voice as another time crystal shattered. "At this rate, history will..."_

 _But before she finished her sentence, the last time crystal showed an image of Goku as it darkened up too. "...No... Everything...will collapse."_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

 _ **-AGE: 850-**_

In Toki Toki City, the Time Vault, Trunks watched the events play out on a scroll held by a small Kai, known as the Supreme Kai of Time. They watched as Frieza powered up with dark energy and was giving more trouble then he should've. It was the same with Cell as he took on Gohan, and Kid Buu against Vegeta. All three of them were struggling to fight back what was happening, but proved to be no match for them now, which worried the Supreme Kai of Time, knowing that none of this was right.

"At this rate... everything will change, and then collapse." she stated, worrying Trunks. "If nothing is done soon, history will never be the same. Nothing will be same."

"So then, what should we do?" Trunks asked, making the Supreme Kai of Time ponder about it with her eyes closed for a moment.

As she thought, only one idea came to her as she reopened her eyes and gazed up for a second until she gave a serious look up towards Trunks. "Trunks, go get the Dragon Balls together and summon Shenron." she said, surprising Trunks. "Ask him to bring us someone strong. Someone that can help us protect history. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes." Trunks replied, growing a serious look and nod in reply. "I'll get right on it."

With that said, Trunks quickly ran out of the Time Vault to get the Dragon Balls ready, while the Supreme Kai of Time watched him leave. Once he was gone, she pondered a little more about what was happening as she gazed back at the battles on the scroll, seeing that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were on the brink of death, making her worry a little more. "I hope whoever comes can help us. Otherwise, everything, and everyone, is doomed."

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Plaza of Time-**_

Where Trunks was, he gathered all seven Dragon Balls in the Plaza of Time after closing off the area so no one would see what he was about to do. Once he had all seven Dragon Balls together, he placed them on the ground, stepped back, and placed his hands at them as they glowed, resonating with one another, ready to summon Shenron.

"Now Shenron...! Come forth!" Trunks shouted as the Dragon Balls responded to his words, shooting out a beam of light into the sky, darkening the area as the Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared out of the light beam and gazed down at Trunks as he brought his arms down and stepped back a little more.

"You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls, state your wish!" Shenron exclaimed. "I shall grant you one thing within my power!"

"Please, Shenron, bring me someone strong! Someone with the kind of power that can help protect time itself!" Trunks stated as he clenched his fist up at Shenron. "This wish I ask of you, Shenron! Please!"

Hearing Trunks' wish, Shenron nod in reply. "Very well! I understand! Your wish shall be granted!"

With that said, Shenron's red eyes glowed as he used his magic to try to find the right person Trunks was looking for. But as Shenron performed the wish, Trunks couldn't help but feel uneasy and uncertain if this plan would work. But at the rate things were going in history, what choice did he have? Knowing that, he looked back up at the Eternal Dragon and hoped that his wish will work. _'This has to work. No, it needs to work. If not, all of history... will be gone. Forever.'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Brave Warrior! Come Forth

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Brave Warrior! Come Forth**_

* * *

 _ **-New West City, Planet Earth-**_

 _ **-AGE: 850-**_

As everything was happening in the Toki Toki World, back on Earth, over the years, West City had developed and expanded more and more as the world famous Capsule Corporation grew to a world dominant business. Because of this, West City, its starting point, had grown into New West City, becoming one of the most biggest city on the planet.

Somewhere in the city, a Martial Arts School, that separated from most of the other buildings, that was two floors high, inside, five students, two females and three males Humans, were watching along the side as another male student stepped up and readied himself for a sparring match. But not just any Human boy, this boy was known as Tyson. A boy with a rare gift: Saiyan blood. He had short black hair waving a little to his left, dark brown eyes, a light blue Gi with a black inner shirt underneath, a yellow belt around his waist, red finger-less gloves that stretch halfway to his elbows, and red Martial Arts shoes with yellow outlining on top and a line passing through their the centers.

As Tyson stepped up, a strange old man, appearing to be the Sensei of the School, turned and gazed at him. He appeared to have medium length grey hair and looked like he was in his mid fifties with hazel eyes. He wore a white Gi with a black skirting that completely covered his legs, and a black belt to show his ranks. "Alright, Tyson. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tyson answered with a confident smirk, but his Sensei just smiled in response as he only took his right arm out for defense and they glared into each others eyes, making the other students a little nervous to watch.

"Well then, come at me!" Tyson's Sensei exclaimed. "Begin!"

Hearing that, Tyson suddenly leaped forward and came at his Sensei at high speed, throwing a punch at him. However, his Sensei easily blocked him with only his right arm, surprising Tyson. But then, Tyson threw a kick at him, but his Sensei saw that coming too and jumped up at the last second and easily avoided it, surprising Tyson again, as well as the other students as Tyson jumped back to get some distance as his Sensei landed back on the floor, daring Tyson to come at him again with his hand.

"Now Tyson, I'm sure that's not all you can bring." his Sensei said with a bit of a disappointment tone. "Is it?"

When Tyson heard that, he grit his teeth and suddenly surrounded himself in blue energy, spiking it up a little, displaying his power to his Sensei and the rest of the class as he then shot out four Ki Blasts at him. However, his Sensei still used one arm and blocked all four shots, shocking Tyson and the rest of the class.

"B-But how?!" Tyson asked as his Sensei suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him, karate chopping Tyson on the shoulder and easily sent him to the floor on his front by surprise. "Gah!"

When Tyson's Sensei put his arm down, the energy around Tyson faded. "You're reaction time was a little off, Tyson." his Sensei stated. "You weren't quick enough to see my attack coming. You'll have to keep working on that."

Hearing that, Tyson felt a little disappointed in himself as he slowly got back up on his feet and faced his Sensei with a sad expression, but bowed in respect at him. "You're right, Sensei. I'll keep working on that."

"Well, don't worry to much about it, Tyson." his Sensei stated as Tyson looked back up at him. "It's just a small thing you need to work on is all. Don't let it bother you to much. You've gotten everything else I taught you perfectly. But, you still have much to learn."

His Sensei then smiled at Tyson, making him smile too. Then they faced the rest of the class as they stood up for their Sensei.

"In any case, that will be all for today, class." he said. "You're all dismissed."

Hearing that, they all bowed in respect and then proceeded to getting their things from the nearby lockers before heading out. Meanwhile, Tyson walked over to a wall corner, picked up a small bag, and strapped it across his shoulder before heading out. But before he did, he turned back and gazed at his Sensei, who was about to head to head upstairs.

"By the way, Sensei," Tyson said, catching his Sensei's attention before he headed up the stairs, looking back at his student, "If you don't mind me asking... How did I do against you today?"

Hearing Tyson's question, his Sensei just smiled. "Oh Tyson, you don't need to know what I thought about your performance. All you need to know is how well you did yourself. Only you can judge how you did. No one else."

Hearing that, Tyson grew a smile back on his face and bowed in respect again to his Sensei before heading out the door and waved bye to him. When Tyson left, his Sensei turned and headed upstairs, closing his eyes and thought about Tyson a little more. _'_ _He's a good kid, but has so much more to learn.'_

* * *

After leaving the School, Tyson was walking down the sidewalks of New West City, watching the flying cars fly by and many of the city's civilians walking pass him, too. However, Tyson dropped his head toward the ground and sat on a nearby bench, leaning back as he took off his bag and gazed up at the sky above the big city, seeing there was not a single cloud to be seen as he let out a small sigh, thinking back on what his Sensei told him earlier.

 _'Only I can judge how I did, that's what he said.'_ Tyson thought as he closed his eyes, taking in the city air around him. ' _But, sometimes. I just need to know. That's not a bad thing, is it?'_

Thinking back, Tyson had joined his Sensei's School mainly to become better at fighting. When he learned he had hidden abilities within him, like the able to use Ki, he wanted to learn more on how to use it properly. So, when he heard that there was a School that teaches how to use Ki, he didn't hesitate to join. He already made the top of his class, but he still hadn't mastered everything about Ki. Because of that, he kept asking his Sensei how he did each time, thinking there may be something to learn or impoved each time, but he'd always get the same thing.

He couldn't help it. He just needed to know. Tyson wanted to unlock his full potential, but he wanted to do it faster. Unfortunately, that's never easy. When he was done thinking about it, he let out another sigh and reopened his eyes.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" he said as he got up off the bench and stretched himself out a little before grabbing his bag, strapped it across his shoulder again, and resumed walking down the sidewalk, but still kept his thoughts on everything his Sensei taught him. _'Someday, I'll get there. Someday...'_

As Tyson walked down the sidewalk, he starting thinking back on his life. He was orphaned since he was a child. Because of this, he had to fend for himself for most of his life. Though that was hard, do to the fact that his Saiyan blood does give him a high metabolism than normal. He never understood why, for he never learned that he was a Saiyan decent. Even to this day, he still doesn't know. But, despite that he was orphaned and struggled to survive, he never stole a thing. He never did like the fact of stealing, so he had to find other ways for him to survive, and seeing as he is now, it turned out well, somehow.

As Tyson slowly approached a local flower shop, he noticed a spider web, without the spider, connected up to the edge of the store sign and to the building and noticed a small yellow butterfly was stuck. Seeing this, he was shocked a little. But then, he smiled, slowly floated up towards it, gently pulled the little butterfly out, and landed back on the ground.

Opening his hands, he saw the little yellow butterfly just standing there in the palm of his hand, making Tyson smile down at it. "Hey, you okay there, little guy?" Tyson asked, while the little butterfly looked up at him and did nothing for a moment. But then, it flew up and landed on Tyson's nose, surprising him as the little butterfly gazed into Tyson's brown eyes for a moment. "Huh...?"

Yet, seeing the little thing looking right at him like that, Tyson smiled too as the butterfly then took off and headed somewhere else, while Tyson watched it go till it was out of sight. Seeing it go, Tyson couldn't help but feel a little glad for the little guy. "Hehe... Well, see ya around." he said and was about to continue walking.

But before he could, suddenly, he felt a jolt go through his head, surprising him as he dropped his bag and heard Shenron's voice in his mind. "Huh?!"

 _"Someone summons you from a land far away!"_ Shenron exclaimed in Tyson's head as Tyson searched for where the voice was coming from. _"You have a pure heart. You are the chosen warrior!"_

"W-What...?! Who's saying that?!" Tyson asked, gritting his teeth as he searched the area, unable to find where the voice was coming from. But then he looked into the nearby alleyway and ran down it, searched till he reached the center. "Where are you?! Who are you?! Come on out!"

Suddenly, a bright light shined in front of Tyson, blinding him a little, but he manage to open one eye and saw that it was a portal. The light then dimmed a bit, allowing Tyson to see it better and was shocked when he got a full glimpse of it.

 _"Do you wish to come?"_ Shenron asked, surprising Tyson again as he looked for the voice again before looking back at the portal.

"Come where exactly?" Tyson asked. "What exactly are you talking about?"

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot explain everything to you."_ Shenron replied. _"All I know is that you've been called upon from somewhere far from where you are. You are needed."_

"Needed where exactly?" Tyson asked again, still unclear about what's going on.

 _"I told you. Somewhere far away."_ Shenron stated again, but still Tyson didn't understand. _"Somewhere, someone calls upon you for your help. I could have chosen anyone, but it's you that I've selected. You are one with a pure heart and power deep inside. Now, do you wish to come? I won't ask again."_

When Tyson heard all that, he was shocked greatly. He didn't know what was going on, but when he heard that someone was calling for his help, he had a hard time wanting to turn it down. Like Shenron said, he was pure of heart. He wasn't so sure about that himself, but like he had to help that little butterfly earlier, he felt that he had to do the same for whoever was calling him. Because of this, he grew a serious look on his face.

"Well, if that's true, and if someone does need my help that badly, then who am I to just walk away?" Tyson said as he suddenly ran toward the portal and jumped into it, heading for Toki Toki City.

Once he went through the portal, it slowly closed up in the alleyway and the light faded away and vanished instantly. Like it was never there at all.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Plaza of Time-**_

 _ **-AGE: 850-**_

Back in the Toki Toki World, Trunks watched with his arms crossed and a serious expression as Shenron granted the wish he asked earlier. As he waited, suddenly, he noticed a bright light coming from his right and was surprised. He looked to see Tyson appear as the light faded around him.

When Tyson arrived in the Plaza of Time, he was surprised by his new surroundings. "What the...? Where... Where am I?" he asked, looking around until he turned and was shocked when he saw Shenron towering above him. "W-What the...?!"

Once Shenron was done granting Trunks' wish, his red eyes stopped glowing and he looked down at Tyson. "Farewell!" he exclaimed as he suddenly glowed in bright light and his entire body shot up into the air with the Dragon Balls below, scattering them in seven different directions, surprising Tyson again as he watched them go and the sky returning to normal.

When Shenron and the Dragon Balls left, Tyson stood there, stunned by what he saw. He'd never seen a giant dragon before, but just when he did, it left in an instant. But as he was lost in thought about it, he heard footsteps coming toward him on his left and looked to see Trunks walking towards him, smiling at him. However, when Trunks was just a few yards away from him, Tyson quickly assumed his fighting stance and a serious look at him, unaware of who Trunks was, thinking that he was just a stranger.

"Who... Who are you?" Tyson asked, keeping his guard up, while Trunks kept smiling at him.

"Don't worry... I'm not your enemy. Honest." Trunks replied, surprising Tyson a little. "And you're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later. But, for now, let's just see how much power you have."

With that said, Trunks unsheathed the sword on his back and aimed it right at Tyson, surprising him as Trunks clenched his sword's handle with both hands. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." he stated as he suddenly leaped at Tyson by surprise. "HHAAAAAAAA!"

In response, Tyson was shocked at first as Trunks slashed his sword two times at him, but Tyson manage to avoid them with ease. But then Trunks slashed one more time at him horizontally, but Tyson jumped back in time and avoided that, too. When he did, he took a couple deep breaths, knowing how fast that came at him as Trunks aimed his sword at him again.

"Alright, come at me whenever you're ready." he stated as he grew a confident smile and readied his sword for whatever attack Tyson would throw at him.

But, Tyson was still in shock after barely dodging those last attacks. _'This guy is out of his mind.'_ he thought, but then he grew a serious look back on his face and assumed his fighting stance again. ' _But if he want's a fight that badly, then I'll give him one!'_

Then, all of a sudden, Tyson leaped at Trunks and threw some punches out at him, but Trunks easily dodged them one at a time. Then Tyson jumped up and landed behind Trunks and swung a side kick at him. However, Trunks saw the attack coming and used the flat surface of his sword to block the attack, surprising Tyson as Trunks then punched him in his face, sending Tyson flying back a little, shouting a bit pain before he regained his balance, stopped himself from flying off any further, and landed back on the ground, glaring back at Trunks as he readied himself with his sword again with his confidence smile still on his face.

"Darn it! You wanna play like that? Then try this on for size!" Tyson exclaimed, gritting his teeth in anger as he suddenly surrounded himself in a blue energy and spiked it up, fascinating Trunks a little as Tyson shot out a barrage of Ki Blast at him.

However, Trunks grew a serious look on his face as he used his sword and slashed at all the blasts coming at him, destroying them, surprising Tyson even more as Trunks readied himself to strike. "You're not bad." he stated, but was still unsure of Tyson's skills yet. "You got good offense, and you know how to use your Ki well it seems. But, let's see how well are you on the defense! HAAA!"

Suddenly, Trunks dashed toward Tyson, surprising him as Trunks unleashed multiple slash attacks with his sword at him, which Tyson immediately reacted by dodging them as fast as he could and then jumped back after avoiding the last one. But Trunks quickly aimed his hand at him and fired out an energy wave at Tyson, catching him by surprise as he shielded himself with his arms and took the attack, exploding on him upon contact.

Trunks watched as Tyson was engulfed in the small explosion as he put his arm down. Then he noticed Tyson was still standing when the smoke cleared, putting his arms down and panted heavily a little, showing a few bruises on him. Seeing this, Trunks was unimpressed as he aimed his sword again at him.

"Is that it?" Trunks asked. "Come on, I know you got more power than that in you. Is this really all you can bring?"

But when Tyson heard that, he was shocked, because his Sensei asked him the same thing earlier when they were sparring. He flashed back on that short fight and how his Sensei easily got the better of him. Knowing this, Tyson was more determined not to lose as he grit his teeth hard and spiked his energy even further.

"No...! I've only just begun! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyson shouted as his energy rised rapidly, surprising Trunks this time.

Trunks just stood there for a moment in shock, but then he smirked as he readied his sword again as Tyson suddenly dashed at him at much higher speed, surprising Trunks a little as he was suddenly hit in the face with a punch, making him stammer back a little while Tyson continued his barrage of strikes at him, seizing this chance to hit Trunks as much as he could, using his Meteor Crash technique he'd learned from his Sensei.

After about a dozen strikes at Trunks, he finished with one strong kick and sent Trunks flying up a little, but Trunks easily regained his balance and stopped from flying any further and smirked back down at Tyson. "Heh... Not bad." he said as he descended back to the ground and readied himself again. "Now this is more like it. Come at me!"

"Very well!" Tyson exclaimed back as he charged his energy into his hand and then fired an Energy Shot at Trunks, surprising him again as Trunks quickly disappeared at the last second and avoided the attack, making it explode when it hit the ground instead, surprising Tyson. "W-What the...? Where did he...?"

Suddenly, Trunks reappeared behind him and was about to slash his sword down at him. But, Tyson was able to sense the attack coming, and unlike his reaction time when he fought his Sensei, this time, he was able to react fast enough to vanish just as the Trunks slashed his sword, surprising him as Tyson reappeared a few yards away from him, glaring back at Trunks as readied to fight again. But this time he showed a confident smile on his face.

When Trunks saw this, he smiled too as dropped his guard and took a couple steps toward Tyson. "Impressive... You're better then I thought you'd be." he stated. "Of course, you still have a long way to go, but you're not bad. Not bad at all."

"Heh... Thanks." Tyson thanked as he dropped his guard too and smiled back at Trunks. "Although, I knew you weren't really attacking me seriously."

"Heh... Now where have I heard that one before?" Trunks asked himself as he remembered the time when he first met Goku and he'd said the same thing after they had a small spar as Super Saiyans.

Then Trunks swung his sword to his right side, then slowly walked towards Tyson, throwing his sword into the air and it spun as he walked. "You were chosen... Chosen by Shenron. And by the looks of it, he made a good choice." he stated as he tilted his body a bit as the sword dropped down and sheathed itself back inside Trunks' sword strap before he stood straight again. "And um... Sorry for attacking you by the way."

"That's fine." Tyson replied, taking a couple steps towards Trunks. "To be honest, I kinda needed that."

Thinking back, Tyson knew he didn't do so well against his Sensei, but battling Trunks seemed to have shaken that off as he noticed him stop and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I better introduce myself now." Trunks said. "My name's Trunks, and I'm currently on a mission."

"A mission?" Tyson asked, tilting his head a little. "What kind of mission?"

"I'll explain that in a minute." Trunks answered, then showed off the area to Tyson, who looked around with him. "As you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki Toki World, where the flow of time gathers."

"Whoa..." Tyson replied, fascinated by his surroundings, now that he knows where he was before looking back at Trunks, while he did the same and looked back at Tyson.

"You can call us... the Time Patrol." Trunks said. "You see, when history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to corrected any of these changes in history. As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighters, or dangerous forces."

"I see..." Tyson replied, surprised by everything Trunks' telling him, but also amazed at the same time. "Sounds like a dangerous job."

"Yeah, it can be." Trunks replied, but showed no signs of fright by the job description as he crossed his arms at Tyson. "So, what do you think? Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?"

When Tyson heard that question, he was a bit surprised. After hearing everything, he didn't know what to say. However, he knew that he wouldn't be here unless there was some sort of reason behind it. And if what Trunks said is true and that Shenron summoned him here for his help, what was there for Tyson to think about?

Knowing that, a smile returned to Tyson's face and he nod in reply. "Yeah... Why not?" he answered. "If what you say is true, and that dragon summoned me here for a reason, then who am I to turn down an offer like this?"

"Excellent." Trunks replied, uncrossing his arms. "I knew you'd say something like that. I'd ask Shenron to bring me someone strong, and you sure seem like the one."

Then Trunks took a couple more steps toward Tyson and extended his right hand out for a handshake. Seeing this, Tyson greeted with a handshake too and the two boys shook hands in respect before releasing each other.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask... What's your name?" Trunks asked.

"My name's Tyson." Tyson introduced. "It's nice to meet you. So um, where should I start?"

"Well, let me see..." Trunks replied, trying to remember what he and Tyson had to do first, but then he realized something. "Oh, wait... I should probably explain a few more things to you first."

When Tyson heard that, he was a little surprised and curious at the same time.

"Look around..." Trunks said, showing off the surrounding again to Tyson. "In this space, there are many other Time Patrol members."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Tyson replied, looking around, but was confused when he didn't see any other members of the Time Patrol. Then he looked back at Trunks as he looked back at him too. "But um, I'm not seeing any of them anywhere."

"Well, it's probably because I had the area sealed off so I can summon Shenron and test you out here." Trunks stated as a smile grew back on his face. "But, now that that's over, I'll be sure to unseal the area. In fact, why not take a look around. There are many things to see here in Toki Toki City. When you're done, come see me, okay?"

Hearing that, Tyson smiled and nod in reply. "Sure... No problem." he replied as he turned around and headed off to see the rest of Toki Toki City. But as he ran off, Trunks was surprised as he extended his right hand out at him worryingly

"Wait!" Trunks shouted, catching Tyson's attention as he stopped to look back at him. "Whatever you do, try not to get yourself into any trouble, okay? Unlike Earth, there are many different races besides Humans here."

When Tyson heard that, he was again surprised. But then he smiled at the fact that there are different races than just Humans here, for he was only use to them back on Earth. "Are you serious...? Sweet!" he replied, surprising Trunks as he turned back around and continued heading off into Toki Toki City, exiting the Plaza of Time. "I can't wait to see them!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Trunks exclaimed again, but was too late as Tyson was out of sight. When Tyson left, Trunks dropped his arm and sighed in disbelief toward the ground. "Did he not hear a word I said?"

Again, Trunks let out another sigh of disbelief as he brought his head back up and then smiled at the last place he saw Tyson. ' _Well, one thing's for sure... He might just be the kind of guy history needs.'_ he thought, but then he got curious about something, thinking back on the fight he and Tyson had earlier. The attacks that Tyson threw at him, and his Ki signature made him curious. Something about it didn't seem all Human. Something he was very familiar with. ' _Yet, his energy... I know that kind of energy anywhere. It's close to the same as mine.'_

Then Trunks crossed his arms as a smile grew back on his face as he looked up at the cloudless sky. ' _There's no doubt about it.'_ he thought again. ' _By the feel of his energy, he's not just Human. He's a Saiyan, too. If that's true, then could he be...a_ _decedent...of...Goku? Maybe...'_

Thinking that, for a moment, Trunks saw an image of Goku in the sky, waving at him with that same goofy of his. Then Trunks looked back at the spot Tyson was last seen before he turned around and headed else where. ' _If that's the case, Shenron, you may have picked a winner. He might not be strong now, but he's gonna go far. But, all in do time, I suppose.'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. The Saiyan Saga - Raditz Battle

___**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Saiyan Saga - Raditz Battle**_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Industrial Sector-**_

After learning where we was, and after a small sparring match with Trunks, Tyson headed off to check out the rest of Toki Toki City. Currently, he was walking around the Industrial Sector and noticing all the different shops that were selling many different things, which fascinated him a little. Unfortunately, he didn't have any Zeni to spend, but that didn't matter to him right now.

"Wow... There's so many different places to see. So many things to do." Tyson stated as he looked around left and right with a smile on his face. "It's definitely much different from Earth, that's for sure.

Then he ran into another area of the Industrial Sector and his smile grew into an open mouth smile when he noticed that there weren't just other Humans here, but other races as well, just like Trunks said. When he did, he was fascinated. He noticed the tallest of Namekians, to the small groups of the one's feared race; the Frost Demons. He even noticed a race that were known as Majins as he watched one walk pass him, fascinating him more.

"Man, Trunks wasn't kidding." Tyson said as he turned back to check out the races in the area. "There really are other species here then just Humans. Wow... Just, wow..."

But as Tyson was lost in the amazement of everything around him, two strange figures appeared a few yards behind him, noticing how fascinated he was, which they didn't find amusing. The tallest figure was a Namekian wearing an orange color turban without the shoulder pads, a purple color warrior outfit with short sleeves, long pants too that were also purple, and tan color arm bands with curved spikes below the wrists, and he had strong red pupils on him.

The other was about a foot shorter than Tyson, appearing to be a Frost Demon with pure white coloring and dark blue center on his head and chest. He also had two black spikes coming out from the sides of his head, and two small white ones in the same direction in the back of them, and he also had dark blue pupils.

"Man, there's just so much to see. I don't even know where to start." Tyson said, rubbing the back of his head, oblivious to the Namekian and Frost Demon behind him.

Seeing this, the Namekian had to ask, "Let me guess... Another rookie Time Patrol member?" he asked, catching Tyson's attention as dropped his arm, turned around, and was shocked to see them gazing at him.

"It sure seems that way." the Frost Demon said as he suddenly floated up towards Tyson, shocking him more as he looked directly into Tyson's brown eyes before he hovered back and landed beside the Namekian again. "Yep. He's Human."

"Another one...? That's just great." the Namekian said, not amused as he also sensed out Tyson's energy level, and when he did was again not amused. "And doesn't feel like he has that much power on him either."

"So he's just a rookie then." the Frost Demon said, not amused like the Namekian was. "Well, if that's true, he won't last long."

"What...? What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked as he grew a serious expression at them. "Just who do you think you two are saying stuff like that?"

"Well if you wanna know who we are, the name's Jerald, kid." the Namekian called Jerald replied, crossing his arms.

"And I'm Frost." the Frost Demon called Frost replied, too. "And like you, we're also Time Patrol members. However, we're more experience than you it seems."

When Tyson heard that, he was shocked again. And at that moment he felt out both Jerald's and Frost's energy levels and was able to tell that they were telling the truth. He then took a step back when he felt the difference in their power compare to his, which they responded by turning their bodies slightly away from him, ready to leave.

"Listen, kid, this is no place for guys like you with such a low power level." Jerald stated as he fully turned away and walked off.

"He's right." Frost said as he walked off with Jerald. "You're better off just going home."

But as Tyson watched them walk off, he was angered by their words as he clenched his hand into a fist and glared at them. However, he remembered that Trunks told him not to cause any trouble. Listening to those words, Tyson took a deep breath and calmed down, but still remembered the words Frost and Jerald said in his head. _'J_ _eez... What a couple of jerks.'_ he thought, angered still, but then he smirked at thought of them. ' _But, to be honest, I haven't encountered any of those before.'_

But as Tyson was lost in thought, footsteps could be heard coming from behind him, but like with Jerald and Frost, he was oblivious to whoever was coming. _'I'm starting to like this place even more.'_ Tyson thought as he turned around, but as he did, he bumped shoulders with another strange figure. Surprised, Tyson turned his head and saw who he bumped. "Huh?"

"Hey, watch where you're going!" exclaimed a feminine voice to Tyson.

When Tyson saw who he bumped, he was surprised. It turned out that he bumped into a Majin, but was female. Like all Majins, her body was completely pink, even her hair that appeared to be connected to the rest of her body structure waving down all around the edges of the top of her head. But unlike most Majins, she was skinny like Human girls, had light blue eyes with a black background instead of white, which made it show off a lot. She wore a black with yellow outlining chest guard to cover her breasts, and dark purple finger-less gloves that stretched halfway to her elbows, just like Tyson's. She also wore white long pants with a black upper area just below her waist, and she had the usual Majin shoes on her too.

"Hey, did you hear me?!" the female Majin asked,, which snapped Tyson out of his thoughts and smiled embarrassingly at her, eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"O-Oops... S-Sorry about that." Tyson replied as he reopened his eyes and dropped his arm, while the female Majin walked off to where she was going.

However, Tyson couldn't help but stare at her as she walked off, which she felt he was doing and turned her head back at him. "What are you looking at?" She asked, a little annoyed, which Tyson quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh... N-Nothing." Tyson answered. "Again, sorry."

Hearing Tyson's apology, the female Majin rolled her light blue eyes and continued walking off. As she left Tyson sight, he couldn't help but be lost in thought about her again. He didn't know why, but something about her made him feel...weird inside. A good kind of weird. Because of this, Tyson smiled again. "Okay, would it be wrong if I said that I'm really loving this place now?" he asked himself as he grew a happy grin on his face.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Plaza of Time-**_

While Tyson was looking around Toki Toki City, Trunks was sitting on some steps that lead to a more restricted area of the city, waiting for him to return. He looked a little bored though as he just watched other Time Patrol members come and go after unsealing off the area.

But then, he noticed Tyson coming his way on the left, snapping him out of his boredom and he immediately stood up and smiled at him. "Hey... You're back." he said as Tyson stopped a yard away from him. "So, what did you think of this place?"

"Oh, let's just say... I can get use to a place like this." Tyson answered with a smile.

"I see... Then I guess that means you'll be sticking around after all." Trunks stated as Tyson nod in reply. But then Trunks turned around and headed up the stairs with a serious expression on his face, surprising Tyson a little as Trunks turned his head back at him. "Well, now that you've seen the city, it's time for the real stuff to begin. Follow me."

When Tyson heard that, he was surprised at first as Trunks headed into the restricted area, but then he grew a serious look too, for he knew he wasn't here to just sightseeing. "Okay." he replied as he too headed up the stairs and followed Trunks to where he was taking him.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Nest-**_

As Trunks and Tyson headed into the restricted area of the city, Tyson was surprised when he saw that it was a huge open space with a building that seemed to look similar to a temple, but much different it seemed. On the left he saw a little lake, and on the right he saw a small Capsule Corp. house with a bunch of unfinished machines around it.

As they walked further into the area, Trunks showed off everything to Tyson as he looked around. "This is the Time Nest, where the flow of time gathers." he stated as Tyson looked back at him. "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and watches over all of time."

"Oh really...? Wow." Tyson replied, but then noticed the pile of unfinished machines next to the Capsule Corp. house, making him confused. "Uh...?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Excuse the mess. I've been meaning to clean that for awhile."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tyson replied, smiling back at Trunks. "I don't mind it at all."

When Trunks heard that, he dropped his arm and smiled again back at Tyson. Then they proceeded further down the stone walkway until they've reached the building in the center: the Time Vault.

"This building here, this is the Time Vault." Trunks stated, fascinating Tyson even more. "Here, everything in history is piled right here."

"Whoa..." Tyson replied, as Trunks headed into the Time Vault.

"Now, follow me." Trunks said as he grew a serious expression again as Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and followed him inside.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

Inside the Time Vault, Tyson was fascinated as he looked around the place and noticed so many scrolls up towards the ceiling and a small round table in the center, while Trunks walked over to one of the scroll pedestals and took the scroll, showing it to Tyson as it glowed a mysterious dark energy around it.

"This here, is one of the Scrolls of Eternity." Trunks said as he walked over to Tyson, letting him see the scroll up close. "You see, all of time... all of history...it's all right here in these scrolls."

"Wow... So everything about the past is all in there?" Tyson asked as Trunks nod in reply.

"That's right... But, recently..." Trunks said, but then he put the scroll down on the table and opened it so he and Tyson could watch the little screen on it closely. "You know what, here... Take a look for yourself."

They watched closely as the screen in the scroll showed a glimpse of the past to them.

* * *

 _-AGE: 761-_

 _The scroll revealed the time when the Saiyan warrior, Raditz, came to Earth and kidnapped Gohan to make Goku join him and the other surviving Saiyans. Goku refused and he and Piccolo took him head on to save Gohan._

 _However, as Goku had Raditz locked in his grip by the back, Piccolo charged up his attack and was about to deliver the final blow._ _"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted at the top of his lungs as he fired his attack towards Goku and Raditz._

 _But as Raditz saw the attack coming, suddenly, he grew a sinister grin as his body was suddenly surrounded in a dark energy and his eyes glowed red. Then he used his new strength to release himself from Goku's grip and pushed himself out of the way._

 _"What?!" Goku exclaimed, surprised as he saw Raditz break away, but was more surprised when the Special Beam Cannon hit him, piercing him through his chest as he landed on the ground on his back, killed by the attack._

 _Seeing that his brother was down, Raditz took this chance and fired a Ki Blast towards Piccolo while he was exhausted and shocked as blast engulfed him, destroying him instantly in a big explosion. Once Piccolo was gone, Raditz grinned evilly as the dark energy consumed him again and his eyes glowed red, while little Gohan was down for the count right next to him, but he didn't care._

 _"Hehehehehehe..." Raditz chuckled, feeling his power rising by the second. "Hahahahahahahahahaha...!"_

* * *

After seeing the terrible event through the scroll, Tyson was shocked beyond belief, while Trunks let out a sigh before looking back at Tyson, catching his attention as he looked back at the half-Saiyan.

"As you can see, if anything in history is altered or distorted, it could change everything as we know it." Trunks stated as he took the scroll, rolled it back up, and then handed it to Tyson. "That's why we need you to take care of this."

"But, why me?" Tyson asked, looking at the scroll in his hand for a second before looking back at Trunks with a worried expression. "Can't you go and help? I mean, you're stronger than me, right?"

"I'm sorry, but if I were to go and fix things myself, something could be altered because of my very appearance there." Trunks answered, thinking back of the time he first time traveled and how events changed when he just appeared. When he was done thinking, he looked back at Tyson. "This is why I asked Shenron to bring you here. You're new, which means you're very appearance may not change a thing. You see, we need to fix these distortions, but also keep history as it once was. That's why, we need you to do this. Do you understand?"

At first, Tyson found this hard to believe, but after seeing the terrible events in the scroll, he clenched it tight in his hand, grew a serious look back on his face, gazed back at Trunks, and nod in reply to what he'd said. "Yeah... I understand."

"Glad you do." Trunks replied as he made a fist with his left hand at Tyson. "And right now, Goku is in trouble and he needs help. He needs your help. Please..."

Hearing Trunks' plea, Tyson knew what he head to do. He closed his eyes and held the scroll tight near him as he suddenly glowed and then slowly disappeared, heading for the time and place where the battle with Raditz was.

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 761-**_

On Earth, everything seemed to be at peace, but that changed as a fierce battle was waged across a grassy plain of the planet. The sound of a brutal fight as Goku and Piccolo fought against Goku's Saiyan brother Raditz. There were multiple clashes up in the air as Goku was hit hard by Raditz and was sent plummeting to the ground, leaving a small crater before he suddenly dashed out towards Raditz, who just landed on the ground, smirking with confidence.

"HHAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he raced towards his evil brother at high speed.

"Hmph... This is your last chance." Raditz said, feeling a little arrogant as Piccolo charged in behind Goku and the two clashed with Raditz, throwing multiple punches at him with all the strength they had, but Raditz was easily blocking them both. "Come now. Join your family, Kakarot."

Then, in an instant, Raditz disappeared, surprising the two fighters as he suddenly reappeared behind them and elbowed them on their backs, sending them in two different directions. Then, with a sinister grin, Raditz quickly fired a Ki Blast towards Goku as he tried to block it, but it still damaged him as it exploded on contact and he fell to the ground on his back hard, groaning in pain.

Seeing that his brother was down, Raditz took this chance and quickly appeared near Goku, stomping his right foot on his chest, which made him shout in pain. "Look, brother, I'll do you a favor and spare you both." Raditz stated with an evil smirk, but Goku just grit his teeth hard up at him.

"S-Shut up!" Goku exclaimed, struggling to get his brother off him. "There's no way I'd ever join you!"

When Raditz heard that, he grew a serious look back on his face. "Well then, playtime is over." he stated, but before he could do anything else, his scouter suddenly picked up a high energy reading, catching his attention as he looked to where his space pod landed. "What?"

Then, all of a sudden, Gohan broke out of Raditz's space pod, flipped, and landed perfectly on the ground. His eyes were filled with rage as he gazed at the merciless Saiyan.

Raditz's eyes widen in shock when he saw Goku's four year old son just break out of his space pod, and was more shocked when he noticed the energy reading on his scouter."W-What the...?!"

"You leave my daddy... alone!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs as he suddenly charged towards Raditz at high speed and lots of energy around him.

Raditz was shocked for a moment, but then he smirked when he felt the dark energy consume him and his eyes glowed red for a second. And, as if everything was in slow motion, Raditz turned and avoided Gohan's charge and smacked him from behind, sending Gohan into the dirt a few yards away on his front, knocking him out.

Then Raditz took his right hand out at Gohan and charged up a powerful Ki Blast and grinned evilly. "You brat!" he exclaimed as he finished charging his Ki.

"S-Stop!" Goku shouted, but was too late as Raditz fired his attack at Gohan, seeming to have made contact as it exploded around the spot Gohan was, and Goku's eyes widen at the sight that his son appeared to have been killed.

However, as the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Gohan anywhere. Seeing this, Raditz was a bit surprised, but then his scouter picked up an energy signature behind him. In response, he turned around to see Tyson had manage to save Gohan and put the unconscious boy gently back on the ground, smiling down at him.

"Good... Doesn't look like he's hurt." Tyson said to himself as he stood up and looked back at Raditz, glaring at him with a serious expression as he slowly walked a few steps toward him before assuming his fighting stance. "You know, hurting a little kid like that is just down right cruel. Only a coward would do such a thing."

"W-What...?" Raditz asked in response, still surprised by Tyson's sudden appearance.

Meanwhile, Piccolo manage to get back up on his feet and was breathing heavily as he noticed Tyson glaring at Radtiz, which shocked him a little.

"Uh... Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked as Goku was also in shock by Tyson's sudden appearance.

"No..." Goku replied as he slowly got back up on his feet, giving a small smile and chuckle as he did. "But, hehe... I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust."

Upon saying that, Goku and Piccolo took their fighting stances at Raditz, a little relieved to know they have some help in this fight. But as Raditz took notice of all three of them, he crossed his arms and smirked evilly again as his body was surrounded again in a dark energy and his eyes glowed red for a second. Seeing this, the three fighter readied themselves as Raditz took his hands out, charged up his Ki with them, and then fired out two energy waves at them with a shout, "HAA!"

In response, Goku and Piccolo quickly ascended up and avoided the blast, and so did Tyson with the other. The three of them now up in the air, Raditz ascended up too, gazing only at Tyson as he grit his teeth and readied himself again, while Goku and Piccolo watched for a moment.

"Hehehe... No matter how much trash there is, trash is still trash!" Raditz exclaimed at Tyson.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you who's trash!" Tyson exclaimed back as he suddenly charged at Raditz and they clashed, throwing multiple strikes at each other as hard as they could, while Goku and Piccolo watching in amazement at Tyson's display of strength.

"Wow..." Goku said in amazement.

"Unbelievable... He's actually keeping up with him." Piccolo stated as Tyson and Raditz broke off from each other.

 _'Hmm... He's a tough one.'_ Raditz thought as he glared at Tyson, while Goku and Piccolo approached behind Tyson and the three of them readied themselves for combat.

"Hey um... do you mind if we get your help here?" Goku asked, smiling at Tyson on his left before glaring back at Raditz.

"Hmph... Don't be a drag." Piccolo stated to Tyson before looking back at Raditz.

Hearing them both, Tyson smiled confidently and nod in reply as Goku and Piccolo suddenly dashed towards Raditz and clashed with him, but Raditz was more on the defense and was easily repelling their attacks. But before Tyson could join in on the action, Trunks tuned in through a mic he secretly placed on Tyson.

 _"Hey, Tyson, can you hear me?"_ Trunks asked through the mic, surprising Tyson as he looked to see where Trunks was, but then felt the mic hidden in his Gi and took it out.

"Trunks...? Is that you?" Tyson asked through the mic, surprised that it was in his Gi all this time.

 _"Yeah, it's me. I manage to sneak this mic into your Gi before you headed out."_ Trunks said, which Tyson was a bit surprised at first, but then he shrugged it off, placed the mic in his right ear, and looked back at the battle, seeing Goku and Piccolo still being repelled easily by Raditz. _"Listen, I'm gonna be backing you up from the Time Nest, so listen carefully... This Raditz is much stronger and more cruel then his natural historical form. Please, you need to wear Raditz down, so that Goku and Piccolo can finish him, understand?"_

"Yeah, no problem." Tyson replied as he smiled confidently and then headed into the action as Raditz punched Goku on the face and sent him flying, while Piccolo tried to hit him from behind, but Raditz sensed the attack coming, avoided it, then he kicked Piccolo down to the ground hard.

Seeing Raditz was easily beating them, Tyson charged faster and manage to catch Raditz by surprise as he slammed his elbow into his gut, sending him flying a little before he charged at him again and delivered some punches and kicks at him by surprise before smacking him down to the ground with a flip kick. When Raditz hit the ground, he made a small crater on impact, but he easily got back up, glared at Tyson above him, and then shot out a barrage of Ki Blasts at him. But Tyson saw the attacks coming and flied as fast as he could to avoid them.

Meanwhile, Goku got back up and charged towards Raditz on the right, surprising him as he manage to kick him on his side and sent him flying into a nearby boulder, shattering it on contact. When he did, Tyson landed beside Goku and they watched as Raditz shot out of the debris and ascended high in the air, furious by that last attack as he charged his Ki in his right hand and then fired a powerful energy wave down at them. Seeing the attack coming, Goku and Tyson jumped back at the last second and avoided it, a small explosion made in the process as they landed back on their feet, while Raditz landed back down and panted heavily at them, showing how tired he was getting from the long fight.

"C-Curse you both." Raditz said as Goku smirked and looked over at Tyson.

"Okay, I'll take him from the right, you take him from the left." Goku said as Tyson nod in reply, smirking as they suddenly changed directions, surprising Raditz as they came at him from two angles.

When they did, Raditz tried to block their onslaught of strikes with both arms, but was having a little trouble as he was being pushed back little by little. As Goku and Tyson were pushing the evil Saiyan back, Piccolo got back up and noticed them pushing him back, which made him grit his teeth and charge right for them. After blocking the attacks, Tyson and Goku manage to throw their punches right at Raditz chest at the same time, making him stammer back, coughing up some blood as he glared back at them, angered pass his boiling point.

"W-Why you...! How dare you...!" Raditz exclaimed, but was cut off from finishing when Piccolo unexpectedly kicked him on the side and sent him flying into a boulder, screaming as he smashed through the rock and landed on the ground on his front.

"Nice kick, Piccolo." Goku complemented with a smile as Piccolo landed back next to him and Tyson. "Perfecting timing too."

"Hmph... Thanks." Piccolo thanked, giving a confident smile at Goku and Tyson, who did the same before they all glared back at Raditz, seeing him get back up, but was panting hard as he gazed at them.

"K-Kakarot... Are you seriously going to kill your only brother?" Raditz asked as some blood dripped out of his mouth from that last kick, but Goku just grit his teeth and made a fist at him.

"Shut up!" Goku exclaimed. "A horrible, heartless guy like you... is no brother of mine!"

"And besides, you tried to kill us first!" Tyson added, as the three of them readied to attack Radtiz again, but the Saiyan quickly put his hands out at them and waved in an panic.

"W-Wait...!" Raditz shouted, stopping their advance toward him." I-I quit! I give up! I-I'll leave this planet in peace, I promise!"

When Goku heard that, he lowered his defenses a little. However, Tyson and Piccolo quickly noticed him do so.

"No, Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed at Goku. "Don't let him fool you! He'd never do something like that!"

"He's right!" Tyson exclaimed too at Goku. "Besides, he tried to kill your son. That just proofs how evil and cruel he is."

When Goku heard that, he realized they were right and nod in understanding and grew a serious look back on his face as the three of them gazed back at Raditz, who was angered by Tyson and Piccolo's interference of his reasoning with Goku.

"Why you...! Stupid boy!" Raditz exclaimed as he used what little energy he had left and charged towards Tyson, ready to throw a punch at him.

However, Tyson saw this coming and quickly back flipped at the last second and fired an Energy Shot underneath Raditz, sending him flying up in the air, making him scream as Tyson flew up after him. When he did, Raditz regained his balance, but Tyson suddenly attacked him with multiple strikes, using his Meteor Crash technique on the Saiyan, catching him by surprise as he couldn't block a single hit. Then Tyson finished off with one more Ki Blast right at Radtiz's chest, sending him plummeting to the ground hard.

When the smoke cleared, Raditz manage to get back up, but was far exhausted as he coughed out more blood, his body armor completely worn out as he gazed up at Tyson with anger, while Tyson glared down at him. "D-Damn you! You little twerp! You'll pay for that!"

But just as Raditz was about to ascend up to Tyson, Goku used this chance and got behind his brother, catching him by surprise as he locked his arms around him and used all his strength so he wouldn't get away.

"W-What?!" Raditz exclaimed as he noticed his brother apprehend him from behind. "What are you doing?!"

"P-Piccolo..." Goku muttered, then shouted towards the Namekian. "Hit him now! Finish him! Hurry!"

"Good...! Now just hold him for one minute!" Piccolo exclaimed as he charged up his Special Beam Cannon with two fingers on his forehead. "It's almost ready!"

Seeing Piccolo charge his powerful attack, Raditz had to think of a way out, and fast. "Kakarot, are you really going to do this?!" Raditz asked his brother, trying to struggle out. "If he fires that attack he'll kill us both! Is that really what you want?! Think of your son!"

"I am! This is the only way to beat you!" Goku replied, but then he grinned at his brother. "And besides, if this really is the only way to stop you, then I don't care what happens to me!"

"What?! Are you insane?! Let go of me!" Raditz asked as he tried harder to break free, resulting in Goku holding on tighter.

"Piccolo, do it!" Goku exclaimed, trying his best to hold his brother back but was slowly loosing strength. "Do it now!"

"Right!" Piccolo shouted as his attack was fully charged and he aimed it at Raditz and Goku. "Take this! Special Beam Cannon!"

In one straight shot, Piccolo fired his attack at the two Saiyans, blasting it straight through them, killing them both with one shot. At that moment, Tyson watched as if everything was in slow motion as he watched Goku fell back, going down with a smile and chuckled, while Raditz fell forward with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Ugh...! D-Damn it...!" Raditz shouted as he hit the ground, and so did Goku a little ways behind him, while Piccolo panted hard, smirking at this victory as he stood up straight and walked towards the two dead Saiyans.

"Heh... Serves you right." Piccolo said as he stopped near the two dead Saiyans, thinking back about the boy that helped him and Goku. ' _I gotta admit, he wasn't bad. Thank goodness he showed up. Otherwise...'_

But when Piccolo looked around, he was surprised when he couldn't find Tyson anywhere. Like he wasn't there to begin with. "W-What...?" he asked, still searching for the boy. "What was that? Where did he...?"

Where Tyson was, he hid behind a boulder and watched as Piccolo kept searching for him, but had no luck for he couldn't find his energy signal anywhere. Then, Tyson vanished into the time void back to the Time Nest, leaving the Namekian alone with the two dead Saiyans.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Mentor Training 1: Krillin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Mentor Training #1: Krillin**_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

Back at the Time Vault, Trunks waited anxiously for Tyson to return as he looked down at the floor with a serious expression and his arms crossed. He didn't know if Tyson made it back from the fight with Raditz or not, so he was a bit concerned. But then, Tyson suddenly reappeared in front of him, catching the half-Saiyans attention as he looked up and smiled when he saw him smile back at him, waving hello at him.

"Hey... Did ya miss me?" Tyson asked before putting his arm down, while Trunks took a couple steps toward him.

"Good to see you made it back, Tyson." he said, stopping a few feet from Tyson. "I saw the whole thing through the scroll. Thank you so much for your help, Tyson. You did wonderful. And to think that was your first time."

"It was no problem." Tyson replied, rubbing the back of his head, a bit embarrassed, and a little proud, before putting his arm down. "To be honest, it was actually easier then I thought. That guy was nothing."

"Heh... If you say so." Trunks replied, rolling his eyes before smiling back at Tyson. "But anyway, you corrected the timeline, and with no side effects either. Good job."

Hearing that, Tyson grew a confident smile and gave a thumbs up at Trunks. "Like I said, it was no problem." he stated as Trunks nod in reply before picking up the scroll on the table and held it up in front of them, seeing the dark energy around it disappear before smiling back at Tyson and then put it down.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Trunks said, putting the scroll back down on the table as Tyson watched him do so. "Now, once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it'll all be done."

Hearing that, Tyson was relieved as he smiled back at Trunks, while the half-Saiyan turned back towards him, remembering something he needed to tell Tyson. "Oh right, and you don't have to worry about Goku." he stated. "He's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls."

"Oh thank god. Phew..." Tyson said as he let out a breath of relieve before smiling back at Trunks. "I thought for a moment there I had something to do with that."

"No. Trust me, you had nothing to do with that." Trunks stated, making Tyson a bit confused. "You see, that kind of stuff happens, and it's normally apart of history. So if that happens, don't go and blame yourself for it. It's all just apart of history, okay?"

Hearing that, Tyson nod in understanding, a smile forming back on his face. But then he got curious about something. "So was that it?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Was that all you needed me for?"

"Well, um... not exactly." Trunks answered, catching Tyson's attention as he uncrossed his arms, while Trunks rubbed the back of head head, a bit embarrassed by what he was about to say next before dropping his arm. "You see... Well, that scroll... isn't the only one with a history change."

When Tyson heard that, he was shocked, thinking there was more of history he had to fix now. "Oh man..." he said, dropping his arms and head in disbelief before bringing his head back up at Trunks. "Although, I should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Trunks stated honestly as Tyson returned to his original posture and gazed back at Trunks. "And it's only gonna get tougher from here on out. But listen, it's gonna take me awhile to find the next scroll with a history change. So, in the meantime, why don't you go ahead and take a little break. Take a couple hours to yourself."

When Tyson heard that, he didn't know what to say at first. "Really? Thanks, Trunks." he thanked, a smile formed back on his face, but then he and Trunks heard a strange grumbling sound, surprising them as they looked to see it was coming from Tyson's stomach. In response, Tyson closed his eyes and smiled embarrassingly. "And I think I know where I'll start."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Trunks replied, smiling back at Tyson as he then took out a bag of Zeni and tossed it over to Tyson, who caught quickly and gazed at it confusingly. "Here, go and get your something to eat. It's on me."

However, when Tyson heard that, he took a quick look in the bag and was shocked when he saw how much Zeni was inside. When he did, he looked back up at Trunks, held the bag in one hand, and pointed it with another.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "This is a lot of money here."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Trunks answered, crossing his arms at Tyson. "Think of it as a little award for helping out earlier. Now, go get yourself a little bite to eat, okay."

Hearing that, Tyson was surprised at first, but then he smiled and nod in reply at Trunks. "Okay then. I'll see you later, Trunks. Thanks." he thanked as he took the bag of Zeni and headed out of the Time Vault as Trunks watched him go, leaving him alone. Once Tyson left, Trunks couldn't help but smile.

 _'Okay, now we'll see if he is who I think he is.'_ he thought as he then looked up at the ceiling and gazed at all the other scrolls in the Time Vault. Seeing them all, he grew a nervous look on his face before sighing toward the floor. _'Until then, I better get to work.'_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Industrial Sector-**_

About a half-hour later, Tyson was seen walking down the Industrial Sector with a smile and his eyes closed after having a bite to eat like Trunks suggested. After he walked a certain distance, he reopened his eyes and decided to take a look at the bag again as he took it out of his pocket, brought it to his face, opened it, and noticed there wasn't much Zeni left inside, which made him smile nervously at it.

"Well, Trunks did say It was on him." he stated, thinking back on Trunks' words before he smiled normally, closed the bag, and put it away. "Well, at least I didn't spend all of it. I'm sure he'll like to hear that at least. Hehe..."

Thinking back, Tyson had about seven to eight servings of food. Apparently, he was much hungrier then he thought. And it was weird to him that throughout his life, he always had a pretty high craving for food when the time came for him to eat. He never understood why, but as long as he had food, he was fine.

As he kept walking through the Industrial Sector, he stopped at a more open area and looked around, smiling still. "Okay, now where should I go next?" he asked himself, searching around to see where he should go. "There's so much to see and do around here. I still don't even know where to start."

But as Tyson kept searching, behind him, a small figure was seen walking towards him. The figure appeared to be a small male with a bald head and the same orange Gi that Goku wore with a blue undershirt. He slowly walked up behind and stopped a couple yards from Tyson, smiling as he placed his hands on his hips, while Tyson was completely oblivious that he was behind him.

"So, you must be the guy Trunks told me about." the little bald man said, catching Tyson's attention as he turned around and saw him smiling at him, waving a friendly hello at him. "Hey."

"Um... Hey?" Tyson greeted, a bit confused though as he tilt his head at the bald man. "Do I know you or something?"

"Well, no... At least not yet anyway." he stated as he took a couple more steps toward Tyson. "The name's Krillin. Nice to meet ya."

"Uh... Nice to meet you too?" Tyson greeted back, still confused, but then he slowly grew a smile back on his face. "My name's Tyson."

"Tyson, huh... You definitely sound like the guy I'm looking for." Krillin stated, taking a quick look at Tyson and feeling out his power a bit. "Hmm... Well, your energy seems to be decent enough. But, you could use a little work."

Hearing that, Tyson got more confused. "Uh... What do you mean by that?" he asked, taking a step towards Krillin, while Krillin rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Tyson in response.

"It's nothing really." Krillin replied before putting his arm down. "You see, Trunks asked me if I could come and train you and..."

"Oh...! So Trunks is behind this." Tyson said, interrupting Krillin before he could finish as he smiled back down at the little bald man. "Now this is starting to make sense."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean by that... Hehe..." Krillin chuckled in response before crossing his arms. "But anyway, Trunks asked me if I could come here and give you a little training. You know, spike up your energy a bit. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tyson replied, but was still confused a bit by Krillin's intentions to train him. "So, you wanna train me?"

"Well, pretty much, yeah." Krillin answered, uncrossing his arms and placing his fists on his hips. "It's the whole reason why Trunks asked me to come here. Well, that and I was kinda curious about this guy he told me about. And by guy I mean you. So what do you say? Think you're up for it?"

When Tyson heard that question, he took a second to ponder on it. But when he did, he remembered Trunks told him that things were gonna get much tougher for him. Knowing that, Tyson nod and smiled back down at Krillin.

"Okay... I'm in." he answered, which Krillin nod in reply.

"Great... That's what I thought you'd say." Krillin replied, but then he remembered something else he had to tell Tyson. "Oh... that reminds me... Before we start your training, I need to see for myself just how good you are. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." Tyson replied, giving a confident smile down at Krillin, who gave one back in response before turning away and took a couple steps away before he turned his head back at Tyson.

"Well, in that case, follow me." Krillin said. "I know a good spot for us to do some training."

Hearing that, Tyson nod in reply and then started following Krillin, who suddenly disappeared, heading for the training spot he was talking about. Then, a couple seconds after, Tyson disappeared too, heading for the same place Krillin talked about, leaving Toki Toki City.

* * *

 _ **-Planet Earth, Canyon-**_

Where Tyson and Krillin went, they reappeared in what appeared to be a huge canyon area. Tyson took a second to scan his surroundings and noticed the many giant rock formations everywhere, and the wind blowing across the empty lifeless land. When he did, he smiled confidently as he looked back over at Krillin in front of him, who was also smiling confidently at the young man.

"Well, what do ya think?" Krillin asked, crossing his arms. "Not a bad little place, right?"

"Yeah, not bad at all." Tyson answered, taking one more look around before looking back at Krillin. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah... Here, we don't have to worry about harming anyone or anything else." Krillin stated as he uncrossed his arms. "This way, we can fight to the best of our abilities. Neat, huh?"

"Oh you bet." Tyson replied as he slowly took his fighting stance at Krillin, who slowly did the same and took his own stance too.

At that moment, the two fighters prepared themselves for their little sparring match as they felt the wind blow across the canyon, hitting them too. But that didn't bother them as they kept their sights on one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Alright, time to see what you can do." Krillin stated, giving a confident smirk at Tyson. "Show me what you got."

"Oh I'll show you what I got." Tyson replied, and at that moment the two fighters grew serious expressions at each other as the wind blew one more time at them.

Then, after a moment of silence, Tyson grit his teeth and suddenly charged and leaped towards Krillin, throwing a punch at him, but Krillin easily saw the attack coming and dodged it. But then, Tyson swung a kick at him, but Krillin saw that coming too and jumped back in time and avoided it too. However, Tyson came at him again and threw a barrage of punches at him, but Krillin was able to avoid them all, then he jumped up and threw a kick at Tyson in the chest, making him stammer back a bit before he saw Krillin fire some Ki Blasts at him.

Seeing them coming, Tyson quickly flew up in the air and manage to avoid the blasts one after another. However, Krillin then fired an energy wave up at him, surprising Tyson as he quickly disappeared and manage to avoid the blast. Then he reappeared on top of a tall canyon rock formation and glared down at Krillin, who gazed up at him and smirked confidently.

Seeing this, Tyson then grew a smirk too. _'Wow, I'll admit, he's really good.'_ he thought, taking one more look down at Krillin before he suddenly disappeared again, surprising Krillin at first, but then he calmed down and moved his eyes around, trying to detect where Tyson was.

 _'Alright, now where is he going to strike?'_ Krillin asked himself in his head as he took a second and closed his eyes, using his energy to sense the area around him. He concentrated as he felt the wind blow on him again, but then he suddenly reopened his eyes and looked behind him. "Gotcha!"

Just then, Krillin turned around and swung a punch, and somehow he manage to hit Tyson just as he reappeared, surprising him as he was sent flying back a bit before managing to regain his balance, only to see Krillin coming at him and threw another punch at him. But Tyson was able to avoid the attack in time, but Krillin then turned his body and swung a side kick at Tyson, surprising him again as he stammered back a bit, while Krillin took this chance and grabbed Tyson's right arm and used his strength and threw him across the area, making him shout before he impacted on a canyon wall on his back and slid down to the ground on his head, making him dizzy for a second.

"Gah... Ow..." Tyson said as his whole body fell to the ground on his front, then he got back up on his feet, trying to regain some of the wind that got knocked out of him as he looked back at Krillin confusingly. "Okay, how in the world did you know I was gonna hit you from behind like that?"

"Oh that's simple..." Krillin replied as he took this moment to stand out of his fighting stance and smiled over at Tyson. "I used my energy to sense out yours. And because of that, I was able to detect where you were just before he got to me. Pretty neat, huh?"

"But, how did you even do that?" Tyson asked, still confused, but his question started confusing Krillin.

"Hmm...? Wait, are you saying that you don't know how to sense out energy?" Krillin asked, which Tyson shook his head in response. Seeing this, Krillin pondered about something for a second before smiling back at the young man. "Well then, in that case, why don't you try it yourself. All you gotta do is use your own energy and try to home-in on mine. Once you figure it out the first time, it'll come naturally the next time. Here, why don't we try it. Try to find me."

Hearing that, Tyson was shocked at first. "Uh... Wait, what?" he asked, but then Krillin disappeared in front of him, surprising him at first as he looked around to see where he was. But seeing that Krillin was nowhere to be found, Tyson looked down at the ground and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay... You can do this. Just do what Krillin said and focus your energy on his."

At that moment, Tyson took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and started focusing his energy, showing some of it surrounding him a little as he did. It was at that moment, everything around the canyon was silent and the wind blew across the land again as Tyson concentrated his energy. _'Concentrate... Focus your energy.'_ he thought, but then he suddenly felt the area around him, surprising him at first.

He knew how to use his energy the way his Sensei showed him, like how to use create Ki Blasts and a simple energy wave and stuff, but never had he imagined using it like this. But then, at that moment, he reopened his eyes and smirked confidently as he turned his body toward a small canyon rock.

"There!" Tyson exclaimed as he fired an Energy Shot towards the rock, and when he did, Krillin appeared in front of blast, surprised at first before he quickly disappeared and avoided it, the attack destroying the rock on contact instead with a small explosion.

Then Krillin reappeared a few yards away from Tyson on his left, catching his attention as he turned towards the little bald man and kept his confident smirk.

Krillin was a bit surprised at first, but then he smirked confidently too at him. "Well, looks like you figured out that whole energy sensing now." he stated as Tyson nod in reply.

"Yeah, I did." Tyson replied. "I never thought it be possible, but you were right. It did come naturally after all."

"Well that's good to hear." Krillin said in response before he took his fighting stance again. "So, shall we continue?"

"Yeah." Tyson replied, taking his fighting stance too, and at that moment the two fighters felt the wind blow on them again before they suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air, clashing with one another with a barrage of strikes.

Now that Tyson figured out to home-in on Krillin's energy, he appeared to be able to keep up with him this time as they moved from place to place across the canyon in the sky, trying to land a blow on the other. But then, as Tyson tried to land another punch on Krillin, he suddenly disappeared, surprising Tyson as Krillin then reappeared behind him and tried to punch him instead. But Tyson was able to sense Krillin behind him and disappeared at the last second and avoid his punch, surprising Krillin as Tyson reappeared behind him, put his hands together, and slammed them on top of Krillin, surprising him again as he was sent screaming in pain and hit a nearby canyon wall.

But as Tyson tried to catch his breath, Krillin suddenly burst out of where he impacted and jumped up to the top of the canyon rock and then fired an energy wave at Tyson from both his hands with all his might, shouting at the top of his lungs. Seeing the attack coming, Tyson quickly reacted by firing his own energy wave at Krillin's, clashing their attacks. At that moment, Tyson and Krillin tried their best to push one another back as the attacks sent out powerful shock waves across the canyon. But then, as they put one final effort to push one another back and shouted again at the top of their lungs, the two energy waves exploded in the center, covering the area in a huge cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Krillin coughed a little before he looked up to see Tyson again, panting a little as he used up a lot of energy on that clash. Seeing him like this, Krillin was fascinated a bit.

"Wow... He's better then I thought after all." Krillin said to himself, but then he thought back on that clash they had. When he felt Tyson's energy mix with his, he felt something familiar about it. Like he felt it somewhere before. _'Although, that energy of his... It's kinda familiar somehow. Almost like... a Saiyan maybe?'_

But then, Tyson manage to catch his breath and then suddenly charged down at Krillin, shocking him as he snapped out of his thoughts and saw Tyson coming for him, shouting at the top of his lungs. "HAAAAA!" he screamed as he came closer and closer towards Krillin, but the little bald man quickly put a hand in front of him in panic.

"Wait! That's enough!" Krillin exclaimed, which surprised Tyson as he suddenly stopped a couple yards away from Krillin, seeing his hand in front of him. "That's enough... Seriously... I've already determined how strong you are."

"Oh... Well um, alright then." Tyson replied, a bit confused, but then he smiled as he and Krillin then flew down and landed back on the ground. When they did, they smiled at one another. "So, how did I do? Was I impressive enough for you?"

"I'll admit, you're not half bad." Krillin stated honestly, placing his fists on his hips. "Although, you still need a little work. But, overall, you're just as good as Trunks said you'd be."

Hearing that, Tyson chuckled a little in delight as he rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed, feeling good about himself before he dropped his arm and reopened his eyes at Krillin. "Hehe... Thanks." he thanked, which Krillin nod in reply.

"Well then, now that we got our little sparring match out of the way, you ready to start the real training?" Krillin asked as Tyson nod in reply at that and slowly made his way over to Krillin.

"Yeah, you bet I am." he answered as he stopped about a yard away from Krillin.

"Alright, in that case, why don't I start you off by showing a little technique of mine." Krillin suggested, which got Tyson curious now. "It's a little move I like to call the Orion Combo. It's pretty simple and it's very effective if you know how to use it right."

"And it sounds catchy, too." Tyson added, which made Krillin chuckle a bit at that.

"Hehe... Sure does, doesn't it." Krillin replied as he turned his body slightly from Tyson and got in a training position. "After all, I did name it myself. Now, let's begin."

"Yeah." Tyson replied as he turned his body slightly too and assumed the same position as Krillin was in. But before they started, Tyson got curious about something as he looked over at Krillin on his left. "Oh um, by the way, that whole energy sensing thing you told me about earlier... Was that apart of the training as well?"

Hearing that question, Krillin looked over at Tyson, smiled, and nod in reply at him. "It sure was." he answered, surprising Tyson before Krillin looked back ahead of him and readied himself again for training. "You see, sometimes the best wayto learn is by doing. In this case, that sparring match was the perfect way. Wasn't it?"

When Tyson heard that, he was again surprised, but then he smiled and nod in reply at Krillin before readying himself for training. "Yeah."

At that moment, the two fighters prepared to undergo their training session as the wind blew across the canyon again.

"Okay, now in order to get the most out of this attack, you need to start off like this." Krillin said as he showed off the first form of the Orion Combo to Tyson.

"Oh... So, like this?" Tyson asked as he tried to mimic Krillin's movements.

"Well, not exactly." Krillin replied as he demonstrated one more time to him. "It needs to be more like this."

"I see... So, like this?" Tyson asked again as he tried the first form one more time, which Krillin didn't think was right either.

"No no no..." Krillin replied, giving a small sigh at Tyson. "We'll uh... We'll keep working on that."

"Well, don't you worry." Tyson said, giving a smile at Krilin before trying one more time to get it right. "I'm a fast learner."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Time Patrol Brawl! Jerald and Frost

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Time Patrol Brawl! Jerald and Forst**_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, Time Machine Station-**_

An hour had passed since Tyson went with Krillin to train, and as other Time Patrol members came in and out of the Time Machine Station, Tyson and Krillin reappeared in the center of the area, but nobody noticed them reappear. Upon returning, the two warriors smiled at one another, and Krillin could easily sense that Tyson was now stronger then when they started.

"Well, we're back." Krillin stated as Tyson looked around for a moment before looking back at him.

"Yeah, I can see that." Tyson replied, taking a step closer to Krillin. "So um, how was I? Was I...teachable?"

"Oh yeah, you were." Krillin answered, placing his fists on his hips. "You got everything I showed you so far. All in one hour, too. Not to mention I can tell your energy has gotten stronger then when we started."

Hearing that, Tyson grew an open mouth smile at Krillin before closing it and nod in reply as Krillin dropped his arms and nod at him too. "Well, anyway... Don't forget what I've taught you." he stated, raising a finger up. "How to sense out energy, and the Orion Combo. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry, I won't forget." Tyson replied, giving a confident smile and then a thumbs up at Krillin.

"Great." Krillin said in reply, giving a thumbs up too and winked an eye as they chuckled a little at each other as they put their hands down and Krillin reopened his eye.

"But anyway, what are you going to do now?" Tyson asked, making Krillin think as he looked around for a second before smiling back at him.

"Well, I think I'll just take a look around this place." Krillin answered, confusing Tyson a little. "I mean, after all, Trunks did ask me to come here to train you, and to be honest, your training isn't quite done, yet. So in the meantime, I'm gonna check this place out a little more."

Hearing that, Tyson smiled and nod in reply. "Yeah... Okay then." he replied as he gave Krillin a thumbs back just as he turned and waved bye for now and then headed off somewhere in Toki Toki City.

Once Krillin left, Tyson let out a breath of relieve, and then looked down at his hands, amazed at the new power he was feeling in himself as he started walking down the streets of the Time Machine Station. "Man, I still can't believe such a short time of training can do so much." he stated, looking back and forth at each hand in amazement. "Krillin was right, I can definitely feel that my energy has gone up a bit. And maybe with more training..."

But before Tyson finished his sentence, he closed his eyes tight and grew a big grin in excitement, thinking about how strong he could truly get. Now he was looking forward to his next training session with Krillin. But just as he reopened his eyes and calmed himself down a bit, he stopped when he felt two energies close by, two that he seemed to be familiar with. He looked to his left and was surprised when he noticed the Namekian Jerald, and the Frost Demon called Frost several yards away, and they looked like they were talking to a new Time Patrol member.

"So let me get this straight..." Jerald said, crossing his arms at a Human with short brown hair and blue eyes. "You're a new Time Patrol member, right?"

"Um... Y-Yeah?" the boy answered, a bit confused by what was going on though as he turned his attention towards Frost.

"I see... Yet another rookie it seems." Frost stated, his voice sounded displease at the Human boy. "Just great."

"Look, kid, do you really think you got what it takes to be a Time Patrol member?" Jerald asked, which the boy rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the ground in response.

"Well um, I don't know... Maybe?" the boy replied, and in response Jerald and Frost sighed in disbelief and rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Are you serious?" Frost asked as Jerald took a step closer toward the boy.

"Look, if that's the attitude you're gonna have, then you may as well just go home, kid." Jerald stated, shocking the boy as he looked back up at the tall Namekian. "This is no place for those who doubt themselves, and it's certainly not a place for those with such a low energy level like yours, understand?"

When the boy heard that, he was shocked beyond belief. But as he gazed at the Namekian and Frost Demon, seeing the serious looks on their faces, he started to think they were right. When he did, the boy looked down at the ground again, sadden by their words as he then turned around and walked off, probably heading home. When Tyson saw and heard everything, he grew a serious look at them, his anger growing inside him.

 _'How could those guys say such a thing?'_ Tyson asked himself in his head.

"Well, there's goes another one." Frost stated, turning his eyes up at Jerald. "Hopefully he'd learned something."

"Maybe." Jerald replied, uncrossing his arms. "I don't normally like saying that to new Time Patrol members, but he had to know the truth."

"Yes... Sometimes the harsh truth is the best way for them to learn." Frost stated, but just then Tyson stepped towards them on their left.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, glaring at them, catching their attentions as the Namekian and Frost Demon turned and noticed him, a bit surprised, but not that much.

"Oh, it's you again." Frost stated, crossing his arms.

"Can we help you with something?" Jerald asked, gazing into Tyson's brown eyes.

"Yeah, you can start by telling me why you had to go and say what you said to that kid?" Tyson asked, his eyes filled with anger at them. "Just because he's new doesn't mean you have to put him down like that."

"We were just giving him our honest opinion was all." Frost stated. "Besides, he was gonna learn the truth eventually."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go and say it like that." Tyson replied, taking a step closer toward them. "Besides, don't you two even care that you may have, I don't know, hurt his feelings or something?"

At that moment, Jerald and Frost just stood their, not showing any signs of emotion or feedback at Tyson as the wind blew across the three of them.

"So I'll take that as a no?" Tyson asked, the serious expression on him not wavering.

"Look, pal, what we do is none of your business, alright?" Jerald stated, taking a few steps toward Tyson.

"Well to bad, because I just made it my business." Tyson replied, and it was at that moment that he and Jerald glared deep into each others eyes, sensing tension around them.

"Do you wanna start something with me?" Jerald asked as Tyson slowly spread out his legs to fight, along with Jerald.

But before he could say something back, Tyson remembered that Trunks said that he shouldn't cause any trouble while he was Toki Toki City, and that was very clear in his mind. Because of this, Tyson grit his teeth hard, trying to fight back the urge to attack.

Jerald somehow sensed this and smirked at him. "Come on, I dare you." he said, making Tyson more enraged as he clenched his right hand hard into a fist, trying with all his might not to attack. Seeing this, Jerald sneered as he turned his body at Tyson and was about to walk back toward Frost. "Hmph... Just as I thought."

But when Jerald said that, that made Tyson finally snap as he suddenly leaped at him and punched him in the face, catching Jerald by surprise, even Frost was a bit surprised as Tyson landed back on his feet and Jerald took a couple steps back, feeling the pain from that punch. As Tyson waited to see what Jerald would do next, the other Time Patrol members were in shock by what they saw. Just then, Jerald opened his eyes, glared, and grit his teeth in rage at Tyson as he suddenly threw a kick at him under his chin, sending him flying into the side of a Time Station and then fell to the ground on his front, shocking everyone again.

As Tyson was down for the count, Jerald took a few deep breaths to calm himself, while Frost hovered over behind him. "Now was that really necessary, Jerald?" he asked, catching the Namekian's attention as he gazed back at him.

"Hey, he had that coming." Jerald stated, still a bit angry. "Besides, he just punched me in the face. He deserved that kick."

"Well, doesn't look like you kicked him hard enough." Frost stated as he pointed a finger towards Tyson, surprising Jerald as he looked to see him pushing himself back up and smirked at them, wiping the dirt of the side of his face with the back of his hand before standing up on his feet, surprising everyone as they started to swarm around the three of them.

"Hehehe... Is that all you got, big guy?" Tyson asked, making Jerald more enraged as he grit his teeth harder and assumed his fighting stance at him.

"You're just begging for trouble, aren't you?" Jerald said in reply as Tyson assumed his fighting stance too.

Everyone watched in shock, their eyes wide open at what looks like a fight. Even that Majin girl that Tyson bumped into earlier was watching the fight, but unlike everyone else, she had more of a calm expression as her light blue eyes gazed mainly at Tyson. But as Tyson was readying himself to fight, he realized he couldn't fight with all these other Time Patrol members here.

 _'Wait a minute... I can't fight here, there's to many people around that could get hurt.'_ he thought, then he grew a serious look again at Jerald and Frost as he got out of his fighting stance for a second. "Hold on, let's take this someplace else. Know what I mean?"

"Hmph... I guess you make a point there." Jerald replied, calming himself down a bit as he got out of his fighting stance too. "I know a good spot where you and I can fight it out. Sound good?"

"Why settle it with just one of you? I'll take you both on." Tyson replied, surprising Jerald, but Frost grew a confident smirk at him as he uncrossed his arms and landed back on his feet.

"Is that so...? Fine then, if that's what you wish." Frost said as Jerald grew a confident smirk too at Tyson, but his serious expression still didn't waver.

Then, at that moment, the three warriors disappeared in an instant, heading to where Jerald had planned to take them. Seeing this, the other Time Patrol members were surprised again, all except for that female Majin as she suddenly disappeared too, heading after them.

* * *

 _ **-Wasteland, Planet Earth-**_

On Earth, in an empty wasteland, Tyson appeared in the center with Jerald and Frost a few yards in front in him. The place looked desolated and empty, only showing signs of dirt and some rocks around, but no organic life anywhere. When Tyson took a good look around, he figured that out before looking back at his opponents.

"So, what do you think, kid?" Jerald asked as he slowly took off his cape and let if fly off in the wind. "This place suitable enough for you? There's no sign of life anywhere, so nobody will get hurt. Well, no one but you at least."

"Yeah, this place is fine with me." Tyson replied, assuming his fighting stance again, but Frost still couldn't help but smirk confidently at him as Jerald took his fighting stance at him too.

"You must be either brave or stupid to take us both on at once." Frost stated as he clenched his hands into fists and readied himself for battle. "Or maybe you're both."

"Well, guess you won't know till you come find out." Tyson replied, giving a confident smirk at them, which Frost chuckled a little at.

"Hehe... You sure do like to talk big, don't you?" Frost stated.

"You won't be for long, kid." Jerald said as Frost then grew a serious look, along with Tyson. "Time we taught you a lesson."

At that moment, the wind blew across the wasteland as the three fighters prepared themselves for battle. But, even though Tyson was at a disadvantage, being two against one, he was still confident in himself that he could win. After training with Krillin, he felt more than ready for this. _'I can do this... I can do this... Just remember everything Krillin taught you, and believe in yourself.'_ he thought as he clenched his fists harder and glared directly at Jerald and Frost. There was another moment of silence until a nearby rock cracked and broke the silence, snapping Tyson out of his thoughts. _'Go!'_

With all his might, Tyson leaped and charged at Jerald and Frost. When he was close enough, he swung a kick at Jerald, but the Namekian easily blocked it with his right arm, surprising Tyson as Frost suddenly bolted up and landed his foot on Tyson's stomach, sending him flying, screaming a little in pain as he manage to regain his balance and slide back with his feet in the dirt, gritting his teeth at the Namekian and Frost Demon.

Right at the moment he stopped, Jerald suddenly charged towards Tyson with Frost behind him, catching him by surprise as Tyson quickly put up his guard and clashed with Jerald, blocking his relentless strikes. But as they clashed, Jerald smirked as he suddenly disappeared, surprising Tyson again as he then noticed Frost coming at him next, throwing a punch at him, but Tyson manage to move back in time. Seeing that his attack missed, Frost got a little irritated as he came at Tyson again, and they clashed, but Tyson was more on the defense.

But as they were engaged in close combat, Frost threw one more punch at Tyson as he blocked it with both arms in front of him, but was sent sliding back a bit though. When he stopped, just as Tyson uncrossed his arms, Jerald suddenly reappeared behind him and side kicked him on the right, sending him flying again, screaming.

"Now I got you!" Jerald exclaimed as he then fired an energy wave towards Tyson, who manage to regain his balance again and saw the attack coming. In response, Tyson quickly disappeared and avoided the attack, it hitting a nearby boulder instead and blew it on contact. Seeing this, Jerald was slightly impressed. "Hmph... Not bad."

As Jerald was fascinated a bit by Tyson's quick reaction, Tyson reappeared in the air above him, trying to catch his breath. But then he sensed Frost coming at him from the left and saw him about to swing a punch at him. In response, Tyson quickly blocked it with his right arm, but Frost used his free hand and punched Tyson in the gut, sending him flying back a bit, feeling the pain go through him as he glared back at Frost, only to see him smirk and then suddenly fire two energy beams from his eyes, surprising Tyson as he quickly moved out of the way, avoiding the attack and watched it hit a mountain side, blowing a hole on it.

Seeing this, Tyson was shocked. "Whoa... That's insane." he stated before looking back at Frost, who smirked confidently again.

"Hmph... If you think my Eye Beam was good, wait till you feel this!" Frost exclaimed as he extended both his hands out at Tyson and suddenly Tyson found himself stunned, seeing electric waves around him, paralyzing him in his place.

"G-Gah...! W-What?!" Tyson asked, trying his best to move, but Frost's power was too strong to break out off as Jerald flew up behind Tyson and used this chance to slam him on the top of his head with both his hands together, sending him plummeting hard to the ground, making a huge crater on impact and spreading some dust around.

"Heh... I bet he felt that one." Jerald stated, growing a confident smirk again, along with Frost as they looked down only to see Tyson quickly getting back up and fired two energy waves at them, shouting with all his might, surprising them at first before they quickly disappeared and avoided the attacks.

When they did, Tyson was shocked as Jerald and Frost reappeared near him. Jerald behind him, and Frost in front, catching Tyson totally surprised as Jerald elbowed him in the back, sending him forward, while Frost sweep kicked him in the legs, tripping him as Jerald then side kicked him and sent Tyson flying once again, screaming in pain. Then the Namekian and Frost Demon fired a barrage of Ki Blasts towards him, but Tyson again sensed the attacks coming and quickly fired back his own Ki Blasts to repel them all, but he felt his arm hit the ground below and was sent tumbling back until his front landed on the ground, his face buried in dirt, while Jerald and Frost hovered and landed a few yards from him, gazing at him with disappointment.

"Well, maybe now you'll learn something, kid." Jerald stated as Tyson slowly pushed himself up, coughing out a little blood, his body a bruised up.

"Next time you want to battle the both of us... don't." Frost added, seeing Tyson on his hands and knees, taking deep breaths before secretly smirking towards the ground.

"Heh... Is that all you two got?" Tyson asked, surprising Jerald and Frost a little as he slowly stood back up on his feet. "If that's so, then I'm the one who's not impressed."

Then Tyson showed off his confident smirk at them, but also showed the bruises he had too, which made the Namekian and Frost Demon resume their serious expressions at him.

"Hmph... Still like to talk tough, huh?" Frost stated, crossing his arms.

"Just give it up already, kid." Jerald suggested, taking a step closer towards Tyson. "Face it, we've already got your power level figured out. You can't beat us."

"Oh yeah...?" Tyson replied, taking a few more deep breaths. "Well, I got something that'll shock both of you. The truth is... I've been holding back!"

At that moment, Tyson grit his teeth hard and pumped up his muscles as his body started surrounding itself in blue energy, spiking up drastically, shocking Jerald and Frost when they sensed how fast Tyson's energy was rising. "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he spiked his energy more and more, sending the dust and dirt around him flying everywhere.

"W-What...?! No way!" Frost exclaimed in shock as he took a step back.

"It... It can't be!" Jerald exclaimed too, shocked as well. "His power was nowhere near this high when we first met!"

Then, all of a sudden, Tyson dashed towards them at speed greater then before as he punched Jerald hard in the gut, catching him by surprise as he coughed out some blood before being sent flying back. Then Tyson quickly spun around and kicked Frost in the back, catching him off guard as he felt the pain go through him and was also sent flying, but in a different direction as Tyson landed back on the ground and tried to catch his breath, despite his increased power.

But as Jerald and Frost were sent flying, they quickly regained their balance and skid across the dirt before gritting their teeth at Tyson.

"Why that little!" Jerald exclaimed in rage.

"Get him!" Frost exclaimed too as they dashed towards Tyson, ready to throw their punches at him, but Tyson easily saw their attacks coming and quickly disappeared at the last second, surprising them as they headbutted each other. When they did, they backed up with their heads a bit swollen from the impact before glaring at each other. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Me...?! You watch where you're going!" Jerald yelled back as Tyson reappeared in the air above them, glaring down at them, catching their attentions as they flew up toward him, Frost hovering on Tyson's right, while Jerald was hovering on his left.

At that moment, the duo came at him again as Tyson flew back, only to be intercepted by them as he started blocking their relentless barrage of strikes. Despite that his energy and speed was up, he still had a hard time blocking them as they punched in unison at him at the end, sending him flying back a bit with his arms crossed to shield him. After being sent back, Tyson bolted back towards them and performed his Meteor Crash, catching them by surprise as they tried to block the assault of strikes coming at them. But as they were, Tyson was slowly backing them up each time, making them worry a little.

"This... This can't be possible!" Frost exclaimed, trying his best to block the coming attacks.

"He wasn't this fast earlier!" Jerald exclaimed too, but at that moment Tyson manage to throw a punch at Frost and hit him in the face, sending him back towards the ground, and while Jerald was surprised by his partner going down, Tyson quickly grabbed his right arm and swung him around a few times before tossing him up in the air. "GAAAH!"

As Jerald was sent higher in the air, Tyson quickly went after him and then performed some high kicks up at him, performing the Orion Combo that Krillin taught him and then slammed both his fists together down at him, sending him plummeting to the ground screaming right on top of Frost just as he got up, creating a huge crater upon impact. After that, Tyson descended back to the ground on his feet and once again tried to catch his breath. But then, Jerald and Frost stood up out of the crater and grit their teeth in anger at him, making Tyson do the same as another roaring wind blew across the wasteland.

"You... How dare you!" Frost exclaimed in rage.

"You're gonna regret it now, kid!" Jerald exclaimed in anger too as they suddenly charged towards Tyson again in unison, shouting at the top of their lungs, while Tyson did the same and came at them too.

But just before the three of them could clash again, suddenly, that same Majin girl appeared between them and raised her hands out at them, charging two pink energy balls like she was gonna fire energy waves, shocking them as they immediately stopped and gazed at her, while she looked back and forth at them.

"Alright, that's far enough." she stated, giving glares at the three of them. "This fight is over. Got it?"

At that moment, the three fighters stood where they were in shock, but soon they calmed themselves down. Seeing this, the female Majin slowly lowered her attack until it faded away and she dropped her arms, then she looked back at Jerald and Frost, seeing they were back to their usual calm selves again.

"Hmph... Fine... Whatever." Jerald said as he noticed his cape coming back with the wind and he grabbed it, slipped it back over his head, and let it blow in the wind before turning around and walked away. But before he did he gazed back at Tyson and gave him one last glare. "Make no mistake, kid... This isn't over."

"Yes. Next time, we'll finish this." Frost stated as he turned and walked away with Jerald as they disappeared in an instant, heading back to Toki Toki City.

When they did, Tyson and the female Majin were left alone in the wasteland.

At that moment, Tyson let out a breath of relief that the fight was over as he energy returned to normal. "Oh thank god... Glad that's over with." he said as a smile returned to his face at the Majin, who looked over at him with an upset look for some reason. "Um... T-Thanks for showing up. You really saved me there."

"Yeah, sure." she replied, walking over towards Tyson, who was surprised at first, but then she slapped him across the face, making his right cheek red in pain as he looked back at her, confused as he placed a hand over where she slapped him. "But you know, what you did was completely stupid! What were you thinking taking both those guys at once? Were you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"Huh... N-No, honest." Tyson replied, putting his hand down as he cheek recovered from the Majin's slap. "I thought I could take them was all."

When the female Majin heard that, she crossed her arms and sighed towards the ground with her eyes closed before reopening them at Tyson, her face showing that she had calmed down. "Well, I won't lie, you weren't half bad facing them alone like that." she stated honestly, showing a small smile at Tyson, surprising him as he blushed a little before smiling embarrassingly at her, rubbing the back of his head too.

"Oh uh, hehe... Thanks." Tyson thanked before his face returned to normal and he put his arm down, but then the Majin noticed the bruises he had over his body and took out a small capsule out of her pocket, handed it to Tyson, surprising him again. "Huh?"

"Here, you may wanna take this." she said as Tyson took the capsule from her, looking down at it in his hand. "It'll heal you up."

"Wow... Thanks again." Tyson thanked, smiling up at her, surprising her as she looked away, a bit embarrassed for some reason before turning and walked away.

"Well, anyway, I need to go." she said as Tyson was surprised and then raised his free hand out at her.

"W-Wait a second." Tyson said, catching her attention as she stopped to look back at him, confused. "Um... if you don't mind me asking... What's your name?"

When she heard that question, she grew a normal happy smile on her face before turning her body away again, but kept her eyes on Tyson. "It's Zeela... Don't you forget it." the Majin girl known as Zeela answered, surprising Tyson again, but then he smiled at her.

"Well, my name's Tyson." Tyson introduced, making Zeela giggle a little at him before walking away. "Um... T-Thanks again."

But when Tyson said that, Zeela disappeared back to Toki Toki City, leaving Tyson alone in the wasteland, stunned by learning her name. When he did, he smiled again, glad to finally meet her after bumping into her earlier. He didn't know why, but there was something about her he liked as he looked back down at the capsule in his hand and then clicked it, activating it as it surrounded him in healing energy, his bruises being healed, along with his torn up Gi. When it was done, Tyson felt his strength return, and went up a little it seemed, which surprised him at first, but then he shrugged it off. Then, like the others, he too disappeared back to Toki Toki City.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, Time Machine Station-**_

Once the fight with Jerald and Frost was over, Tyson reappeared back at the Time Machine Station, noticing that nobody looked at him, which made him a bit relieve. Then he looked up at the sky and smiled at the thought of Zeela. How she came out and stopped the fight, and then gave him that energy capsule to help him heal before leaving.

"Zeela, huh..." Tyson said to himself, thinking more about her. "What a nice name."

But as Tyson was lost in thought about Zeela, suddenly, Trunks slowly walked up on his left, catching his attention as he looked to see the half-Saiyan coming towards him with a smile.

"Well, you sure look like you've had fun here so far." Trunks said as he stopped a few feet from Tyson and crossed his arms.

"Hehe... Yeah, you could say that." Tyson replied, turning towards Trunks and smiled.

"So, anything interesting happen to you?" Trunks asked, surprising Tyson at first as he thought back on the events that just happened before giving a nervous smile back at him.

"Uh... Nope, nothing much." Tyson answered, chuckling nervously. "Hehehehe..."

"Oh really...? You mean nothing like that." Trunks said, pointing over at the current Toki Toki news screen close by as it showed an image of Tyson going at Jerald and stuff. When Tyson saw this, his eyes widen in fright, along with the rest of his face before chuckling nervously again at Trunks. "I thought I told you not to cause any trouble!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Tyson replied, trying to calm down, while Trunks face-palmed his forehead in disbelief before letting out a sigh of disbelief.

"And here my mother told me that I was a handful." Trunks stated, making Tyson grin nervously before Trunks looked back at him, a serious look now on his face. "But, we can talk about this another time. Right now, we gotta get back to the Time Nest. I found the scroll with a history change."

When Tyson heard that, everything that happened soon disappeared in his mind as he grew a serious look back at Trunks and nod in understanding. "Well if that's the case, we'd better go take care of it then." Tyson stated as he walked passed Trunks, while he nod in reply. But before Tyson walked any further, he smirked back at Trunks. "By the way, I know that was you that sent Krillin to train me."

"Heh... Figured you would. And it seems to have benefited you, didn't it?" Trunks stated back with a smirk too, which Tyson replied with a nod before walking further back to the Time Nest as Trunks slowly followed behind.

"Oh and uh, you can have this back." Tyson said as he threw the bag of Zeni Trunks gave him earlier and the half-Saiyan caught it, but was surprised. "Thanks for that by the way."

When Trunks heard that, he was still surprised as Tyson continued walking back to the Time Nest, while Trunks took a look inside the bag and noticed that there was only a little bit of Zeni left from the big amount he gave Tyson earlier. When he did, he was shocked at first, but then he smiled and looked up back at Tyson, seeing him getting further away. But as he watched him go, and seeing how much Zeni was left after he told him to go get something to eat, Trunks may have confirmed his theory about Tyson.

 _'Yep, I was right... There's no doubt in my mind now.'_ Trunks thought as he took one last look at the news screen showing Tyson smirking at Jerald. _'He's a Saiyan too.'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 1**_

* * *

 _-AGE: 762-_

 _It was a year after Raditz came to Earth and Goku and Piccolo defeated him. Afterwards, two more Saiyans showed up in attempt to find the Dragon Balls on the planet. The Z-Fighters tried to fight off the Saiyan invaders, but without Goku's help, it seemed pretty hopeless, and was worse that they got a strange power up from that dark energy. Right now, in a Canyon area that looked similar to where Tyson and Krillin trained, the Z-Fighters; Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were all dead on the rocky surface. Not to far from them, three green little alien creatures called Saibamen were chuckling to themselves, surrounded in dark energy and their eyes glowing red._

 _"Gii..." one of the Saibamen said, chuckling at the victory they had over the Z-Fighters._

 _"Gigigigi..." another said, also chuckling at their victory._

 _"Gyagyagya." the third one said, feeling the same way, but then they were shocked when they looked up to see Goku coming to the scene, only to see his friends and son dead below._

 _"Damn!" Goku exclaimed as he grit his teeth in rage at this, but when he looked to his right, he saw Vegeta and Nappa in their Great Ape Forms coming towards him_ _, surrounded in dark energy and their eyes glowing in menacing red too. Seeing them come, Goku landed back on the ground and powered himself up with his Kaioken. "HHAAAAA!"_

 _Just as he powered himself up, the two Great Apes landed in front of him, glaring down at him and smirked evilly._

 _"And you just revived as well." Great Ape Vegeta stated as Goku charged up at him and shouted with all his might as Great Ape Vegeta swung a punch at him, but Goku manage to evade it, only to be punched hard by the other hand._

 _Goku tried to shield himself from it, but it was to much and he was sent flying hard, but he manage to regain his balance in time before he hit a canyon wall. However, that one punch knocked some wind out of him as his Kaioken suddenly faded and he fell to ground on one hand and knee as he looked up and grit his teeth hard when he saw the two Great Apes coming for him, ready to finish him off for being a traitor to all Saiyans._

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

Back at the Time Vault, Tyson and Trunks watched these events happen on the scroll Trunks found earlier with a history change. Seeing this, Tyson was shocked, but was also angred for one of the fallen Z-Fighters was Krillin, the one who trained him earlier. Because of this, he grew a serious look at the scroll, along with Trunks.

"Right here... history is changing." Trunks stated as he and Tyson looked at one another. "I would really appreciate your help here, Tyson. If you don't mind."

"Don't worry, Trunks... I'd be happy to help here, for sure." Tyson replied and nod as Trunks picked up the scroll and handed it to him.

"Just be careful out there." Trunks said as Tyson took the scroll from him. "These guys are a lot stronger than Raditz. Be on your guard."

"I will." Tyson replied as he grew a confident smile on his face, which even made Trunks a bit confident too as Tyson closed his eyes and tighten his grip on the scroll as a flash of light from it suddenly engulfed him and then he disappeared, heading for the time period the Saiyans arrived, leaving Trunks alone again in the Time Vault.

Trunks stood there for a moment, gazing at where he last saw Tyson as he closed his eyes for a second and reopened them toward the ceiling. _'Okay, this time he's going up against more Saiyans... Pure blooded ones, too._ _And one of them...is my Father. Be careful, Tyson.'_

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 762-_**

When the Saiyans arrived on Earth, the Z-Fighters showed up to take on the invaders. However, at this moment, Tien and Yamcha were cornered as they tried their best to fight off the little green aliens called Saibamen that the Saiyans made using the Earth's soil.

"HAAA!" Tien screamed as he punched one of the Saibamen three times and sent it flying, while Yamcha fired his Kamehameha wave at another.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaa!" Yamcha shouted as he fired his attack at the Saibamen, sending it flying like the other.

As the two fighters fought as hard as they could, the two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, watched and smirked at them, enjoying watching them struggle as the two fighters seemed to be reaching the point of exhaustion as more Saibamen surrounded them, their eyes glowing red and their bodies surrounded in dark energy.

"Gah... There's just no end to them." Yamcha stated as he and Tien were back to back, gritting their teeth hard.

"Just keep fighting, Yamcha." Tien replied, not taking any chances looking away though. "They'll have to wear out eventually."

But just as the Saibamen came closer toward the two warriors, suddenly, a bright light appeared a short distance from them, catching their attention, along with Tien and Yamcha, even Vegeta and Nappa as they looked to see Tyson emerge out of the light, a serious look on his face as he clenched his hand into fists. Seeing him appear, Tien and Yamcha were speechless at first, while Vegeta and Nappa resumed smirking towards him, while Krillin and Gohan were shocked by Tyson's sudden appearance in the distance. However, Piccolo wasn't as shocked as they were, feeling that he'd seen him before somewhere.

As everyone was in shock at Tyson's entrance, he suddenly jumped up, landed next to Tien and Yamcha, and readied himself to fight, a confident smirk grew on his face before turning his eyes towards them. "Hey, you guys need some help?" he asked before looking back at the Saibamen, while Tien and Yamcha were surprised at first, but then they resumed their fighting stances again at their enemies.

"Who... Who are you?" Tien asked, not sure if he could trust Tyson or not. "Are you an ally?"

"Does it really matter right now, Tien?" Yamcha asked, gritting his teeth hard as the Saibamen were ready to fight again, now amused that they had another opponent.

"Guess you make a point there." Tien replied, resuming his focus on the alien creatures. "Alright then, let's have at it!"

"Right!" Tyson exclaimed in response as he suddenly dashed towards one of the Saibamen, surprising it as he kicked it in the gut and sent it flying up into a canyon wall and then shot out some Ki Blasts at it, surprising it again as it took all the attacks, being destroyed instantly.

Meanwhile, Tien went after one of them too and clashed with it, the two throwing relentless strikes at one another and holding their ground against each other, while Yamcha was having a struggle against another as it seemed to be dodging his punches with ease. Seeing this, Tyson quickly charged toward the one Yamcha was fighting and kicked it on the side, sending it flying, screaming as it crashed into a boulder, shattering it on impact.

"Phew... Thanks." Yamcha thanked, giving a smile at Tyson, who smiled and nod in reply.

As the battle was going on, Gohan was speechless as to seeing Tyson fighting, along with Krillin, who had no idea who he was due to this being a different time period.

"Who... Who is that?" Gohan asked as Tyson used his Meteor Crash on another Saibamen, killing it with one last punch to the gut, making it explode and scream, while Krillin slowly calmed himself down.

"I don't know, Gohan." Krillin replied. "But, whoever he is, I'm sure glad he's on our side."

"Hmph..." Piccolo sneered as he turned his attention from the fight to the two Saiyans as they were smiling in pleasure at the fight. "Well, even if he's on our side, and even if they beat those little monsters, we still have to deal with the Saiyans next."

As the fight between Tyson, Tien, Yamcha, and the Saibamen continued without showing any signs of either side surrendering, Nappa chuckled at the fight, while Vegeta was a bit curious as he turned his attention towards Tyson, seeing him fire an Energy Shot down at another Saibamen, destroying it. "Well, that new one seems to be holding his own quite well." he stated with a smirk.

"Heh... It doesn't matter." Nappa commented. "Another weakling isn't gonna make any difference."

As Tien and Yamcha fought hard against two Saibamen on the ground, Tyson took on two more in the air and was easily blocking their attacks. But then he disappeared, surprising them as he reappeared behind them and fired two energy waves at them, catching them off guard and destroying them in an instant as they screamed before exploding. But just as Tyson landed back on the ground, he noticed more Saibamen coming out of the ground, their eyes glowing red and the dark power consuming them too as they laughed in pleasure at him as he readied himself again.

 _"Tyson, listen..."_ Trunks pitched in through the mic in Tyson's right ear. _"Because of the time change, the Saibamen in this timeline are a lot stronger then they normal are, and there are more of them too. Please, you need to defeat them, understand?"_

"Yeah, I understand." Tyson answered as three Saibamen came for him, but he instantly disappeared, surprising them as he reappeared a couple yards away on their right and fired three Ki Blasts at them, shooting them all down and sending them flying upon impact, screaming as they each hit a canyon wall. Seeing them all fly away, Tyson landed back on the ground and smirked at what he did. "Heh... Even if these guys are stronger than normal, they're not that big of a deal, are they?"

But then, Tyson turned around after sensing two strong energies and saw two more Saibamen come out of the ground, but these were different. One was purple, and another was black as they were also consumed in dark energy, shocking Tyson as he quickly readied himself to fight just as the two new Saibamen came at him, punching relentlessly at him as Tyson manage to block them, but it wasn't as easy as blocking the other Saibamen as he quickly broke away and jumped back a few times to get some distance, gritting his teeth back at them while the two oddly color Saibamen chuckled at him.

 _"Wait a second... These Saibamen...are different."_ Trunks said through the mic, seeing the images through the scroll back at the Time Nest, shocked by what he was seeing. _"I thought Saibamen were suppose to be green, right? Tyson, please be careful."_

"I will." Tyson replied, knowing that these Saibamen were a bit different from the rest, while Nappa and Vegeta noticed him fighting the new oddly colored Saibamen and they were a bit surprised, but fascinated too.

"Hey now, check it out." Nappa said, pointing out the new Sabiamen. "Tenneman and Jinkouman are in the mix."

"Good... This should proof to be entertaining." Vegeta replied as the new Saibamen named Tenneman and Jinkouman came at Tyson again, attacking relentless like before as he tried his best to block them, while Tien and Yamcha manage to take out two regular Saibamen on their own.

Tyson's worries were right, Tenneman and Jinkouman proved to be much stronger than the other Saibamen. Knowing this, he quickly broke away from the clash and jumped as far back as he could into the canyon, with Tenneman and Jinkouman in pursuit. After leaping back for about half a minute, Tyson stopped to catch his breath as he saw the two oddly colored Saibamen stop in front of him, grinning menacingly at him as Tyson readied to fight again. But before he charged at them, he quickly noticed that nobody else was around, and so did Trunks from the Time Nest.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Tyson asked, seeing that none of the others were around.

 _"Oh no... You got separated from the others."_ Trunks stated through the mic. _"Quick, Tyson, you need to..."_

But before Trunks could finish his sentence, an explosion was heard in the distance where the main battle was, surprising Tyson as he looked to see a plume of smoke coming from where the battle was. "O-Oh no!" he exclaimed worryingly, seeing the smoke slowly disappear.

Back where the battle was, when the smoke cleared, Tien and Yamcha were down, showing that they were killed by two Saibamen's self-destructing on them. When they were, Vegeta, Nappa, and the remaining Saibamen grinned wickedly as Krillin gazed in horror at his fallen friends.

"Tien...! Yamcha...!" Krillin exclaimed, sensing their energies were gone, even Piccolo was upset at the fact as he glared in anger over at the Saiyans and the Saibamen, while Gohan, being just a kid, didn't fully comprehend what was happening, but was shocked though at the horrible sight, while Krillin shouted in the sky. "Goku...! Hurry up and get here!"

However, Nappa wasn't too pleased by how the Saibemen took out Tien and Yamcha. "Pitiful Saibamen with a double KO!" he commented, sneering that two of their Saibamen were gone. "And against those losers too."

"Hey, get these pieces of trash out of here." Vegeta said, smirking over at the remaining three warriors. "This is just unsanitary."

But when Vegeta said that, Krillin's rage started to build up as he grit his teeth hard in anger at the two Saiyans and the remaining Saibamen. "You...! How dare you!" he exclaimed as he spiked his energy up unexpectedly, surprising the Saibamen as he suddenly charged at them with all his might. "HHAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, back where Tyson was, Tenneman came at him with relentlessly, throwing a barrage of punches at him, while Tyson did his best to block the oncoming attack. But then, Jinkouman came at Tyson from behind and used this chance to strike him. However, Tyson sensed the black colored Saibamen coming and quickly disappeared just before he got to him, confusing them both as they searched for him. Then, Tyson reappeared behind a nearby boulder and watched the two oddly color Saibamen look around for him, using this chance to catch his breath.

 _"Tyson, you can't waste anymore time with those guys."_ Trunks said through his mic. _"Tien and Yamcha... They're...dead."_

Hearing the news, Tyson was shocked. "W-What...?" he asked, shocked by the fact Tien and Yamcha were gone, but didn't want to exclaim loudly and give away to Tenneman and Jinkouman where he was hiding. "You can't be serious. They're...gone?"

 _"I'm afraid so."_ Trunks replied, shocking Tyson even more as he looked down at the ground, feeling that it was his fault that it happened. _"Listen, Tyson, you need to finish those two off now and get to the others, quick. You don't have anymore time to lose."_

Hearing Trunks' words, Tyson snapped out of it and grew a serious look again as he brought his head back up, turned around, and dashed out behind the boulder towards Tenneman and Jinkouman, surprising them as he landed a punch on Tenneman's face, then grabbed him by the leg and swung him into Jinkouman, sending them both flying into a boulder, screaming as it shattered on contact. Tyson then waited a second and saw them quickly getting back up, angered by his surprise attack as they charged at him with all their might, shouting at the of their lungs, while Tyson grit his teeth hard and charged up his Ki in his hands, then unleashed two energy waves at them.

"HHAAAAAA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as the Tenneman and Jinkouman were shocked by the two energy waves and were then engulfed in them, screaming as they slowly were disintegrated into nothing. When the smoke cleared, Tyson saw that the oddly color Saibamen were gone, and when he did he took a deep breath of relieve. "Okay, that takes care of them. Now to get back to the others."

With that said, Tyson quickly flew back to the main battle as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Krillin had used his Scatter Kamehameha technique on the remaining Saibamen and manage to destroy three of them in the process. He was out of breath as he, Piccolo, and Gohan watched as the smoke cleared, revealing none were left. When they did, Krillin smirked confidently at his work, along with Piccolo, while Gohan was in aw.

"W-Wow..." Gohan said, growing a big open mouth smile on his face. "He got them all."

"Heh... Good riddance." Krillin said as Tyson made it back to them and flew down beside Piccolo, seeing that the Saibamen were all gone.

"Well, looks like that's the last of them, right?" Tyson asked, looking over at Piccolo as the Namekian nod in reply.

"Yeah, it seems so." Piccolo answered, making Tyson smile, while Vegeta was not impressed by this, and Nappa was bored about it.

"Oh... Well, this is no fun anymore." Nappa stated as he look down over at Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, you mind if I go up now? I'm tired of just standing around here."

"Alright, fine, Nappa." Vegeta replied. "Do whatever you like."

"Yeah..." Nappa replied, grinning menacingly over at the remaining four fighters as Piccolo looked over at them, keeping his composure and his serious expression as always.

 _'Alright, now we just gotta deal with...'_ he thought, but was cut off as a Saibamen suddenly jumped out and went straight for Gohan, surprising him, Krillin, and Tyson as they weren't able to get to him in time. However, Piccolo was and he manage to grab the little green alien by the arm just before he got Gohan, surprising it as it looked up at him to see the annoyed look he had. "Bye."

Then, Piccolo threw the Saibamen up in the air and then fired a blast of energy from his mouth at 'em, making 'em scream as it was engulfed in the blast and then blew into nothing. Seeing this, Gohan was speechless, while Krillin was a bit relieved Piccolo got 'em. When the smoke cleared away in the sky, Tyson smiled again.

"Well, guess that was easy after all." Tyson stated as he looked back at Krillin and Gohan, only to see them shake in terror and their eyes widen in fight, confusing him. "What?"

But then, Tyson heard loud footsteps coming behind him as he looked and was shocked when he saw Nappa coming towards them, grinning evilly as he stopped a few yards away from him and Piccolo, his eyes suddenly glowed red and a dark power consumed him for a second before disappearing as he readied himself to battle. Seeing the brute Saiyan coming at them, Tyson grit his teeth and assumed his fighting stance, along with Piccolo.

As Tyson and Piccolo readied themselves, Nappa's grin grew bigger, feeling cocky. "Hehehe... Now comes the real fight." he stated, looking back and forth at Tyson and Piccolo. "So, which one should I take to the cleaners first?"

For a moment, Nappa looked at his opponents, until his sights were set on Tyson. "Let's see... How about... you!" he shouted as he came at Tyson like a rocket, shocking him, but then Piccolo stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast!" Piccolo shouted as he quickly charged up his Ki and then fired an energy wave toward Nappa, but he saw it coming and quickly disappeared, avoiding it and shocked Piccolo as he reappeared behind him and smacked him across the back, sending him flying into a nearby boulder. "GAAAHH!"

"No!" Tyson yelled as he quickly came at Nappa from behind and was about to strike him, but Nappa heard him coming and quickly turned around and dodged some of Tyson's strikes before he swung a punch at him and sent him flying up a bit. "GAH!"

As Tyson flew back, he quickly regained his balance and felt the pain go through him for a second before glaring back down at Nappa, seeing him smirk cockily up at him.

"D-Damn..." Tyson said as Trunk pitched in on the mic again.

 _"You gotta keep your guard up, Tyson."_ he stated as Nappa readied to come at him again. _"Listen, I can sense that evil energy, coming from within Nappa. That evil power... when they're engulfed in it... their power level is multiplied. Be careful."_

With that said, Tyson nod in agreement as he saw Nappa come right for him from below. Quickly taking his fighting stance in the air, Nappa unleashed a barrage of punches at him, but Tyson was able to use his training wisely and manage to block the coming attacks, then tried to hit him back, but Nappa seemed to be going strong too. Seeing them clash, Krillin and Gohan had no idea what to do, but then Piccolo shot back up from where he was and came at them, catching Tyson's attention as he sensed him coming and quickly pulled away from Nappa, confusing him.

"Huh...? Hey, what's the matter?" Nappa asked, grinning menacingly again. "You scared?"

But then, Piccolo came at Nappa from below and kicked him in the back, sending him flying up, screaming, while Tyson used this chance to dash toward the flying Nappa and smacked him across the face with a punch, sending him back towards the ground hard, making a small crater on impact. Then, Tyson and Piccolo charged their Ki and then fired an endless barrage of Ki Blasts down at the Saiyan, making them explode when they hit the ground. When they were finished, they created a huge plume of smoke where Nappa was as they landed back on the ground, catching their breaths while they can.

"W-Whoa..." Krillin stated, taking a few steps back from what he saw, shocked by Tyson's and Piccolo's combined skills. "I don't think we're much help here."

"I don't know, Krillin." Gohan said, looking like he wanted to go out and help. "Even if they're good, we still have to help somehow."

All of a sudden, Gohan charged toward the battle, leaving Krillin stunned as the little half-Saiyan landed behind Tyson and Piccolo, but they sensed him behind them and took a quick look back at him in shock.

"G-Gohan, what are you doing?!" Piccolo asked in shock. "Stay back!"

"It's dangerous for you to be up here!" Tyson stated. "You need to get away, now!"

But as Gohan was shocked by their words, suddenly, Nappa popped out of the smoke and landed a few yards in front of them, catching their attentions as they looked in shock at him, seeing that his armor had torn off and his smirk had changed into a look of rage, his anger boiling up. "Why you...! You're all gonna get it now!" he exclaimed in rage as he charged up a huge amount of Ki in his right hand and set his sights on little Gohan as the brute Saiyan unleashed a deadly attack at him. "DIE!"

With a mighty shout, Nappa unleashed a powerful Ki Blast towards Gohan, frightening him beyond belief as he stood and watched it come for him. Seeing this, Tyson was shocked as he watched Gohan just stand there, frozen in fear. But just before the attack got to him, Piccolo quickly got in front of the boy and took the attack for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Piccolo screamed as he took the full force of Nappa's attack, his clothes ripping in the process.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo still stood there, his body worn out from the attack, while Tyson gazed at him in shock, but Gohan couldn't believe what Piccolo just did for him. He saved him.

"M-Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan said as he saw his mentor smiled back at him one last time, small tears forming in his eyes at his student.

"G-Gohan... R-Run..." Piccolo said as he suddenly collapsed to the ground, his body now lifeless as his energy had faded, shocking Gohan again, only with sadness as he gazed at his dead mentor, while Nappa smiled arrogantly at this.

"Ha...! That fool!" Nappa exclaimed as he retracted his right arm and clenched his fists again. "All he did was change my kill order. But it doesn't matter. Because you'll all be dead in the end."

"Gah...!" Tyson shouted as he grit his teeth in anger back at Nappa and clenched his fists harder than before, a spark of rage in his heart after what he saw. "Why you...! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

With all his might, Tyson fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at Nappa, surprising him as he jumped back and dodged one attack after another, but Tyson kept going without end until he hit the Saiyan brute. Meanwhile, Krillin watched in shock as Tyson tried ever harder to land a hit on Nappa, while Gohan stood up and grit his teeth hard in anger. He too felt the same way as Tyson and he wasn't gonna let what happened slide.

"That's it...! I'm going to beat him!" Gohan shouted as he suddenly charged towards Nappa as he dodged another one of Tyson's attacks and grinned cockily again, but that changed when he was suddenly kicked in the face by Gohan, seeing how angry he was as he was sent flying into a boulder, even Vegeta was surprised by that a little as the little half-Saiyan landed back on the ground. "Take that, you big jerk!"

"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing the attack Gohan landed, but then Nappa shot back out, more enraged then before as he glared down at Gohan, shocking the little boy again as he towered over him.

"You little runt!" Nappa shouted as he suddenly kicked Gohan and sent him crashing into a canyon wall, shocking Tyson and Krillin as the little boy fell to the ground on his front, his headband flying off him and into the wind.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin shouted in worry as he grit his teeth hard towards Nappa and raised his right arm in the air, preparing to use his Destructo-Disc at him. "That's it! Eat this! Destructo-Disc!"

With all his might, Krillin threw his Destructo-Disc towards Nappa, who just smiled cockily again as he saw it coming.

"Heh... Is that suppose to scare me?" he asked, ready to take the attack, but Vegeta knew what was really coming.

"Nappa, you idiot...! Dodge it!" Vegeta shouted to Nappa, catching his attention for a second before he looked back and saw the attack almost at him, so he quickly jumped out of the way and the attack hit and sliced through a giant canyon rock formation instead. Seeing this, Krillin couldn't believe he missed, while Vegeta couldn't believe how stupid Nappa was for almost being hit by that. "That fool... Doesn't he even know what kind of attack that is?"

However, when Nappa dodged the attack, it did manage to scratch the side of his face, which enraged him. "You...! How dare you...!" he shouted in anger towards Krillin as he then fired a powerful Ki Blast from his right hand at him. "Now die!"

As Krillin saw the attack coming, he quickly jumped out of the way, but the attack impacted the ground and caused a powerful shock wave effect at him, sending him flying, screaming until he landed right where Gohan was.

Seeing this, Tyson was shocked again before he grit his teeth in rage again back at Nappa. "Why you!" he shouted as he suddenly dashed at Nappa, and the brute Saiyan did the same as they clashed at one another, moving from place to place on both the ground and the sky, throwing their relentless strikes at one another.

Some of Tyson's attack were making contact on Nappa, but some of Nappa's actually manage to make a few marks on Tyson, but he wouldn't give up to the merciless Saiyan as he dodged another one of his punches and then hit him hard across the face, sending him back down screaming until he hit the ground on his front hard. After he did, Nappa slowly got back up, running out of steam as he turned and saw Tyson land back on the ground, a little out of breath too. Even though Nappa was strong, Tyson wouldn't surrender that easily as the brute Saiyan tried to catch his breath for a second. But then, Trunks pitched in again.

 _"Jeez... This is one tough guy, that Nappa."_ Trunks stated through the mic as Tyson prepared himself to fight again, but then he noticed Gohan and Krillin getting back up and Nappa set his sights on them and grinned evilly again, making Tyson worry. _"Tyson, no matter what, you need to defend Krillin and Gohan."_

"G-Got it." Tyson replied, still a bit worn out as he stepped in front of Nappa, blocking his view of Gohan and Krillin, making him angry again, but Tyson won't be moved that easily. "You're fight is with me, big guy."

However, before Nappa could say or do anything else, he, along with Tyson, Krillin, Gohan, and even Vegeta noticed someone had arrived to the scene. A figure landed in front of Krillin and Gohan and glared at the two Saiyans. It was Goku, fully revived thanks to the Dragon Balls, and stronger than ever after being trained by King Kai in Other World. Seeing him appear, Tyson was shocked, and so was Krillin and Gohan.

"G-Goku..." Krillin said, a bit glad to see his old friend arrive to the battle as Goku took a quick look back at his friend and son.

"Krillin, Gohan, just stay back." Goku said to them before looking back at Tyson and the two Saiyans. "I'll take it from here."

"D-Dad..." Gohan said as he and Krillin smiled that Goku was finally hear to help them, then Krillin looked over at little half-Saiyan.

"They're gonna be okay." Krillin stated, catching Gohan's attention as he looked over at the little bald man. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright." Gohan replied as he and Krillin fled the scene, leaving Goku and Tyson as Goku slowly walked over towards the battle, seeing that Tyson grew a smile at his return, while Nappa was still in shock, but Vegeta smirked confidently at his arrival.

"Well, you finally decided to show your face, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he watched Goku walk on by and noticed Tyson clearly and smiled at him.

"You... I remember you." Goku said, remembering that Tyson helped him and Piccolo out when Raditz came to Earth a year ago. "I wanna thank you for helping me out before. Mind giving me a hand now?"

"Yeah... No problem." Tyson replied as he smirked confidently over at the two Saiyans, while Goku noticed Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo were all dead on the ground, which enraged him as he grit his teeth hard at Vegeta and Nappa.

"Tien... Yamcha... Piccolo... Chiaotzu... and Kami too..." Goku said, his rage building up inside of him as he power started to rise dramatically on Vegeta's red scouter, surprising him greatly, along with Nappa and Tyson as Goku clenched his fists harder then he ever had before as the ground shook under him. "I'm not...gonna let you...get away with this! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At that moment, the ground started to shake as Tyson jumped back in shock from Goku's sudden power up, while Nappa stood their like an idiot, shocked as well at Goku's power rising, even Vegeta was shocked by what was happening.

"His... His power level's... rising!" Vegeta exclaimed as he read the scouters readings closely. "7,000...! 8,000...! It... It can't be!"

Just then, Goku let out one last shout before he suddenly stopped and the rubble around him fell back to the ground and he glared angrily at the two merciless Saiyans. Vegeta was in shock by the final reading on his scouter, while Nappa was so freaked out he had to know.

"V-Vegeta...! What does the scouter say about his power level?!" Nappa asked as Vegeta grit his teeth hard and took off his scouter and held it tight in his hand. "Come on, tell me! What is it?!"

"IT'S OVER 9,000!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs as he crushed the scouter in his hands, but his answer shocked Nappa even more.

"What...?! 9,000...?! You gotta be kidding me!" Nappa exclaimed as Goku suddenly charged at him and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a boulder, breaking it on contact, shocking Vegeta and Tyson greatly as Goku readied himself for what comes next. But then, Nappa jumped out and glared angrily back at the traitorous Saiyan. "Why you...! How dare you...!"

But then, Tyson charged forward and side kicked Nappa, sending him flying again into a canyon wall and then fell on his back. Seeing this, Vegeta grit his teeth hard again as he looked over at Goku and Tyson, seeing that they were gonna be too much for Nappa to handle alone.

"Damn it... Nappa is having trouble." Vegeta stated as he then decided to join the fight. "Fine... I'll deal with Kakarot!"

At that moment, Vegeta jumped up and landed on a nearby canyon rock, glaring down at Goku as he turned his attention toward him. It was then that the two Saiyans smirked confidently at one another as they assumed their fighting stances at one another. However, Vegeta showed a quick red glow in his eyes, along with the dark energy before it disappeared, showing that he too was under the dark power's influence.

Meanwhile, Nappa stood back up and saw that Vegeta was gonna take care of Goku, while Tyson leaped toward the brute Saiyan and readied for another round with him. "Like I told you... Your fight is with me now." he stated as he grew a serious look on his face, making Nappa grit his teeth in rage as he prepared to fight too.

Despite the amount of damage Tyson took, and underneath his cuts and bruises, he had the look of determination in his eyes. After seeing what the Saiyans had done so far to everyone, like Goku, he too was filled with anger inside. He clenched his right fist hard one more time at Nappa and was ready to fight once more. "Come on...! Bring it!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 2**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

As the fight with the Saiyans intensified, Goku and Vegeta stared down one another from where they were, while Tyson was about to have his hands full fighting the brutal Nappa. As the brute Saiyan shook off the pain from earlier off him, he grit his teeth hard and readied himself to fight again, along with Tyson.

After everything Nappa has done, killing Piccolo, hurting Gohan, and his future mentor Krillin, Tyson was bound and determine to defeat him. "Well, come on, big guy." he said, making a fist at Nappa, agitating him to attack him. "I said bring it."

"Oh, I'll bring it alright!" Nappa exclaimed as he suddenly charged at Tyson, his rage taking over as he unleashed a barrage of punches at him, but Tyson was able to dodge the attacks one at a time, but it proved to be tough due to him being a little exhausted.

Just as Nappa was about to punch again, Tyson dodged that too and then threw a punch of his own at Nappa's face, sending him back a bit before kneeing him in the gut, making him cough out some blood and fall on his knees.

As he felt the pain go through him, Nappa looked up in anger and took a good look at Tyson's serious expression, which made him more furious. "W-Why you...! I'm gonna kill you for that!" he exclaimed in rage as he suddenly bolted towards Tyson, only to be side kicked and sent flying into a boulder, smashing it on impact and hit the ground on his front, feeling the pain go through him again. Then the brute Saiyan got back up and turned back towards Tyson, enraged even more. "Curse you...!"

Then Nappa came at Tyson again, clashing with him again as they either blocked or tried to hit another. Although, Tyson appeared to have the advantage in terms of speed, due to the damage Nappa had taken so far.

Meanwhile, Vegeta smirked confidently down at Goku, who showed a smirk himself up at him. "Hahaha... You should be pleased, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "It's not every day that a low class like you gets to fight a super elite like me."

"Oh yeah, well even a low class could beat a super elite in battle, if he tries hard enough." Goku stated, but Vegeta just grinned at that.

"Heh... Is that so?" Vegeta asked as the two Saiyans spread their legs out more. "Well then, let me show you just how useless trying hard is!"

Just as Vegeta said that, Goku quickly charged up at him with all his might, shouting as he threw a punch at him, but the so called Prince of the Saiyans easily dodged it and continued to smirk at Goku. In response, Goku grit his teeth hard and came at him again with a barrage of punches at him, but Vegeta kept on dodging one after another with ease, proving how fast he was compared to Goku. Then, just as Goku was about to try to hit him again, Vegeta disappeared at the last second and leaped from canyon rock to another, getting some distance from Goku. In response, Goku quickly chased after him, furthing his distance from Tyson and Nappa's fight.

As Goku tried to keep up with Vegeta, he suddenly stopped when he lost sight of him, confused as he looked around for him. But then, Goku was shocked when he sensed Vegeta above him and looked up to see him fire a barrage of Ki Blasts down at him. Seeing this, Goku quickly jumped back to avoid the onslaught of attacks one at a time, but then Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him and smirked again, surprising Goku as he turned around only to be kicked under the chin and sent flying up in the air. However, Goku was able to regain his balance and glared back at Vegeta, who floated up towards him and crossed his arms.

"Hehehe... What's the matter, Kakarot? Don't tell me this is all you got?" Vegeta asked, feeling a bit cocky now.

"No way...! Not even close!" Goku exclaimed back as he charged again at Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Tyson was starting to get momentum on Nappa as he was now being pushed back by Tyson's barrage of strikes. Nappa grit his teeth as he tried to block Tyson's Meteor Crash attack, but then Tyson manage to find an opening and kicked Nappa in the stomach hard, breaking his guard and he used this chance to grab the brute Saiyan by his arm, pulled him in closer, and then punched him in the face hard. But before Nappe was sent flying, Tyson grabbed him again by the arm, pulled him in, then punched him in the face again. And once again he grabbed Nappa's arm and did it again, and repeated doing this for awhile.

"Ow...! Ow...! Ow...! Ow...! Ow...!" Nappa shouted each time he was pulled and punched in the face, while Vegeta was dodging Goku's attacks again in the air as they made their way back to them, but he looked down and saw Nappa being hit back and forth like a paddle ball.

 _'What in the...?'_ Vegeta asked in his mind as he grew an angry expression and pulled away from Goku's attacks, surprising him as Vegeta took a second to look down at the battle as he grew a twitch in his eye at the sight. "Nappa...! Stop fooling around and beat him already!"

Just then, Vegeta looked back only to be punched in the face by Goku and sent back a bit as Goku then went after him. Down below, Tyson punched Nappa one more time and sent him flying, screaming until he crashed into a canyon wall, destroying the rock formation on impact. Tyson then took this chance to catch his breath, but then Nappa burst out of the rubble, enraged even more as he gazed at Tyson, breaking a rock in his right hand, showing how furious he was as he made a stomp towards Tyson, while he again assumed his fighting stance again.

"D-Damn it...! Damn iiiiiit!" Nappa shouted as he made another stomp towards Tyson. "I'm an elite warrior! I will not be bested by some unknown thing like you!"

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Tyson said back to the brute Saiyan as he then leaped at him in rage, but Tyson quickly disappeared and Nappa crashed into a boulder instead by surprise.

A few seconds later, Nappa burst out again and was enraged even more, showing a lot of bruises now and had just about enough. "That's it...! Why I ought a...!" he said, but stopped when he noticed Tyson was nowhere to be found, confusing him now as he looked back and forth for him. "What the...? Where did he go? He was just here a second ago, wasn't he?"

But as Nappa looked around, he suddenly had a realization as if he was looking at an invisible camera. "Or maybe... He was never here to begin with." he stated, but that changed when Tyson kicked him from behind, surprising him as the brute Saiyan was sent flying. "GAAAHH!

"Wrong! I've been here the whole time!" Tyson exclaimed as he quickly went after Nappa, grabbed him by his leg, tossed him around a few times, and then threw him high in the air, screaming.

Then, Tyson charged a huge amount of Ki in his hands then unleashed his Full Power Energy Wave Volley up at Nappa, as he regained his balance only to see the attacks coming at him, shocking him beyond belief.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO!" Nappa shouted as he was hit by the onslaught of blasts, letting out one last shout of pain as his body slowly was being destroyed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Once Nappa was gone, the smoke cleared after Tyson was done and showed nothing was left of the brute Saiyan. Seeing this, Tyson fell to his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath for moment, for that last attack took more out of him then he thought. After a minute, he stood back up and resumed his serious expression.

 _'Okay, that takes care of him. All that's left is...'_ Tyson thought as he looked over at Vegeta and Goku's fight, seeing that Vegeta had the advantage over Goku as he smacked him across the face, sending him back. Seeing this, Tyson flew up and quickly rushed to the join the fight.

But where Krillin and Gohan were, not to far from the fight, saw the whole thing and were shocked after seeing Tyson do away with Nappa.

"I... I don't believe it." Gohan said, a big open mouth smile growing on his face, along with Krillin.

"A-Amazing...! Just amazing!" Krillin exclaimed as he watched Tyson fly off to help Goku before he and Gohan looked back at each other. "We have a chance! With these two...we can win!"

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed back in joy before they looked back at the fight.

Meanwhile, Vegeta knocked Goku back again in the air, but Goku was able to regain his balance again and glared back at Vegeta as the Prince of Saiyans slowly came toward him, chuckling at him. But then, suddenly, Tyson kicked Vegeta in the side, catching him off guard and sent him screaming into a nearby canyon wall.

Seeing this, Goku was surprised as he then saw Tyson hover beside him, smiling confidently at him, which gave Goku a confident smile too. "Heh... Thanks." he thanked before they looked back at where Vegeta was.

"Anytime." Tyson replied as they readied themselves to take on Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince shot back up and glared at the two warriors, seeing that Tyson was now here meant that Nappa failed to beat him.

"God dammit, Nappa... He lost." he said, but then a confident smirk reappeared on his face at them. "That stupid idiot. Oh well... Both of you, come at me at once then. It'll make no difference to me."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Goku exclaimed as he and Tyson charged forward at Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince readied himself for them.

As they came into range, the two fighters attacked Vegeta with a barrage of punches at once, but Vegeta held his ground and manage to block the oncoming attacks before disappearing just before they could strike him again, surprising them as he then reappeared behind them and fired his own Full Power Energy Blast Volley at them, surprising them as they turned and quickly shielded themselves from the attacks. When the attacks subsided, Goku and Tyson uncovered themselves and grit their teeth back at Vegeta, who kept his confident smirk at them.

"D-Damn him." Tyson said as Trunk then pitched in on the mic, seeing his father be so evil through the scroll back at the Time Nest.

 _"Father... No, he's just another person... swallowed up by that evil energy."_ he stated as Tyson readied himself to fight again at Trunks' so called father. _"Watch yourself, Tyson. Vegeta is powered up too. Good luck."_

At that moment, Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled at them. Mainly at Goku. "Hehehe... Come on, Kakarot... I know you got more power than this." he stated. "Why don't you show me already."

Hearing this, Goku got serious again. "You wanna see that badly...? Fine! But you asked for it!" he exclaimed as he suddenly shouted as his body was consumed in his red Kaioken energy. "HHHAAAAAAAA!"

Seeing this, Vegeta was surprised. "W-What?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms, shocked by Goku's sudden burst of energy, and so was Tyson as he floated back a bit from him.

"HAAAAAAAAAA...! Kaioken!" Goku exclaimed, but his word confused Vegeta for a moment.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta asked, but then he was suddenly punched in the face by Goku's new found speed by surprise and was sent flying, screaming. "GAAAHH!"

Even Tyson was shocked by Goku's new strength and speed as Goku shot again towards Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince regained his balance and grit his teeth hard. At that moment, the two Saiyans clashed with each other, both seeming to be evenly matched now as they struggled to land a blow on each other. Seeing this, Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and quickly charged towards the battle just as Goku manage to smack Vegeta on the face again, Tyson used this chance and side kicked the Saiyan Prince and sent him plummeting towards a canyon rock, smashing it on contact.

As the two fighters gazed down at where Vegeta smashed into, Vegeta suddenly burst out of the rock, using his energy to destroy it as he came out and grit his teeth ever harder up at them, enraged now. "You wretched little...!" he exclaimed, but then Goku charged down at him with all his might, leaving Tyson stunned in amazement again.

Seeing him coming, Vegeta quickly threw a punch at him, but Goku easily evaded the attack and went pass Vegeta, swooped around him, and kicked him in the back, sending him flying, screaming. However, Vegeta was able to regain his balance again and quickly shot back to Goku, firing his Full Power Energy Blast Volley again towards him. Seeing this, Goku quickly used his Kaioken speed to avoid them, but one of the attack made slight contact on him, tearing away the top part of his Gi in the process, but that didn't slow him down.

Meanwhile, Tyson watched as Goku kept on dodging, and Vegeta kept on firing. At that point, Tyson didn't really think Goku needed much help from him. But still, he grew a serious look on his face again and swooped down towards the action. Just then, Vegeta seized his firing, trying to catch his breath as Goku landed on a canyon rock a couple yards away, resuming his fighting stance and glared back at Vegeta, making the Saiyan Prince angrier.

"D-Damn you..." Vegeta said as he grit his teeth again hard and shouted towards Goku. "I'm an Elite Saiyan Warrior! I will not be bested by some low level trash like you!"

But just as he shouted that, Tyson appeared in front of him, surprising him as Vegeta was suddenly punched in the face by him, making him stammer back a bit in pain as Tyson retracted his fist and glared at him.

"You know, just because you're entitled to that, doesn't mean anything." he stated as the Saiyan Prince grit his teeth at him, getting angrier by the second. "I don't care who you are, or what you make yourself out to be, to my eyes, you're just a heartless evil bastard to me."

"What...?! How dare you say that to me!" Vegeta exclaimed back as he charged at Tyson, but Tyson was able to anticipated him and dodged his punch at the last second and in slow motion he punched Vegeta back in the gut, making him cough out some blood as he stepped back a little, placing his hands on his stomach as he felt the pain go through him, while Tyson readied himself again and Goku landed beside him, readying himself too.

However, seeing them ready themselves to fight him again, and after hearing Tyson's words, Vegeta was more enraged then ever as the dark energy consumed him again, feeding off his anger as he took his hands off him and made fists. "Why you...! Both of you...!" he shouted, making the two fighter prepared themselves for what might come next. "You'll pay for this!"

With a mighty shout, Vegeta soared quickly up in the air, surprising the two warriors as they saw him far above their heads as he charged up his Ki to his maximum and positioned himself to fire down at the Earth. His sight was set mainly on Goku.

"Say good-bye to your miserable planet, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he began charging up a large amount of energy in his hands, and seeing this, Tyson was shocked beyond belief, while Goku grit his teeth hard and positioned himself to use his own special attack to counter as he put his hands together and placed them on his right.

"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...!" Goku shouted as he charged his Kamehameha wave, but at that moment Vegeta fully charged his attack and blasted it down at him.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted a wave of purple energy towards Goku and Tyson.

"Haaaaaaa!" Goku shouted as he fired his Kamehameha at Vegeta's Galick Gun, the two attacks then collided and appeared to be equally matched, but it shook the area around them, making the dust and debris fly as Tyson shielded himself from the powerful energies being tossed around, while Vegeta was shocked his attack was being countered, causing him to slightly panic.

"W-What?! Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed, but at that moment, Goku used this chance to give one final push to his attack as he closed his eyes tight and concentrated the Kaioken one more time.

"Kaioken...! Times...! Foooouuuuuurrr!" Goku shouted as he pushed the limits of his Kaioken and sent the energy into his Kamehameha, making it strong enough to push back Vegeta's Galick Gun, shocking the Saiyan Prince as he was then blasted by the powerful Kamehameha wave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he was sent flying into the air by the blast, far away until he was out of sight.

After successfully pushing back Vegeta's attack, Goku panted hard as he placed his hands on his knees and aimed his head towards the ground, taking in as much breath as he could, while Tyson stood there in aw by the amazing attack Goku used. Then he looked back up at where he last saw Vegeta.

 _'The Kamehameha... Wow...'_ Tyson thought as he manage to get a small glimpse of the attack high in the sky before fading away from his sight. But before it did, he gave a smile at it. _'Okay, I so gotta learn how to do that.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the battlefield, Vegeta was seen being pushed up by the Kamehameha wave, screaming until he broke away and watch it fade away into space. Seeing this, he grit his teeth ever harder and gazed back down at the battlefield. His armor now torn up and his tail was no longer secured around his waist.

"Gah...! Damn you...!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am a Saiyan! One of the most powerful race of warriors in the Universe! I will not be bested by some low rank trash, or be humiliated by some stranger!"

As his rage boiled, he then formed a sinister grin on his face as an idea struck in his head. "Hehe... As much as I hate having to resort to it, I got no other choice." he stated as the then flew straight back towards the ground far below.

* * *

Back where Tyson and Goku were, they watched as they saw Vegeta coming back towards them at high speed with a menacing grin. In response, the two fighters grit their teeth and readied themselves for another round with the Saiyan Prince.

"Here he comes! Get ready!" Goku exclaimed as they prepared themselves as Vegeta then landed back on the ground in front of them and growled at them.

"Fine... In that case... I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" Vegeta exclaimed as he brought his right hand out, formed a small ball of light, and then threw it high in the air, surprising the two warriors as they watched it soar high in the sky.

"W-What?!" Goku exclaimed in confusion.

"Now what is he up to?!" Tyson exclaimed too in confusion as Vegeta extended his right hand toward the sphere in the sky.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta shouted as he clenched his hand and suddenly the sphere burst and created a temporary moon in the sky, shocking Tyson and Goku, even Krillin and Gohan from where they were. While they were all in shock, Vegeta dropped his arm and laughed in pleasure up toward the light. "Hahahahahaha... You're gonna be kicking yourself now. You should've never gotten rid of your tail, Kakarot."

Then, to Tyson's and Goku's surprise, they looked back and felt Vegeta's energy spiking up drastically, shocking them as they also witness him slowly transform into a giant ape monster. A Great Ape. Towering over them as his shadow was cast down at the two fighters as he let out a mighty roar towards the sky. Hearing Great Ape Vegeta's mighty roar, Krillin and Gohan covered their ears, while Goku and Tyson stood frozen in fear at the giant monster.

"N-No way!" Goku exclaimed, while Tyson took a step back in horror.

"Oh crap on a stick!" Tyson exclaimed as he was more shocked by the enormous size and height difference. "He's... He's gigantic!"

Once Great Ape Vegeta was done roaring, he laughed down at Goku and Tyson, setting his sight on them. "Hahahahaha...! How's this, Kakarot?! You're finished now! You, and your little friend, too!"

With the said, Great Ape Vegeta made a fist with his giant right hand and slammed it towards them, but Goku and Tyson managed to jump in separate directions and avoided the attack, it slamming on the canyon rock they were on. Then the two fighters flew to the sides of the giant ape, hoping to confuse him a little, but it didn't.

However, Goku still couldn't believe his eyes by what he was seeing. "It... It can't be.A-A Great Ape. A monster!" he exclaimed, and in response, Great Ape Vegeta laughed at him.

"Hahahaha... That's right, Kakarot." Great Ape Vegeta replied, giving a wicked grin at Goku. "And let me tell you something nice... When Saiyans are in their Great Ape form, their powers are increased ten times greater than normal!"

"What...?! You can't be serious!" Tyson exclaimed in shock, clenching his fists harder. "That's insane!"

At that moment, Great Ape Vegeta then roared into the sky again, pounding his chest like a monkey and sending shock waves at Tyson and Goku, sending them back a bit by the pressure.

But, at that moment, Goku realized something when he gazed closely at the Great Ape. "I see... Now I get it." he said as he then looked down at the ground. "The monster that killed my Grandpa... And the one who destroyed the arena years ago... That... That was... That was me, wasn't it?"

But then, Great Ape Vegeta stopped pounding his chest and then threw a punch down at Goku, surprising him as he was hit and was sent plummeting to the ground hard. Seeing this, Tyson quickly swooped down to him and landed next to him as Goku quickly got back up and took a few pants to catch his breath, still tired from earlier.

"Look, Goku, whatever happened back then wasn't your fault." Tyson stated, catching Goku's attention as he looked over at him, seeing the serious expression Tyson had. "But look, right now, none of that matters. But what does matter...is stopping him."

Hearing that, Goku knew Tyson was right. "Yeah... You're right." he replied as they then looked back up at the Great Ape. "Thanks for that."

With both fighters now ready to go, they assumed their fighting stance as Great Ape Vegeta roared down at them, then proceeded to stomp them. Seeing his big foot coming, Goku and Tyson quickly flew up and avoided it, but then Vegeta used his giant hands and tried to swat them like flies, but they dodged that too and instead he smashed two canyon rocks, sending boulders toward them, which they easily evaded. Then Tyson used this chance and fired an Energy Shot at the Great Ape, but he easily blocked the shot with one of his giant arm and then threw his right fist at Tyson, surprising him.

"Oh boy!" Tyson exclaimed as he was hit by Vegeta's giant fist and was sent flying into a canyon rock, breaking it on contact and he fell out and landed on top of another. When he did, he groaned for a second until he raised a finger up in pain. "I'm okay."

Goku then landed on top of another canyon rock and saw Tyson down on the one he was on, but then he looked back to see Great Ape Vegeta about to smash his right fist down at him, but Goku manage to jump out of the way and avoid it, Vegeta smashing the canyon rock instead. Then Goku fired some Ki Blasts at the monster, but Vegeta kept coming as the attack did little to no damage to him as he swung his fist at Goku again. He tried to block it, but Goku was easily pushed back, then Vegeta leaped in the air and was about to stomp down on Goku.

"Die!" Great Ape Vegeta shouted, but Goku saw his attack coming and flew back as fast as he could and avoided it, it smashing the ground on impact, but Vegeta reacted by swinging his giant tail at Goku, surprising him as he was sent flying back again. But Goku manage to regain balance again only to see Vegeta come for him at high speed. "Hahaha...! What's the matter, Kakarot?! Not gonna make a move?! HAAA!"

"He's huge, but man is he fast!" Goku exclaimed as he watched Great Ape Vegeta come straight for him.

But just as Great Ape Vegeta came straight for Goku, Tyson suddenly appeared in front of him and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at the monster, hitting him right in the head, forcing him to slow down as he turned his sight away. Then, at that moment, Goku and Tyson quickly disappeared just before Vegeta crashed into them, and then reappeared a few yards away behind him in the air, readying themselves once Vegeta knows where they were.

Just as Tyson was ready to go, Trunk pitched in again. _"This...is the Great Ape...!"_ he stated through the mic. _"He's huge, but, I know you can defeat him!"_

Hearing those words of confidence, Tyson grew a confident smile and nod in reply as Great Ape Vegeta turned around and saw them. When he did, he charged at them again and fired a power energy cannon from his mouth at them. Seeing the attack coming, Goku and Tyson quickly flew up higher in the air and avoided it, the attack breaking many of the canyon rocks instead. Then Vegeta swung his hands at them, trying to swat them, but they kept dodging his constant smacking, gritting their teeth hard as they disappeared and reappeared from place to place around the monster.

Meanwhile, from afar, Gohan grit his teeth too at the sight of his Dad and Tyson trying their best to defeat Vegeta. But, seeing how hard they're struggling to beat him, he wanted to go and help. Seeing him like this, Krillin felt the same as he looked back at the fight, clenched his fists hard, then looked back at Gohan.

"Alright...! Gohan, I'll go with you!" Krillin exclaimed as Gohan looked and nod at him in reply.

"Okay!" Gohan replied as they both suddenly charged towards the battle.

Just as Tyson avoided another punch by Great Ape Vegeta, he flew back bit before noticing Krillin and Gohan hovering beside him. Seeing this, he smiled confidently again as the three readied themselves to fight the monster, along with Goku above them, while Vegeta let out another menacing roar at them all.

"Jeez...! He's loud!" Tyson stated, gritting his teeth hard as he felt the sound waves of Vegeta's roar at him.

"He may have become a Great Ape, but he'll turn back to normal if we cut off his tail!" Krillin stated, which Tyson nod in understanding as Goku flew in front of them.

"Right! In that case, we'll wear him down, while you two take care of the tail." Goku stated, which Gohan and Krillin nod in reply, while Tyson flew up and hovered beside Goku and they readied themselves to attack Vegeta again.

 _"Okay, in that case... Let Krillin be the one to cut of the tail, alright?"_ Trunks pitched in through Tyson's mic again. _"All you gotta do is protect them."_

"Right! Piece of cake." Tyson replied, smirking confidently as he and Goku suddenly charged at Great Ape Vegeta, who saw them coming and tried to smack them again, only to miss them again.

As Tyson avoided another smack by Vegeta's giant hands, he flew behind the monster, catching his attention as he then fired an Energy Shot at his face, surprising him as he felt the small pain go through and stepped back a bit.

"Gah...! Why you little...!" Great Ape Vegeta exclaimed in anger, but then Tyson fired his Full Power Energy Blast Volley at him, stammering him even more as he shielded himself from the constant blasts.

Seeing what Tyson was doing, Goku smirked and hovered next to him, then fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at Vegeta too, making the pain even worse as the Great Ape stepped back even more, shouting in a little pain. Then, Gohan rushed in above Vegeta and fired a Masenko down at him and actually broke through his guard as the Ki Blasts hit their mark on the monster, causing him to stammer back more and more until his tail was Krillin's sight.

"Yes...! There!" Krillin exclaimed as he saw the tail and quickly raised his right arm up and formed his Destructo-Disc. "Alright, now! Destructo-Disc! HAAAAA!"

With all his might, Krillin threw his Destructo-Disc and without fail it sliced off Vegeta's tail, sending a jolt of pain through his overgrown body as he shouted towards the sky, the pain being too much for him.

"Yes...! I got him!" Krillin exclaimed in joy as Tyson flew over behind his future mentor.

"Nice shot!" Tyson commented to Krillin, who smiled back at him cockily, while Vegeta felt his body shrinking back to normal.

"N-Nooo...! D-Damn it...! My... tail...!" Vegeta shouted as his body slowly returned to his normal form.

When it did, Vegeta panted heavily towards the ground, his hand twitching in front of his face, while Tyson, Goku, Krillin, and Gohan landed different up and down location. Krillin landing on top of a small canyon rock, while Tyson and Goku landed in front of Vegeta, and Gohan on a taller canyon rock as they all watched the Saiyan Prince catch his breath before glaring angrily at them.

"G-Gah...! Curse you all!" Vegeta shouted in anger as Tyson and Goku readied themselves for another bout, while Gohan was in shock from where he was as Vegeta glared menacingly at each of them, the dark power consuming him again and his eyes glowed red.

Seeing this, Tyson knew the battle wasn't over yet. However, in the condition he, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were in, this wasn't gonna be easy. But no matter what, he can't lose now. Not even to Trunks' father.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Return of the Saiyans Saga, Part 3**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

So far, Tyson, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin somehow manage to get Vegeta out of his Great Ape form, but even so, the so called Prince of the Saiyans wasn't going down without a fight. He glared menacingly at each of them, angered that they manage cut off his tail. Tyson and Goku readied themselves to fight again despite their current condition, Gohan stood where he was, frighten beyond belief, however, Krillin was overcome with joy that Vegeta was out of his Great Ape form.

"Hahaha...! I can't believe it, we got him out of his Great Ape state!" Krillin exclaimed, a sense of cockiness going through him. "Alright...! We can beat him now!"

However, Vegeta heard that clearly and set his sights on Krillin, shaking away his confidence with one menacingly glare. "Gah...! Why... you... bastard!" he exclaimed as he suddenly stood straight, regaining his strength and shocking Krillin beyond belief, while Tyson and Goku prepared themselves for whatever comes next as Vegeta kept his eyes mainly on Krillin. "You're just absolutely begging to die today, aren't you?! Well if that's the case, I'll just have to slaughter all of you scum!"

The moment Vegeta shouted that, everyone tensed up either in fear or readiness as Vegeta suddenly dashed towards Krillin, surprising the bald man as he was suddenly kicked in the gut the by the Saiyan Prince, sending him flying back screaming until he hit his back on a canyon wall and then fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Tyson and Goku were shocked. "Krillin!" Goku exclaimed as he grit his teeth and dashed towards Vegeta, along with Tyson behind him.

Vegeta still felt how exhausted his body was, but he could still move it. Just then, Goku came at from behind and threw some punches at him, but Vegeta heard him coming and quickly turned around and dodged them all, then he kneed Goku in the gut, making him cough out some blood, and then smacked him across the face, sending him flying into a boulder, breaking it on impact. Just then, Tyson came at him too and threw a strong punch at him, but the Saiyan Prince saw that coming too and easily dodged it and Tyson slid on the ground for a second before glaring back at Vegeta, who grinned cockily at the boy.

Seeing Vegeta grin, Tyson grit his teeth hard again as he came at him with a side kick, but Vegeta easily blocked it with his arm and then threw a punch at Tyson's face, making him spit out blood too and then he kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying, screaming until he fell to the ground and rolled until he stopped with his back on the ground, groaning in pain. Then, Vegeta set his sights up at Gohan above him, seeing how frighten the little half-Saiyan was as he took a step back in terror.

However, Vegeta remembered Gohan's Masenko attack on him earlier in his Great Ape form and it angered him. Because of this, Vegeta suddenly flew up to the boy and landed a couple feet from him, glaring down at him menacingly, frightening him even more as he suddenly smacked him across the face, sending him off the canyon rock and crashed into the ground below hard. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was on his front, groaning in pain as Vegeta landed back down and glared at each of the injured fighters as he tried to catch his breath again.

"And now I'm going to kill you all... And Kakarot, I'm gonna start with you." he stated as he flew over to where Goku was and stomped his foot on his chest, making him shout a little as Vegeta glared down at him. "You've given a lot of trouble for a low class. But, that's about to change right now!"

With that said, Vegeta proceeded to stomp Goku hard, making him scream in pain each time. Meanwhile, Krillin manage to move his head and watched as Vegeta hurt poor Goku, and he felt useless to help. "G-Goku..." he said as he tried to get up, but his strength was to low for him to try hard enough.

But then, Gohan manage to stand back up, only to see the horrible sight of his father being pounded hard by the merciless Saiyan. Seeing this, Gohan's fear slowly turned to rage as he grit his teeth, clenched his fists hard, stood back up, and stepped forward toward Vegeta. "S-Stop!" he exclaimed, catching Vegeta's attention as he seized his stomping on Goku and looked over at the little boy, only to see the anger in his eyes and the enraged look he had. "I... I SAID STOOOOOOP!"

The moment Gohan shouted, Vegeta and Krillin were surprised, and so was Tyson as he slowly pushed himself up and gazed over at Gohan as he grit his teeth even harder at the Saiyan Prince and readied himself to fight him.

"You wanna fight...?! Let's go! Come on!" Gohan exclaimed, his words filled with rage, but Vegeta just grinned menacingly at him.

"You're serious? You actually wanna a fight with me?" Vegeta mocked, then laughed at the boy. "Hahahahaha...! That's rich! Hahahahaha...!"

But then, as Vegeta laughed at Gohan, he suddenly was elbowed in the gut by him, surprising him, and then Gohan spin kicked him and sent him flying, shocking him even more.

"Why you little brat!" Vegeta exclaimed as he impacted the ground on his back, but he quickly got back up and glared in rage at Gohan, who readied himself to strike at anytime. But just as Vegeta was about to dash at him, Tyson suddenly kicked him in the side and sent the Saiyan Prince into a canyon wall hard. "GAH!"

At that moment, Tyson leaped back until he was right beside Gohan and they prepare themselves for one last go at Vegeta as he slowly pushed himself up. Even though his body was at its limit, the Saiyan Prince wasn't going down that easily, and neither was Tyson and Gohan. But then, Trunks pitched in one more time.

 _"Okay, you manage to get him out of his Great Ape form."_ Trunks said through the mic. _"Now, all you gotta do... is defeat Vegeta!"_

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed as he gave a confident smile down at Gohan, who smiled back before they got serious again when they saw Vegeta stand back up and glared angrily at them.

As the fighters stood there for a moment, the wind blew across the canyon, and then Gohan shot towards Vegeta with his might, shouting as he threw a barrage of punches at the Saiyan Prince. However, Vegeta was able to anticipate the attacks and dodge them effortlessly. But then, Tyson jumped in and unleashed his own set of punches at Vegeta, causing him to worry a bit as he was force from dodging to blocking the two warriors attacks and backed up slowly but surely.

But just as Tyson and Gohan were about to hit him again, Vegeta suddenly disappeared, surprising them as he quickly reappeared in the air behind them and fired an energy wave down at them. However, they were able to sense the attack coming and quickly turn to see it, then jumped in different direction and avoided it, the attack exploding when it hit the ground. Then, Gohan grit his teeth again up at Vegeta and placed his hands together over his head, putting his left hand behind his right as he charged up his Ki in them.

"Masenko...! HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired his signature attack up at Vegeta, but he easily saw it coming, grinned, and then disappeared and avoided the attack. Gohan was surprised for a moment until he saw Vegeta reappear again in the air on his left and quickly charged his Ki again. "One more! Masenko...! HA!"

But again Vegeta saw it coming and disappeared again and avoided it. Then, he reappeared behind Gohan, catching him by surprise as he side kicked him and sent him crashing into a boulder, screaming as he broke it on impact before landing back on the ground on his front.

At that moment, Vegeta smirked and chuckled cockily to himself. "Hehehehehe... That's what you get, you little brat." he said, but suddenly he was punched in the face by Tyson, making him stammer back a little before setting his eyes on him in rage, seeing the young man panting hard before resuming his fighting stance at him.

"Pick on someone your own size." Tyson stated, but those words angered Vegeta as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth hard, taking a step forward, shocking Tyson. "W-What...?"

"You little punk... Is that a fact?" Vegeta asked, his words filled with anger as his body suddenly was consumed in dark energy and his eyes glowed red again, shocking Tyson even more as he walked back as Vegeta came closer toward him. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me earlier. Well, maybe it's about time I payed you back for that! Huh?!"

At that moment, Tyson stopped as he watched the dark power consume Vegeta even more, to the point where it was now insane as Vegeta growled with rage at him. Seeing this, Tyson felt the fear running through him, and so did Goku and Krillin, down on the ground where they were, watching the horrific sight. Even at the Time Nest, Trunks was shocked out his mind, seeing the images play in the scroll.

As Tyson was frighten beyond belief, Vegeta suddenly came at him and proceeded to pound Tyson with everything he had as Tyson watched him come for him, frozen in fear. Goku and Krillin watched as they could hear Tyson shout in pain each time they heard Vegeta pound him for at least a minute, seeing their shadows on the ground too, making the sight that much more horrifying.

After taking so much beating, Tyson backed up and coughed out a lot of blood, the damage he took being far to much. Then he looked back, panting harder then ever as he saw Vegeta walking angrily at him again, his fists ready to pound him again. However, in a desperate attempt, Tyson used what little strength he had and came at the Saiyan Prince, throwing a punch, but he easily dodged it. Then he tried swinging a kick at him, but Vegeta ducked and evaded it, then threw a punch at the young man, sending him flying, screaming in pain until he hit his back hard on a canyon wall, then fell to the ground on his front, letting out another cry in pain as some debris fell on him.

Seeing this, Vegeta was satisfied now. "Hehehehehe..." he chuckled, grinning menacingly at the injured Tyson. "Just as I thought. You're nothing but talk after all."

But then, out of nowhere, Vegeta felt a Ki Blast hit his back, surprising him as he took a step forward, feeling the pain go through him before he turned around and saw Gohan back on his feet, panting hard and gazed in anger at the Saiyan Prince, making him angry again at the little half-Saiyan.

"Why you little...! How dare you do that to me!" Vegeta exclaimed as he suddenly charged at the Gohan, but before he got to him, Gohan disappeared, surprising the Saiyan Prince as he looked around for a moment until he saw Gohan fly up in the air. Seeing this, Vegeta gave chase up toward him. "Hey, get back here!"

Chasing the boy at high speed, Vegeta easily caught up to him, and seeing that he couldn't run from him, Gohan stopped, turned around, and the two fighters clashed with one another, moving from place to place in the sky. However, Vegeta definitely had the advantage in terms of speed and power as he manage to hit Gohan a few times, but little half-Saiyan kept going until Vegeta knocked him back with a strong punch to the face. But as Gohan hovered back a bit, he grit his teeth again and came back at Vegeta and tried to punch him. But Vegeta easily avoided the attack and then elbowed Gohan on his back, sending him crashing into the ground, screaming until he impacted the ground hard.

After plummeting to the ground, Gohan manage to push himself up on his hands and knees, but was running out of steam as Vegeta landed back on the ground behind the little boy, smirking cockily at him. Sensing he was behind him, Gohan turned around and saw the Saiyan Prince set his terrifying gaze at him, chuckling to himself as Gohan stood back up, but was almost out of energy.

"I... I can't believe... how strong he is." Gohan said, struggling to get his words out. "And after all that... fighting... he did earlier... he's probably... to tired... to even fight... his hardest."

"Hehehehehe... Well, seems you're at your limit, boy." Vegeta said as he took a few steps toward Gohan, while the little boy readied himself again, but struggled to keep his guard up as Vegeta stopped a yard away and grinned evilly at him. "In that case, guess it's time we ended this. Shall we?!"

At that moment, Vegeta spread his legs out and charged a high amount of Ki in his hands, shocking Gohan as Vegeta suddenly fired his Full Power Energy Blast Volley at the him, shouting at the top of his lungs as the attack tore apart the ground toward Gohan. In response, Gohan panicked and tried to avoid the strikes, but it seemed very difficult in his current condition as Vegeta laughed in pleasure at this, while Goku and Krillin felt helpless to help the little half-Saiyan.

"G-Gohan...!" Goku exclaimed, trying to move his body, but he was too low on energy to do so.

"This... is bad." Krillin stated, gazing over at the horrible sight as Gohan tried his best to avoid Vegeta's strikes as Vegeta smirked evilly at him.

"It's no use, boy! You can't run from me forever!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tyson felt a small rock land on his leg, which made him groan a little as he tried to push himself up, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

Seeing Tyson down through the scroll, Trunk pitched in on the mic again. _"Tyson... Tyson... Can you hear me?"_ he asked, catching the young man's attention as he slowly reopened his eyes, rolled till his back was on the ground, and gazed up at sky. _"Listen, you need to get up. You can still win this."_

"N-No... I'm sorry, Trunks... I just can't do it." Tyson said, his hopes of winning fading away. "He's just too strong... Even with that dark power... I... I... can't beat him."

 _"Yes you can, Tyson."_ Trunks replied, surprising Tyson for a moment. _"Remember why you're here in the first place. To restore time to it's original state. And right now, the only way to do that, is to beat my father. Please, Tyson, I know you can do this. Believe in yourself."_

The moment Tyson heard those words of confidence from Trunks, he slowly grew a serious look on his face and he tried one more time to push himself up. This time he slowly got up on his feet, his energy surrounding him as he got up, a look of determination in his eyes as he looked and saw Gohan at his limit and backed into a canyon wall, while Vegeta slowly made his way towards him, chuckling evilly as he was about to finish him.

"Hehehe... Looks like the end has come for you, boy." Vegeta stated as he slowly charged his Ki in the palm of his right hand. "It's time for you to die."

"N-No...! Gohan...!" Goku exclaimed as he tried one more time to get up, but still couldn't. But then, all of a sudden, he was shocked when he sensed Tyson's energy nearby, seeing it flow around him like a raging river, even Krillin was speechless at what he was sensing. "W-What...?"

"W-Whoa..." Krillin said, completely shocked as he manage to push himself up on one hand and knee.

Then, Tyson set his sights towards Vegeta as he remembered the Kamehameha wave Goku used earlier. Remembering the pose, the power build up, and the release. All of that flowed in his mind as he suddenly spiked his energy up to the limit, put his hands together in front of him, then brought them to the right side of his waist and charged a huge amount of energy in them. Seeing this, Goku and Krillin knew what was coming.

"T-That's..." Goku said in shock.

"I-It can't be..." Krillin said as he manage to stand back up. "He's gonna use the..."

"Kaaaaa...Meeeee...Haaaaa...Meeeeeeeee...!" Tyson shouted, charging his energy to the maximum and then unleashed the attack with all his might at Vegeta. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With every ounce of energy he had, Tyson fired the Kamehameha wave at Vegeta, shocking Goku and Krillin beyond belief. Then, Gohan noticed the attack coming, and Vegeta heard it, turned, and was also shocked to see it come for him.

"W-What?!" Vegeta exclaimed as Gohan took this chance to get away, shocking Vegeta again as he looked back to see him escape, then looked again at the Kamehameha coming right at him. With not much energy left to dodge, he froze in terror, remembering this attack. "OH GOD...! NOT AGAIN!"

The attack then engulfed Vegeta, making him scream in pain as he sent flying across the canyon, the attack tearing away at any canyon rock that got in the way, then it pulled up into the air, sending the Prince of Saiyans high above just like before until he disappeared.

Once Vegeta was out of sight, Tyson dropped his arms and panted really hard towards the ground, his strength just about depleted, while Krillin grew a big open mouth smile at him and jumped in joy, raising his right arm too.

"Yeah...! He did it...! He got him good!" he exclaimed in joy as he landed back on his feet, but still felt some pain go through, but still smiled.

Even Goku chuckled in joy at this, and so did Gohan as he fell to his knees, exhausted from fighting Vegeta. But before they got too much in the moment, Vegeta was seen falling to the ground, letting out some last cries of pain until he hit a canyon rock and then fell to the ground on his back hard, his energy just about gone. Seeing this, everyone was shocked again, but Tyson was more tired than shocked as he manage to catch his breath one more time.

At this moment, knowing it was time to call it quits, Vegeta took out a small remote from under his torn up armor, pressed a few buttons on it, then dropped it and his arms on the ground. Then, everyone looked up when they heard a humming sound coming toward them and it was Vegeta's Space Pod, slowly descending until it landed near the Saiyan Prince. When the Pod landed and opened for Vegeta, he slowly crawled toward it with what little strength he had.

However, Krillin knew what was going on and he tried to go after him with what strength he had left, hoping to thwart Vegeta's escape. "N-No... You're not... getting away." Krillin exclaimed as he took a few steps toward Vegeta, but he was stopped when Tyson got in front of him, holding his arms out and shook his head at his future mentor, confusing him. "W-What...? Why are you stopping me?"

"K-Krillin... It's okay..." Goku manage to say, catching Krillin's attention as he looked back at his injured friend in confusion.

"W-What?" Krillin asked as he and Tyson gazed over at Goku, who grew a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry... Next time... I'll defeat him... on my own." Goku stated, then he smiled over at Tyson. "Thank you."

Hearing that, Tyson smiled too and nod in reply. Then he turned his head around and saw the Space Pod heading back into space with Vegeta inside. Once it was out of sight, Krillin ran to Goku's side, along with Gohan as he made haste to get to his injured father. Seeing them do so, Tyson gave one last smile at them before walking away a little and disappeared into the time void.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Nest-**_

After finally managing to defeat Vegeta, Tyson reappeared in the Time Nest, just a little bit outside the entrance to the Time Vault. He took a few deep breaths to himself until he turned around and saw Trunks running out the door and down the steps toward him, smiling with joy.

"Tyson, you did it! You really did it!" he exclaimed as he stopped a yard away from the tired young man. "You actually manage to beat my father. And not only that, you learned how to use the Kamehameha, too. That's amazing."

"Hehehe... Really...? Thanks." Tyson thanked, smiling embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his head before dropping his arm and smiled normally at Trunks.

"No, I should be thanking you." Trunks replied honestly. "Thanks to you, the Scroll of Eternity is back to normal. The timeline has been corrected for the time being."

"Phew... Thank goodness." Tyson replied, letting out a breath of relieve, while Trunk nod in reply before growing a serious look again down at the ground.

"But still... Why did something like this even happen?" he asked as he looked back up at Tyson, catching his attention. "It should be impossible. You can't just go around and change history like this."

For a moment, the two stood there, pondering about it. But then, a strange feminine voice popped up out of nowhere at them. "It seems, someone has traveled through time and changed history." said the voice, catching Trunks' and Tyson's attention by surprise. "Just like you did in the past. Right, Trunks?"

At that moment, a bird was heard cawing above them as they looked up and saw the ancient bird of the Toki Toki World fly high above them. But then the bird flew down toward another individual coming towards them, catching their attention as they looked and saw a small women come towards them and stopped a yard away from them. It was none other than the Supreme Kai of Time, smiling over at Tyson and waved a friendly greeting at him.

"Hello!" she greeted, surprising Tyson for a moment as he gazed back at her, confused.

"Um... Hello?" he greeted back, still confused, while Trunks greeted her too, stammered a little by her sudden greeting.

"Ah... Hello there." Trunks said before quickly looking back at Tyson, catching his attention as he looked back at Trunks, again still confused as Trunks had some sweat falling off the side of his face as he introduced the Supreme Kai of Time to Tyson. "This... This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person."

Hearing that, Tyson was starting to understand a little bit, but was still a bit surprised by the Supreme Kai of Time's sudden greeting earlier. "Uh... O-Okay...? That's... cool." he replied as he noticed the Supreme Kai of Time, while Trunks was introducing her, was posing with peace signs and making faces, thinking it was cool or something.

"Yeah... She manages the flow of time throughout the Universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." Trunks stated, but then, out of nowhere, the big bird from earlier suddenly landed on top of the Supreme Kai of Time's head, which annoyed her as Trunks was stammered by the sudden landing at the bird. "Ah...! W-What the...?! What are you doing?!"

"Tooookiiiiii!" The bird cawed loudly, making the Supreme Kai of Time more annoyed.

"Really...? Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist at the bird in frustration, causing the bird to fly off her and looked back down at her in alarm.

"Kiiiiii! Kiiiiii!" The bird cawed back, frighten as the Supreme Kai of Time yelled at him.

"Just what is your deal today?! Are you using my head as a perch now?!" she asked in anger as the bird cawed again at her in fright, making her more frustrated and throw her fists in the air again. "Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology right now! You're a lot heavier than you look you know!"

"Tooooh!" The bird cawed back, making her more frustrated at him.

"Gaaaaah...! Hey, wait a minute...!" She continued yelling and rambling on at the bird, while Tyson looked back at Trunks even more confused, and a bit weird out by what he was seeing as Trunks looked backed at him and smiled nervously.

"Hehehe... As I said, she's a very important person." Trunks stated, but Tyson just raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. Seeing this, Trunks chuckled nervously at him in a apologetic manner. "Just trust me. Hehehehehe..."

However, Tyson still looked at Trunks with a confused expression as if a question mark appeared over his head like in an anime, making Trunks sigh in disbelief and face-palm his forehead as the bird flew away, leaving the Supreme Kai of Time shaking her head and placed her hands on her hips, while Tyson and Trunks looked back at her.

"Oh jeez...!" she said as Trunks took a step towards her.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time..." Trunks said, catching her attention as she quickly turned around and gave a apologetic smile at them.

"Oh... Oh, sorry." she apologized, then smiled over at Tyson. "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. Nice to meet ya."

"Uh... Hey." Tyson greeted back, a smile forming on his face again. "My name's Tyson. It's nice to meet you too, Supreme Kai of Time."

"You know... She may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the Universe." Trunks stated as Tyson looked back at him and nod in reply, still a bit unsure of that as he looked back down at the Supreme Kai of Time as she realized something.

"Oh, by the way, that bird you saw just now, that was my best friend, Tokitoki." she stated, giving another smile up at Tyson as Trunks looked back down at her too.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe..." Trunks stated, making Tyson smile again cheerfully at him and chuckle too.

"Heh... It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" he said, making Trunks smile back at him, while the Supreme Kai of Time just rolled her eyes, but then smiled back at them as they looked back at her again.

"This is good." she said. "You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you two make a good team."

Hearing her say that, Tyson and Trunks felt good about themselves. "Wow... Thanks." Tyson thanked, closing his eyes in delight down at her, making her do the same up at him before they reopened them.

"Thank you very much." Trunks thanked too, but then he crossed his arms and made a serious look again. "But sadly... until we find the cause... this is far from over."

Hearing that, Tyson made a serious look too back at Trunks, nodding his head in understanding, knowing that he was right.

"Just what in the world is happening?" Trunks asked as he uncrossed his arms and he and Tyson looked back down at the Supreme Kai of Time.

"It seems there are two other time travelers with strange energies... And they're messing with the flow of time." she stated, surprising Tyson and Trunks greatly. "I was doing so research on these events, and I discovered this. I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what... I have a bad feeling about this."

"A time traveling duo...? Who could they be...?" Trunks asked, looking down at the ground and pondered about if for a second, then Tyson thought of something.

"You don't think they're other Time Patrol members, do you?" Tyson asked, catching Trunks' and the Supreme Kai of Time's attention as they gazed back at him. "I mean, it's a possibility, right?"

"Maybe..." Trunks replied. "But then again, we won't know until we find them."

At that moment, Tyson nod in reply, but then he felt the pain from the previous fight go through his body again. In response, he shut his right eye and looked like he was about to fall over from the pain.

"Gah...!" Tyson exclaimed as slowly picked his body up, worrying Trunks a bit.

"Tyson...! Are you okay?" he asked as Tyson picked himself up and smiled back at him.

"Y-Yeah... I'm alright." Tyson answered, but he knew his words were a lie. "This is nothing."

"Ha...! Yeah right." The Supreme Kai of Time said, sensing Tyson's little lie as she walked over towards him, surprising him a little as she stopped a couple feet from him and raised her hands out at him. "Here, I can help you."

At that moment, the Supreme Kai of Time activated her healing abilities and sent a healing wave at Tyson, surprising him as he felt his wounds and cuts being healed instantly, and even his light blue Gi was being fixed up too. After a minute of healing, the Supreme Kai of Time stepped back and she and Trunks smiled as Tyson looked at his recovered body and smiled as he clenched his hands a few times, sensing that his power had gone up too during the process.

"Wow... It's like I'm brand new again... And even better." Tyson stated as he suddenly spiked up his energy a little at them, showing off his powered up blue energy, but Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time weren't very surprised as Tyson dropped his energy back to normal before looking back down at her. "Thank you so much, Supreme Kai of Time."

"You're welcome... And I see you got your energy boost as well in the process." she stated, but her words surprised and confused Tyson a little.

"A... power boost?" Tyson asked, but then Trunks stepped in front of him, nod, and smiled at him.

"Yeah... And there's a reason for that." Trunks stated. "It's because... you're a Saiyan too, Tyson."

When Trunks said that, Tyson was instantly shocked beyond belief. He stood there for a moment, frozen in shock before he replied back to the half-Saiyan.

"I'm... I'm a... Saiyan?" Tyson asked, completely shocked by the fact as he took a step forward at Trunks. "Are... Are you serious?"

"Yep, he's serious." The Supreme Kai of Time replied, crossing her arms and smiled up at Tyson. "I could tell too. The moment I was healing you, I felt it. You definitely have Saiyan in you."

"Of course, in your case, you're probably partial Saiyan." Trunks stated, surprising Tyson again. "I figured it all out from the moment we first met and had our little sparring match. I felt the Saiyan-like wave length in your attacks, but I didn't know for sure at first, so I gave you that bag of Zeni and told you go have something to eat. After seeing how much money was left, I knew you had a lot to eat, so it was a confirmation right there, since a Saiyans metabolism is very high. I know that for a fact. But now, after hearing that your power went up after being healed a second ago, that hit it right on the dot, since Saiyans get a power boost after they fully recover from battle, and it varies depending on how much damage they took too. So it's confirmed... You are a Saiyan, Tyson."

At that moment, hearing all of that, Tyson was shocked beyond belief. All this time, his whole life, he never knew that about himself. Even though he was Human, he had that small bit of Saiyan in him the whole time.

He then looked down at the ground and brought his hands to his face, still in utter shock by this. "I... I can't believe it." he said. "All this time... My whole life... I never even knew."

"Yeah... This is probably a big shock for you, isn't it." Trunks said, but he was surprised when he heard Tyson silently laugh at the fact until he brought his head up and laughed louder for the whole Time Nest to hear.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha...!" he laughed, surprising Trunks greatly, while the Supreme Kai of Time smiled and closed her eyes in delight at him.

"W-What are you laughing about?" Trunks asked, but then the Supreme Kai of Time reopened her eye and looked up at him.

"Trunks, it's obvious that he likes the fact that he's a Saiyan." she stated, surprising Trunks for a second before he looked back at Tyson.

"W-What...? Is... Is that true, Tyson?" Trunks asked, which Tyson replied with a smile and nod at the half-Saiyan.

"Oh you bet I do." he answered as he brought his hands up to him and looked back and forth in delight at them before he looked back at Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. "I mean, I always thought I was different from everyone else back on Earth. But now that I know I'm a Saiyan, I can't help but feel excited about it. Hahaha...!"

At that moment, Trunks had no idea what to say. He was completely speechless, while the Supreme Kai of Time just kept smiling, feeling happy for Tyson.

"I just can't believe it... I'm a Saiyan too." Tyson stated again. "Well, technically partial Saiyan, but Saiyan all the same. Oh man, I so gotta go tell Krillin about this!"

When he said that, Tyson suddenly dashed passed Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time as he headed for the exit of the Time Nest, while they turned and watched him go. However, as they watched the partial-Saiyan go, Trunks let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Oh man... What have I done?" Trunks asked, giving himself a face-palm to his forehead. "He's starting to remind me of Goku now."

"Hehehe..." The Supreme Kai of Time chuckled before smiling up at poor Trunks. "Hey, for all you know, they might be related."

The moment she said that, Trunks was shocked a little by that statement as they looked back over at Tyson and saw him jump in joy with his right arm raised up. Knowing that he was a Saiyan too, Tyson couldn't help but feel good about it, now that he finally understood who he truly was now. But, even if he knows now, inside, he was still the same as ever.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Mentor Training 2: Piccolo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Mentor Training #2: Piccolo**_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Industrial Sector-**_

After learning that he was a Saiyan decent, Tyson was still overcome with joy as he was seen running down the trail of the Industrial Sector with a huge open mouth smile on his face as he searched for Krillin, his mentor, so he could tell him the news. But as he ran down the trail, even he still couldn't believe it a little, but he was far too much in joy about it than anything else.

"Oh man, I still can't believe it..." Tyson said to himself. "All this time, all my life, I was part Saiyan! Maybe encountering those other Saiyans when I went to the past earlier was a sign or something. Yeah, that's gotta be it. But still... YAHOOOOO!"

At that moment, Tyson sprinted faster down the trail, and with his new found speed he left a big gust of wind as he went pass other Time Patrol members, surprising them as they watched him run by. "This is the coolest thing ever!" he exclaimed as he suddenly stopped in an open area of the Industrial Sector and shouted in joy toward the sky. "YEAH! HAHA...!"

But at that moment, Krillin was seen coming up from the right of Tyson and was a bit surprised by the sudden burst of joy from him. "Whoa... What's gotten you so excited all of a sudden?" he asked, a confused look on his face, but his question got Tyson's attention as he turned and smiled at his mentor.

"Krillin, you're not gonna believe this." Tyson stated as he ran a little and couple yards from him. "I just recently heard, and get this... Wait for it... Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time stated that I'm actually part Saiyan! How cool is that?!"

But when Krillin heard that, he was shocked. He had no idea that Tyson, the one Trunks asked him to train, was actually part Saiyan. "Gah... You're... a Saiyan?" he asked back, but then he remembered back when they first sparred and how something about Tyson's energy felt familiar like a Saiyan. When he did, he started to calm down and gaze back at Tyson. "Wow... I never would've thought of that. That's uh... quite a surprise."

"I know, right." Tyson replied as Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "I was a bit surprised myself at first, but then I got to thinking how cool it was. Thinking that Goku and Trunks are Saiyans too, and to think I'm one as well makes it amazing. Of course then again, Vegeta is a bit bad, but I'm not like him at all. Thank goodness, right?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah." Krillin replied, chuckling a bit nervously for some reason at the thought of Vegeta. "Hehehehe..."

But as they were talking to themselves, secretly, a strange familiar figure was watching them from behind one of the small buildings around the Industrial Sector, keeping a close eye on Tyson mainly.

"So um, anyway... That whole Saiyan thing aside... I was actually looking for you by the way." Krillin stated, catching Tyson's attention again as he looked down at him.

"Really? Is it for more training or something?" Tyson asked, a confident smile now on his face and he clenched his hands into fists. "Because if it is, I'm so ready for it."

"Well, um, it is training, yes, but not with me exactly." Krillin answered, but that confused Tyson.

"Huh...? Well if I'm training with you, then who?" Tyson asked, but then he noticed the shadowy figure come out from around the building and walked up to him and Krillin.

"Me." the figure said, it's voice, and his appearance shown in the light shown to be none other than Piccolo, giving a serious look at Tyson.

In response, Tyson was shocked. He never would've thought Piccolo would be here. Last time he saw him, Nappa killed him when he tried to protect Gohan. So, seeing him now was quite a shock for him.

"Y-You're... P-Piccolo." Tyson said, trying to calm himself down a bit, while Piccolo took a couple more steps toward him, while Krillin turned around and smiled up at the tall Namekian.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms and looked down at the young Saiyan.

"Well, um... uh... N-Not really." Tyson answered as he took a deep breath before looking back up at Piccolo. "I just... wasn't expecting to see you here was all."

"Oh, I see." Piccolo replied before turning his sights at Krillin. "So, this the guy you were talking about, Krillin?"

"Yep, this is the one." Krillin answered before he and Piccolo looked back at Tyson. "This is Tyson."

"Tyson, huh." Piccolo said, which Tyson nod in reply at the sound of his name. But then, Piccolo showed a small smile on his face at him. "Hmph... Who would've thought it be you. Yeah, I remember you now. I wanna thank you for helping Gohan out when he needed it against the Saiyans before."

When Tyson heard that, he was shocked again. He wasn't expecting Piccolo to remember that had happened. "Gah... You... You know about that?" he asked, which Piccolo nod in reply, which surprised him a little more, but then Krillin jumped in on the topic.

"He's not the only one, you know." Krillin stated, catching Tyson's attention as he turned his sight over at him. "Yeah, I remember it clearly now. You really helped us out back there. So really, I should be thanking you too."

"Wow... Heh... T-Thanks." Tyson thanked, smiling embarrassingly now and rubbed the back of his head in response before putting it down. "Though, it's a little weird that you remember that. Earlier you didn't know a thing about me."

"I know what you mean." Krillin replied, crossing his arms and thinking about it more. "It's strange, but somehow the memory just came to me. It's weird."

"Weird or not, doesn't really matter now." Piccolo stated as he grew a serious look again, walked closer towards Tyson, stopping a few feet from him, and looked down at him as he looked up in response. "What does matter is that it happened. And now, it's time I payed you back for it. I'm gonna be giving you some personal training for me. However, my training is a bit...tougher than most. You think you're up for it?"

When Tyson heard that question, he was a bit surprised at first, but then he gave a confident smile back up at Piccolo and nod in reply, feeling ready for his training. "Yeah... You bet I am." he answered as he made fists again. "Besides, if I can handle pure blooded Saiyans, then I can handle this too. This'll be no problem."

"You novice! We ought a go back to the basics if you're gonna act like that!" Piccolo exclaimed, surprising Tyson, but then he smirked down at him. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, I wouldn't get to high and mighty just yet. I still have to test you myself to see if you're capable of my training."

"Oh... I see." Tyson replied, a confident smile grown back on his face. "Either way, I accept the challenge."

"Good... Now, follow me." Piccolo said as he started walking off from Tyson and Krillin, uncrossing his arms too. "I know a good place to train."

"Alright then, lead the way." Tyson replied as he ran after Piccolo, feeling ready to go, while Krillin smiled as he watched them go.

"Best of luck, Tyson!" Krillin exclaimed, hoping his voice would reach Tyson's ears. "And when you're done, I'd like to teach you a new move! A little thanks for before if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed back, taking one last look at Krillin before he and Piccolo suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving Toki Toki City and heading out for wherever Piccolo was taking him.

But as they left, Krillin smile slowly disappeared and he had a more worried look on his face as he turned around, looked down at the ground, and let out a small sigh. "Oh boy... Now I can only hope Piccolo doesn't kill him with his training." he said to himself, crossing his arms too. "His training can be a bit... brutal. At least that's what Gohan told me."

* * *

 _ **-Wasteland, Planet Earth-**_

Where Tyson and Piccolo were, they reappeared in the same type of Wasteland where Tyson fought Jerald and Frost before, but the layout was a little different, but close to the same in his opinion. At that moment, Tyson took a quick look at the area before smirking confidently back at Piccolo, who slowly grew a smirk too and crossed his arms at the young Saiyan.

"Alright, we should be far enough from civilization now." Piccolo stated as his turban cape blew in the wind that blew across the land. "Now, make no mistake, boy, I'm not gonna go easy on you, even if you did helped out Gohan in the past."

"Don't worry about it." Tyson replied, stretching himself out a bit before the fight. "I wasn't really expecting you to go easy on me anyway."

"Heh... Well you sure do sound confident." Piccolo stated as he slowly uncrossed his arms. "You're definitely a Saiyan alright."

"Well, it is kinda cool that I am a Saiyan and all, but believe me, I'm still the same guy I always been." Tyson stated back as he slowly took his fighting stance at Piccolo. "Ever since day one of my life."

"Hmph... If you say so." Piccolo replied as he took his fighting stance too at Tyson.

At that moment, the two fighters stood in their fighting positions silently as the wind blew across the land again. Even when the dust was flying, the two fighters didn't blink and they kept their confident smirks at one another.

But then, Piccolo's face changed into a more serious expression. "Alright... Now, show me your power!" he exclaimed, which Tyson responded with a quick change to a serious look too.

"Oh, I'll show you alright!" Tyson exclaimed back as he suddenly charged at Piccolo with all his might and came at him with a barrage of punches, but Piccolo was easily able to see them all and dodged each one of them before disappearing, surprising Tyson at first, but then he sensed him out and quickly turned around and fired an Energy Shot up towards the sky. "There!"

Just at the moment Piccolo reappeared, he was surprised when the Energy Shot hit him and sent him back a bit, before he looked back down at Tyson and saw him disappear too. However, Piccolo didn't flinch as Tyson then reappeared behind the Namekian and swung a side kick at him, but Piccolo disappeared at the last second and avoided it, surprising Tyson as he then reappeared behind him kicked him in the back, sending the young Saiyan flying through the sky before he grit his teeth and stopped himself from flying off any further, then turned around back at Piccolo.

"Hmph... You're not bad, but you're gonna have to do better than that." Piccolo stated, a bit unimpressed, which made Tyson a bit frustrated as he came at the Namekian again and threw another barrage of strikes at him, using his Meteor Crash technique.

"HAAA!" Tyson screamed as he tried his best to land a blow, but Piccolo was easily avoiding his strikes, and then he manage to grab Tyson by his left arm and then threw him around higher into the air. "AAAHH!"

Then, Piccolo turned towards Tyson and then fired a barrage of Ki Blasts toward him. But as Tyson was flying off, he manage to look back and saw the attacks coming for him. Seeing them coming, he quickly regained his balance and disappeared, avoiding the strikes. Then, he reappeared back on the ground, but he was surprised again when he saw Piccolo fire more Ki Blasts down at him. In response, Tyson quickly jumped back and avoided the oncoming strikes, but Piccolo continued to fire at him, which Tyson continued to jump back each time. But then, Piccolo disappeared after firing one more Ki Blast, which Tyson jumped back and evaded it too, but then Piccolo reappeared behind him and kicked him by surprise, sending him flying back a bit before he skid and rolled across the ground, shouting a little in pain before he stopped on his front.

After that, Tyson slowly got back up on his feet and panted in a little before he resumed his fighting stance at Piccolo, who was still a bit unimpressed at him.

"Come on, is that really it?" Piccolo asked, taking a step towards Tyson. "You know, there is another way to avoid being hit by Ki Blasts then just dodging them, right?"

"Uh... There is?" Tyson asked, a bit confused now.

"Yeah, like deflecting them." Piccolo answered, but his answer still confused Tyson.

"Deflecting them?" Tyson asked again, which Piccolo responded by sighing towards the ground in disbelief before looking back at the young Saiyan.

"Yes, deflecting them." Piccolo replied. "It's very simple. In fact, why don't you fire some Ki Blasts at me and I'll show you."

"Well, okay then." Tyson replied as he grew a serious look again and then fired some Ki Blasts at Piccolo, which he responded by using the back of his hands and deflected them away, surprising Tyson a bit. "W-Whoa...!"

"You see, it's very simple." Piccolo stated. "Now, you try."

"Wait, what...?" Tyson asked, but then Piccolo suddenly fired his own Ki Blasts at him, surprising him at first, but then Tyson grew a serious look again, grit his teeth, and like Piccolo he used the back of his hands and deflected the coming strikes, sending them in multiple directions instead. When he did, Piccolo smiled at him, while Tyson couldn't believe he did that as he brought both his hands in front of him and gazed at them in amazement. "Whoa... I actually did it?"

"I told you, it's very simple." Piccolo said as he then took his fighting stance again at Tyson and grew a confident smirk on his face. "Now then, shall we continue?"

When Tyson heard that, he quickly looked back at Piccolo and grew a confident smirk too as he got into his fighting stance again. Then, when the wind blew across the land again, two fighters suddenly came at each other and disappeared just before they collided. In a flash, the two fighters were seen flying high above the land, clashing with one another as they moved from place to place above the area. In those clashes, one could see them collide fists with each other before moving to another place.

But then, Piccolo threw another punch at Tyson and smacked him in the face, sending him down a bit before he regained his balance and suddenly shot up towards the Namekian. In response, Piccolo fired a barrage of Ki Blasts toward him, but thanks to what Piccolo showed him, Tyson was able to deflect them and continued coming at Piccolo and slammed his knee into his gut hard, shocking him greatly, and then Tyson kicked him with his other leg and send him higher in the sky and continued doing so, using his Orion Combo move he'd learned from Kirllin and finished up with slamming the Namekian with both his hands together in a fist and sent him plummeting towards the ground hard, creating a small crater and a dust cloud on impact.

At that moment, Tyson took this chance to catch his breath as he smiled confidently at where Piccolo impacted.

"Heh... I gotcha good that time, didn't I?" Tyson stated, but then, Piccolo used his Namekian abilities and made his right arm stretch out and shot it up towards Tyson, surprising as he saw the hand coming for him. Something he wasn't expecting. _'_ _Oh crap on a stick!'_

Just then, Piccolo's hand grabbed Tyson by his neck and dragged him down, screaming as Piccolo got back up and started spinning Tyson around in circles, going faster and faster each second before he threw him far away and the young Saiyan skid across the ground again. His head buried in dirt as he felt dizzy, like he was seeing stars circling over his head, while Piccolo smirked again at him and brought his right arm back to normal length before slowly walking towards him.

"Heh... Been awhile since I had to use that technique." Piccolo stated as he slowly made his way toward Tyson before he stopped right above him and used his foot to roll him over so that his back was against the ground. "You see, boy, that's called deceiving your enemy."

But just as he said that, Tyson suddenly reopened his eyes and smirked up at Piccolo. "You mean like this?" he asked, surprising Piccolo as he suddenly got up, swung his legs at Piccolo's, causing him to lose his balance, and then he side kicked him in the gut, sending the Namekian flying a bit. "HA!"

"GAAAHH!" Piccolo yelled, but then he grit his teeth and manage to get his feet back on the ground, but then Tyson came at him fast and elbowed him in the chest, surprising Piccolo again as he was sent stammering back a bit, placing both hands on his chest before looking back at Tyson with a panicked look on his face, seeing the young Saiyan ready himself again for attack. But seeing him like his, Piccolo dropped his arms and then extended a hand out at Tyson. "Hold it! That's enough. I know how strong you are already."

"Really?" Tyson asked, dropping his guard a bit and had a confused look on his face.

"Yes, really." Piccolo replied, dropping his hand and took a few more deep breaths. "I've seen enough of your abilities. You did good."

Hearing that, Tyson was surprised at first, but then he grew a smile on his face, and so did Piccolo as he manage to catch his breath and stand up straight at the young Saiyan before taking a few steps towards him.

"I'll admit, you're pretty good." Piccolo stated before he stopped a few feet from Tyson, smiling down at him. "But, there's always room for improvements. Know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh yeah... I definitely know what you're talking about." Tyson replied, giving a smile back up at the Namekian, who in response crossed his arms at the young Saiyan.

"Well, in any case, you pass my little test." Piccolo said, but then he quickly grew a serious look again down at Tyson. "But don't think for a moment my training is gonna get any easier from here on out. Got it?"

In response to that question, Tyson kept his smile and nod in reply at Piccolo, which made the Namekian smile again at the young Saiyan before uncrossing his arms.

"Good... Now, why don't I start you out by teaching you a simple technique of mine." Piccolo suggested as he turned his body slightly away from Tyson. "It's very simple and very effective if you know how to use it right. I call it the Evil Explosion."

"Sweet... Sounds good already." Tyson said as he prepared himself to learn whatever technique Piccolo had planned to teach him. "And the name sounds pretty good too."

However, before Piccolo proceeded to show Tyson how to perform the Evil Explosion technique, he took another serious look back at the boy, confusing him a little.

"By the way, even though you figured out how to deflect certain attacks, you didn't do anything before I grabbed earlier." Piccolo stated, which made Tyson think back on what he just said in his head. "I'm impressed you manage to figure out how to deflect, and even how to deceive an opponent like you did a moment ago, but, don't forget the most important thing in battle, just as you were doing at the start."

"And what would that be?" Tyson asked, still a big confused, while Piccolo showed a small smirk at him in response.

"Dodge." Piccolo said, confusing Tyson more as he was suddenly smacked in the face by Piccolo, sending him flying until he hit his back on a boulder, smashing it in the process before landing back on the ground, his eyes showing how dizzy he was again, while Piccolo gave a serious look at him again. "That wasn't a dodge."

At that moment, Tyson just made a weird smile as he again had stars circling around his head, while Piccolo crossed his arms and sighed in disbelief towards the ground before looking back at the young Saiyan.

"We'll work on that too." Piccolo stated as Tyson manage to give a thumbs with his right hand back at the Namekian, making him smirk again at him. "I have so much to teach you. Time we get to work."

Once again, the wind blew across the land as the two fighters were left to do their training together. Even though Tyson knew he was part Saiyan, he still had a lot of work ahead of him. Like Piccolo's intense and rough training...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Zeela's Test to Impress

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Zeela's Test to Impress**_

* * *

 _ **-Canyon, Planet Earth-**_

Some time had passed since Tyson had trained with Piccolo, and now he was currently working with Krillin. He said he wanted to teach the young Saiyan a new technique as a thanks for helping them in the past.

In the canyon where they first trained, nothing could be heard at the moment. That was until Tyson made a loud shout as he fired the move Krillin taught him. "... Destructo-Disc!" he shouted as he suddenly fired Krillin's signature move at a canyon rock and sliced it in half and the top fell to the ground, shattering upon impact.

Meanwhile, Tyson stood on top of a small boulder and panted a little, showing that he put in a lot of effort so far during training today, while Krillin watched him from a short distance, along with Piccolo with his arms crossed, smiling toward the young Saiyan.

"Good... You're getting it down better each time." Krillin stated towards Tyson. "Now, try it one more time."

"No problem!" Tyson exclaimed back, excited actually as he smiled confidently, stood firm, raised his right arm in the air, and created a disc of energy above his open hand. "Destructo-Disc!"

With all his might, Tyson fired the attack at an even bigger canyon rock and sliced it in half just like the other and the top half this time fell on top of the smaller one, destroying them both on impact. Seeing this, even Tyson was impressed by himself, and so were Krillin and Piccolo.

"Hmph... The boy is actually doing pretty well." Piccolo stated, which Krillin nod in agreement, but then Piccolo made a serious look again. "But, he still has a long way to go."

"Yeah, that's true." Krillin replied before smiling over at Piccolo. "But you gotta admit, he's doing pretty well. He even got your technique down pretty quick too."

"Hmph... Yeah, he did." Piccolo replied, giving a small smile again at Tyson, while Krillin turned his sight back on the young Saiyan. "Of course, the Evil Explosion isn't exactly a difficult move to master. But still, I will admit, I'm impressed."

Hearing that, Krillin gave a small chuckle back at Piccolo. Then they saw Tyson about to use the Destructo-Disc move again and felt good about it too. "You know what, I'm gonna do it again just for the fun of it." he stated as he raised his arm up again and created the disc of energy once again. "Destructo-Disc!"

Just like before, Tyson threw the disc with all his might at whatever he was about to strike next. At that moment, as the disc flew through the air, it was like it cut into the next scene, like in a cartoon.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, Time Machine Station-**_

After a short time had passed after learning how to use the Destructo-Disc technique, Tyson was seen entering the Time Machine Station with Krillin and Piccolo walking behind him.

At that moment, Tyson stopped, placed both hands behind his head, turned around, and smiled back at his mentors. "So... How was I?" he asked. "Did I do well with the training so far?"

"I'll admit, you weren't too bad." Piccolo answered in his honest opinion with a smile before he changed to a more serious look as usual. "But, you still have a pretty long way to go. Make no mistake, our training is far from over."

"And I'll admit, you still need a little more work." Krillin stated honestly as he put his fists on his hips at the young Saiyan. "But, I can definitely tell that your energy has shot up drastically since we've started. You're getting much stronger, that's for sure."

Hearing that, Tyson couldn't help but smile a little more as he put his arms down and nod in reply at his mentors. At that moment, once they were done with training for now, Krillin and Piccolo turned away in separate directions, about to head out around Toki Toki City, but not before giving one last smile at Tyson.

"Well, I guess this is where we depart for now." Krillin stated, which Tyson nod in reply.

"Yeah... For now at least, right?" Tyson replied, which Krillin nod back at him in reply as well.

"Don't worry... It won't be for long." Piccolo stated, giving one last look at Tyson before walking away. "When the time comes, we'll be training again. Your punishment is far from over, boy."

Hearing that, Tyson felt more glad about the next time he and Piccolo train as he watched the Namekian head out somewhere in Toki Toki City. Then he turned to where Krillin was and saw him walk off too, waving bye at the young Saiyan and gave him one last smile before heading out.

"Same here, Tyson." Krillin stated before putting his arm down. "We'll continue our training next time to. And don't worry, I'm still not as bad as Piccolo."

"Yeah, I pretty much knew that." Tyson replied, waving bye at the little bald man as he head out into the city too. "See ya later, Krillin."

With that said, Krillin disappeared around the corner, leaving Tyson alone in the center of the Time Machine Station. After his mentors left him, Tyson let out a small breath of relieve that training was over for now, smiled up at the sky, and placed both his hands behind his head again, thinking of what to do with his spare time now.

"Okay... Now, what should I do next?" he asked himself as he started looking around, debating on where to go next. "Trunks hasn't called for me yet, and training is done for now, so, what to do now?"

But as he debated what to do next, behind him, a familiar figure was seen walking towards him, smiling at him too and stopped a few yards from the young Saiyan, completely oblivious to who was behind him.

"So this is where you've been." the figure said, the voice sounding familiar to Tyson as he turned around when he heard it and was surprised when he saw it was Zeela. The female light blue eyed Majin smiling at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "I was actually hoping I catch you alone."

"Z-Zeela..." Tyson said in response, a bit surprised as he took a step back before calming down a bit. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Zeela asked back, taking her arms and crossed them. "I saw you with those other guys a moment ago. What were you doing with them by the way?"

"Oh uh, just training was all." Tyson answered. "It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

But when Zeela heard his answer, she got curious as she took a close look at the young Saiyan. But as she did, Tyson felt a little uncomfortable as the female Majin slowly walked around him, like she was scanning him. When she was done, she stood back in front of him and smiled again, making Tyson a little more nervous for some reason.

"No big deal, huh?" Zeela asked as she leaned a bit closer toward the young Saiyan, her smile changed to a smirk. "Feels like to me that you've gotten much stronger since last time. Much more then when you fought Jerald and Frost."

"Oh... Uh... Y-Yeah." Tyson replied, looking away and smiled embarrassingly. "You've noticed then."

"Well of course I noticed. I can sense your energy easily, you know." Zeela stated, making Tyson chuckle embarrassingly in response before smiling back at the female Majin, who gave a smile back and uncrossed her arms. "You know, ever since that little fight you had with them, I've noticed them been practicing hard lately. Guess you got them motivate. Heck, even I was a bit inspired."

"R-Really...? Wow..." Tyson replied, surprised by the fact that Jerald and Frost were training too, and Zeela as well as he smiled back at her. "Guess I caused more of a ruckus then I thought. I didn't think they'd start training too."

"I'm not surprised they wouldn't to be honest." Zeela stated back as she took a step closer toward Tyson. "But getting off them, I'm glad I found you. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Ask me what exactly?" Tyson asked in response with a confused look.

"It's not that hard to understand really." Zeela replied, taking another step toward the young Saiyan. "I was wondering if...you and I could have a little spar?"

When Tyson heard that, he was shocked as he took a step back in response, but Zeela kept her confident smile at him. "Gah... U-Uh... Are you...serious?" he asked in response as he tried to calm himself down a bit. "You wanna spar...with me?"

"Isn't that what I just asked?" Zeela asked back, crossing her arms again. "And yes, I do. Ever since last time we met, I've been doing my own training and I've been curious to know how strong I've gotten. And then I thought, you'd be the perfect sparring partner to help me find out. Not sure why, but I thought you would. Since you did seem to get me motivate somewhat. What do you say?"

At first, Tyson didn't know what to do here. He did feel up to a challenge, but he never really fought a female before in his life. But, seeing the confident smile on Zeela's face, that dumb look on him soon changed to a confident smile too and he nod in reply at her, feeling up to the challenge now. "Alright then. If that's what you want, then I'm in."

"Good. I'd figured you would." Zeela replied, uncrossing her arms as she turned away from the young Saiyan. "Not sure how, but you seemed like the kind of guy that be interested in a good match. Am I right?"

"Heh... Yeah." Tyson answered, making Zeela smile and roll her eyes at him as she started walking away from him, and he followed. "So um, where to? I bet you got a place for us to go at it, right?"

"Oh, I do." Zeela answered. "I'm sure you're familiar with the setting. Just follow me."

With that said, Zeela disappeared in an instant, and Tyson did too a second after, following the female Majin to wherever she had planned to take them as they left the city.

* * *

 _ **-Wasteland, Planet Earth-**_

A moment later, Tyson and Zeela reappeared in the Wasteland again, but it appeared to be the same kind where Tyson battled Jerald and Frost awhile back.

When he took a look around, he figured that out easily as he turned his sight back on Zeela and smirked confidently at her. "Heh... Now I get what you meant by familiar." he stated, which made Zeela smirk back at him in response.

"Figured you would." Zeela replied, crossing her arms again at the young Saiyan. "This place hasn't changed much since you battled Jerald and Frost here. You can still see some of the craters you three made from before."

"Heh... Yeah, I have noticed them." Tyson replied, giving a small chuckle at the female Majin, who just rolled her eyes and readied herself in a fighting stance. Seeing her ready herself, Tyson still felt a little uneasy about this. "Now um, just wanna be clear here... I never really fought a girl before, so don't expect..."

But before Tyson could finish his sentence, Zeela suddenly charged at him and punched him in the face, making him stammer back a bit as he felt the pain on his cheek, while Zeela landed back on the ground a couple yards away and smirked again at the young Saiyan.

After the sudden strike, Tyson looked back at the female Majin with the same dumb look on his face, but now with a redden left cheek, but it didn't look like it fazed him much. "You know, it's very rude to hit someone while they're talking." he stated. "Even I know that."

"And you should know it's rude to not take someone seriously just because they're a girl." Zeela stated back, giving a serious look at Tyson as she got in her fighting stance again. "Look, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not a fighter like you. So, you'd better take me seriously. Got it?"

Hearing that, Tyson was a bit surprised at first. But then, he grew a confident smirk again as he too took his fighting stance at the female Majin, ready to fight this time. "Alright... Since you insist." he replied, making the female Majin smirk confidently at him too in response. "I won't go easy on you then."

"Good... You'd better not." Zeela stated back as the two fighters spread their legs out to further ready themselves. "I wanna see just how good you are."

"Oh, you will, I guarantee that." Tyson replied as he clenched his fists hard. "So let's stop talking and get right to it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Zeela exclaimed in response as she suddenly dashed at Tyson, but he was ready for her as she swung a kick at him, but he easily ducked and avoided it, making her fly pass above him.

But when she landed back on the ground, she quickly turned back at him and came at him once again with a kick. However, Tyson was able to sense her coming, quickly turned towards her, and used his left hand to block the kick at the last second, then he elbowed her on her right side with his free arm and sent her flying a ways to the side. But Zeela was able to regain her balance and stopped herself from flying off any further and then came at Tyson again as he readied himself. As she neared him, she then threw a barrage of punches at the young Saiyan, and in response Tyson dodged some and blocked some, but she kept coming at him at her hardest.

Just as Zeela was about to throw another punch at him, Tyson jumped out of the way to the side and avoided it, surprising her for a second until she turned toward him and fired an Energy Shot at him, and in response Tyson fired his own Energy Shot and the two attacks exploded when they impacted one another, creating a small cloud of smoke between the fighters. But as Tyson gazed at the smoke cloud in front of him, Zeela suddenly shot out of the smoke and came at him, surprising the young Saiyan as she smacked him with some punches a few times and then kicked him, sending him up in the air, spinning as she gave chase, about to throw another punch at him.

However, Tyson was able to regain balance and manage to dodge Zeela's punch at the last second, surprising her as he manage to grab her left leg and then started spinning her around in the air and then threw her down towards the ground, making her shout a little. But then, she regained her balance again and manage to land back on her feet, but slid back a bit. When she stopped, she glared back at Tyson, who landed back on the ground and smirked again at her, readying himself for another go.

"Heh... Alright, I'll admit, you're pretty fast." Tyson commented, making Zeela smirk again at him as she too readied herself for another round. "Kinda got me a little by surprise a second ago. But I won't fall for it that easily a second time.

"Hmph... You sure about that?" Zeela asked as she suddenly came at him again, but this time she disappeared and then reappeared multiple times as she came at him, surprising and confusing Tyson at the same time.

In response to this, just as Zeela was right in front of him, Tyson calmed down and threw a punch at her. However, what he punched was only an image of her and it went right through him, shocking him as he was suddenly hit by the real Zeela and was sent back a bit before gritting his teeth back at her as she kept coming for him with her strange movement technique.

Zeela then threw a punch at him as Tyson guard himself with his arms, but it turned out to be fake image of her again, which shocked him again until he was hit on the side by the real Zeela and once again sent flying. But like before he easily regained balance and landed back on his feet, seeing Zeela still come for him. So, this time, he responded by firing a barrage of Ki Blasts at her, but all he kept hitting was images of her each time, while the real Zeela came at him and landed another punch to his face, once again sending him flying again, shouting in pain as he impacted a nearby boulder, destroying it on contact.

As Zeela waited in her fighting stance, Tyson emerged from the debris of the broken boulder and panted a little, feeling the damage from those sudden strikes earlier as he gazed toward the female Majin with a determined look in his eyes. But, he couldn't help but wonder what that technique of hers was.

"Alright, tell me... What kind of technique was that?" Tyson asked, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "That whole fake images of yourself. How did you...?"

"You like it? It's my Afterimage technique." Zeela answered, which surprised and confused Tyson at the same time as she smirked at him. "Pretty neat, huh? It's one of the best ways to fool your opponent."

"Really...?" Tyson asked in reply, giving a smirk back himself as he replayed the times Zeela used her Afterimage move on him. "In that case..."

Not allowing Tyson to finish, Zeela quickly got serious again and went at him, about to throw a punch. But when she did, she hit only an image of Tyson, shocking her greatly as she skid a bit before looking back and see the image disappear.

"W-What?!" Zeela asked. "How did he...?"

"Surprise!" Tyson exclaimed, catching Zeela's attention as she looked to her left and saw him come at her, swinging a kick at her.

Seeing him coming, Zeela tried to block it with her arm, however, the same thing happened and it turned out to be another false image of Tyson, shocking her again as Tyson reappeared behind her and sweep her legs, making her fall on her back and gaze up at him surprisingly, seeing him wave down at her.

"Hi." Tyson greeted, giving a cocky smile, which made Zeela a little angry as she quickly stood back up and came at him with close range punching, but Tyson easily saw through her attacks and manage to block each one of them, then he jumped back a good distance from her. "Ha!"

But then, Zeela fired some Ki Blasts toward Tyson, but again he used the Afterimage move to make false images of him and the blasts hit those instead. Then he came right for Zeela, deflecting some of her other Ki Blasts as he got right in front of her, putting his hands near her, his left behind the back of his right, surprising her greatly as he unleashed Piccolo's move: Evil Explosion at her, blasting her with a strong energy blast, sending her flying back, screaming in pan until she hit the ground and rolled a little bit before stopping on her front, some steam coming off her body from Tyson's attack.

At that moment, she groaned in pain as she tried to push herself up. But then, Tyson walked up to her and offered her a hand up, smiling down at her. When she saw him do so, she was surprised at first, but then she smiled too, took his hand, and he helped her up on her feet again.

"So, you satisfied now?" Tyson asked, but then he noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly let go, blushing a little, along with her as they looked away from each other for a moment.

"Y-Yeah... I'm satisfied now." Zeela replied, her blush fading and she looked back at the young Saiyan. "I have to admit, you're much better then I thought after all."

"Heh... Thanks." Tyson thanked, smiling back at her. "Though, that Afterimage technique of yours got my by surprise at first, but after seeing you use it, I manage to figure it out easily. All it took was a mix of speed and some energy and boom, I got it down easily."

"Yeah." Zeela replied, crossing her arms. "It's not a difficult move to use. It's just hard to use sometimes. It's best not to use it too much in a fight. But, either way, I enjoyed our little fight. It was... fun."

When she said, she blushed a little again, which surprised Tyson at first, but then he smiled again at the female Majin. But then he felt some pain go through him, making him a little wobbly. Zeela noticed this and was surprised at first, but then she smiled again and took out something from one of her pockets.

"Looks like you can use a little bit of these." Zeela stated as he handed Tyson two Energy Capsules, surprising him as he gazed down at the capsules in her hand before looking her in her light blue eyes again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, which Zeela smiled and nod in reply at the young Saiyan.

"Oh I'm sure." Zeela answered, using her free hand to take Tyson's right arm and put the capsules in his hand herself. "Trust me. Think of these as a little reward for giving me such a good time."

Hearing that, Tyson was again surprised. But then he smiled again at the female Majin, who smiled back before turning her body slightly away from him. "Well, anyway, I better get going." she stated as she turned away and walked off, surprising Tyson again.

"Oh, uh... okay?" Tyson replied, a bit confused, but then he smiled again at the female Majin. "I'll uh... see you around, hopefully."

Hearing that, Zeela gave one last look at the young Saiyan before heading back and gave a slight giggle at him. "Hehehe... Don't get your hopes up." she replied, smiling at him one more time.

"Oh, I'll try not to." Tyson said a little sarcastically at the female Majin, who again gave a slight joyful giggle at him and even gave a wink at him before she suddenly disappeared back to Toki Toki City. But seeing her wink at him, Tyson was again surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all. _'_ _She... She winked at me?'_

But then he grew a smile back on his face, soon growing into a grin, thinking that Zeela's wink may mean something. "Hehehe... She actually winked at me." he said to himself, feeling good about it now. "That's gotta mean something. Heh..."

But while he was in the middle of his little joy fest, he realized his body was still a bit in pain. Realizing that, he took one of the Energy Capsules, used it, and watched it works its effects as his body healed instantly. When it was done, he took the other capsule and placed it in his pocket, thinking he'd use it for future purposes. Once everything was done, he smiled towards the cloudless sky and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze around him as he then disappeared, heading back for Toki Toki City.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, Time Machine Station-**_

Returning to Toki Toki City, Tyson reappeared back at the Time Machine Station, still smiling towards the sky, thinking back on the fight he had with Zeela. Like her, he really did enjoy it too. But then, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Trunks come up on his left.

Seeing the smile on the young Saiyan's face, Trunks couldn't help but smile too for some reason. "Well, you seem happy about something." he stated, stopping a few yards away from Tyson and crossed his arms. "What happened?"

"Oh you know... Just stuff." Tyson replied, giving a small friendly chuckle at the half-Saiyan, which made him confused as he tilt his head at Tyson in response. Then Tyson gave another smile back at Trunks. "So anyway, what's with you? Let me guess, you found another scroll?"

In response to that question, Trunks grew a serious look and nod in reply, uncrossing his arms now. "Yeah... I'm afraid so." he answered. "You ready for this?"

"You bet I am." Tyson answered, feeling excited about it this time, which surprised Trunks at first, but then the half-Saiyan smiled again as he turned his body slightly from the young Saiyan.

"Heh... You sure seem confident this time." he stated. "I bet all that training really helped out, didn't it."

"Oh you have no idea." Tyson replied, clenching his hands into fists in front of him. "It was more than I could ask. Not only did my power shot up big time, but I also learned some new skills. I'm more than ready this time."

Hearing that, Trunks was both confused and surprised at the same time. But overall, surprised as he let out a sigh of disbelief before heading on to the Time Nest. "Well, just don't get to cocky, okay."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to." Tyson replied as he followed the half-Saiyan to the Time Nest and snapped and pointed a finger in the air at the same time. "To the Time Vault!"

The moment he said that, it was like everything was spinning like in a cartoon as Trunks' and Tyson's heads appeared in the center coming at a camera and then going back. Trunks looking all serious, while Tyson had a cocky grin and eyes closed.

* * *

 _-AGE: 762-_

 _When the two Saiyans got to the Time Vault, they looked at one of the Scrolls of Eternity and saw images of the newly changed event. It was around the time where Krillin and Gohan went to Planet Namek in search for the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish their friends who were killed by the Saiyans back. However, on the grassy plains of Namek, Krillin and Gohan were seen bruised and beaten down to the ground, groaning in pain as they couldn't move a finger after what they've experienced._ _Meanwhile, standing before the two fallen fighters were five others wearing the same uniforms, but were each different in alien race as they present themselves with strange poses._

 _Starting with the largest and most buff of the five, almost close to resembling a human._ _"Recoome!"_

 _The next one was following was the second largest in the group with blue skin and looked a bit like an amphibian. "Burter!"_

 _The next had red skin and long white hair, and had a outlandish accent too. "Jeice!"_

 _The next was the smallest of the group, who had sickly lime green skin and had multiple eyes like a bug. "Guldo!"_

 _The last of group however appeared to be lying_ _unconscious, and Vegeta was seen walking up to the motionless body and took off the green color scouter off his face and place it on his. When he did, he grinned wickedly as he posed like the others, but his voice wasn't not his, but someone else's. "Ginyu!"_

 _Once they all posed individually, they all came together and posed as a group, finishing their introduction. "To... Ge... Ther... We... Are... The Ginyu Force!"_

 _Standing before them, Goku appeared shocked and unable to say a thing about these circumstances. He had no idea what was going on here, while the one who introduced himself as Ginyu in Vegeta's body barked out his next order to the rest of the Ginyu Force._

 _"Let's go!" Ginyu exclaimed as he and the others readied themselves for battle._

 _"Yes!" They all replied without hesitation as they came right at Goku at high speed, surprising him as Ginyu was the first to come at him and threw a strong punch at him._

 _However, Goku was able to block it in time, but was sent back a bit from the impact. Once he regained balance, Goku was soon attacked by Jeice and Burter from both sides as they threw a barrage of strikes at him, but he was easily blocking and fending them off. However, Recoome appeared above them, ready to deliver a smashing blow with both his hands into one fist. But, Goku saw him coming and quickly disappeared at the last second and avoided the strike. Then he reappeared above Recoome and smashed his elbow on his back, sending him to the ground. Next, he landed back on the ground and sent all three of them flying away with a burst of his Ki. But then, Guldo jumped in the air and fire an ice-like spear made of Ki at the Saiyan warrior, who quickly saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way at the last second._

 _Seeing this as an opportunity, Ginyu flew up and surprised Goku with the same technique that used on Vegeta earlier. "Change now!"_

 _When Goku saw him glow, he noticed too late as he was hit by the surprise attack and the light consumed him and Ginyu._ _"N-No...!" he exclaimed as the attack worked it effects on them._

 _Unfortunately, the attack was a success as Ginyu had taken over Goku's body this time as he placed the scouter on his new body and showed a wicked grin again as his eyes glowed red and a dark energy consumed him, while Goku realized that Ginyu had his body and he was now trapped in Vegeta's. But even so, Goku was determined still not to lose, while the rest of the Ginyu Force came at him without mercy, attacking him from all angles. Goku tried to fend them off, but his lack of experience with Vegeta's body proofed to be his downfall as he was sent flying high in the air. Meanwhile, Ginyu used this chance to charge up Goku's signature move as he brought both hands to his right side and charged up the Kamehameha wave._

 _"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...Haaaaaa!" Ginyu shouted as he fired the Kamehameha up towards Goku with all his might, shocking him greatly as he saw it coming for him, most likely spelling his demise._

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

At the Time Vault, Trunks gazed deeply into the scroll with a look of horror, confusion, and a bit weird out by everything he saw.

He couldn't believe anything of it. To him, nothing made sense about it. "W-What...?! Father...?! Father is Ginyu!" he exclaimed towards the scroll. But then he started rambling on more about it, trying to comprehend it all. "No, wait! I mean...! Ginyu is Father? And then Goku became Father? But... Uh... Duh... Bu... Gaaaahhh!"

In so much confusion, Trunks took both his hands and scratched at his head and hair, completely baffled by all of this. Meanwhile, Tyson watched him from behind, his arms crossed, and he had that dumb look as usual again. Though, he felt bad for Trunks, but he didn't know what to think by the way he was reacting to everything.

 _'Okay...? I'm not sure if I should feel bad for him, or laugh at the way he's acting.'_ he thought as Trunks manage to calm himself down as he let out a sight of disbelief, took the scroll off the table, and turned back towards Tyson with a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Tyson... But, I need you to deal...with my Father." Trunks stated as Tyson took the scroll off his hands and smiled confidently back at him.

"Don't worry, Trunks... You can count on me." Tyson said as he clenched the scroll in his hand and it made him glow, then he disappeared into the time void, heading for the exact time period and leaving Trunks alone in the Time Vault.

Once Tyson was gone, Trunks turned back at the table and tried one more to understand what he saw again. "Okay, now let's see if I can get this right." he said to himself as he tried ever harder to comprehend what he saw through the scroll. But even so, he was gonna have a hard time with it. Sometimes there are things that are just too hard for even he to understand. Poor Trunks...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Those Weird Guys! The Ginyu Force

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Those Weird Guys! The Ginyu Force**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

It had been about a month since the Saiyans attacked and killed most of the Z-Fighters. In order to bring them back, Gohan and Krillin went to Planet Namek to use their Dragon Balls to wish their friends back. However, things didn't go so well when Vegeta showed up too, and worse when the evil tyrant of the Universe: Frieza, came as well. But, just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Freiza called the Ginyu Force to aid him. Knowing it was his best option, Vegeta decided to team up with the Earthlings in order to survive this, and so did they.

But, just when they had all the Dragon Balls together, the Ginyu Force stood in front of the them, standing in line with their Captain in the center as they made their dramatic entrance through their signature poses.

The largest one, who looked almost like a Human, was the first to pose. "Recoome!"

Next was the second largest, who had blue skin and looked almost amphibian. "Burter!"

The third one had red skin and white long hair that flowed down to his back, and he had an outlandish accent too. "Jeice!"

The fourth one was the smallest, had sickly lime green skin, and looked almost frog-like with four eyes. "Guldo!"

Finally, the leader of the bunch, who had horns sticking out from the sides of his brain-like head and lavender skin, made his introduction too. "Ginyu!"

"To... Ge... Ther... We... Are... The Ginyu Force!" the whole group exclaimed as they all posed together as a team, but as they did, Captain Ginyu showed off a sinister grin at the three fighters in front of him and his eyes glowed red with the same dark energy surrounding him like in the previous time distortion events.

Seeing this, along with the other brutes in front of them, Gohan and Krillin were a bit weird out, but also felt uneasy about this situation, knowing far too well that these guys were much stronger than the previous opponents they've faced. However, Vegeta didn't seem all that phased by them.

He felt more excited to take on the group that always mocked him throughout his life as he made a fist at them and laughed in pleasure as his eyes glowed red and a dark energy consumed him as well. "Hahahaha...! I can feel the power!" he exclaimed as the dark energy around him disappeared, but still left it's mark on him, interesting Ginyu for a moment.

But then, Ginyu's scouter was picking up a strange energy reading, catching his and the rest of his team's attention as they looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw a flash of light form behind Vegeta. When the light faded, Tyson stood with a confident smirk and ready for action as he faced the five enemies in front of him and Vegeta. Seeing him appear though, Gohan and Krillin were shocked at first. But then they relaxed when they remembered who he was.

"W-What...?" Krillin asked, still a bit surprised honestly.

"It... It's you." Gohan stated, which caught Vegeta's attention as he looked behind him and was a bit surprised to see the same boy that defeated back on Earth here.

"Y-You again?" Vegeta asked as Tyson slowly approached him and stopped beside him, taking his fighting stance at the Ginyu Force. Seeing this, Vegeta got a bit angry as he looked back at Ginyu and his team and got ready himself. "Oh whatever... Just don't get in my way, boy. These clowns are mine, got it?"

"Don't go pushing your luck here, Vegeta." Tyson replied, giving a serious look now towards Vegeta before looking back at the five enemies ahead. "I can tell these guys are really strong. But I think we can take them if we work together."

"Hmph... Yeah, right." Vegeta sneered, not wanting anything to do with Tyson. "I don't need your help."

Hearing that, Tyson knew Vegeta was wrong. Looking back, he remembered the images through the scroll earlier and knew if he didn't help Vegeta, Ginyu was gonna end up taking his body from him. _'_ _You have no idea, Vegeta.'_ he thought as he readied himself for battle, while the members of the Ginyu Force were starting to get intrigued by Tyson's appearance.

"Hmm... I wonder who that stranger over there is?" Jeice asked, a small cocky smirk growing on his face, along with Recoome and Burter.

"Don't know, but he sure seems interesting." Burter answered.

"Well, doesn't matter." Recoome stated, growing a cocky grin. "The more the merrier I say."

However, Captain Ginyu was more intrigued than the rest of his team as he slowly approached Vegeta and Tyson with a cocky smirk on his face, making them tense as they fully prepared themselves to fight as Ginyu stopped a few yards from them and readied himself to fight the two Saiyans. But when he did, he kinda surprised the rest of his team.

"Hehehe... Looks like I'm gonna have some fun here." Ginyu stated, surprising his team again as he turned his eyes back at them for a moment before looking back at his opponents. "I'll deal with Vegeta. You guys decide who gets the rest. Maybe with rock-paper-scissors."

"What...?!" Recoome exclaimed, completely surprised by his Captain's decision to fight.

"Oh come on, Captain!" Jeice exclaimed too, also surprised.

"That's not fair!" Guldo also exclaimed, but when he did, Captain Ginyu started getting annoyed with them as he looked back at them in anger.

"Be quiet! All of you!" Ginyu shouted, frightening them all for a moment before they nod in compliance. Then Captain Ginyu looked down towards Guldo, making him shake for a moment in fear. "Guldo! Go deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza! You got it?!"

"O-Okay..." Guldo replied, a bit disappointed that he won't be getting in on the action as he turned around and used his psychic abilities to lift the seven Namekian Dragon Balls and then flew away from the scene, surprising Gohan and Krillin as they saw him leave.

"Gah...! He's getting away with the Dragon Balls!" Krillin exclaimed, catching Tyson's attention as he saw Guldo leave too.

"Oh no!" Tyson exclaimed, but his attention shifted as he heard Ginyu coming towards him. "Huh?!"

He looked and saw him coming right for him. Seeing him come, he got ready as Ginyu threw some punches at him, but Tyson was able to dodged them with ease. However, Ginyu manage to hit him with a third punch and sent him back, but only a little. But before Tyson could charge back, Vegeta suddenly jumped in and punched the Captain in the face, making him stammer back a bit in pain before glaring and gritting his teeth back at the two Saiyans as they got ready again.

Seeing their Captain just charge in like that, Jeice and Burter were very surprised, along with Recoome.

"Wow... The Captain seems like he's in a bad mood today." Burter stated, and Jeice nod in agreement.

"I know. It's kinda scary." Jeice stated honestly, while Vegeta suddenly powered up and spiked his energy for a moment before coming at Ginyu again.

"HHHAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed as he clashed with Ginyu, who quickly put up his guard as they collided strikes at each other.

Seeing this, Tyson was shocked, and so was Gohan and Krillin. They knew Vegeta gotten stronger since he came to Namek, but never did they imagine him be this strong, seeing him clash back and forth with Ginyu in front of them.

"W-Whoa...! That's insane." Krillin stated, but then he calmed himself down a bit. "He's dangerous, but Vegeta is really amazing too."

"But, something...feels odd." Gohan stated, sensing something wasn't right with this situation, while Tyson was dumb struck seeing how well Vegeta was holding his own against Captain Ginyu without him.

"Uh... Uh..." Tyson said, having no clue what to do here as he, for the first time, contacted Trunks over the mic as he turned his body slightly from the fight, but still kept his sight on them. "Hey uh, Trunks... Are you sure you're worried about your Dad? He seems to be doing fine on his own."

 _"Of course I'm worried about my father... But, we have to watch out... for Ginyu."_ Trunks replied through the mic, seeing the events happening through the scroll back at the Time Nest. However, something about this did seem off to him, just like Gohan admitted a moment ago. _"Wait, hold on... Ginyu isn't suppose to be fighting here. This distortion in history already happened."_

"Wait, are you serious?!" Tyson asked surprisingly back in the mic as Vegeta and Ginyu kept going at it in the background. "Oh please tell me I didn't screw something up."

 _"No, I don't think that's the case."_ Trunks replied, knowing there wasn't much to do in this situation but keep going. _"You're just gonna have to fix everything from this current stage, okay. But, be careful, Tyson. I sense something fishy here."_

"Yeah, well I'm already smelling the fishes on this Planet, and not just the ones in the water." Tyson stated back, but then he smiled confidently again. "But don't worry, Trunks, I'll take care of this."

But just as Tyson finished talking with Trunks, Vegeta and Ginyu broke out of their clash and Vegeta fired some Ki Blasts at the Captain, but he was easily able to deflect them and then fired back at the Saiyan Prince. Seeing this, Vegeta quickly dodged the strikes, but he was then hit by a quick blow to the face by Ginyu's punch and was sent plummeting to the ground hard. When Tyson saw this, he grit his teeth and made a fist in rage.

"Gah...! No...! I did not do all that training just to stand by and watch!" Tyson exclaimed as he spiked his energy up and charged into the battle, screaming at the top of his lungs like Vegeta earlier. "HHHAAAAAAAA!"

Hearing him come, Ginyu looked and saw the young Saiyan coming for him and was surprised when Tyson punched the Captain hard in the face, sending him back a bit before gritting his teeth and charged back at the boy, throwing some of his own punches at him. But thanks to all that training, Tyson was able to anticipate the attacks and dodge them effortlessly, making Ginyu frustrated.

"Gah...! Why...can't...I...hit him?!" Ginyu exclaimed in frustration as he tried ever so hard to hit Tyson, but then Tyson dodged another punch and grabbed Ginyu by his arm, surprising him as he again smacked him in the face with a punch, sending him stammering back a bit before hitting him again with a kick to the side of his face, sending him falling to the ground. "GAAAHH! Why does he keep going for my face?!"

"Because it's ugly!" Tyson exclaimed back as he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared where Ginyu was about to land and kicked him again in the back, sending him flying above the ground screaming more.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Ginyu screamed, but then he regained his balance and slid on the ground on his feet. Then he turned back around and grit his teeth in rage at Tyson, who just gave a serious look back at him. "Why you! How dare you! Who do you think you are?!"

"Who am I? I'm the guy who's about to kick your butt into the next world." Tyson answered, growing a cocky smirk at Ginyu, who was getting more frustrated by him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Ginyu Force watched this in a bit of shock and amusement, seeing how their Captain was really going at it with both Tyson and Vegeta earlier.

"Wow... The Captain sure seems really excited about all of this." Recoome stated as the three of them grinned cockily at the battle.

"I'll say." Jeice replied as they turned their attention to Gohan and Krillin, who noticed them do so and grit their teeth at them, fearing for them coming for them. "Alright then! So, the winner of rock-paper-scissors gets the take the rest of them."

"Sounds good to me." Burter replied as the three of them prepared for a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"Yeah... Let's do it." Recoome also replied as they started their little game.

"Rock...! Paper...! Scissors...! Shoo!" they shouted in unison as they started their game, ending up in a tie. "Time to go again! Rock...! Paper...! Scissors...! Shoo! Time to go again!"

But as Tyson prepared for whenever Ginyu comes at him again, he couldn't help but over hear the other Ginyu Force fighters playing their little game. And seeing them do so, he was again weird about by them. _'_ _Seriously...? Are those guys for real?'_ he asked himself in his mind before turning his head over to what might be the camera of a screen and had a completely weird out look on his face. "These guys are seriously weird!"

"Yeah...! I win!" Recoome shouted stupidly in victory that he won the rock-paper-scissors game, while Burter and Jeice were upset at the fact.

"Gah... Lucky break." Burter stated, turning his body slightly from Recoome, along with Jeice.

"Hmph... Whatever." Jeice stated too, while Recoome grew a cocky grin as he looked over towards Krillin and Gohan, making them tense up as they saw the largest of the Ginyu Force slowly walking towards them.

"Hehehe... I'm gonna squish you both like maggots." Recoome stated as he stopped a few yards from the small fighters.

Seeing the giant come for Gohan and Krillin, Tyson was shocked. He had to help them. "Oh no... Guys!" he exclaimed, but then he saw Ginyu come for him again with a mighty charge, and in response, Tyson quickly put up his guard and blocked the punches coming at him by the Captain. "Gah!"

As Ginyu tried to punch the young Saiyan again, Tyson quickly used the Afterimage technique he picked up form Zeela and fooled Ginyu as he punched a false image instead, surprising him as Tyson reappeared several yards in front of him and quickly fired an Energy Shot towards him, but Ginyu saw it coming and slid to the side and avoided the attack. Then he fired an energy wave back at Tyson, who quickly jumped out of the way in response and avoided the blast.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin readied themselves to take on Recoome, who still had a dumb and cocky grin on his face as he chuckled at the small fighters, not even bothering to put up his guard. Noticing this, Krillin saw this as a good opportunity, and so did Gohan a second after.

"Gohan, now...! Release your power!" Krillin exclaimed, and Gohan nod in reply.

"Right!" Gohan replied as they suddenly spiked their energies up to the maximum, screaming at the top of their lungs doing so.

Seeing this, Recoome was a bit surprised by this as the two small fighters suddenly came at him with all their might. In response, Recoome quickly put up his guard and blocked the coming attacks from the two fighters both right and left with ease, despite increasing their power to the limit.

Noticing them spike their energy up on his scouter, Jeice raised one of his white bushy eyes brows at this. "Hmm... This is mighty unexpected. Those little one's power levels just spiked over 10,000."

"Really...?!" Recoome asked, overhearing what Jeice said and grinned cockily as he pushed Krillin and Gohan back. "Now this is getting interesting!"

Even if their strikes aren't doing much, Krillin and Gohan had to keep trying if they were going to make it through this fight.

"Gohan, remember the image training we did back on the Spaceship!" Krillin exclaimed, which the little half-Saiyan nod in reply.

"Yeah!" Gohan replied as they came at Recoome again with all their might, but it still didn't faze the brute as the again repelled them easily.

Meanwhile, Tyson came at Ginyu again, but this time the Captain was able to see his punches coming and he dodged them easily and then jumped back a bit from the young Saiyan. Seeing this, Tyson came at him again, but Ginyu grinned when he did and fired his Milky Cannon from his right hand at him, creating a ball of purple energy towards Tyson, confusing him at first until it expanded in front of him, now shocking him as he was consumed in the attack and it exploded around him. When the smoke cleared, Tyson was still standing, but he took some damage from the attack as he panted a bit as he dropped his arms guarding him at Ginyu, who still grinned cockily at him.

But then, Vegeta finally emerged from the debris from the last attack Ginyu hit him with and grit his teeth in anger towards him and Tyson, standing back up on his feet, determined not to bested by both of them.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta exclaimed as he suddenly spiked his energy up again and charged into the battle. "Ginyu is mine!"

Hearing Vegeta's voice, Ginyu looked and saw him coming too late as he was smacked in the face by a punch from the Saiyan Prince, sending him flying a bit before landing back on his feet, angered that Vegeta did as they came at each other like before, ignoring Tyson again as he watched them clash like earlier, not giving an inch on each other.

"Never underestimate the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta exclaimed as he and Ginyu clashed fiercely, moving from place to place in front of Tyson, surprising him like earlier, while Trunks saw his father's actions through the scroll and pitched in again on the mic.

 _"Father... he seems strange somehow."_ Trunks stated through the mic, catching Tyson's attention. _"Did his power rise...? Because of that...? Wait, hold on! In that changed history, Ginyu did a Body Change with father! Maybe this is why he...!"_

"Don't worry, Trunks." Tyson said through the mic, interrupting Trunks from finishing. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your..."

But then, Tyson was cut off from finishing his sentence when he heard Recoome smacked Gohan and Krillin back, making him turn and noticed them fall the ground from the blow, groaning in pain as the largest of the Ginyu Force slowly came for them again, chuckling with pleasure like earlier.

"Oh no... Krillin! Gohan!" Tyson exclaimed as he grit his teeth, feeling that he had to help, but then he looked back and saw Vegeta and Ginyu still going at it, remembering he promised Trunks that he'd help his father. But, then again, he felt that he needed to help Krillin and Gohan, like now. At that moment, he struggled to decide what to do, looking back and forth at the separate battles between him. "Oh man...! What do I do now?!"

In his moment of struggle to decide, he closed his eyes tight and screamed at the top of his lungs, spiking his energy up high. "HHAAAAAA...! I'm sorry, Trunks!" he exclaimed as he suddenly charged towards Recoome, leaving Vegeta to deal with Ginyu alone.

"Hehehe... Well, this has been rather boring." Recoome stated, grinning down at the two weaken fighters, who could only gaze up at him in horror. "Well, time to end this then! Say good-bye...!"

But before Recoome could do anything else, Tyson suddenly kicked him in the face, sending him flying by surprise until he landed on the ground on his back. Then Tyson landed in front of Gohan and Krillin, surprising them too as the young Saiyan readied himself to fight the brute, who slowly got back up on his feet with the same dumb smirk on his face.

"Hey... That wasn't very nice." Recoome stated, but was also excited that Tyson was gonna fight him now.

"And neither is this!" Tyson exclaimed back as he charged at Recoome, who also charged back and the two fighters clashed, throwing a barrage of strikes at one another, but it seems Tyson had the upper hand here as Recoome was more on the defense.

Meanwhile, Ginyu dodged a punch from Vegeta and then kneed him in the gut, making cough out some blood and then elbowed him in the back, sending the Saiyan Prince plummeting to the ground hard, making a small crater on impact. However, Ginyu was still enraged by everything that was going on.

"Gah...! You're all so quick and annoying! Like stinking flies!" Ginyu stated loudly, which surprised Jeice and Burter, seeing how anger their Captain was.

"Whoa... The Captain really does seem like he's in a bad mood today, isn't he?" Burter stated nervously, while Jeice turned towards the big blue man.

"Burter, did you eat the last piece of the Captain's cake again?" Jeice asked, which surprised Burter as he turned and gazed down angrily at the little red man.

"I didn't eat it!" Burter exclaimed back defensively. "How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me?!"

"You sticking liar!" Jeice exclaimed back.

"I'm not lying!" Burter exclaimed back.

"HHAAAA!" Ginyu shouted, snapping Jeice and Burter out of their little argument and saw their Captain trying to punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince kept dodging him stubbornly, making him more frustrated. "Great...! Now I can't hit him either!"

"Yikes..." Jeice stated as he gulped in fear up at his enraged Captain. "He really does seem like he's in a bad mood."

"I know... It's scary." Burter stated too.

Meanwhile, Tyson was now on the defense as he was easily avoiding Recoome's attacks, making the brute angry by the second as he kept trying to smack him. But as Recoome tried to punch the young Saiyan again, Tyson suddenly disappeared and avoided the strike, surprising Recoome as he suddenly reappeared behind him and slammed a kick on his back, sending him towards the ground, screaming. But before he hit the ground, Tyson appeared again below him and fired his Evil Explosion he learned from Piccolo at him, hitting the brute with a strong Ki attack, cracking his armor a bit and sending him flying again a bit above the ground until he hit the ground and rolled a bit before stopping on his front, feeling the pain go through him.

But then, Tyson used this chance to stand firmly as he spread his legs apart, took both his hands to his right side, and prepared to charge up his the Kamehameha wave he learned back when he fought Vegeta.

"Come on...!" Tyson shouted as he charged up the attack to it's limit as Recoome slowly got up. "Kaaa... Meee... Haaa... Meee... Haaaaaaa!"

With all his might, he fired his Kamehameha at the brute just as he got up. When he did, Recoome was a bit shaken from the last attack at first, but when he saw the powerful attack come for him, he was surprised again as he didn't have anytime to react and was hit hard by it, screaming in pain, and shocking Jeice and Burter, along with Krillin and Gohan as they saw him be consumed in the attack. When the attack was done, Tyson panted a bit to catch his breath, while the smoke cleared and showed Recoome lying down on his back, groaning in pain as his body armor was torn right off, and his black underclothing was torn up too.

Seeing this, Tyson smirked confidently at his successful attack, while Krillin and Gohan were amazed by this.

"Alright...! He got him!" Krillin exclaimed happily, along with Gohan.

"Yeah...! He sure did." Gohan stated happily, while Tyson took one more deep breath and then looked over toward the fight with Ginyu and Vegeta, knowing he had to help him next like he promised Trunks.

"Okay, now that the big guy is down, time to help Vegeta out." Tyson stated as he quickly went towards the battle with Ginyu at high speed just as Ginyu tried to punch Vegeta again, only to have him dodge it again and then fired an energy wave at him, but Ginyu dodged that and smirked back at the Saiyan Prince. However, that changed when Tyson kicked him in the face by surprise, sending him back a bit as he landed back on his feet and smirked confidently at the Captain. "Hey... Miss me?"

"Gah...! You again?" Ginyu asked as he quickly took his fighting stance at Tyson, who readied himself too, while Vegeta was worn out at this point as he fell to his knees and put a hand on his right shoulder, panting heavily.

"D-Damn it..." Vegeta said, feeling useless now as he watched Tyson and Ginyu about to go at it in front of him.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan cautiously approached the fallen Recoome, to make sure he was down. But then, Recoome opened his eyes and suddenly sprang up in the air, shocking the two small fighters as they saw him flip a few times in the air before landing back on his feet, making that same stupid grin as usual.

"Hehehe... I'm getting bored... Can I just end this already?" Recoome asked stupidly as he started charging up his energy to the max, catching Tyson's attention as he turned to see the brute about to unleash all his power around the area, shocking him.

"Gah... Oh no!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing that Krillin and Gohan were in the line of fire as Recoome charged his power to the limit.

"Hehehe...! Recoooooome...!" Recoome exclaimed, charging his power, unaware that something was approaching the scene in the skies at high speed. "Ultraaaaa...! Fightiiiiing...! Ugh!"

But just as he was about to make his move, Recoome was interrupted when he felt a heavy blow to his gut, stopping him in his tracks. He manage to move his eyes down and saw that it was Goku that elbowed him hard in the gut. When he did, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, completely motionless after that strike, while Goku turned his sight towards Tyson and Ginyu.

Seeing him come at last, Tyson grew an open mouth smile in joy at the Saiyan warrior, while Ginyu was completely surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed happily towards his friend, smiling in joy, along Gohan.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed happily too as he watched his Dad slowly walk towards the battle with Tyson and Ginyu.

"Heh... I knew he'd come." Tyson stated, glad at the fact that Goku was here to help now, while Ginyu was starting to get annoyed already by Goku's sudden entrance.

"What...?" Ginyu asked, seeing Goku stop several yards away from them, looking like he was ready to fight, which baffled Ginyu. "Who... Who is that?!"

But at that moment, Ginyu shook off Goku's sudden entry and readied himself for battle again, causing Tyson to get serious again and take his fighting stance too at the Ginyu Force leader. But now that Goku was here to help, things seemed to be looking good for the young Saiyan. At least, that's what he thinks.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Goku Has Arrived! Change Now

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Goku Has Arrived! Change Now**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

So far, Goku had just arrived on the scene, taking out Recoome with one blow, and now he was about to aid Tyson in the fight against Captain Ginyu. Ginyu, irritated by these circumstances, prepared himself to take on both Tyson and Goku on his own, while Jeice and Burter were completely in shock by all of this.

"W-What's going on here?" Jeice asked, seeing Recoome down for the count. "R-Recoome... is down?"

"N-No way..." Burter said. "That attack should've been nothing."

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin were also awe struck by how quickly Goku took down Recoome without so much as putting any effort at all.

"I... I can't believe it." Gohan said as he and Krillin turned their heads from the fallen Recoome towards Goku. "D-Dad, you beat him... already?"

"N-No way..." Krillin stated, still a bit surprised by what happened. "Even if it was a surprise attack, still..."

Not to far from them, Vegeta, still injured and exhausted from his earlier fight with Ginyu, was also baffled by what just happened, but also enraged for some reason by it. "It... It can't be...! How did he...?!" he exclaimed in anger, but then he remembered hearing something a long time ago, which greatly shocked him. "Wait a second... No, that can't be possible. A low class like Kakarot? No... Don't tell me... he's become... become... the legendary... Super Saiyan! Not him!"

Seeing the events play out in the scroll, Trunks was amazed by how well Goku took out Recoome with one blow as well as he pitched in on the mic again.

 _"I can't believe it... Recoome is down in just one hit."_ Trunks stated to Tyson through the mic. _"I knew Goku was amazing!"_

"Heh... I couldn't agree more with you, Trunks." Tyson replied, showing a small confident smile on his face, but that changed when he saw Ginyu coming right for him, throwing some punches at the young Saiyan. In response, Tyson quickly got serious again and avoided the strikes as they came, and then he threw a counter punch at Ginyu and smacked him in the face, sending him stammering back a bit. "Geez... You don't know when to give up."

"Who said I was the kind to give up?!" Ginyu exclaimed back, but then he was kicked in the side by Goku unexpectedly and was sent flying into a boulder, breaking it on impact." GAAAHH!"

Seeing this, Tyson was shocked, but also glad Goku joined in, while Jeice and Burter couldn't believe how quick Goku was, and so were Krillin and Gohan. Seeing Ginyu down for the moment, Goku grew a confident smirk and turned his sight towards his friend and son.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I can stop him." Goku stated, turning his body slightly towards Gohan and Krillin. "Krillin, Gohan... Go use the Dragon Radar. Try to find all the Dragon Balls. My guess... is that they're probably somewhere at their Spaceship. I don't sense any strong power levels there at the moment. At least not in that direction. Once I'm done here, I'll catch up with you guys."

"O-Okay...!" Krillin exclaimed back, complying without question with Goku, along with Gohan as they flew up in the air and were about to head out. "Do your best, Goku!"

"Good luck, Dad!" Gohan exclaimed happily too as the two small fighters then headed off in the direction Guldo went not too long ago.

However, seeing them go, Jeice and Burter were a bit surprised that they were leaving the scene.

"W-What...? Where are they going?" Jeice asked, seeing the two fighters flee the battle.

"They're... They're running away?" Burter asked too, but then they got annoyed at the fact and were about to give chase.

"Well not for long." Jeice stated as they were about to fly after them, but then Ginyu got back up and set his sights on his remaining comrades first.

"No! Forget about them!" Ginyu exclaimed, surprising Jeice and Burter as they stopped and turned their attention back on their Captain in confusion. "They're just small fries! We can deal with them later!"

"But... But, Captain..." Jeice replied, still a bit shocked by his Captain's decision.

But then, not wanting to talk anymore with his comrades, Ginyu set his sights back on Tyson and Goku, who were ready to go as he charged at them again, throwing a barrage of punches at the two Saiyans, who were easily avoiding his strikes. Goku especially as he dodged one more and then side kicked Ginyu, sending him flying a bit while Tyson chased after him, kicking him in the gut hard and sent him down to the ground on his back again.

"Heh... But he felt that one." Tyson stated, getting a bit cocky, but then Ginyu quickly got back up and charged at the young Saiyan again, clashing with him as they threw their punches at one another, either blocking or dodging each other, showing signs of how equally matched they were.

But as they clashed, Goku charged towards them, and while Ginyu wasn't paying him any attention, Goku punched him hard in the face, making him spit out some blood as he was sent back a ways before regaining his balance and grit his teeth in rage back at the two Saiyans. Then, in frustration, Ginyu fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at them, and in response Goku and Tyson either dodged or deflect the attacks coming at them, then they charged towards Ginyu at high speed, catching him by surprise as they threw their barrage of punches at him. Ginyu tried his best to block them, but he appeared to be loosing as some of the strikes made contact and hit him each time.

Seeing their Captain in need of help, Jeice and Burter couldn't stand by and watch anymore.

"Gah... The Captain is in trouble this time." Burter stated.

"I know, Burter." Jeice replied, and at that moment the two Ginyu Force members flew towards the battle to aid their Captain. "Come on! Let's give him a hand!"

"Right!" Burter replied, following Jeice towards the battle.

As Ginyu was starting to get more overpowered by Goku and Tyson, the two Saiyans smacked him at the same time, sending him back a ways, panting heavily before gritting his teeth again in rage back at them, seeing how serious they were, taking their fighting stances again in the air.

"D-Damn you both... You little maggots..." Ginyu said in anger, but then he noticed Jeice and Burter come towards and hovered next to him, Jeice on his left, and Burter on his right. Seeing them, he just got more angry. "What...?! When did I ask for your assistance?!

"B-But, Captain...!" Burter exclaimed, getting ready to fight the two Saiyans, along with Jeice.

"Well, Um... There's two of them too...! And, besides..." Jeice stated, a bit nervous about it thought, but Ginyu just sighed in annoyance before getting ready to fight alongside them.

"Oh fine... It doesn't matter." Ginyu stated, figuring complying with his comrades be easier. "We'll finish this quickly!"

"Right!" Jeice and Burter replied with hesitation as the they, along with their Captain, suddenly charged towards the two Saiyans as they readied themselves to take them on.

"Here they come!" Goku exclaimed, fully ready for them, and so was Tyson as they clashed with them.

Jeice came at Tyson mainly, and Burter with Goku, while Ginyu took them both up front. Because of this, Goku and Tyson were struggling a bit to get them off as they tried their best to dodge and block each of their relentless strikes. However, a small distance away from the fight, Vegeta watched in anger at this, feeling like he couldn't do anything. But then he realized something as he looked over to where Krillin and Gohan went a few minutes ago.

 _'Wait... Hold on...'_ he thought, thinking back on what Goku said about there not being any strong power levels where Freiza's Spaceship was at the moment, which made him grin wickedly. _'_ _Kakarot said that there weren't any strong power levels towards Freiza's Spaceship. Which means, he's not there, but the Dragon Balls are. And if that's the case... then...'_

At that moment, Vegeta got an idea, while Tyson manage to avoid another one of Jeice's punches and kicked him back, and so did Goku with Burter and Ginyu. Then they looked back at Vegeta while they weren't busy.

"Hey, Vegeta...! We can use your help here!" Goku exclaimed, asking for Vegeta's assistance.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, we could really use it!" Tyson exclaimed too, but then Ginyu, Jeice, and Burter fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at them, catching their attention as they looked and saw them coming.

In response, the two Saiyans started to either avoid or deflect the attacks coming at them and hoped that Vegeta would come to their aid right about now. However, instead of that, Vegeta stood back up, used what strength he had left, spiked his energy up, then suddenly headed out of the battle, laughing evilly with pleasure.

"Hahahahaha...! See ya around, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he left the battle, shocking Goku and Tyson as they manage to see him leave them. "Hahahahaha...!"

"V-Vegeta!" Goku shouted in disbelief, seeing Vegeta leave them, but then he saw some more Ki Blasts coming at him and he started dodging them again.

"You bastard!" Tyson shouted too while he deflected more Ki Blasts coming at him, and then he fired his own Ki Blasts back at the Ginyu Force. "And here I was trying to keep him save for Trunks' sake."

 _"Yeah, my Father can be like that sometimes."_ Trunks stated through the mic, a bit ashamed that his father did that to Tyson after he made him promise to help him earlier.

But, even without Vegeta's help, Tyson's Ki Blasts were enough to push back the Ginyu Force's and stopped their relentless barrage, and creating a huge smoke cloud around them. A moment later, Tyson, Goku, Ginyu, Jeice, and Burter flew down out of the smoke cloud and landed back on the ground glaring towards their opponents as the wind blew across the plains of Namek.

Yet, Goku knew things would be tough if they just fought all three of them like earlier. So, he turned his head over to Tyson on his right and got an idea. "Hey, I have an idea." he stated, catching Tyson's attention for a moment before they looked back at their opponents. "Listen, why don't you let me handle their leader on my own. I should be able to take care of him no problem. But, do you think you can handle the other two?"

"Hmph... You kidding?" Tyson asked back, smiling in excitement of the idea. "I can handle them no problem. That's the whole reason why I've been training for this."

"Heh... Good to hear." Goku replied as he took a few steps towards the Ginyu Force and set his sights directly on Ginyu. "Hey! You! You and me, one on one. You think you're up for it?"

"Heh... That a joke?" Ginyu asked back, getting interested at the idea as he took a couple steps away from Jeice and Burter. "You think I, Captain Ginyu, wouldn't be up to a simple challenge like that? Sure... I'll take you on myself."

Hearing that, Goku was actually getting excited about the idea of him and Ginyu going at it one on one too, showing a cocky smirk along with Ginyu.

Then, Ginyu turned his head back at Jeice and Burter for a second before looking back at Goku. "Listen, I'll take care of this guy on my own... You two take care of the other one over there, got it?" Ginyu ordered, which Jeice and Burter nod in reply.

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison without hesitating, and when they did, Goku and Ginyu flew away at high speed to another spot for their fight, keeping their sights locked on each other as they started coming at each other as they flew, sending shock waves of energy as they did.

Meanwhile, Tyson made a big leap backwards and landed a long ways from where he was earlier, while Jeice and Burter came at him and landed right where he was. Burter landed behind the young Saiyan, and Jeice in front of him.

"Alright, you little punk... Prepare to feel the true fury of the mighty Ginyu...!" Jeice exclaimed, but was cut off when Tyson suddenly punched him in the face, making him stammer a bit. "Ow...! You punched me in the face! What was that for?!"

"I was trying to stop you before you started rambling on." Tyson stated, which made Jeice more upset.

"What...?! Rambling on...?! You still punched me in the...!" Jeice exclaimed, but was again cut off when Tyson punched him in the face again, giving him a nose bleed this time. "GAAHH! Seriously...! Stop that...!"

But every time Jeice tried to finish his sentences, Tyson kept punching him in the face, making him stammer every time. This repeated for about three more times until Jeice got more irritated and annoyed by it.

"GAAHH! Stop that!" Jeice manage to exclaimed without being punched again, and then he started to think back on what Ginyu told him about this. _'_ _Alright, now, what did the Captain ever say when this sort of thing started happening?'_

 _"Now Jeice,"_ Jeice heard Ginyu's voice playing in his head, _"Remember, if you ever find yourself being punched_ _repeatedly in the face, almost remember to..."_

But suddenly, before Ginyu could finish, Tyson again punched Jeice hard in the face, snapping him out of his thoughts and felt the pain once again.

"Gah...! You cut off the Captain!" Jeice exclaimed back, putting his hands on his bloody nose.

"So, um... Are you gonna be dodging any of these anytime soon?" Tyson asked, getting a little tired of doing the same thing over and over.

"Oh... So that's what the Captain was gonna say..." Jeice said, but was again punched in the face, again making him more irritated as he turned his sights at Burter. "GAAHH! Burter, how about some support here!"

"Well you're a nice lovely shade of red, you got beautiful long hair, and well, to be honest, you're practically the only guy I can actually rely on in this team." Burter stated, but that wasn't much help to Jeice.

"I met punch him, you big blue bastard...! Aaaahh!" Jiece exclaimed furiously at Burter, but then he realized what he said and started to calm down a bit. "But thanks for that though. That actually did cheer me up a bit."

"So, uh... You guys done?" Tyson asked, raising a brow at Jeice. "If you are, can we please get back to... this."

"Right!" Jeice exclaimed as he and Burter readied to fight now. "Let's have at it then!"

At that moment, Jeice and Burter threw their punches in front and behind Tyson, but the young Saiyan was able to turn his body slightly and used his both his arms to block the incoming attacks. Then, he made a big jump backwards and fired an Energy Shot at them, but the two Ginyu Force fighters saw it coming and jumped in separate directions and avoided the attack. Then they charged at him in two different directions and came at him again with a barrage of punches, but Tyson was easily able to block them with little trouble. To him, he had experience with two on one before, thanks to his fight with Jerald and Frost.

Meanwhile, Goku was in a clash of his own with Ginyu. The two powerful fighters moving from place to place in the air, trying to hit and avoid one another's strikes. But as Ginyu threw another punch at the Saiyan warrior, Goku disappeared and avoided it, surprising Ginyu as Goku reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying a little before regaining his balance and then came at Goku again, firing some Ki Blasts at him too. But Goku easily deflected the attacks and came at Ginyu again, resulting in another clash in the air, neither one of them giving an inch. But, as they clashed, Ginyu was actually getting more interested in Goku's fighting capabilities.

 _'Hehehe... Yes... Yes!'_ he thought as he broke off from the clash with Goku and hovered back a bit before grinning wickedly at the Saiyan warrior. "Hehehe... Excellent! You're fighting abilities are marvelous! I never thought anyone would get me this worked up. And you're still hiding more power. Aren't ya?"

"Heh... Wow, you actually figured that out." Goku answered, giving a cocky smirk back at Ginyu. "Now I'm impressed."

"Hehehehe..." Ginyu chuckled, still giving a wicked grin towards Goku, which didn't seem to faze him. _'_ _Not as impressed as I am. Yes... I decided. I'll make that body mine!'_

Meanwhile, Tyson was still holding his own against Jeice and Burter as they kept trying to land a blow on him. But then, Tyson blocked their last punches and then kicked them both in the gut with both legs and sent them back a bit, then disappeared afterwards, confusing them.

"W-What...?" Jeice asked, searching for Tyson, along with Burter.

"Where did he go?" Burter asked too, but then Tyson reappeared above them and their scouters caught him.

But when they looked up, they were surprised when Tyson suddenly fired an Energy Shot down at them. In response, Jeice and Burter quickly flew out of the way in different directions, then they came up at Tyson, shouting at the top of their lungs and about to punch him at the same time. Seeing them coming though, Tyson smirked as they both impacted him. However, it turned out to be a false image of Tyson thanks to his Afterimage technique and the two Ginyu Force fighters hit each other in the face instead. When they did, the hovered back a bit before giving one another an angry look.

"Hey...! Watch where you're going, Burter!" Jeice exclaimed in anger.

"Me...?! You watch where you're going, Jeice!" Burter exclaimed back, but then Tyson reappeared again and kicked Burter hard in the face, surprising him and Jeice as the big blue man was sent flying a ways. "GAAAHH!"

Just as he sent Burter flying, Tyson quickly changed direction and shot towards Jeice next, but the red man disappeared before the young Saiyan got to him and quickly went up high. Then he concentrated a red ball of energy in his right hand and then threw it down at Tyson, releasing his Crusher Ball attack at him. However, Tyson saw it coming and manage to avoid it at the last second, then he kicked Jeice hard under his chin, shocking him as he was sent flying far more then Burter was a moment ago.

But then, Burter came back at Tyson and used his Mach Kick move and rapidly kicked him. However, Tyson sensed him coming and saw his attack, and in response he started to dodge them as they came, making Burter frustrated as none of his kicks were making contact on the young Saiyan.

"Impossible!" Burter exclaimed in frustration. "Why can't I land any of my kicks?!"

But as Burter tried ever harder to hit the young Saiyan, Tyson manage to grab one of his legs, surprising him as Burter was suddenly being tossed around by the young Saiyan. After about twenty times of being swung around in circles, Tyson released Burter and sent him flying far high into the sky, screaming as Tyson then raised his right arm up and formed a disc of energy with his hand.

"Time to end you!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw the energy disc towards Burter. "Destructo-Disc!"

Just as Burter regained his balance, and looked like he was gonna hurl, he looked back down and saw the Destructo-Disc coming at him. Without any time to evade, the disc hit him and sliced him in two, severing him from his legs and greatly shocking the second largest of the Ginyu Force.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Burter screamed as he saw his legs come off him, greatly damaging him, even Jeice, who was a distance away after getting back up was in great shock by what just happened to his friend and comrade. With what strength he had, Burter manage to look back at Tyson in fright, seeing the serious look on his face. "Y-You... What... a-are... you...?"

"Who am I...?" Tyson asked back as he suddenly charged at the sliced up Burter and put his hands together and stopped mere inches from him. "I'm the guy who just kicked and sliced your ass! HAA!"

With a mighty shout, Tyson unleashed his Evil Explosion on Burter, consuming him in it as he screamed in pain until he was completely destroyed by the Ki super attack. When the smoke cleared, Burter was no more, and seeing his friend be destroyed in front of his eyes, Jeice was in greater shock then before.

"B-Burter!" Jeice exclaimed in horror, but then he grit his teeth hard in rage at Tyson and suddenly charged towards him. "You...! How dare you!"

Hearing him come, Tyson quickly turned his sights on Jeice and saw him coming at him with a barrage of punches, and in response Tyson started to block each strike, but was somehow being pushed back a bit by the enraged Jeice.

"How dare you do that to Burter!" Jeice exclaimed in rage as he kept coming at Tyson.

 _'Damn... He's tough when he's mad.'_ Tyson thought as he tried his best to defend from Jeice's relentless attacks.

Meanwhile, not to far from them, Goku and Ginyu were still hovering in the air as Ginyu gave a menacing chuckle at the Saiyan warrior.

"Hehehehe..." Ginyu chuckled, which made Goku a bit uneasy about it.

"Hmm...? What are you laughing at?" Goku asked as Ginyu took out his scouter and continued smirking menacingly at him.

"I like your body." Ginyu stated, which made Goku a bit confused by what he meant, but he still readied himself for what Ginyu has planed as he laughed like a maniac at the Saiyan warrior. "Fwahahahahaha...!"

At that moment, Ginyu made his wicked grin again, and then he spread his arms wide out as he body glowed in purple energy. "Change now!"

With a mighty shout, Ginyu's energy shot straight towards Goku, surprising him as he saw it coming for him. Meanwhile, Tyson manage to catch a glimpse of this as he blocked Jeice's relentless attacks, but in that moment, Jeice saw a chance and manage to kick Tyson hard by surprise, sending him flying.

"That's for all the punches to my face!" Jeice exclaimed, giving a cocky grin again, but then was shocked when he saw where he kicked Tyson to.

"Gah...!" Tyson shouted as he saw where he was sent flying too as the attack was mere feet away from Goku.

"O-Oh no!" Goku shouted in panic as he thought the attack was about to hit him, but was shocked even more when he saw Tyson come right in front of him and took the attack instead by the Body Change.

When Ginyu saw this, he was surprised greatly, but couldn't stop it now as he and Tyson suddenly switched bodies, the light blinding everyone in the area.

When the light faded away, Tyson's and Ginyu's bodies were swirling with dark purple energy before fading away. When it did, Tyson opened his eyes and gazed in horror when he saw his own body floating mere yards from him. But he was also confused as to why.

"W-What...? How did I get over there?" Tyson asked himself as he pointed a finger towards his body. "How in the world did I...?"

But when he saw that his hand and finger was not his own, he was completely surprised and shocked as he also took a look at the rest of his body and saw that he was not in his, but in Ginyu's now.

"What...?! How in the...?! What in the...?!" Tyson exclaimed in complete shock, realizing what just happened to himself as he took a look back at his body, who could only have one person inside of it. "If I'm in this body... Then... that must mean..."

"Gah...! What just happened?!" Ginyu exclaimed in Tyson's body, seeing that it was neither his or Goku's, the one he really wanted, which made him grit his teeth in rage. "This isn't the body I wanted!"

Meanwhile, Goku was completely confused by all of this. He hadn't a clue what was going on here.

"This can't be...! How could...?!" Ginyu exclaimed in frustration, but then realized what happened earlier, and when he did he gave a angry look towards Jeice below on his left. "Jeice...!"

"Y-Yes...?" Jeice replied, completely horrified by the sudden burst of anger from his Captain.

"How dare you do that!" Ginyu exclaimed more, making Jeice even more terrified, like he was gonna wet himself any moment. "They may both be strong, yes, but their potential powers are completely different!"

"I-I'm sorry...!" Jeice exclaimed his apology at his Captain, closing his eyes tight in horror as his Captain float down a bit towards him and continued yelling at him.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cut what you just did!" Ginyu kept shouting in rage at poor Jeice. "And furthermore, where the hell is Burter?! Don't tell me he was beaten! I swear when this is all over, I'm gonna...!"

Seeing this happen below him, Tyson had no words to describe how he was feeling about this. Seeing his own body taken and yelling with Ginyu voice, not to mention everything else he experienced today was just overwhelming for his sanity to handle.

 _'Oh crap on a stick.'_ he thought as Ginyu continued yelling at Jeice as Tyson turned his head/Ginyu's away from everything and appeared to be looking at a camera. "Yep, it's official. This has been the weirdest day of my life."

"And also...!" Ginyu exclaimed, but was interrupted when he heard the mic in his ear go off, shocking him as he quickly took it out and threw it away. "AAHH! Get that out of my ear!"

Seeing him throw the mic away, Tyson quickly went for it and manage to grab it and placed it in his/Ginyu's ear and allowed Trunks to tune in.

 _"Okay... I wasn't expecting history... to change like this!"_ Trunks stated, seeing the events happening in the scroll and was completely horrified by what happened to Tyson. _"Tyson, are you okay?"_

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?!" Tyson exclaimed back, now completely baffled by everything. "I've just lost my body to a weirdo like Ginyu! And also his body has terrible hygiene! Though I will admit the extra muscle on here does seem good somewhat."

"Well, I do try keep my muscles up every now and then." Ginyu stated back towards Tyson in his body, actually calming down a bit. "And you know, when I think about it, this body isn't too bad either. Maybe a change of uniform, some proper armor, I could probably make this work if I wanted to."

"Hey, don't you start with me about my uniform!" Tyson shouted back, a bit annoyed now as he pointed a finger down at Ginyu in his body.

 _"Tyson, please, just calm down for now."_ Trunks said through the mic again, catching Tyson's attention as he turned away from everyone.

"Calm down...?! How can I calm down when I may have just lost my body." Tyson stated, trying to calm down at least a little bit.

 _"Look, it's okay."_ Trunks replied, which actually got Tyson's attention for a moment. _"Look, I get it... Ginyu is after Goku's body. Which means, there should still be a chance to get your own body back."_

Hearing that, Tyson was starting to calm down more at the thought of the chance to reclaim his body back, and when he did he smiled and nod in reply at this. When he was done, he turned back and gazed down at Ginyu in his body, who was starting to get annoyed now as he readied himself to fight again.

"Okay, enough of waiting around!" Ginyu exclaimed. "If I'm stuck in this body, I may as well use it. And when I'm done, I'm taking the other like I should've!"

"Do you... want me to help, Captain?" Jeice asked, a bit nervous about it though, and in response Ginyu shot a glare back at him in anger.

"No! You've done enough already!" Ginyu shouted, making Jeice sweat bullets as he descended back to the ground and only spectated now, feeling bad for everything, and worried about what will happen to him when his is all over, while Ginyu ascended higher and glared down at Goku and Tyson. "Now, where were we?"

However, Goku slowly started to comprehend what was going on here. Slowly putting it all together.

"Hmm... Something very weird is going on here." Goku stated, catching Tyson's attention as he turned his/Ginyu's head at the Saiyan warrior, while Goku looked over at him in response. "I'm not sure how... But, it feels... different than it was earlier... Hey! Did you...?"

 _"I knew it!"_ Trunks said through the mic, seeing Goku putting it all together through the scroll. _"I knew he could do it! Goku must have figured it out!"_

"I'm not sure how, but somehow you're not in your body, and the other one is in yours, so that means that part of you... isn't on our side anymore." Goku stated, somewhat figured everything out as he gave an apologetic smile at Tyson before looking back at Ginyu seriously, and so did Tyson.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it like that." Tyson stated as he and Goku prepared for another round with Ginyu.

"Either way." Goku replied, putting his attention back on Ginyu. "Alright then! Come at me!"

Hearing that, Ginyu, in Tyson's body, charged at Goku and clashed with him, throwing barrages of punches at one another, but it seems that Goku had more of the upper hand here. Then, when Ginyu tried to punch him again, Goku dodged it and then side kicked Ginyu, sending him towards Tyson, who charged at him and manage to smack him across his/his own face and sent him flying in the other direction, screaming a bit until he regained balance and grit his teeth back at his opponents.

"Gah... This body isn't as durable as mine." Ginyu stated, feeling the pain go through him much more then when he had his own body. Then he set his sights towards Goku. "Ugh... I gotta find an opening. I must make that body mine!"

"Not in your life, pal!" Tyson shouted as he suddenly came at Ginyu again, throwing some punches at him, and in response Ginyu tried his best to avoid them. "Now give me back my body!"

At that moment, Tyson manage to strike a blow on Ginyu's/his face and sent him stammering back a bit. Though, Tyson did feel a little weird punching his own face as Ginyu regained balance and glared back at him angrily.

"Why you little...!" Ginyu exclaimed in rage, while Goku just got an idea as he hovered towards Tyson, turning his head towards his/Ginyu's.

"Hey, listen... Do you think you can do me a favor?" Goku asked, catching Tyson's attention as he looked over at Goku on his right.

"What kind of favor?" Tyson asked, and in response Goku gave him a serious look before looking back toward Ginyu several yards away.

"Do you think you can go catch up with Krillin and Gohan... and search for the Dragon Balls with them?" Goku asked, which surprised Tyson for a moment.

"What...? But, what about my body?" Tyson asked back, and in response Goku gave a understanding smile at him.

"Don't worry." Goku replied. "I understand your concern. But, looking like that, you can walk right into their Spaceship without hardly any trouble. I think I can trust you, so please. And don't worry about your body. I'll make sure nothing happens to it, okay?"

Hearing Goku's plan, Tyson was a bit surprised, but he also knew what Goku was saying. Sure, he was worried about his body, but when he thought about it, Gohan and Krillin could use his help more. And not to mention Goku was more than trusting enough to make sure nothing happens to his body. So, Tyson smiled and nod in reply at the Saiyan warrior. Even Trunks knew that was a good idea.

 _"Yeah... That's a great idea!"_ Trunks exclaimed through the mic. " _Alright, Tyson, let's head for the Spaceship. I am worried about your body... sure... But, you know, I'm positive you can do it."_

"Thanks." Tyson thanked, feeling good about everything now, despite he didn't have his body at the moment.

But then, Ginyu got more annoyed as he suddenly charged towards Tyson again, and in response Tyson manage to block Ginyu's oncoming punches and manage to kick him away, only to have Goku came at him next. While Ginyu was distracted fending off Goku, Tyson used this chance to turn away and spike up his energy, then headed in the direction where Gohan and Krillin went not too long ago, leaving Goku to handle Ginyu alone.

However, Ginyu saw Tyson leave and tried to head after him, but Goku reappeared in front of him, stopping him. Then, Goku took one last look back at Tyson before turning back towards Ginyu. Hoping that his plan would work.

"I'm counting on you." Goku stated, putting everything on the line for Tyson as he resumed his battle with Ginyu, promising nothing to happen to his body in the process.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Tyson's Weirdest Day Ever

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Tyson's Weirdest Day Ever**_

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 762-_**

After Tyson left Goku to take care of Ginyu, who currently had his body, Tyson made his way towards the Spaceship, to catch up with Gohan and Krillin to search for the Dragon Balls. As he flew through the skies of Planet Namek, he searched for the ship, though proven a bit difficult for he couldn't sense energies in Ginyu's body. But just as he thought he was bad luck, he noticed a strange looking Spaceship up ahead. Seeing it, he grew a smile again and speed up a bit towards it.

"Alright, that must be it." Tyson stated as he was right on top of it and slowly descended into the Spaceship. "Okay... Time for a little stealth mode. Not my strong point, but whatever. Heh..."

Once he was inside, he quickly made his way down the hallway that was going in a circular motion, in hopes to find Krillin and Gohan soon. But just as he thought that, he saw them up ahead. He found them much sooner then he thought, and with the Dragon Balls too, which brought a little relieve to him as he made a big open mouth smile and waved them down.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Krillin! Gohan! Thank goodness!"

Hearing Tyson's voice, Gohan and Krillin were a bit surprised, but when they looked to their left, they were shocked and horrified when they saw it wasn't really Tyson, seeing that he was in Ginyu's body now.

"Gah...! Y-You!" Krillin exclaimed, completely in shock.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Gohan exclaimed too, also in shock, and hearing their freaked out voices, Tyson stopped and noticed them backed up a step in horror.

"Wait, I can explain this." Tyson said, trying to calm them down. "It's not what you think."

But when Gohan and Krillin heard that it wasn't really Ginyu's voice, but Tyson's, they went from shocked to confused. But just then, the three of them heard multiple footsteps coming their way. When they did, they looked to see some of Freiza's Army coming for them around the hallway.

"Gah...! Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed in shock again, seeing about four guys wearing the same armor approach them, aiming either their hands or blasters at them.

"Stop right there!" one of the officers exclaimed, charging up his blaster at Gohan and Krillin, ignoring Tyson, for he didn't know it was him. "You two aren't going anywhere! Hand back those Dragon Balls right...!"

But before he could finish, Tyson suddenly blasted him with an energy wave, sending him back into a wall and surprising the other officers. Even Gohan and Krillin were surprised as they looked back and saw him smirking confidently at the officers before jumping up in front of the two small fighters and readied himself to take them on. However, the remaining officers were completely in shock by this.

"W-What the...?!" one of the officers exclaimed in shock.

"C-Captain Ginyu... What are you...?" another one asked as he was suddenly punched in the face by Tyson, still smirking.

"Hate to break it to you all, but I'm not who you think I am." Tyson stated as he readied himself as the other officers prepared themselves too, but were still a bit shaken a bit, while Gohan and Krillin couldn't believe Tyson, who they think was Ginyu, was helping them.

"W-What? You're helping us?" Krillin asked, which Tyson gave a nod in reply but didn't turn his head away from the other officers. But then, Krillin realized something. "Wait, hold on. Why are you here? And what happened to Goku?"

"He's fine, trust me." Tyson replied, which made Krillin surprised again, even by the sound of the voice was Tyson's, but he still hadn't a clue, but thankfully, Gohan noticed the change in energy signatures.

"K-Krillin, wait... He's different." Gohan stated, which surprised Krillin for a moment there.

"Huh...? What are you talking about, Gohan?" Krillin asked, turning his head towards the young half-Saiyan.

"I'm not sure how, but... I think it's the same guy from earlier." Gohan stated, which again surprised Krillin as he turned his head back at Tyson.

"W-What...? Just what is going on here?!" Krillin asked, completely shocked and confused by all of this.

"Look, I can explain it all later, but right now, how about focusing on getting the Dragon Balls out of here." Tyson stated, which Krillin and Gohan nod in reply, deciding to trust him now. "Listen, I can handle these goons. You two just get those Dragon Balls out of here, okay."

Again, the two small fighters nod in reply as they made their way out with the current Dragon Balls in hand. Seeing them get away, the other officers were shocked, but that changed when Tyson suddenly charged at them and smacked each of them on the face, sending them back. However, they recovered fast and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at him, but thanks to all his training, Tyson easily deflected the oncoming attacks, and then he fired his own Ki Blasts at them. Despite they weren't as strong as they normal where, his attacks still did some damage on them.

When he was done with that, Tyson jumped towards them again and then fired a Full Power Energy Blast Volley at them with all his might, and in response all the officers could do was try to block them all, but to no avail. So, in the end they were scorched by the attacks, being defeated without so much as putting up a fight to Tyson.

"Heh... Even without my body, you guys aren't so tough." Tyson stated as he landed back on the floor, smirking with confidence as Krillin and Gohan re-entered the ship and ran back to where he was, seeing how he took care of those officers with little trouble.

"Whoa... Maybe he's not kidding after all." Krillin stated, a bit surprised still by this.

"So wait, if you're here, then that must mean... Dad asked you to help us, didn't he!" Gohan exclaimed, surprising Krillin yet again, while Tyson turned towards them, smiled, and nod in reply.

"Yeah... He asked me to give you guys a hand, seeing that I'm in this body, it might have been useful to easily get on this ship without being detected until now." Tyson stated, giving an embarrassed smile, knowing that plan was blown now, but Krillin finally grew a smile at him, along with Gohan after hearing this.

"Hehehe... You know, you're a really nice guy." Krillin stated, which brought a smile to Tyson. Then Krillin looked back at the room where they got the first four Dragon Balls. "Okay, we still need three more Dragon Balls. We have the Dragon Radar, so it'll be quick."

Hearing that, Gohan and Tyson nod in reply as they headed back in Freiza's main room and manage to get the other three Dragon Balls. When they did, they headed out and sprinted down the hallway to get to the exit. However, just as they thought they were in the clear, they stopped when they saw Guldo, along with two other minions; Raspberry and Appule.

"O-Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed, knowing exactly who it was, but when Guldo saw them, all four of his eyes widen in shock when he saw Tyson, who was in his Captain's body.

"Y-You...?! Captain?!" Guldo exclaimed in shock and confusion as Gohan and Krillin readied themselves to fight, while Tyson made a serious look and slowly walked pass them and towards Guldo, giving him a glare, which made the little guy panic a bit.

"Well well, look what I found here." Tyson said, trying to pass off as Ginyu for a moment.

"C-Captain...? W-What brings you here...? Hehehe..." Guldo asked, trying to calm down at the sight of his so called 'Captain', but then he turned away nervously and muttered to himself in worry. "This is bad... Don't tell me that the Captain found out the Dragon Balls were stolen. Oh... He's so gonna punish me for this."

But then, suddenly, Tyson smacked Guldo in the face just as he turned around, sending the little guy across the room and into a wall, coughing out some purple blood, while Appule and Raspberry gazed in complete shock, seeing Tyson smirk at the three of them. After the sudden attack, Guldo got back up and gazed back at his 'Captain' in complete shock as well.

"C-Captain...?! Why did you attack me like that?!" Guldo asked as Tyson slowly came closer towards him, Appule, and Raspberry.

"Why? Because, I'm not really your Captain." Tyson replied, showing that it was him and not Ginyu anymore, which shocked Guldo for a moment before he instantly realized what was happening.

"Wait, I get it now." Guldo said, making Tyson curious as he stopped a short distance from him. "You're not the Captain! That must mean that... he must have did a Body Change! That's gotta be it!"

"Wow, you actually figured that out faster then I thought." Tyson replied, a bit surprised by how fast Guldo figured it all out compared to Krillin and Gohan.

But just as Guldo, Appule, and Raspberry were about to take on Tyson in Ginyu's body, Krillin suddenly sensed an energy reading coming towards them, and so did Gohan as they looked towards a window that Vegeta scorched through not too long ago.

"K-Krillin, did you feel that?" Gohan asked, which Krillin nod in reply.

"Yeah... Someone is coming this way!" Krillin exclaimed, which surprised Tyson for a moment as he turned his/Ginyu's head back at them, while Guldo had a good general idea on who was coming.

"D-Damn it..." Guldo said, thinking quickly what to do here, and in panic he was about to take off out one of the big windows, but not before giving one more order to other two henchmen. "R-Raspberry, you take care of them!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Raspberry replied, but was suddenly shocked when he saw Guldo fly out of the Spaceship, leaving them alone to fight. "W-What the...?!"

"G-Guldo?!" Appule exclaimed in shock, but then he and Raspberry looked back ahead and saw Tyson giving a glare and then a smirk at them, which frighten them, while Gohan and Krillin couldn't believe Guldo just left like that.

"What...? He... He just ran way?" Krillin asked, completely confused by what just happened.

"I guess so." Gohan replied, then gave a serious look back at Krillin. "But, we have to get the other Dragon Balls out of here first. We can get him later, right?"

"He's right. We can deal with him later." Tyson stated, which Krillin and Gohan nod in reply as he slowly made his way towards Appule and Raspberry, frightening them even more as his shadow loomed over them. "So, which one of you two wants to go first? I don't mind either one."

With that said, Tyson cracked his/Ginyu's knuckles at them, showing he was ready for this, making the two officers shake more frightfully. Then, outside the Spaceship, loud noises of punches being thrown and Ki Blasts were being heard, especially the sounds of either Appule or Raspberry being beaten up by Tyson. Back inside afterwards, Appule and Raspberry were seen hiding around the corner after Tyson filled the hallway with smoke from their Ki Blasts.

"Oh god... I thought we never get away." Appule stated, then realized Guldo wasn't gonna come back to help, which he let out a sigh of disbelief. "It seems that Guldo just ran away. Typical Guldo, always doing stuff like that."

"Well, we got no choice." Raspberry replied, giving a look towards Appule. "We've always been expendable..."

"Ugh... I really need a raise." Appule stated before they looked around the corner.

"Yeah... If you live." Raspberry stated when they saw no one down the hallway, thinking that it might be clear. "Okay, I think they're gone."

"Do you think so?" Appule asked as they slowly entered the hallway again, making sure they were gone.

"I don't know. What do you two think?" Tyson's voice was heard, which shocked them as they turned and saw him smirking at them and holding his hands at them, preparing to fire energy waves at them. "Hi! And good-bye!"

With two strong blasts, Tyson instantly finished off Appule and Raspberry as they shouted in their demise. Once they were gone, Tyson dropped his arms and let out a small sigh of relieve, feeling that took a little tow on his/Ginyu's body before turning around and smiled at Krillin and Gohan.

"Alright, that's it for those guys." Tyson stated, making the two small fighters smile in response. "We should be all clear now."

"Great!" Krillin exclaimed in joy before he and Gohan looked at one another. "Now, let's go summon that dragon."

"Yeah." Gohan replied as they, along with Tyson, headed out of the Spaceship with the remaining Namekian Dragon Balls in hand.

* * *

Once they were outside, a few yards away from the Spaceship, the three warrior placed the Dragon Balls down on the Namekian soil and watched them glow for a second, resonating with one another. However, before they could even think about summoning the Namekian dragon, suddenly, they spotted a figure coming towards them and landed several yards from them. It turned out to be Ginyu, still in Tyson's body, but had much more bruises and wounds on him now.

"So, what're you doing there, buddy?" Ginyu asked as Tyson and the others could see he was not happy at this point by everything.

"Oh you know, just... stuff." Tyson replied, giving the same answer like he did with Trunks awhile back as Ginyu slowly walked towards them.

"What kind of stuff?" Ginyu asked again, his temper reaching it's limit, which made Krillin and Gohan a bit nervous.

But just as Tyson was ready for whatever Ginyu had planned, a voice was heard. "Hey!" shouted Goku's voice, catching everyone's attention as he they saw him landed down on the ground and gave a serious look back at Ginyu as he readied himself for combat again. "Our fight isn't over yet."

Seeing him appear though, Ginyu was more enraged as he turned towards the Saiyan warrior and readied himself to fight too. Meanwhile, not too far from everyone, Vegeta was watching the situation play out from behind one of the Spaceship's landing gears. However, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on here.

 _'Okay, I know something weird is going on here.'_ he thought as he tried to comprehend what's going on. _'But, what?'_

Seeing that this was his chance, Tyson got a serious look again as he made his way towards the battle and readied himself with what little energy he had left and prepared himself for battle too to reclaim his body back. Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan stayed back with the Dragon Balls to keep them safe, but they couldn't help but wonder about all of this. Seeing that Tyson and Ginyu really did switch bodies.

"T-They... They really switched bodies?" Krillin asked, still a bit stunned by all of this.

"How is that even possible?" Gohan asked too, but overhearing them, Vegeta couldn't believe it either.

 _'What...? Are they serious?'_ Vegeta asked himself in his mind, a bit shaken and grit his teeth back at the battle that was about to go down. _'Ginyu and that boy switched bodeis? How is that possible?'_

But, before they could start, Goku took notice of the Namekian Dragon Balls near Gohan and Krillin, and when he did he smiled at Tyson. "I see you gathered up all the Dragon Balls... Thanks for the help." he thanked, which made Tyson smile back at the Saiyan warrior.

"Glad to help out." Tyson replied before he and Goku smirked confidently back at Ginyu. "It was no big deal."

"Great." Goku replied as they fully readied themselves to take on Ginyu. "Now, let's defeat him... so we can get your body back."

Hearing that, Tyson nod in reply as they suddenly charged at Ginyu, shocking him before he grit his/Tyson's teeth at them as they came at him with a barrage of punches. Ginyu tried his best to block the strikes, but his wounds were starting to get the best of him as he was being easily pushed back by the two fighters. At that moment, Goku jumped out and let Tyson take him, attacking Ginyu with his Meteor Crash technique and managing to smack through Ginyu's defenses and deliver some blows to him and then kicked him in the gut, making him stammer back a bit, coughing out a little blood before glaring in anger back at Tyson.

"Gah...! D-Darn it... This body is already at it's limit." Ginyu stated as he fell to one knee and hand on the ground, panting heavily towards Tyson, his vision becoming a bit blurry. "At this rate... I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Well that's your own fault." Tyson stated, giving a serious look towards Ginyu. "That's what you get for taking my body in the first place."

"I never said I even wanted this body!" Ginyu exclaimed back, a bit enraged at the fact. "And besides, you wouldn't even pass off for me, even if you looked like me."

"Oh please, why would I ever wanna pass off for you? You and your ridiculous poses, like this." Tyson stated as he made a stupid pose at Ginyu, smirking stupidly at Ginyu Force leader, which made him more furious at the boy.

"Ridiculous...?! How dare you say that?!" Ginyu exclaimed in rage. "And also, for your information, your legs are totally in the wrong position!"

"Oh... So more like this?" Tyson asked as he switched his legs for that stupid pose of his, which actually surprised Ginyu for a moment there.

"Well, yes... But still...!" Ginyu exclaimed, but before he could finish, Goku suddenly kicked him in the face, sending him rolling across the ground before smacking into a nearby rocky wall, groaning in pain as he slowly got back up and shot a glare towards Goku, finally had it with the current body he was in as he panted hard. "Gah...! That's it! T-This time...!"

Hearing this, Goku readied himself for what he had planned as Ginyu repeated the same actions as before as spread his arms wide open, surrounded himself in purple energy, and shouted towards Goku. "Change now!" he shouted as the light around him shot itself towards Goku, but seeing this, Tyson saw his chance had come at last.

 _"Now!"_ Trunks shouted through the mic, signally Tyson to jump in and when he did he made it just in time and got right in front of Goku just as the attack came and it hit him instead of the Saiyan warrior.

At that moment, the effects of the attack took effect, and when it did, Ginyu, now in his own body again, fell the ground on his front, while Tyson was relieved to finally be back in his own body again.

"Y-Yes...! I'm me again!" Tyson exclaimed, making sure the body he had was his own, and when he did he shouted in joy. "Alright!"

"Gah...! What?!" Ginyu exclaimed, seeing that he was back in his body now as he shot an anger look towards Tyson. "You again?! You little maggot! How dare you...!"

However, unexpectedly, Guldo appeared on the scene and landed next to his injured Captain, a bit mortified that he was down in the dirt and covered in wounds.

"C-Captain!" Guldo exclaimed, catching Ginyu's attention as he motioned his head towards Goku, signally Guldo what to do, which Guldo immediately understood as he fired his paralyze technique at the Saiyan warrior. "KHAAAAAAAA!"

With a mighty shout, Guldo unleashed his technique at Goku, which shocked him as he felt his body being completely unmovable. "Gah...! W-What...?!" Goku exclaimed, which shocked Tyson as he stopped feeling good that he was back in his body and noticed what was going on as Ginyu got back up on his feet and grinned evilly towards Goku.

"Hehe... Well done, Guldo!" Ginyu shouted, making Guldo feel pretty good about his actions as his Captain spread his arms out again and consumed himself in what little energy he had left and used his body switch move one more time. "Change now!"

"N-Noo..." Goku manage to say as he saw the attack coming at him, unable to get away as it consumed him and Ginyu, shocking everyone else around them.

When the light faded away, Ginyu, now in Goku's body like he originally wanted, made a wicked grin as his eyes glowed red and the dark energy consumed him for a moment before disappearing, shocking Tyson and the others. Goku, who now had Ginyu's injured body, was in complete shock by this. But while Goku was in shock, Tyson used this chance to use what strength his body had left and manage to sneak the mic out of Goku's/Ginyu's ear and put back in his own.

"Trunks, can you hear me?" Tyson asked into the mic. "I'm back to my old self now."

 _"Yeah, I can see that."_ Trunks replied, still seeing everything play out in the scroll. _"Now it's all back to normal! Goku and Ginyu switching bodies... That's how it's suppose to be! Now, all that's left is to defeat Ginyu and everything will be back to normal!"_

Hearing that, Tyson smiled confidently and nod in reply before giving a serious look back towards Ginyu, now in Goku's body, who was laughing with pleasure at the fact he finally had the body he wanted. "Hahahahahaha...! Yes...! Finally!" he exclaimed, checking his new body with joy before giving a menacing grin and chuckle back towards Goku. "Hehehehe..."

"O-Oh no...! I lost!" Goku exclaimed as he felt the pain go through his/Ginyu's body and fell to one knee, unable to stand up, but he did manage to give an angry glare and grit his/Ginyu's teeth towards Ginyu. "You...! Give me back my body!"

Hearing that his Father's voice was now coming from Ginyu's, Gohan was in complete shock, along with Krillin as they gazed in horror towards Goku, trying ever so hard to stand up, but to no avail.

"Huh...? C-Could it be...?" Krillin asked, taking a little step forward from Gohan and the Dragon Balls. "No... It can't be..."

"N-No way... That's... Dad?!" Gohan asked in fright, seeing his Father was no longer in his own body now.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed in confusion as he stepped out of his hiding spot, making his presence known. "How is that remotely possible?! Seriously, what is going on around here?!"

"Hahahahaha...!" Ginyu continued to laugh till he stopped and gave a menacing grin back towards Guldo. "Guldo, perfect timing, I must say!"

"T-Thank you very much, Captain!" Guldo thanked, feeling good about what he's done for his Captain, but Ginyu then looked away and shot a glare in disappointment at him.

"Though, it's inexcusable to lose the Dragon Balls, but... I can manage to get them back." Ginyu stated as he focused his attention back on Tyson and Goku. "Hmm... I wonder how I should punish you when this is all over?"

Hearing that, Guldo let out a sigh of relieve, though still worried for what his Captain may have in-store for him when this is over. Meanwhile, Tyson knew what he had to do and defeat Ginyu here and now. With what strength he had left he took out the Energy Capsule Zeela gave him as a spare and used it, allowing it's effects to immediately take on his injured body, letting it being fully restored. The wounds he had disappeared as he felt his strength return. And when it did, he also felt his power shot up big time from when it was before as he jumped up and landed in front of Goku, giving him some cover and took his fighting stance to battle Ginyu, smirking confidently now.

"Don't worry, Goku, I'll take care of it from here." Tyson stated to Goku, who was a bit surprised by it at first, but then smiled and nod his/Ginyu's head in reply, while Ginyu chuckled evilly again and slowly walked towards and stopped a few yards from Tyson.

"Hehehehe... Is that a fact?" Ginyu asked, giving a wicked grin at Tyson, who still kept his confident smirk at him. "Boy, you have no idea of the power I have now. This body makes me more powerful then before!"

"Really...? Now is that a fact?" Tyson asked as he suddenly disappeared, shocking Ginyu as he was suddenly hit in the gut by Tyson's elbow and sent flying back a bit before seeing him come at him again and hit by a barrage of punches from his Meteor Crash move and sent high into the air with a kick under his/Goku's jaw.

"Gah...! W-What?!" Ginyu asked as he manage to regain his balance and grit his/Goku's teeth back down at Tyson, who quickly flew up towards him.

In response, Ginyu tried to punch him when he got close enough, but the young Saiyan easily avoided the attacks and punched Ginyu hard in the face, sending him flying back a little before Tyson reappeared again in front of him and started pounding him again, not holding back as he relentlessly attacked Ginyu, while everyone below watched in shocked at this. Of course, Vegeta was more shocked in the confusion of it all, while Guldo couldn't believe his Captain was already being thrashed around.

Then, Tyson punched Ginyu hard again in his/Goku's face and sent him flying back a little more, groaning in pain as he glared angrily back at the young Saiyan. "GAAHH...! Seriously, why do keep punching me in the face?!" he exclaimed in anger. "And this isn't even mine! And furthermore, how are you so energized again?! Last time I checked that body was completely useless!"

"Heh... That's my little secret, pal." Tyson answered, keeping his confident smirk at Ginyu. "And for your information, even if you do have Goku's body, you can't use it the way he can. You're not as strong as you think you are. Trust me, I know that for a fact. After all, I was stuck in your body, and I barely could figure that out."

Hearing that, Ginyu got more enraged at the young Saiyan as he came at him again with all his might and threw more punches at him. However, Tyson easily dodged them and then swung a kick at Ginyu, sending him flying back a bit. But just when he regained balance, Tyson came at him again and smacked him a few more times with some punches and then kicked him again, sending him back even more, groaning in pain.

"GAAAHH...! D-Damn you, maggot!" Ginyu shouted as he saw Tyson ready himself again, still keeping his confident smirk at him like before, which made the Captain more furious as he shot an angry look down at Guldo on his left. "Guldo! Don't just stand there! Fight!"

"Eek...! Y-Yes, sir!" Guldo exclaimed back in fright as he suddenly charged up towards the battle, but was suddenly stopped when Vegeta appeared in front of him, giving him a wicked grin. "Ah!"

"Not so fast, Guldo." Vegeta said, pointing at himself. "Now, I'll be your opponent."

Seeing Vegeta show up like that, Gohan and Krillin were shocked, along with Goku, and so was Tyson and Ginyu before Ginyu put his attention back on Tyson and grit his/Goku's teeth at him again.

 _'Vegeta was here the whole time?'_ Tyson thought, a bit angered at the fact as he gave a serious look back at Ginyu. _'_ _That bastard. He decides now to join in?'_

Then, Ginyu charged at Tyson again and unleashed yet another barrage of punches at the young Saiyan, but he easily dodged all the strikes, but Ginyu still kept coming. Meanwhile, Guldo hovered back in fright as Vegeta made his way closer toward him. But, despite who he was facing, Guldo put on a serious and determined look at the Sayian Prince.

"Vegeta... You're just a stupid monkey and you're nothing but our slave." Guldo stated. "I'm gonna show you just how awesome we are compare to you."

"Oh really...? Hmph... Don't get carried away, you useless fool." Vegeta said in response, closing in more on Guldo, starting to send chills down his spine now. "Gah... Your breath... I told you to stop breathing when you're around me."

"Ugh... I'll show you whether or not I'm useless!" Guldo shouted back in response, not backing down from this as he suddenly fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at the Saiyan Prince.

However, Vegeta easily evaded the attacks and came right at Guldo, shocking him as he was mere inches from him and then Vegeta proceeded to pound the little alien with a swarm of punches, making him cough out purple blood each time and Vegeta kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back far, coughing out more blood. The difference in their powers were far too great as Vegeta closed in for the kill on Guldo, putting his right hand out at him and smirked menacingly, while Guldo could only watch as his demise was about to come.

"T-To think I'd be beaten by some lowly low-class Saiyan monkey." Guldo stated for his final words before dropping his arms and head and braced himself for his destruction. "This really sucks..."

"Hmph... That's the last thing I wanna hear from you." Vegeta stated as he fired an energy wave at Guldo, making him scream as he was blasted and destroyed in a mere instant, while Vegeta smirked cockily as he witnessed Guldo's demise. "Like I said... useless fool. Stop breathing around me. Hehehe..."

Meanwhile, as Ginyu was knocked back again by Tyson, the damage taken a toll on his/Goku's body, he looked and saw Guldo's demise as the smoke cleared and there was nothing left of his last Ginyu Force member.

"N-No...! Guldo!" Ginyu exclaimed in horror, which made Tyson stop before he came at him again and saw the Captain drop his guard and shook in disbelief. "I... I can't believe this. He was the last of my men. I'm the only one left now. I... I can't believe it."

Seeing Ginyu like this, Tyson wasn't sure how to react. "Um... You wanna moment there, pal?" he asked, which Ginyu nod his/Goku's head in reply.

"Yes... Please... Just, give me a moment." Ginyu said as there was a moment of silence around the area, but that was slowly broken when a faint sound of something coming at him came closer and closer. "I just can't believe..."

But before Ginyu could finish his sentence, Vegeta suddenly kicked Ginyu high in the air, surprising him and Tyson as he quickly disappeared and then reappeared where Ginyu was going and smacked him hard to the ground below, making a small crater when Ginyu landed on his back. When the dust cleared around Ginyu, he was groaning in pain as Vegeta laughed in pleasure at this.

"Hahahahaha... And you know what the best part about this is, I got a perfectly good opportunity to kill both Ginyu... and Kakarot at the same time!" he exclaimed, making a fist and he grinned in evil content at this.

"Wait, who's Kakarot?" Ginyu asked, confused by what Vegeta said, catching his attention.

"You're Kakarot." Vegeta stated down to Ginyu. "You're in his body."

"But I thought they called him Goku." Ginyu stated back.

"His name is Goku." Krillin stated back, which gave him a quick look by Vegeta.

"No, his name is Kakarot." Vegeta stated again before looking back down at Ginyu.

"So which one is it?" Ginyu asked. "Is it Kakarot, or is it Goku?"

"It's Kakarot!"

"Goku!"

"No no no!" Vegeta exclaimed back, getting a bit frustrated explaining this. "Look, his Saiyan name is Kakarot, but he changed it when he landed on Earth as a baby. So they keep calling him by his Earthling name, and I'm calling him by his real name. Does that make sense now?"

"Eh... Not really." Ginyu replied, which started to make Vegeta more furious as his energy started to spike up as he grit his teeth in anger, a twitch in his right eye.

But then Tyson started thinking about this subject too. "Wait, since I was in Ginyu's body earlier, wouldn't that mean I was Ginyu and Ginyu was me?" he asked, which made Vegeta shout in rage as his energy spiked up really high now, which shocked the young Saiyan.

"Oh to hell with it!" Vegeta exclaimed as his massive spike in energy shocked everyone, even Tyson as he decided to use this chance to get out of here, while Vegeta dived down towards Ginyu at full speed, going for the finish. "Die!"

However, Ginyu made a wicked smirk when he saw that Vegeta had falling into his trap as he surrounded himself in purple energy again for yet another body switch. "Change now!" he shouted as he fired his energy towards Vegeta, surprising him, but at that moment Goku realized this was his chance as he quickly made haste to intercept the attack.

"Now! Now's my chance!" Goku shouted as he jumped up in front of Vegeta just as he stopped and took the attack instead, the light consuming them both. When it faded, Ginyu landed back on the ground in his body, still beaten up though, while Goku felt his own body again in a lot of pain. Though he was groaning in pain, he couldn't help but smile again that he was back to his old self now. "Hehe... Finally... it's all back to normal now."

However, Ginyu just about had it with all these mess ups as he grit his teeth in anger at everyone. "Damn it...! T-This time...!" he exclaimed as he turned his sight up at Vegeta, who was left clueless by what just happened as Ginyu spread his arms out and consumed himself in purple energy again to use his body switch move once again. "Change now!"

Goku knew instantly that Vegeta was in trouble. Luckily, he saw a little Namekian frog nearby and grabbed it with what little strength he had with his left hand. "P-Perfect!" Goku exclaimed, an idea coming to him as he saw Ginyu fired his energy towards Vegeta, shocking him as Goku quickly threw the little frog towards where the beam was going. "I won't let you!"

Just as Vegeta watched in shock, the little frog got right in the path of the attack and it hit it instead, consuming it and Ginyu in the light. When the light faded, everyone watched in surprise and confusion as Ginyu's body landed back on the ground, possessed now by the frog as it hop away from the battle.

"What the...?" Vegeta asked, seeing Ginyu's body hop off. "What just happened now?"

Meanwhile, Tyson, hiding behind a nearby boulder, watched the little frog, who was actually Ginyu, hop away too, frighten by his situation and quickly fled. Seeing this, Tyson smiled and let out a sigh of relieve before sliding and sat on the Namekian soil.

 _'Oh thank god... It's finally over now.'_ he thought. _'_ _I thought this would never end. This has definitely been the weirdest experience of my...'_

But just before Tyson could finish what he was saying, he suddenly felt two strange energies west from his location. In response he stood back up and looked in that direction. _'_ _Wait... I'm sensing two strange powers far from here.'_ he thought, trying to home-in on the locations of the energies. _'_ _They're far, but they're there for sure. But who could they possibly...?'_

But then, Tyson remembered the Supreme Kai of Time talking about a time traveling duo messing around with history. If that's the case, then it had to be them he thought. With that in mind, Tyson got a serious look again.

 _'That has to be it... It must be them...! The time traveling duo!'_ he thought as he slowly flew away from the area, then spiked his energy up and flew at full speed towards the area where the powers were coming from, determined to find the duo now. _'_ _There's no mistake about it. It has to be them.'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	14. The Time Defilers! Towa and Mira

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 13: The Time Defilers! Towa and Mira**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

Despite that he already fixed the changed events that had happened in this time period, Tyson was seen flying fast through the skies of Planet Namek, in search of the ones who were responsible for all this mess. Then, he noticed a huge island below where the two strange energy readings were coming from and made his descent, landing his feet on the Namekian soil. For a moment, he stood there, feeling the wind blow through him and the island as he looked around for a second.

"Okay, this is the place where the energies are coming from. I can feel it." Tyson stated to himself, taking a few steps before stopping and set his sights on a nearby boulder, turning his body slightly towards it. "... I know you're back there! Come on out! You can't hide from me!"

There was a moment of silence, until a strange women slowly walked around the rock. She appeared to have light blue skin, light purple eyes, and long white hair flowing not just behind, but in front of her too. She also wore a strange red and black leather uniform and a long strange looking scepter in her right hand.

When she walked out from behind the boulder, she formed a wicked smile towards the young Saiyan. "Heheheh... You're pretty sharp, aren't you." she stated, which Tyson got a bit tense as she made a serious look at her. "It must have been you snooping around."

Just as she said that, she stopped a few yards away from Tyson, still giving him that curt smile of hers. "I hope you weren't planning on interfering... That'd be a mistake." she stated, and at the moment she said that, another figure appeared behind the boulder, a rather large and tall one too, which surprised Tyson.

The tall man appeared to have white hair and blue skin as well, but his skin was a bit darker and his hair was a little spiky and much shorter than the women's. He also had the same texture of colors on his uniform, but had a white armored chest plate on his, and he had red eyes instead of purple like hers.

The moment he stepped out, he stood right next to the women on her left side and gazed deeply at Tyson with a very stern and serious expression. "A costly mistake." he said as he took a couple steps toward the young Saiyan. "I will eliminate you here and now."

"Is that so...?" Tyson asked as he slowly took his fighting stance at the tall man, but he didn't seem very amused, while the women continued smiling coldly at Tyson. "But seriously though... Who exactly are you two? Answer me that."

But just before either one of them could reply, Trunks suddenly pitched in on the mic. _"Tyson, that's them!"_ he exclaimed, surprising Tyson for a second. _"They're the ones that's been changing history. But now it's back to normal."_

"I see..." Tyson replied before giving a serious look back at the man and women. "So, it's been you two this whole time. You've been causing so much trouble."

"Hmm... Towa, I believe that's the one that's been interfering with us all along." the tall man stated to the women known as Towa, who only let out a small chuckle in response towards Tyson.

"Heheh... Looks like it, Mira." Towa replied to the man called Mira. "And to think we've been making things interesting, too. What a disappointment."

"Interesting...?!" Tyson exclaimed, a bit angered by what Towa just said. "You think going around and messing with time is interesting?! What kind of sick twisted mind do you have, lady?! Especially after what I just been through."

"Oh yes, that... You switching bodies with Ginyu was a splendid move. It made me laugh." Towa stated, chuckling a bit at Tyson, which only made him more enraged at the thought of that little adventure.

"Okay, you seriously have one twisted mind, lady!" Tyson exclaimed, readying himself again for battle. "I swear I'm gonna take you both down here."

"Heheheheh... We'll just see about that." Towa replied, giving Tyson a evil glare and smile as Mira slowly made his way closer to the young Saiyan, ready for battle it seems, his heavy body making loud stomps whenever he took a step.

"Hmph... You seem very confident in your fighting skills, am I right?" Mira asked as he stopped a couple yards from Tyson. "If so, then show me."

"Oh I'll show you, and it'll be the last thing you see!" Tyson exclaimed as he suddenly spiked his energy up to the max, the blue energy engulfing his body and sending shock waves around the large island.

However, Mira didn't seem fazed at all by the energy surge hitting him, while Towa continued smiling wickedly at Tyson, a bit amused that he was trying to act tough in front of them it seems. But still, Tyson put in as much energy as he could, ignoring their reactions. Yet, Mira was still not impressed.

"Hmph... that it?" Mira asked as he suddenly spiked his own energy up, surrounding himself in a strong dark red energy and it sent stronger shock waves across the island, making Tyson's seem like nothing as his was easily pushed away, surprising the young Saiyan greatly as he was blown back a bit by the overwhelming power.

"Gah...! W-What?!" Tyson asked, measuring the difference between his and Mira's power as Mira suddenly charged at him at high speed, punching him right in the face and sending him flying back a way. "GAAAHH!"

But despite the damage, Tyson manage to regain balance, only to have Mira suddenly appear in front of him again, shocking him as the giant attacked him with more punches. Yet, Tyson manage to avoid them somehow and then jumped back to get some distance, but that was proven useless as Mira came at him again, surprising him as he was slammed hard in the gut by Mira's fist, making him cough out blood as the brute sent him flying towards a boulder, smashing it on impact.

Towa just stood where she was, smiling in pleasure at Tyson's "attempt" to stop them, while Mira watched seriously as Tyson emerged out of the debris of the broken rock, a bit shaken by what just happened, but still bound and determined to win, despite the overwhelming difference in power.

"Okay... I'll admit... you're tough." Tyson said, trying to catch his breath a little. "But, I'm not gonna be beaten that easily."

"Hmph... Is that a fact?" Mira asked as he suddenly came at Tyson again, but this time he was ready for him as he leaped back just as Mira came at him with a punch and then fired some Ki Blasts at him.

However, Mira made no attempts to evade as he took the attacks head on, looking like they weren't fazing him much as he charged towards Tyson again, surprising him as the brute was right in front of him again. At that moment, Mira unleashed more punches at Tyson as he tried to dodge and block them, but some of them made contact on the young Saiyan, bruising him greatly, and then Mira swung a kick into Tyson's gut, send him back a ways. However, determined to win, Tyson regained his balance and came at Mira this time and used his Meteor Crash move on him, sending a barrage of punches and kicks at him. However, Mira wasn't fazed as he easily blocked each strike coming at him without even moving from where he stood.

"I'll admit, you're not bad, but not good either." Mira stated as he manage to grab Tyson's leg just as he kicked again, surprising him at first, but then he grit his teeth at the brute and put his hands in front of him.

"That's what you think!" Tyson shouted as he fired his Evil Explosion at Mira, resulting in him letting go his leg as he quickly shielded himself with his arms from the blast, but it did send him back a little, his body steaming from the attack, but still unfazed as he gave a serious look again at Tyson as he landed back on his feet. "Heh... Still standing, huh? I'll fix that! HAA!"

With a loud shout, Tyson fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at Mira, some making contact on him as he just fired wildly. However, Mira was still unfazed by Tyson's attacks as he slowly approached the young Saiyan. Seeing him come though, Tyson started to panic as he kept up the barrage of Ki Blasts at him, but Mira still kept coming and deflected some of the blasts with the back of his hands, shocking Tyson even more. But while Tyson was in a state of panic, Mira disappeared and then reappeared in front of him, shocking him even more as he punched him hard in the gut again, making him cough out more blood until Mira sent him flying again a ways, screaming until he impacted the ground hard on his front, sliding back a bit too, groaning in a lot of pain.

"Ugh... Okay... He's tougher... then I thought." Tyson said as he slowly got back up on his feet, the pain slowly getting to him as his body was badly wounded already and blood dripping out of his mouth as Mira slowly walked towards him again with the same serious expression, while Tyson tried to catch his breath, panting hard.

Meanwhile, Trunks was watching these events in the scroll and had a look of fright on him as he quickly contacted Tyson on the mic again. _"Tyson, you need to get out of there, now!"_ he shouted through the mic, surprising Tyson a bit though. _"Look, there's no mistake that they're the ones behind all of this, but you need to get out of there! That guy is WAY too strong for you to handle!"_

"No way, Trunks." Tyson muttered into the mic so Towa or Mira wouldn't here as he glared down Mira, readying himself to fight again. "I'm not running from this. I'm gonna play this one out."

 _"I believe that is a bad decision, Tyson!"_ Trunks exclaimed, trying to make Tyson see reason.

"Maybe... Maybe so..." Tyson replied as Mira stopped a few yards from him and readied himself for an attack or to attack, while Tyson clenched his fists hard and spiked his energy up again. "But it's mine to make!"

At that moment, Tyson charged again at Mira with all his might and threw a punch at him. However, Mira easily avoided the attack and then kneed Tyson in the gut, shocking him as he coughed out more blood, then Mira elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground on his front, inches from him. But as Tyson groaned in pain, Mira kicked him hard in the side, sending him rolling across the ground until he hit a rocky wall hard, making dust and rubble fly where Tyson impacted.

"Hmph... Foolish boy..." Towa stated, enjoying watching Tyson struggle. "He clearly doesn't know how beaten he is already. Heheh..."

But as Mira waited to see Tyson emerge out of the rubble, the young Saiyan shot up into the sky and glared angrily down at the giant man, making him look up at him as Tyson took his right arm up and made a disc of energy and fired it down towards Mira. "Destructo Disc!" Tyson shouted as he unleashed the technique Krillin taught him. However, Mira remained unfazed as usual and then jumped up at the last second and avoided the attack, the disc fading into nothing for it couldn't hit a thing. "Damn you!"

But before Tyson could do anything else, Mira quickly flew up towards him and came at him again with a barrage of punches. Tyson tried to dodge them all, but Mira manage to get one on him hard and then side kicked him, sending Tyson flying. But Tyson manage to regain his balance and then fired an Energy Shot at Mira. But Mira easily avoided that attack and came at the young Saiyan again, smacking him hard in the face again, making him spit out more blood as he was sent plummeting back to the Namekian soul below, impacting it hard and making a small crater in the process.

Towa still chuckled in pleasure at this as Mira landed back on the ground, seeing Tyson again getting back up as the smoke cloud around him faded away. However, Tyson was badly wounded, his Gi was ripped up, blood was all over his mouth and arms a bit, and he was panting harder then earlier.

"Hmph... Now, are you quite finished?" Mira asked, keeping his composure as before.

"Not... yet." Tyson manage to say as he put his hands together, brought them to his right side, and charged up his Kamehameha wave for one last attempt to hurt Mira. "Kaaa... Meee... Haaa... Meee... Haaaaaaa!"

With all his might, Tyson unleashed his blue energy wave known as the Kamehameha at Mira, who was still unfazed as he didn't bother to put up his guard and let the attack hit him directly, making a huge explosion where he stood. When the smoke cleared, a huge crater was made where Mira was, and at that moment, Tyson panted even harder, but believed that he may have gotten the brute that time.

"Heh... Heheh... I bet you felt that one." Tyson said, despite the injuries he had as he smirked and fell to his knees and one hand on the ground, panting harder still, but still smirked at where he last saw Mira. "Heheh... That'll teach you not to mess with..."

But before he could finish, he was shocked when he saw Mira slowly walking out of the crater, unfazed still, which frighten the hell out of Tyson. That was his best attack, and still Mira wasn't scratched at all.

 _'W-What...?! H-How...?!'_ Tyson asked himself in his mind, completely horrified as Mira slowly approached him again, stopping a few yards from the boy, while Towa floated down beside Mira and continued smiling coldly at the young Saiyan. At that moment, Tyson felt his heart racing in fear as his sights were directly on Mira. _'_ _This... This can't be possible. He's so strong. He's way too strong for me. Trunks was right. He... He could kill me right now if he wanted to.'_

"Hmph... Seriously...? Is that all...? What a disappointment." Mira stated, shocking Tyson again as he manage to stand back up on his feet, but still exhausted from his failed attempts as Mira crossed his arms at him. "It's over. Don't worry... I'll use your energy well."

"Wait... Hold on, Mira." Towa said, stopping the brute before looking back at Tyson. "Say, boy, who's supporting you? Who's backing you up?"

"Huh...? What?" Tyson asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on... You couldn't have done this on your own." Towa stated, placing her scepter in both hands. "Traveling through time like this... Just to fight us."

When Towa said that, Tyson only grit his teeth in anger and glared at the women, clenching his right hand hard into a fist, not gonna bother saying a thing to her.

"So... The silent treatment, huh... No matter... Let's leave him for now, Mira." Towa stated, giving a smile towards the tall brute beside her. "You don't mind, right? He's nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from him anyway. For now, that is..."

Hearing that, Mira just went with her decision, not even gonna bother with arguing about it as Towa then looked back at the young Saiyan, still smiling coldly at him. Then she lifted up her scepter, an evil intention in her eyes. "Well then, let's move on to the next era." she said as she and Mira turned away from Tyson, surprising him again. But before they left, Towa gave one more look back at the young Saiyan. "I'll let you live for now, little boy. But... Get in our way again... and we'll have you erased."

With that said, the two time traveling duo disappeared in a flash, shocking Tyson again. But at that moment he felt his anger boiling more as he was about to give chase. "H-Hey, wait a second! Come back here!"

However, Trunks pitched in on the mic and stopped him. _"Wait...! It's too dangerous to follow them now!"_ Trunks exclaimed, stopping Tyson before he did something stupid.

"But... I can't just let them go!" Tyson exclaimed back, determined to stop the evil duo. His heart telling him to do so, but his mind said that Trunks was right. "I-I..."

 _"Tyson, there's nothing you can do in your current condition, you know that."_ Trunks stated, which Tyson knew he was right and stopped himself from going. _"Please, you have to come back for now. We'll get them next time."_

Hearing that, Tyson nod in reply, unwilling to argue with Trunks about it. He wanted to go after them, yes, but he knew it wasn't gonna do him any good at the moment. So, he turned away and disappeared back into the time void, heading back to the Time Nest.

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-**_

Back at the Time Vault, Tyson reappeared in a flash of light to see Trunks and Tokitoki gazing at him. Yet, Tyson was still upset at the fact that he found the ones responsible for everything and couldn't do a thing to stop them. However, Trunks smiled and was glad to see that the young Saiyan was okay. Well, somewhat okay, for he was still injured beyond belief.

"You did an excellent job out there, Tyson, and you did well to try to fight those guys." Trunks stated, but the reminder of that fight made Tyson more upset as he looked down at floor and only slightly nod at Trunks. "But anyway, history is back to normal for now. Not only that, you've found them... You finally found the ones changing history."

But still, Tyson made no reply to the half-Saiyan, but Trunk still went on as Tyson did look back up at him.

"They call themselves... Towa and Mira." Trunks stated, clenching his fist at the thought of them. "They're thieves... Stealing energy from warriors of all time periods. And because of that, history is changing for the worse."

"I know... And I couldn't do a thing to stop them." Tyson replied, still upset at the fact. "I finally found them, but then... I couldn't do a thing."

"I know... I saw the whole thing happen in the scroll." Trunks stated, which made Tyson look back at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tyson replied, surprising Trunks for a moment as the young Saiyan made a fist in determination at him. "I'll just have to get stronger and then take them down next time. I won't let those two get away with this."

Hearing that, Trunks was surprise at first, and so was Tokitoki. But then the half-Saiyan calmed down and nod in reply at Tyson, giving a serious look again.

"You're... You're really gun-ho about this now, aren't you." Trunks stated, which Tyson nod in reply.

"I have to be." Tyson replied, looking down at his fist. "I can't just go and let people like them get away with something terrible like this. It's not right."

"Yeah... I know how you feel." Trunks replied as Tyson looked back up at him. "But still... Those two... what're they about? And that one... The man named Mira... He's especially dangerous."

"I know." Tyson replied, crossing his arms at the thought of the man that could've killed him. "He was much stronger then I thought. But still, who were those two?"

"They're inhabitants of the Demon Realm... in hell... from the distance future." the voice of the Supreme Kai of Time said as the two Saiyans looked to see the little pink goddess slowly coming into the room.

"Supreme Kai of Time..." Trunks said, while Tyson uncrossed his arms at the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Towa..." The Supreme Kai of Time said, stopping a couple yards from the two boys. "She's the little sister of Dabura, the Demon King. And Mira, he's a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes."

"Wait, you mean she created Mira?" Tyson asked, which the Supreme Kai of Time nod in reply. "Wow... Didn't see that one coming. First time I heard something like that."

"Together they're stealing energy, in hopes of releasing the seal containing the Demon Realm." The Supreme Kai of Time stated.

"So, what will happen if the seal is released?" Trunks asked, a bit worried about asking though.

"The balance of this entire world will collapse." She answered. "And not just this world, but the entire Universe. Nothing will remain the same."

"Oh no...! Then they're horrible people!" Trunks exclaimed, worried now, and so was Tyson.

"Villains exist in every era, I'm afraid." The Supreme Kai of Time stated, which still worried Trunks and Tyson. "In the past, there was another who tried to overtake the Time Nest and seize control. But luckily, he failed."

"Still... That's all the more reason why we need to stop them, right?" Tyson asked, giving a determined look towards Trunks, who looked back at him and nod in reply.

"Right." Trunks answered, but at that moment, they heard a humming sound coming somewhere in the room, surprising everyone. However, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time knew what this meant. "This feeling...?! No! It's too early! Why would a history shift happen so quickly?! Damn it...!"

"If that's the case, I better go take care of it right now." Tyson stated, feeling that he had to fix it now, but his body wasn't gonna let him do that anytime soon in his current condition.

Seeing that Tyson was not up for it now, Trunks gave him a look that said otherwise. "No... Not yet, Tyson." he stated, which surprised Tyson for a moment. "I have to find the right scroll with the history change first. But, in the meantime, you better go train right away. I'll contact you once I find the scroll, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so." Tyson replied, nodding his head in compliance as the Supreme Kai of Time slowly walked up and smiled up at him.

"Here, let's step outside first." she said, catching the young Saiyan's attention as he looked down at her on his left. "I'll get you healed up, and then you can go train, okay?"

"Okay." Tyson answered, giving a smile at the little pink goddess. "Thanks, Supreme Kai of Time."

With that said, the Supreme Kai of time giggled a bit happily at the young Saiyan as they exited out of the Time Vault, leaving Trunks alone to search for the scroll with the history change. However, as he looked around the Time Vault, he couldn't help but worry that Tyson's training with Krillin and Piccolo might not be enough to handle the more powerful foes he's soon to face. Because of that, he let out a sigh before growing a serious look again.

 _'I know Tyson will train hard, but still... Even if he finishes training with Piccolo and Krillin, I doubt it'll be enough.'_ he thought as he walked over to the table in the center of the Vault and gazed down at it, thinking of something that made him shake a bit. _'_ _I know I'm probably gonna regret this maybe... But, it just... might... work.'_

Whatever he had in mind, Trunks wasn't to thrilled about it, but in this current situation, he didn't have many other options. There was only one mentor that could give Tyson the training necessary for him to be fully ready. However, who had in mind may be a bit much for Tyson. Maybe. _'_ _I got no other choice... Time to call... my Father.'_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Mentor Training 3: Vegeta

_**Well, here we are, everyone! Ever since last summer I've wanted to continue this, but so many things have gotten in my way, both personal and self issues. But now, as of this moment, we're finally back to where we originally left off! :D**_

 _ **When you reach the end of this chapter, you'll find that the ending is WAY different then before. You'll find out what I mean once you've reached it. I think you'll all like it, and if any of you don't, to bad, I did it anyway. Does it really matter at this point? XD**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of my rambling. We're finally back to where we left off way before, well technically, that's not a hundred percent correct. You know what, just read till you've reached the end and you'll find out what I mean. And for the finally time, I've very sorry for everything I've put you all through just for this. Alright, now that's it. Enjoy and let everything continue! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Mentor Training #3: Vegeta**_

* * *

 _ **-Toki Toki City, the Plaza of Time-**_

Knowing there wasn't much time to spare before heading back out, after recovering, Tyson was seen racing around Toki Toki City to find either Krillin or Piccolo, in hopes to become stronger before taking care of the next distortion in history. However, he didn't seem to be having much luck finding either of them. He went through the Industrial Sector, and the Time Machine Station, but he couldn't find them at all. Now he was seen entering the Plaza of Time, still sprinting and panting.

"Geez... Where are they?" Tyson asked as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment before he resumed running. "They got be here somewhere."

As he ran, he thought back on what Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time had told him and that he needed to train right away. Knowing that was all to true, he continued hurrying to find his mentors.

"Oh... At this rate I'm never gonna find them in time." Tyson stated as he stopped again and was just about to give up searching as he looked down at the ground, sadden for some reason. "Maybe... Maybe I'm just not cut out for this anymore."

When he said that, he thought back on the fight he had with Mira and how easily he was being beaten by the brute, and how none of his attacks hardly made a dent on him. Thinking that, he wasn't so sure if he could stop them even if he had more training.

"Maybe... Maybe I'm not good enough... Not for this." Tyson stated to himself, but just as he did, Piccolo and Krillin were seen descending down behind him.

"Wait... Are you just gonna give up?" Krillin asked, catching Tyson's attention as he turned to see him and Piccolo gazing at him. "Is that it?"

"Don't tell me you're just gonna quit after everything we've taught you so far." Piccolo said, which surprised Tyson for a moment before he calmed down and looked down at the ground again.

"Well, no... It's not that at all." Tyson replied before looking back up at his mentors. "You see, well... It's... kinda complicated. Maybe I should explain what happened."

"If this is about the whole you switching with Ginyu's body thing like a long time ago, I wouldn't be surprised." Krillin stated, thinking back on the event. "I mean, I would really freak out if that ever happened to me. Hehehe..."

"I know what you mean, but that's not it." Tyson replied, giving a nervous smile at the thought of that little adventure, but then he grew a curious look back at Krillin. "Though, it still amazes me how you remember that."

"I know, right." Krillin replied, feeling the same way Tyson does. "Earlier it just popped right into my head. It was just as weird as when you helped us take on the Saiyans."

"Can we please focus here." Piccolo stated, cutting them off from their current subject as he crossed his arms at Tyson, making him chuckle embarrassingly and rub the back of his head at the Namekian.

"Right, right, sorry about that." Tyson apologized as he dropped his arm and got serious again. "Okay, let me explain everything that happened."

At that moment, Tyson began to explain about his experience dealing with the time traveling duo called Towa and Mira, and how strong Mira was and how he could've been killed by that powerful brute. After hearing his story, Krillin found it a bit much to take in, but he understood, while Piccolo understood completely.

"I see... So that's why." Piccolo said, finally understanding how Tyson was feeling as the young Saiyan gazed down at the ground again.

"Yeah... That's exactly it." Tyson stated, while Krillin took a step towards him.

"Look, I know how you feel." Krillin said, giving a smile back up at the young Saiyan. "I know what it's like to be thrashed around like that. Believe me, I know. But, that hasn't stopped me sometimes. And believe me, there were times that I really wanted to call it quits. But, I didn't. Why? Because I learned to never stop trying. That's something that Goku taught me."

Hearing that, Tyson looked back up and was surprised for a moment. But when he thought about what Krillin just said, he somehow knew he was right. That did seem like something Goku would say. Thinking that, Tyson finally grew a smile back on his face and nod in reply at his mentors.

"Yeah... You're right." Tyson said, clenching his hands into fists and looked down at them. "I know Mira is crazy strong, and yeah I did get smacked around earlier, but, that doesn't mean I'm gonna quit now. I'll get stronger, so that next time I'll kick his ass. Am I right?"

"Hmph... Well said, boy." Piccolo replied, giving a smile at the young Saiyan, and so did Krillin.

"Yep." Krillin replied too, nodding his head a little at Tyson. "I couldn't have said it any better myself. Hehe..."

"Right." Tyson said as he dropped his arms and smiled confidently back at his mentors. "So anyway, I need to get started on training again right away. I don't have much time till I'm needed to go out again, so I was hoping we could started like right now."

"Uh... Yeah, small problem with that." Piccolo replied, a bit nervous and a bit afraid to say what he was gonna say next. "You're not training with us at the moment."

"Unfortunately, you're gonna be training with someone else for a bit." Krillin stated, feeling just as nervous as Piccolo was, but their answers surprised and confused Tyson.

"What...? What are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked, taking a small step towards his mentors. "If you two aren't gonna be training me, then... who is?"

But just as Tyson asked, a figure was seen walking up behind him. A very familiar one as it gave a menacing smirk behind the young Saiyan. Of course, Krillin and Piccolo saw who it was coming, freaking them out a bit, while Tyson was still confused. Oblivious as usual.

"What...?" Tyson asked as the figure stopped a couple yards away behind him.

"Well well well, of all the people Trunks could've asked me to train, I was never expecting you." Said the figure, catching Tyson's attention as he turned around in horror, for he knew who was talking to him. He looked to see it was none other than... Vegeta, giving a menacing grin at him. "It's been a long time, boy."

"V-V-Vegeta?!" Tyson exclaimed, taking a step back towards Piccolo and Krillin. "Y-You...?! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down, boy!" Vegeta shouted, frightening Tyson a bit before he decided to calm down like he said. "Geez... You act like I'm about to kill you or something. But as much as I'd want to, I'm not the same man as you think I am."

"What...? What do you mean?" Tyson asked, but then Krillin stepped in.

"Well, let's just say a lot of things have happened since the whole Planet Namek thing." Krillin stated, finally calming down along with Piccolo, but still kept a worried look.

"Oh, I see?" Tyson replied, still a bit unsure as he looked back at the Saiyan Prince, who kept his smirk at the young Saiyan.

"But make no mistake, boy, I haven't forgotten are previous meetings back in the past." Vegeta stated, growing a more serious look as he crossed his arms at Tyson. "Though, I'll be honest, when Trunks asked me to train a certain someone, I'd never thought it be you. And to think, all this time, you're a Saiyan as well."

When Tyson heard that, he was shocked. He wasn't expecting Vegeta to learn that he was actually part Saiyan all this time.

"W-What...? How do you know that?" Tyson asked.

"I think it's quite obvious how he knows." Piccolo stated, cutting in on the subject as he gazed over at Tyson. "Must have been Trunks' doing. He probably told him everything."

"Oh, he did." Vegeta replied, giving a smirk again at Tyson, who looked back at him and gulped nervously. "And like I said, he asked if I'd train you. And I told him that I'll consider it if I meet the boy. And now that know it's you, oh... we're gonna have such a good time."

When Vegeta said that, he grinned, almost with an evil intention in it, which Tyson a bit nervous still, along with Krillin, while Piccolo was more worried for Tyson.

"Though, you should feel lucky, boy." Vegeta said as he uncrossed his arms. "It's not everyday that a Saiyan like you gets to train with the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Yeah, more like Prince of only a few Saiyans." Krillin muttered to himself, trying to calm himself with a joke.

"I heard that, baldy!" Vegeta exclaimed, shocking Krillin as he took a step back in fright, while Piccolo walked up a couple feet from Tyson.

"Look, Vegeta, I understand what Trunks' intentions are to help the boy out, but, try not to be to rough on him." Piccolo stated, which Vegeta responded by turning his sights up at the Namekian. "The boy has been through a lot so far. I suggest that..."

"No, it's okay." Tyson said, cutting Piccolo off as he and Vegeta looked to see him smirking confidently now, which also surprised Krillin. "If I'm ever gonna get stronger, then it's necessary for a little roughness in training. No matter how big it is. I'm not afraid to tackle it head on."

"Hmph... Spoken like a real Saiyan." Vegeta replied, giving a smirk back at Tyson as he walked around Piccolo and stopped about a yard away from the young Saiyan. "You seem to be ready to go already. If that's the case, why don't we skip everything else and get right to it then. Trunks did told me you didn't have much time, right?"

"Yeah... So like you said, let's get right to it." Tyson replied as the two fighters smirked at one another for a moment, while Piccolo and Krillin were still a bit uneasy about how this will turn out.

"Great... Even if he does survive, he might turn out like Vegeta." Krillin stated, which worried Piccolo a little more.

"You just had to go and say that, didn't you." Piccolo replied, which made Krillin feel a bit bad for saying that.

Then, as they were talking to themselves, Vegeta and Tyson were about to head out, giving one last confident smirk at each other before departing to where Vegeta has in mind to train the young Saiyan.

"Alright... You ready?" Vegeta asked, which Tyson nod in reply.

"Yeah... Let's go." Tyson answered as they walked away from Piccolo and Krillin before disappearing, heading out of Toki Toki City.

But as they left, Piccolo and Krillin continued to be worried for Tyson, for he was training with Vegeta after all. But, knowing there was nothing for them to do at this point, they just let out sighs of concern towards the ground.

* * *

 _ **-Capsule Corporation House, West City, Planet Earth-**_

Where Tyson and Vegeta went, the both reappeared a few yards from one another at the Capsule Corporation House where Vegeta and his wife Bulma live. Seeing it, and not to mention West City before it became more high tech then it already was, Tyson couldn't help but be a bit confused as to why Vegeta brought them here of all places.

"So... This is where we're gonna train?" Tyson asked, gazing at his surroundings, while Vegeta uncrossed his arms and got serious at the young Saiyan. "Of all places, you picked here? Don't you think this place is a little to populated for...?"

"Training begins now!" Vegeta exclaimed, confusing Tyson for a second before he suddenly smacked the young Saiyan in the face, sending him flying a bit before landing on his back on the ground. Seeing this, Vegeta was unimpressed. "You weren't ready. Get up, boy!"

Hearing Vegeta say that, and after groaning a little from the pain, Tyson forced himself up and got serious too at the Saiyan Prince.

"Besides, the reason I brought you here is that you can learn how to control your powers better." Vegeta stated. "By learning to suppress and focus your power in an environment like this, it teaches control. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah... I do now." Tyson replied, before smirking confidently at Vegeta and assumed his fighting stance at him. "Okay then, Vegeta... Let's go."

Seeing that Tyson was ready to fight, Vegeta smirked confidently too and got in his fighting stance too, ready to start his little entry test for the young Saiyan. At that moment, they stood there, listening to the noises from the city in the background, masking their training session from everyone.

"Hehehe... Be honored, boy, that the Prince of all Saiyans will be watching you... and probably laughing." Vegeta stated, feeling a bit cocky.

"Heh... We'll just see about that." Tyson replied as he suddenly came at Vegeta and unleashed a barrage of punches at him, but Vegeta easily saw through each strike and manage to evade them all. Then Tyson tried to kick him on the side of his head, but Vegeta saw that coming too and blocked it just before it got to his head, shocking Tyson. "W-What...?!"'

Then, when Vegeta pushed Tyson's leg away, he tried to punch him in the face, but Tyson quickly moved back and barely avoided the attack, then he leaped back a few times to get some distance as Vegeta smirked cockily again at him.

"Hehehe... What's wrong, boy?" Vegeta asked, taking a step towards Tyson. "Come on, that's not even enough for a warm up. Show me some of that Saiyan power of yours why don't you."

"Alright then... Fine!" Tyson exclaimed as he suddenly ascended up into the air and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts down at Vegeta. "HAA!"

However, Vegeta saw the attacks coming and flew right into them, easily deflecting them with the back of his hands and came straight for Tyson. But, just as he threw a punch at the young Saiyan, Tyson used his Afterimage technique and Vegeta hit a false image instead, surprising him as Tyson reappeared behind the Saiyan Prince and quickly fired an Energy Shot at him. However, Vegeta sensed the attack coming and disappeared too, avoiding the strike and surprising Tyson. But then, he reappeared in front of the young Saiyan and unleashed a barrage of punches at him, but Tyson quickly put up his guard and tried his best to block Vegeta's relentless strikes, slowly being pushed back in the air each time.

But then, Vegeta manage to get in one punch on the young Saiyan, smacking him in the gut, surprising him before he side kicked him, sending him plummeting to the ground hard, creating a small crater on the side of the Capsule Corp. House on impact. But, Tyson easily got back up and glared angrily back up at Vegeta, who made his descent on top of the Capsule Corp. House with his arms crossed and smirked cockily at the young Saiyan again.

"Hehehehehe... What's wrong now?" Vegeta asked. "Don't tell me this is all you can really bring."

Angered by his words, Tyson suddenly charged up at him and threw a punch, but Vegeta disappeared at the last second and avoided the strike, surprising Tyson again, but not as much as Vegeta suddenly kicked him in the side, sending him flying again. However, Tyson regained his balance and looked back at Vegeta, who suddenly fired an energy wave towards the young Saiyan. In response, Tyson quickly disappeared and avoided the blast. However, Vegeta smirked and did the same, disappearing as well.

As Tyson reappeared back on the ground, Vegeta reappeared too close by on top of the fence that surrounded the Capsule Corp. House, chuckling menacingly at young Saiyan, shocking him as he quickly disappeared again to get away, but Vegeta disappeared too, going after him. For a short time, they disappeared and reappeared all over the place, until they eventually ended back on top of the Capsule Corp. House. Tyson was panting a little, while Vegeta kept chuckling towards the young Saiyan.

"Hehehehehehe... Now what's wrong?!" Vegeta asked. "Am I moving too fast for you now?!"

But then, suddenly, Tyson turned around and fired an Energy Shot at Vegeta, catching him by surprise as he took the attack head on, taking a little damage as he slid back a bit. However, when Vegeta dropped his arms, he gave a serious look back at Tyson.

"Okay then, if that's how you want it... No more games." Vegeta stated as he suddenly spiked his energy up, shocking Tyson as he came at the young Saiyan with everything he had and smacked him in the face with a strong punch, sending him flying, screaming in pain as Vegeta kept coming for him.

Giving Tyson no chance to regain his balance, Vegeta suddenly punched him hard in the gut, making Tyson cough out some blood in the process before Vegeta spin kicked him on the chest, sending him flying again as he disappeared and then reappeared where Tyson was going and kicked him again on the back, sending him plummeting to the ground hard, creating another small crater on impact in the grass on his front, groaning in pain as Vegeta landed a few yards away from him, unimpressed.

"You know, for some reason I was expecting more of a challenge from you, boy." Vegeta stated, turning his body slightly from the injured Tyson. "Hell, I don't find any pleasure just smacking you around. I was kinda expecting more form you. Oh well... If this is all you can bring, then this has been a waste of my time."

When Tyson heard those words, he grit his teeth and tried to push himself back slowly, catching Vegeta's attention as he looked back curiously at the young Saiyan, seeing him getting back up on his feet with his back turned at the Saiyan Prince, panting hard, but determined.

"Come on, Tyson... You can do this..." Tyson muttered to himself, thinking back how Mira easily smacked him around too before turning back towards Vegeta with his head down towards the ground. "Stop feeling... bad... for yourself... and... concentrate."

He then brought his hands together, focusing his energy as he closed his and thought back on something his Sensei told him before he joined the Time Patrol.

 _"Remember, Tyson... Only you can judge how you did, nobody else."_ His Sensei stated in his mind as he reopened them and gazed back at Vegeta, who still gave him that serious stare and uncrossed his arms at the young Saiyan.

 _Sensei is right... Only I can say how I did in the end._ Tyson thought, thinking back again on his fight with Mira before bringing his arms back and grit his teeth hard. _And what I think... I did poorly against Mira. I was too stubborn and overconfident with my abilities. Even now, I still am. But... That's about to change right now. Time to get serious!_

With that said in his mind, Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs as he spiked his energy up to the maximum, sending strong shock waves around him in the process, and surprising Vegeta at the same time.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Tyson screamed, his blue energy surrounding his body at it's peak.

"W-What?!" Vegeta asked, taking a step back in shock before gritting his teeth too just as Tyson came at him unexpectedly and threw a punch at him, which Vegeta quickly reacted by blocking it, and when he did, a big shock wave was sent around the area at the moment they collided.

After they've collided, Tyson jumped back and came again at Vegeta with his Meteor Crash technique, sending a barrage of punches and kicks at the Saiyan Prince as he tried to block and avoid each strike coming at him. However, Tyson was able to get one punch on Vegeta, smacking him in the face and sending him flying till he hit one of the smaller houses of the Capsule Corp. House, making him go upward a bit, but Tyson kept coming for him at high speed and placed his hands together once he was in close range of Vegeta.

"Take this!" Tyson shouted as he fired his Evil Explosion at Vegeta, making him fly back even more, screaming before he regained his balance and grit his teeth in anger as he saw Tyson coming for him again.

"Why you...!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his Full Power Energy Blast Volley at the young Saiyan, which Tyson immediately responded by firing his own Full Power Energy Blast Volley at Vegeta's, repelling each other strikes and making a huge cloud of smoke above the Capsule Corp. House.

As Vegeta waited to see what will happen next, Tyson suddenly burst out of the smoke and head right for Vegeta, surprising him as he manage to punch him hard in the gut and then kicked him away, making Vegeta scream a bit before regaining his balance and took a second for the pain to fade away. When he did, he gave a serious look again at Tyson, and showed a little blood coming down from the side of his mouth before he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

As Tyson took this chance to catch his breath, Vegeta started to show a smirk again at the boy, but not a cocky one this time.

"Hmph... Not bad." Vegeta admitted, surprising Tyson for a moment. "It looks like someone has some real hidden potential in 'em. And I don't say that to just anyone."

"Uh... R-Really?" Tyson asked, dropping his guard a bit. "You really think so?"

"Did you not just hear a word that I said?" Vegeta asked, giving serious look again at the young Saiyan. "Yes."

"Wow... Hehe... Wasn't expecting to here that from you." Tyson replied, giving a small smile at Vegeta, who actually smiled back at the young Saiyan as they descended back to the ground and the energy around Tyson disappeared. "So uh... Did I pass?"

"Hmph... I suppose, for now." Vegeta stated, crossing his arms at the young Saiyan. "You really should be honored, boy, that you'll be training with the Prince of all Saiyans. Especially since you're a Saiyan too. And besides, this way... I keep smacking you around a little while longer."

"Hehehehe... Um... okay?" Tyson replied, giving a nervous smile at Vegeta, having a bad feeling of what's yet to come, but then Vegeta gave a serious look again at him.

"But, make no mistake, boy, I'll train you even if you break every bone in your body, understand?" Vegeta stated, which Tyson grew a serious look back at him and nod in reply. Seeing him do so, Vegeta smirked again and uncrossed his arms. "Good. Now then, the first thing I'm gonna do is teach you a special move of mine. I bet you're familiar with it. The Galick Gun."

"Oh yeah... I remember that move." Tyson replied, thinking back when Vegeta used his Galick Gun and collided with Goku's Kamehameha in the past. Thinking that, he smirked in excitement at Vegeta. "Well then, let's get to it then."

"Hold on a second there, boy." Vegeta replied, surprising Tyson for a moment. "Before I can even teach you that move, you still gotta earn that right. You think just landing a few strong blows on me is gonna cut it? I don't think so."

"You know, somehow, I had feeling you were gonna say that." Tyson replied, but kept a smirk at Vegeta. "But, whatever you got to throw at me, I'll take it. At this point, I can handle just about anything you bring."

"Oh really...?" Vegeta asked, growing a cocky grin and raised an eyebrow at Tyson, thinking there might be one thing he had that Tyson might not be ready to handle.

* * *

"How about this then?" Vegeta asked as the scenery changed. He and Tyson were now inside the gravity chamber inside of one of the Capsule Corporation spaceships, and Vegeta suddenly pressed a button on the control panel, activating the multiplied gravity in the room, which confused, yet surprised Tyson.

"Huh...?" Tyson said in response as Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, while Tyson suddenly felt his body becoming heavier, surprising him greatly as he tried his best to hold himself up, but to no avail as he was sent down to the floor on his front. "Gah...!"

Seeing this, Vegeta chuckled mockingly as Tyson tried to push himself up, but every time he tried, his body would go smacking back on the floor. After about five more times, Tyson didn't know what to do. "What...is this?! What did you...do?!"

"This...is the gravity chamber, and it's here where we'll continue the rest of your training." Vegeta stated, uncrossing his arms. "And take of the increase in gravity in here. It'll make you work harder just to keep yourself up. Now, fight through it and give me a hundred push ups. Now."

"Gah..." Tyson replied as he at least managed to push himself up till he was in push up position, then tried to do one, but he put in a lot of effort just to do that one. "Gah...! One! Good grief!"

"Heheheheh..." Vegeta chuckled, enjoying watching Tyson struggle as he leaned back on the control panel, crossing his arms again and grinned. "You know what's really funny about this...? This is only twice normal gravity. You should see the level I can handle."

"I...probably don't...want to!" Tyson exclaimed back, trying to get his next push up, but was greatly amazed inside that Vegeta could handle a level of gravity that's far pass what Tyson is going through.

"Yeah, you really don't." Vegeta replied with a smirk, then got serious as leaned off the control panel and walked forward till he was right in front of Tyson, gazing down at the young Saiyan. "Now push harder, boy! We got a lot of work to do before you go back into battle! Understand?!"

"Y-Yes!" Tyson answered, closing his eyes tight as he put in more effort, finally managing to get adjusted to the increased gravity, which actually made Vegeta smirk again when he saw that progress was being made.

 _'Heh... I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.'_ Vegeta thought, thinking about what he also has planned to both train, yet drive Tyson to the point where he could break under the pressure. _'_ _You and me got a lot work of ahead us, boy. You say you're a Saiyan, well...we'll find out for sure if that's true or not. Heheh...'_

* * *

 _-AGE: 762-_

 _Back at the Time Vault, Trunks managed to find the next scroll that had the history changed so suddenly after Tyson finished fixing the last one. When he opened it, showed the same time period as Tyson went to before on Planet Namek, but this time, it showed Vegeta and Krillin down on the ground, defeated and motionless, which they could be mean that they're dead._

 _Close by though, Gohan was seen struggling to keep himself up as his body was bruised and beaten greatly as a strange white lizard-like creature, apparently resembled closely to a different looking Frost Demon, slowly approaching the young half-Saiyan._

 _"Heheheheh..." the Frost Demon chuckled evilly as grinned menacingly and his eyes glowed red for a second before disappearing. This Frost Demon was known and feared as the galactic tyrant named Frieza._

 _"Uh... Ugh..." Gohan grunted, trying his best to be tough and brave as Frieza came inching closer towards him._

 _While this was occurring, Goku, still badly wounded after everything that has happened earlier, was seen in a recovery tank on Frieza's spaceship, still healing his wounds from what happened before while his body was possessed by Ginyu, but he could feel Frieza's incredibly high energy, making his brow furrowing in contemplation._

 _'So strong.' he thought, feeling that there was only one person left fighting Frieza, and that was his son. 'I'm not really sure...if I can win, even at my full power. Just have... Just have to hold on...a little more!'_

 _The scene was then quickly brought back to Gohan as he grit his teeth and felt that he was left with no other options but to fight Frieza by himself. With a shout, he suddenly charged at the Frost Demon with all his might. "HHAAAAA!" he shouted as prepared to throw a punch, but Frieza, unfazed by this sudden action, used his tail to swat Gohan away when he got close enough, sending the little half-Saiyan flying away as he hit the ground face first, then the rest of his body fell and skid soon after, his bones feeling like they've been shattered like glass._

 _"Ah... Ugh..." Gohan grunted, unable to move as he lied helplessly with his back on the ground as Frieza slowly made his way towards him, charging up purple energy in his left hand, preparing to finish off the little half-Saiyan._

 _But, sensing that his son was on the verge of death, Goku suddenly opened his eyes, unwilling to let this continue anymore. 'I can't...hold it anymore...' he thought as he suddenly burst out of the recovery tank and flew as fast as he could out of the spaceship in a hurry to rescue his son._

 _Just as Frieza was right on top of Gohan, he smirked as he eyes glowed red and his body was surrounded in dark energy, then he aimed his left hand filled with energy and blasted Gohan. However, when the smoke cleared, not a trace of Gohan was seen anywhere, but it didn't seem like he was killed, which confused Frieza as he looked around for a second and looked to his left, seeing Goku had saved Gohan just in time, but he was still wounded from his previous fight with the Ginyu Force, but right now that didn't matter to him it seemed._

 _"Hmm...? Who...are you?" Frieza asked as Goku gently put his son down on the ground and stood back up, while Frieza turned his body towards the Saiyan warrior. "You know what, no. I don't need to know."_

 _Gritting his teeth, Goku turned towards the tyrant Frost Demon and readied himself to fight, despite knowing his chances of winning are very slim, while Frieza smirked and readied himself too. His body being consumed more in dark energy. "You honestly think you can win?" he asked as the scenes from the scroll finished playing._

* * *

 ** _-Toki Toki City, the Time Vault-_**

After seeing the images in the scroll, Trunks shook slightly while holding the scroll, a look of shock in his eyes by this. "No... Darn it. It's all happening too fast..." he stated, gritting his teeth, for it wasn't just the change in this part of history that was happening too quickly. He also knew that the time to fight was now and couldn't be put off much longer. "This is bad... I have to..."

But before Trunks could finish his sentence, Tyson came running into the room, smiling confidently too. "Hey...!" he exclaimed, catching Trunks' attention as he turned his head towards the young Saiyan, seeing him stop a couple yards from him, now smiling normally. "Sorry I'm late. I got a little too occupied by your father's training."

"No, it's alright, because I was actually coming to get you." Trunks replied with a smile, but then was surprised when he realized that Tyson was back from training with Vegeta, which for some reason surprised the half-Saiyan. "Wait a minute... You actually survived my father's training?"

"I know. I'm just as surprised as you." Tyson replied, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he closed his eyes and grinned. "He was a bit serious, and you tried to break me a little, but I held through like a real Saiyan he said. Heheheh..."

Hearing this, Trunks didn't know what to say, but then he smiled proudly at Tyson. "Wow... I'm surprised, Tyson." he stated, which made Tyson open his eyes, drop his arm, and gave a surprised look at Trunks. "You see, my father rarely trains anyone, and to hear that you made it through his harsh style is really surprising to me. I'm very proud of you, Tyson. And I can even tell that your power is much higher than before. Amazing."

"Heheheheh... T-Thanks, Trunks. I really pushed myself to become stronger this time, and I'm glad to hear it worked out." Tyson replied, closing his eyes happily, then reopened them and took out something from inside his Gi pocket and showed off two healing capsules to Trunks. "And check it out... Krillin and Piccolo were so surprised I got through Vegeta's training, yet proud to see how much stronger I've gotten and gave me these as a reward for the hard work I've put in."

"That's great, because... you're gonna need those." Trunks stated, getting serious, which surprised Tyson as first, but then he got serious too and put the healing capsule away in his Gi.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Tyson stated as he took a step forward closer toward Trunks. "So, who am I facing this time?"

When he heard that question, Trunks handed the scroll to Tyson and he took it from the half-Saiyan. "Frieza..." Trunks answered as Tyson brought the scroll close to him. "He's so powerful, he's known as the Emperor of the Universe. Please, be careful, Tyson. He's more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

Hearing that, Tyson nod in reply, then tighten his grip on the scroll. "I will." he replied as he closed his eyes and the light from the scroll consumed him, transporting him back in time like before.

Once Tyson was gone, Trunks gazed down at the floor, still keeping a serious expression. _'Please be careful this time, Tyson. Frieza... is not like any opponent you faced before. If you're not careful... he'll kill you.'_

* * *

 ** _-AGE: 762-_**

On Planet Namek, just before Krillin and Gohan could get their third wish granted by Porunga, the Namekian dragon, the seven Namekian Dragon Balls had turned to stone, meaning that the Grand Elder Guru had passed away, and if he was, the Dragon Balls of Planet Namek are no longer usable.

Knowing that his wish for immortality was just about his, and now it's gone before he could have it, Vegeta, gazing at the seven petrified Dragon Balls with a look of rage, turned his angered expression back at Gohan and Krillin.

"Damn you both!" Vegeta exclaimed in anger, frightening Gohan and Krillin as the Saiyan Prince made a fist at them and grit his teeth hard. "If you miserable runts haven't interfered, this never would've happened!"

Knowing that Vegeta was really ticked off, Gohan and Krillin embraced themselves for whatever thrashing he had planned for them, knowing that they didn't stand a chance against him as they shut their eyes tight, while Vegeta slowly made his way towards them. "You're going to pay! Both of you! I'll...!"

But, for some reason, Vegeta had stopped before he could finish saying what he planned to do to them, and because of this, Krillin opened his eyes and saw that Vegeta was looking up at the little hill behind Gohan and Krillin with a look of fright all of a sudden and shaking in fear. Curious to know what was frightening Vegeta, Krillin turned around and suddenly felt a wave a fear go through him too, along with Gohan, as they were gazing up at none other than... Frieza.

"F-F-FRIEZA!" Krillin exclaimed in terror as Frieza smirked menacing down at the three warriors below.

"Well you've really done it now, haven't you..." Frieza said, making the three warriors shiver just by hearing his voice. "Once again my dreams of immortality has been crushed, all thanks you."

Feeling that he's been robbed of what he thought was his after everything he's been through, Frieza narrowed his eyes down at the three warriors. "Tell me, my young friends... Are you ready to face the consequences?"

Again, hearing Frieza's voice, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin shivered in fear as Frieza slowly float down off the hill cliff and landed on his feet on the same leveled ground as the others. "Still, Vegeta, you're on the cuss for almost having your wish granted." he said, making Vegeta grit his teeth and tried to not show his fear at the tyrant Frost Demon. "How tragic, but even more tragic for me."

Making Gohan and Krillin frighten even more, Frieza took a step forward towards them, making them back up a step toward Vegeta, knowing right now that he might be the only that could keep them alive longer as Frieza smiled evilly at the three warriors. "This is the very first time... that I've been made such a fool of." he stated, which made him grit his teeth hard and raised a fist up at Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin as his eyes glowed red for a second before disappearing. "How...dare...you...MAGGOTS!"

Seeing how really ticked off Frieza was compared to Vegeta a minute ago, Gohan and Krillin shook in terror far more than before, but Vegeta tried his best to remain calm, though he knew that this could be his toughest fight ever as Frieza aimed his very tightened fist at the three of them.

"YOU INSUBORDINATE LIFEFORMS ARE GOING TO PERISH, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO ESCAPE, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	16. The Frieza Saga - Enter Lord Frieza

_**Hey, everybody! I'm back and finally got around to finishing the first part of the saga we've been waiting for for a long time! Though I was hoping to get this one out weeks ago, but I've been a bit occupied with School and all. Unlike when I started last summer when I had more time, it's harder doing this during the School year, but I'm sure a lot of us go through that, right? XD**_

 _ **Anyway, since I know we all wanna get to this, I won't bore you much with my talking. So, in that case, how about we just get right to it then?! Here it is, everyone! The first part of the long awaited Frieza Saga! How will Tyson fair against the galactic tyrant of the universe? Time to find out. Enjoy. ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SON**_ _ **G**_ _ **PLAYS \- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 15: The Frieza Saga - Enter Lord Frieza**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

Face to face with the galactic tyrant, Gohan and Krillin were shivering in fear, while Vegeta tried his best to stay calm and stand firm with his teeth grit tightly as Frieza made a fist at them and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER CROSSED MY PATH! PREPARE YOURSELVES...TO EMBRACE OBLIVION!"

Now really frighten after hearing that, Gohan and Krillin jumped away to the sides, leaving Vegeta to stand alone against the tyrant Frost Demon, but he didn't care, for he still wasn't going to back down.

"Finally letting your true colors show, huh, Frieza?" Vegeta asked, clenching his fist even harder, for he knew this was a fight he felt he was destined for. "Fine then, come at me. But if you think I'm gonna go down that easily, you are sadly mistaking."

Hearing that, Frieza's enraged expression turned into a cocky grin and chuckle. "Heheheh... Oh Vegeta, of all the things you could've said... that shouldn't have been one of them. Heheheheh..." he chuckled, but still Vegeta held his ground. "It seems you've forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be. Why don't I refresh your memory?"

With that said, Frieza smirked as he held his arms out a little and suddenly surrounded himself in powerful purple energy, making his power rise with ever second. "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, making the ground shake doing so by his incredible power rise, but Vegeta still stood firm, trying not to be shaken by this. But then, Frieza's eyes suddenly glowed red for a second before disappearing, then his purple energy changed into a more darker purple as his power increased even more. "Ha...! Ha...! EEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Feeling this unexpected burst of power, Gohan and Krillin were even more terrified, and even Vegeta was finally moved by this, taking a step back in fright, feeling this ridiculous amount of power from the tyrant Frost Demon.

"W-What...?!" Vegeta asked, already knowing that Frieza was powerful, but this power he was feeling was insane, but just then, Tyson appeared in a flash of light several yards behind Vegeta, ready to fight by the looks of it, but suddenly he felt the enormous energy spike from Frieza and almost slipped after entering.

"W-Whoa...!" Tyson shouted as he managed to stay on his feet, then looked up and was greatly surprised when he felt Frieza's power, and more so just seeing him not too far ahead of him. "My god... What insane power. That must be him. Frieza..."

But as Frieza was just about finished spiking his enormous amount of power, he took a look pass Vegeta and noticed Tyson, which surprised the young Saiyan.

"Hmm...? Are you still there?" Frieza asked, which made Vegeta turn his head around and was surprised to see Tyson again, along with Gohan and Krillin, who were also surprised, knowing he wasn't seen after the fight with Ginyu, and now he mysteriously reappeared here, but Frieza didn't seem to care at all who he was. "Hmph... They're all starting to pop up like ants."

Hearing Frieza talk to himself, Vegeta turned his head back at him and readied himself to fight, along with Gohan and Krillin, though still afraid by the looks on their faces, and even Tyson got ready too as he jumped a little bit forward and took his fighting stance, getting serious quickly as Frieza spiked his energy up one more time. "Fine then... I'll just kill you ALL!"

With that said, Frieza wasted no time charging his energy in his right hand and suddenly fired an energy wave at Vegeta, who quickly evaded the attack by disappearing, then Tyson did the same once he saw the attack come for him next, disappearing in a flash, making the attack hit a boulder instead, which made a huge explosion on impact, shocking Gohan greatly, but Krillin was even more shocked than him as Tyson and Vegeta reappeared high in the air, seeing the damage just one energy wave caused, which tore about one-third of the large island they were standing on, and somehow destroyed several more after it.

"Whoa... What insane power." Krillin stated, gulping at the sight of the destruction. "There's no way we can beat that."

"Heh... Of course not." Frieza said, smirking at the four warriors around him. "Do you honestly believe that four little ants can really defeat a dinosaur?"

"I do!" Vegeta exclaimed, suddenly feeling cocky and smirked, pointing at Gohan, then Krillin, then at Tyson floating a little ways next to him. "If the four us band together, then there's a chance we can win. And I'll have you know that their power levels are rising..."

For a moment, Tyson was surprised to hear Vegeta say that, seeing the Saiyan Prince give a quick glance at him before looking back down at Frieza and pointed at himself. "And I'll you know that I'm well on my way to becoming the thing you fear more than anything, Frieza. That's right. A Super Saiyan!"

When Frieza heard that, he looked a bit surprised for a moment, while Gohan and Krillin were just confused by this, but Tyson on the other hand, being somewhat a Saiyan himself, was confused, but also curious by what Vegeta said. _'A... Super Saiyan?'_ he thought, but then Frieza smirked and chuckled mockingly up at Vegeta.

"Heheheheh... Oh, Vegeta... You almost had me going for a second there." Frieza stated, crossing his arms. "I mean really... Super Saiyans are nothing more than a stupid myth you Saiyans tell yourselves to help fall asleep at night. And here I was what you were going to say..."

But just as Frieza paused his sentence, he suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in front of and smacked Vegeta hard in the face, catching the Saiyan Prince by surprise, and also Tyson, Gohan, and Krillin, who didn't even see Frieza move as Vegeta is sent flying down and slams into a small island nearby as Frieza sneered after sending him away so suddenly. "You really know how to push my buttons."

"Vegeta!" Tyson shouted down towards his future mentor, seeing Vegeta barely making his way out of the rubble, but then he noticed Frieza turned his sights down on Gohan and Krillin and aimed his right hand out at them, charging his energy like before, which shocked the young Saiyan, and Gohan and Krillin below.

"Next..." Frieza said, charging up his energy rather quickly, but then, Tyson suddenly charged at him.

"No!" Tyson shouted as he fired an Energy Shot at Frieza, who took notice of it coming on his right and floated back quickly and avoided it, but then Tyson swung his right leg and was about to hit the tyrant Frost Demon, but Frieza stopped charging his energy and quickly blocked Tyson with his right arm, holding back his kick with little effort, while Tyson grit his teeth hard, seeing Frieza's face up close now, somehow feeling the evil and power just by looking at him. _'He's... so strong.'_

However, taking a close look at Tyson's face, Frieza got curious about him. Believe that there was something about Tyson's face that reminded him of someone, or perhaps a lot of somebodies. "Hmm... Tell me, my young friend... Are you by chance a Saiyan?"

Hearing that question, Tyson was beyond shock, for he had no idea that Frieza was going to ask him that, and seeing the shocked look on the young Saiyan's face, Frieza smirked and chuckled. "Heheheh... I'm going to assume by the look on your face... that it would appear so."

"B-But, h-how...did you...?" Tyson asked, stammering from the shock until Frieza quickly answered.

"When you're around Saiyans as much I was, you just somehow know these things." Frieza stated with a smirk, which again shocked Tyson, but then he grit his teeth and spiked his blue energy up and managed to break away from the tyrant Frost Demon as he set his sights on the young Saiyan, seeing him ready himself for him, but to think there was a Saiyan he had no idea about, Frieza was quite surprised inside. _'Surprising though that there's another Saiyan still alive other than Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. But, by the time I'm done here, that won't matter.'_

But just as Frieza smirked, Vegeta suddenly charged up at the tyrant Frost Demon and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts up at him from behind with a mighty shout, but Frieza took notice of this and started evading each blast that came at him, dodging them with ease. But while Frieza was busy dodging Vegeta's attacks, Tyson took this as a chance to try out that new move Vegeta showed him as he brought both hands to his left side and started charging up his energy into purple energy around them.

"Let's see if this works!" Tyson exclaimed as he fired his Galick Gun towards Frieza with a mighty shout. "HHHAAAAAAAA!"

As Frieza managed to evade the last of Vegeta's Ki Blasts, angering the Saiyan Prince, he noticed the Galick Gun coming his way, which surprised him, and so did Vegeta, for he knew that was one of his moves. Seeing the purple energy blast coming for him, Frieza, instead of dodging, he took his right hand out and took the attack head on, trying to block it by the looks of it and having some difficulty doing so. Seeing this, Vegeta was speechless, and so were Gohan and Krillin below, while Frieza put in more effort and managed to repel the attack away from him, sending it into space until it disappeared, much to Tyson's surprise, seeing his new attack be deflected like that.

However, seeing his hand steaming a bit, Frieza looked at it and saw it was a bit damaged just by blocking that Galick Gun, which actually angered the frost Demon as he clenched it into a fist and glared back at Tyson. "Why you... How dare you...!"

"Heh... Guess that ticked you off, now did it..." Tyson replied with a smirk, making Frieza more enraged, but this made Vegeta smirk with confidence, feeling they may just have a chance with Tyson around as he, Frieza, and Tyson himself floated back down and landed on the ground.

Frieza, standing alone, while Tyson and Vegeta were back with Gohan and Krillin, who were both shocked by how this appeared to be going, but also felt that Vegeta might be right after all.

 _'Wow... Maybe Vegeta was right.'_ Krillin thought, looking at him, then Tyson, then actually smirked confidently towards Frieza. _'Maybe if we do work together, we can beat Frieza. Especially since we have them on our side.'_

Just then, Trunks pitched in on Tyson's ear mic, catching his attention when he heard it for a second there. _"Listen, Tyson... You need to protect everyone, while you're fighting Frieza."_ he stated, which Tyson completely understood as he gazed back at Frieza with a serious expression. _"You don't have to beat him, okay? You just gotta hold him off long enough so that Goku can fully recover and make it to the fight, you got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it... Don't you worry, Trunks." Tyson replied, mumbling into the mic so the others couldn't hear.

For a moment, everything was silent with nothing but the howl of the wind to be heard and the dust flying pass the five fighters. But then, Vegeta smirked again, which made Frieza a bit confused, yet curious.

"...Transform, Frieza! Why don't you show everyone your true form right now?!" Vegeta said, which surprised Frieza a little, but Tyson, Gohan, and Krillin were a bit baffled by this, unsure of what the Saiyan Prince was talking about.

"T-Transform...?" Krillin asked as Vegeta nodded in reply.

"Yes." Vegeta answered, pointing a finger towards Frieza. "There are some aliens that can transform when a particular situation calls for it. Zarbon was an example of that."

"Heh... I'm actually surprised you know about that, Vegeta." Frieza replied, catching everyone's attention again, but also prepared for what he might have in-store next. "Although, I do prefer staying in my first form so I can keep my power under control."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tyson exclaimed, surprised by Frieza's words. "You're still hiding more power?!"

Hearing this, Gohan and Krillin were greatly surprised, but Vegeta still kept a confident smirk towards the tyrant Frost Demon. "Oh please... He's bluffing. He won't change that much."

"Heheheheh... Oh, Vegeta... Is that what you think?" Frieza asked with a smirk, but Vegeta grew a confident grin, believing that's definitely what he knows, which made Frieza close his eyes and shake his head a few times before reopening his eyes at the four warriors. "You really want to die that badly, huh? Hmm...? Very well then..."

Just as he said that, Frieza took off his red screen scouter off his face and threw it away into the water, then he spread his legs out a bit and clenched his hands into fists, making Tyson, Gohan, and Krillin a bit nervous, but Vegeta was still confident about this, which made Frieza chuckle at him. "Heheheh... I'll warn you though..." he said as he held up three of his fingers at everyone. "...that I actually have three more transformations."

When everyone heard that, they were greatly shocked again, and even Vegeta's confidence was soon broken as Frieza made a serious expression at them and the dark energy surrounded him. "I'll show you them all!"

Then, in a flash as he said that, Frieza's energy exploded around him, making Tyson and the others cover their eyes from the burst of dark light in front of them and felt the howling winds blow past them. Then, when the light faded and the smoke slowly cleared up, they uncovered their faces and were shocked when they saw that Frieza had definitely transformed...into his final form.

"Here you go." Frieza said with a smirk as the smoke cleared around him. "Here's a little reward for angering me."

Feeling the outrages change in Frieza power, Tyson was far beyond shock, and so was Gohan and Krillin. Even Vegeta found this to be completely insane. While back at the Time Vault, Trunks saw this through the scroll and had a horrified look as he quickly contacted Tyson on his mic. _"I-Impossible...! He went directly into his final form!"_ he stated, shocking Tyson even more.

"What...?! Are you serious?!" Tyson asked into the mic, knowing that Frieza told him he had three more forms, but to go right into the final one was ridiculous.

 _"Deadly serious."_ Trunks replied through the mic. _"The history has completely changed! And now, Goku might not be back in time to help."_

"Oh that's just great..." Tyson replied, turning his sights back on Frieza, feeling that things have gone from bad to way worse now.

Seeing the horrified looks on their faces, Frieza chuckled and slowly took a few steps forward toward them, making Gohan and Krillin freak out a little, but Vegeta suddenly grinned and started to chuckle himself, making Frieza stop and gaze at the Saiyan Prince curiously.

"Heheheheh... Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed, surprising everyone, and even Frieza a little before he smirked cockily back at the tyrant Frost Demon. "Oh please... You don't look that intimidating. I'll show you something great!"

At first, Frieza was confused by this, but then he smirked again at the Saiyan Prince, a bit curious to know what he has in mind, while Krillin looked at Vegeta with a dumb look on his face, curious to know what he has in mind too. "Um... D-Do you ha...do you have a plan to win here? Because, I don't see one."

"Sort of... Sort of..." Vegeta replied, waving Krillin off, while Tyson and Gohan didn't have a clue as to what Vegeta might have in mind, but it apparently didn't matter to Frieza as he just chuckled at the Saiyan Prince.

"Heheheheheh... You sound really confident, Vegeta." Frieza stated, but then raised his chin up a little, giving a wicked gaze at the Saiyan Prince. "Or perhaps... did you go crazy...from fear."

"Laugh while you still can, Frieza, because I'm sure I've become the very thing you fear most in your entire life." Vegeta stated with a grin, pointing his thumb up at himself. "Yes, I'm sure of it... I've became a Super...!"

But before Vegeta could finish his sentence, he was suddenly punched hard in the gut by Frieza, making him cough out blood from the all of a sudden strike. Seeing this, Tyson, Gohan, and Krillin were all completely shocked, for they didn't even see Frieza move before hitting the Saiyan Prince.

While Vegeta was stunned badly from the sudden strike, Frieza smirked and turned his eyes toward him on his right. "Oh, Vegeta... You make the worst jokes, you know that?" he stated as Vegeta bent forward a bit, making the tyrant Frost Demon chuckle. "Heheheh... Though, I should apologize. What were you running on about before?"

For a moment, Vegeta managed to get some air back in his lungs, since they were apparently damaged a bit from Frieza's quick strike before answering him. "I'm... a... Super... Saiyan."

"That's what I thought." Frieza replied, narrowing his eyes at the Saiyan Prince before suddenly kneeing him, sending him flying into the air, which shocked Tyson, Gohan, and Krillin when they saw Vegeta be sent flying.

Then, in an instant, Frieza vanished and suddenly reappeared in the air in front of Vegeta, spinning his entire body with several times before slamming his right foot down on Vegeta, sending him towards another small island close by, making him hit the ground hard, debris flying everywhere upon impact, and when the smoke cleared, a small crater was made by Vegeta's impact as he was down on his front, groaning in pain.

"Vegeta!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing how badly the Saiyan Prince was so suddenly as Frieza instantly reappeared near the beaten down Vegeta and used his tail to pick him up, wrapping it around his neck, chocking him it seemed as he was forced back up.

"Heheheheh..." Frieza chuckled as he then sent Vegeta flying into a nearby canyon wall, making him hit his back on it hard, then he fell on his back, unable to move anymore from all the pain he took as Frieza smirked at this sight. "Poor you, Vegeta... That's what you get for trying to defy me. And for trying to make a fool out of me."

"Oh no...!" Krillin exclaimed, frightened beyond belief now, along with Gohan.

"Vegeta..." Gohan said, unable to move at all from the frightful sight of Vegeta's quick pulverizing, while Tyson grit his teeth hard and readied himself quickly as he saw Frieza turned his sights over to him, Krillin, and Gohan, which frightened them even more then they already were, seeing the tyrant Frost Demon smirk evilly at them.

"Alright... Who wants to go down next?" Frieza asked, turning his body and started walking towards them, which frighten Gohan and Krillin more again.

"Oh man... What do we do?" Krillin asked as he back up a bit behind Tyson with Gohan on the side of the young Saiyan. "There's no way we can beat him. He's too fast and way too strong."

"Just calm down, okay?" Tyson said, making Krillin and Gohan turned their sights up at him as Frieza inched closer and closer with every step. "Look, he may be faster and stronger, but Vegeta may have had a point earlier. If we work together, we may just have a chance. And even if we don't, I'd rather go down fighting than not at all."

At first, Gohan and Krillin didn't know what to say, Krillin especially, but as Frieza came closer and closer, Gohan started to think Tyson was right as he suddenly got serious and took his fighting stance next to the young Saiyan, nodding in reply to what he said. "You're right." he replied, which surprised Krillin. "Maybe if we do work together, we might be able to win. We just gotta try."

"Are you serious?" Krillin asked, still nervous and frighten about this, but seeing Frieza coming closer and closer with a smirk on his face, and then seeing how badly beaten Vegeta was, he knew it was either go down fighting, or end up like that. "Oh man... It's not like we have any other options right now."

With that said, Krillin gained what little bravery he had and took his fighting stance too next to Tyson, which made him smile for a moment down at him before he got serious again back at Frieza, who stopped a mere several yards from them, waiting to see what move they'll make first it seemed as the wind blew across the small island they were all on.

"Okay... Let's go!" Tyson exclaimed as he suddenly spiked his energy up, along with Gohan and Krillin soon after him. "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HHAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan and Krillin shouted at the top of their lungs, mustering up all the energy they had as they, along with Tyson, suddenly came straight at Frieza, who still carried a cocky smirk on his face.

"Heheheheh..." Frieza chuckled as Tyson came at him first up front, unleashing a barrage of punches at him, but the tyrant Frost Demon easily evaded each strike coming at him, and then leaped back when Tyson tried to swing a kick at him.

But as Frieza landed back on his feet, Gohan and Krillin appeared on both sides of him and came at him with their own barrage of punches, but like with Tyson, Frieza easily evaded each strike somehow without putting in any effort it seemed. But while he was apparently distracted by them, Tyson appeared again behind him and came at Frieza with a strong kick, but Frieza somehow felt the attack coming as he quickly turned and blocked it with his right arm, then Krillin's punch with his left arm, and Gohan's punch with his tail, shocking the three warriors.

Then, Frieza spun his body around and used his energy to send Gohan, Krillin, and Tyson back flying, but they easily regained their balance and quickly positioned themselves to unleash their special attacks once their feet were planted back on the ground.

"Galick Gun! HAAAAA!" Tyson shouted as he fired the purple energy wave Vegeta taught him at Frieza.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!" Krillin shouted as he fired the blue energy Kamehameha wave at Frieza too.

"Masenko-HAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he fired the yellow energy Masenko blast at Frieza as well.

Seeing all three powerful energy waves coming at him, Frieza just smirked as he quickly disappeared, making the three blasts collide with each other, canceling one another out and made an explosion upon impact as Frieza reappeared high above the explosion, smirking down at it, while Tyson suddenly appeared up above behind the tyrant Frost Demon, but Frieza felt his presence and quickly turned to back hand smack him, but when he did, it just went threw Tyson, apparently he'd hit an illusion of him.

Seeing this, Frieza was a bit surprised, but then he realized it was an Afterimage as Tyson appeared again behind him, ready to throw a strong punch, but Frieza somehow anticipated this and dodged the punch by floating to the side at the last second, surprising Tyson as he was then smacked down by the tyrant Frost Demon, making him scream as he slammed into another small island, actually destroying it upon impact, which made Frieza smirk again. "Heh... Dumb monkey."

But then, Gohan and Krillin appeared a good distance in the air on both side of Frieza, but he quickly took notice of them as they fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at him non-stop. However, seeing the blasts coming at him, Frieza easily evaded each shot, flying upward apparently as he evaded, and when he was high enough, he fired two strong energy waves down at Gohan and Krillin, shocking them as they saw the attacks coming. Quickly reacting, they moved back at the last second and avoided the attacks, however, Frieza used this as a chance to get behind Gohan using his incredible speed and smacked him down to the ground unexpectedly, then quickly used his speed to get behind Krillin and did the same with him, smacking him and sent him towards the ground too.

When Gohan and Krillin hit the ground, they landed on the fronts and made small craters apparently when the dust cleared, and by the looks of it, they were knocked out by Frieza's sneak attack. Once Tyson finally came shooting out of the water, his clothes and hair all wet, but he easily shook himself and somehow fixed that up quickly, he looked down and was shocked when he saw Gohan and Krillin down for the count.

"Gohan...! Krillin...!" Tyson exclaimed as he saw Frieza land a few yards away from them, looking up at the young Saiyan, which made him smirk, while Tyson grit his teeth in anger down at the tyrant Frost Demon. "Gah... Why you..."

"Well, that's three down." Frieza stated up at Tyson. "Guess that just leaves you and me now, my young Saiyan friend. Or do you plan to surrender and accept your death by my hands? In all honesty, I don't care what you plan to do."

 _Darn it... What do I do? What do I do?_ Tyson thought, questioning what his next plan of action should be. Seeing Gohan and Krillin out cold, and Vegeta not doing so good, and knowing that Goku hasn't showed up yet, there didn't seem like much he could do. _I need to think. What would Goku do in this situation? Dang it. I wish he was here now. I can't take this guy on my own. But, still..._

For a moment, Tyson closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before reopening his eyes down at Frieza, who crossed his arms and kept smirking up at him. Seeing him do so, and also seeing Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta unable to fight, there was only one plan Tyson had in mind.

"Okay... Here goes nothing." Tyson said to himself before gazing down at Frieza with a serious expression. "Alright, Frieza, now it's just you and me! One on one, okay?!"

Hearing this, Frieza's smirk grew a little, actually a bit satisfied by Tyson's reply.

"However, let's move this fight to a more private spot, alright?!" Tyson suggested, which Frieza closed his eyes in response.

"Very well... It truly doesn't matter where we have our little bout." Frieza stated before reopening his eyes up at the young Saiyan. "Besides, it's not going to last long in my opinion."

Hearing Frieza's words, Tyson grit his teeth a little before looking around in the air before finding a suitable spot, which he quickly flew towards once he saw it, and seeing Tyson fly off, Frieza quickly followed after, unaware that it was all apart of Tyson's plan for them to relocated a little ways from the others so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of their fight.

Once they were a little ways from the others, Tyson and Frieza landed on another untouched island as the wind blew across it. The two fighters gazed at each other for a moment. Frieza still smirking cockily and arms crossed, while Tyson was serious and tried staying calm in front of the tyrant Frost Demon as he then looked around at the island, noticing that it wasn't too big or too small, and the others weren't around to get hurt anymore than they already were.

"Perfect..." Tyson said before gazing back at Frieza. "This spot will do just nicely, don't you think?"

"Are you serious?" Frieza asked, a little annoyed for some reason. "It looks exactly the same as every other piece of filth on this stupid planet."

"Okay, I think that sounded a little racist in my opinion." Tyson stated, but Frieza just smirked at his opinion.

"Well, technically I can't be a racist to a race that no longer exists." Frieza stated back. "Like the Clawfors for example."

Although, at the sound of the other extinct race he mentioned, Frieza again had an annoyed expression on his face. "Those dirty money-grubbing Clawfors... Tried to clawf me out of my money." he stated, but then smirked again. "Blasted those bastards is what I did. Though, in my opinion, they had that coming for a long time."

"...You done?" Tyson asked, not showing any sign that he cared about what Frieza said, making him annoyed again at the young Saiyan.

"Yes." Frieza answered, uncrossing his arms, but then he smirked again at Tyson. "Now, you do realize that this will only end badly for you. Not many come face to face with me and my final form and live to tell the tale. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out why. My point being... You'll die here, you miserable Saiyan monkey."

Hearing all that, Tyson had no idea how to respond at first, for he was a bit terrified inside, but then he smirked and pointed at the tyrant Frost Demon in response. "Oh yeah... Well at least I don't go putting on purple lipstick."

Hearing that response, Frieza got very annoyed as his right twitched a little. "I'm going to drown you. I'm going to drown you real good."

"Ha... Jokes on you. I know how to swim." Tyson replied, his smirk not wavering, while Frieza was now irritated talking to the young Saiyan.

"Oh for goodness sake... Just come at me already." Frieza stated, which Tyson quickly got serious and grit his teeth in response.

"Fine!" Tyson exclaimed as he suddenly charged at Frieza, coming at him with his Meteor Crash technique, throwing a barrage of strikes at him, but Frieza smirked and was easily evading each strike.

Then, when Tyson swung his last kick at him, Frieza backed away and avoided it, but then Tyson fired his Energy Shot at him. However, Frieza disappeared and avoided that too, making it hit nothing as he reappeared in the same spot as earlier behind Tyson, smirking still and chuckled at the young Saiyan. "Heheheh... Is that all?"

"Not even close!" Tyson exclaimed back as he quickly turned and unleashed his Full Power Energy Wave Volley at him. "HHAAAAAAAAA!"

However, Frieza chuckled at this too and disappeared when some of the shots came at him and reappeared in the air where he continued to evade each shot coming for him still, but Tyson didn't let up as he continued firing with all his might, while Frieza kept evading one shot after another with little effort. Then, once he was done having fun, Frieza disappeared again and reappeared in front of Tyson, surprising him greatly as he seized his attack and stepped back when he saw the tyrant Frost Demon smirked directly at him.

"Now now... Do you honestly think firing wildly like that will accomplish anything here? Not that it matters really." Frieza stated, which suddenly made Tyson grit his teeth and anger as he decided to come at him with a barrage of punches again, but Frieza easily evaded each strike and floated back inch by inch doing so until they were both floating above the water, making him laugh at Tyson's effort. "Hahahaha...! You're not very good at your aim, are you!"

Ignoring Frieza's words, Tyson kept coming at him at his best, trying desperately to land a solid blow on him, but Frieza just kept on smirking and evading each strike with ease.

"And a one, and a two, and a three, and a four..." Frieza said, apparently dodging Tyson's last four strikes before kicking him down into the water below by surprise, making him chuckle in delight afterwards. "Heheheheh..."

But just as Tyson stuck his head out of the water, gasping for air, Frieza used his right hand to dunk him back in, making him struggle for air. "Heh... I told you I was gonna drown you, didn't I?!" he asked, enjoying watching Tyson squirm for air, making him chuckle again. "Heheheh... Oh you poor soul."

As Tyson struggled to get some air, he quickly got an idea and fired an Energy Shot up at Frieza, which he saw coming and quickly disappeared in time to avoid it, but this allowed Tyson to fly out of the water and finally gasp for air, but as he did, Frieza reappeared near him and kicked him away by surprise, sending him flying. Then, Frieza quickly went after him and kicked him again when he got close enough, sending him in another direction and he slammed into ground of another island face first and slid a little forward.

Managing to recover after those hard kicks, Tyson pushed himself up and spit out some dirt. "Yuck!" he exclaimed as he got back up on his feet and turned around to see Frieza reappearing a few yards from him, still smirking, while Tyson was already panting hard, but he grit his teeth again and came at Frieza again with a barrage of punches, which he easily evaded like before, laughing at the young Saiyan.

"Hahahaha...! You never learn!" Frieza exclaimed as Tyson kept coming at him, but then Frieza disappeared, surprising Tyson as he reappeared behind him and smacked him away, then again went after him as he was sent flying and smacked him away again in another direction until he fell in the water again, making a big splash doing so.

A minute after the splash died down, air bubbles were seen near the edge of one of the small islands as Tyson popped out and gasped again for air, pulling half his body up on the solid island surface, panting hard again with his eyes closed tight, trying to recover from the smacks Frieza gave him. _He's... so strong. Even with all of my training... I don't stand a chance against him... alone. What was... I... thinking?_

But while Tyson was trying to regain his strength, Frieza floated down and landed near him, making the young Saiyan open his eyes and gazed up at the tyrant Frost Demon, who smirked down at him and used his right hand to grab Tyson's neck, chocking him as he pulled him up a bit out of the water and gazed down at him in his brown eyes as he forced them back open to see Frieza's smirk and evil eyes that glowed red from the dark energy he had before disappearing.

"Well well... I guess this is the end of our little one on one now." Frieza stated as Tyson grit his teeth again, trying his hardest not to be choked to death as Frieza chuckled at this. "Heheheh... You really are a poor soul, thinking you can stand up to me alone like that. But I do admire that foolish bravery of yours, so I'll tell you what... Since I'm in need of a replacement for Captain Ginyu, how about you come work for me as my underling and I'll spare your life. How does that sound?"

"In... your... dreams." Tyson managed to answer. "I'd... rather... die... than... work... for you."

Hearing Tyson's answer, Frieza closed his eyes and shook his head before reopening his eyes down at the young Saiyan. "That's such a shame, but, oh well." he replied as he moved his left free hand and pointed a finger right at Tyson's face, making the tip of finger glow, concentrating his energy into it, which surprised Tyson greatly when he sensed the energy building up in it. "I gave you a chance, but if this is what you want... so be it."

Unable to get out of Frieza's grip, Tyson could only gaze at Frieza's finger with a terrified expression as the tyrant Frost Demon smirk grew into a wicked grin and chuckle, while Trunks watched this through the scroll and was just as terrified, seeing the dark energy surround Frieza again and his eye glowed red, making Tyson more terrified.

 _This... can't... be._ Tyson thought, fearing that his end was right in front of him.

"Heheheheh..." Frieza chuckled one last time at Tyson. "Farewell... Monkey."

With that said, the sound of a fired energy beam was heard echoing throughout the area. Could it be...?

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. The Heart of a Saiyan

_**Hey, everybody! I'm back from the dead! Well, not really, but School has just been kicking me lately. Sorry I wasn't able to get this out for almost two months now, but rest assure that I never forgotten about you guys. I just needed some time, and I really appreciate you all being patient with me. More ways than one really. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, before we begin, I'll just warn you now that there isn't too much action in this next chapter, but I think it's still pretty good in my opinion. Guess I won't really know until I hear all of yours. I'm looking forward to actually. ;)**_

 _ **Okay, now without further waiting, let's find out what happens next! Last time, Tyson was gazing at his doom by the evil Frieza. Will he survive? Only one way to find out! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy, everyone! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **The following is an original fan made story based off the Xenoverse game. I do not legally own the rights to the Dragon Ball series. It's owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Television, and Akira Toriyama, but I do own my OCs. Please support the original series. Thank you.**_

 _ **OPENING SONG PLAYS**_ _ **\- DRAGON SOUL! - (Dragon Ball Z Kai) - Sean Schemmel version**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Ball XenoVerse: Tyson, the Saiyan Descendant**_

 _ **Chapter 16: The Heart of a Saiyan**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE: 762-**_

Face to face with the galactic tyrant Frost Demon, Tyson was gazing at his demise as Frieza grinned wickedly down at him, holding him by his neck with his left hand while charging a massive amount of energy in his right hand finger tip, which was at a deadly point blank range in front of Tyson's face. Having already lost so much energy, Tyson didn't have the strength to get away. All he could do was watch as his end was coming with his eyes wide open in fear as he heard the tyrant Frost Demon laugh again.

"Hahahahaha... Farewell... Monkey." he said as he was about to fire his attack, but then, suddenly, another beam of energy was heard close by and was heading straight for the left side of Freiza. "Huh...?"

Catching his attention, Frieza looked to his right and was surprised when he saw the energy beam coming his way. Quickly reacting, he stopped charging his energy and jumped back, releasing Tyson before doing so, which shocked the young Saiyan as he was falling backwards, seeing the beam pass him in front of him, and just before he hit the water again, the sound of a stretching arm was heard coming his way. Then, Tyson felt something grab the back of his clothes and suddenly was pulled up into the sky.

"W-Whoa...!" he shouted before he stopped moving and saw that he was in the air, and whatever grabbed him let go, allowing him to float, and to catch his breath too, from both the fighting, and the sudden shock of his almost sure demise a second ago. "D-Dang... For a second there... Huh...?"

When the young Saiyan caught his breath, he turned around and saw none other than Piccolo floating a little above him, surprising him. Piccolo then float down till he was next to Tyson with his arms crossed and a serious expression as he turned his sights toward him. "Looks like I made just in time." he said, which again shocked Tyson, for he had no idea Piccolo would even be around to save him.

"P-Piccolo..." he said as Piccolo turned his sights down at Frieza.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Piccolo apologized as he saw the tyrant Frost Demon glare up at him and slowly floated up to him and Tyson.

"Hmph... What do you know..." Frieza said as he was now at the same flight level with Tyson and Piccolo. "Another Namekian... Whatever."

"Hmph..." Piccolo said in reply as he floated a little bit towards the tyrant Frost Demon. "You won't be thinking that for long. You're going to pay for all the Nameks you've killed here."

"Is that so...?" Frieza asked as a cocky smirk grew back on his face. "And I suppose you're going to be the one that makes me pay? Ha... Don't be make me laugh."

Hearing how cocky Frieza was, Piccolo grit his teeth in anger, uncrossing his arms and made fists with his hands. Even Tyson was angered by how cocky Frieza was, but he knew didn't have much energy to help right now, while Frieza chuckled that their angered expression before looking down on the island where Gohan and Krillin were knocked out, and where Vegeta was down for the count on his back, barely breathing still.

Seeing this, Frieza sighed with his eyes closed before reopening them back at Piccolo and Tyson. "Looks like Vegeta's done." he stated, which surprised Tyson, while Piccolo didn't seem liked he cared as Frieza's eyes glowed red before fading. "Guess I'll just play with you next..."

At first, Piccolo found Frieza's words more enraging, but then, he was surprised when Frieza suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of him and punched him hard in the gut, making him spit out some purple blood in the process. Seeing this, Tyson was shocked too, even though he already knew Frieza was fast to begin with. Then, Frieza chuckled as he then smacked Piccolo away, sending him flying till the Namekian regained his balance, and when he did he grit his teeth hard and fired a barrage of Ki Blasts at the tyrant Frost Demon, who had no trouble evading as they came his way. Once Piccolo was done firing, Frieza chuckled mockingly again, making the Namekian more enraged as he suddenly came at him with a barrage of punches, but Frieza easily dodged them, and when Piccolo threw his last punch, Frieza dodged then kicked him away.

Seeing Piccolo sent flying, screaming in pain, Tyson was shocked. "Piccolo!" he shouted in worry, but then grew enraged as he turned back towards Frieza and suddenly spiked what energy he had left. "Why you...!"

In range, Tyson shouted as he came Frieza too with his Meteor Crash technique, trying to land a strike on him, but Frieza just kept chuckling as he managed to evade each blow coming at him.

"Heheheheh...! Still got some fight left in you I see!" he exclaimed as Tyson threw one more kick at him, but Frieza vanished before it made contact, shocking the young Saiyan as he reappeared behind him and suddenly kicked him away to the side, sending him flying, screaming until he managed to regain his balance and stopped himself from flying any further, but when he did, Frieza appeared in front of him with the same smirk on his face, which shocked Tyson even more. "Well, guess I'll just have to knock it out of you I suppose."

Seeing the tyrant Frost Demon in front of him, and knowing what he was capable of, Tyson was frightened beyond belief as he was suddenly punched in the face hard, then kicked in the gut hard after, making him spit out more blood. Then, Frieza put both his hands together into a fist and smacked Tyson hard once more, sending him plummeting towards the Namekian ground, screaming in a lot of pain as he impacted hard on the island where Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta were on, making a crater upon impact, and cracking a part of the small island in the process.

When the dust and debris cleared up, Tyson was seen to have landed on his front, barely moving and was on the verge of death as blood was running out of his mouth and exposed parts of his body from his torn up Gi. With his eyes closed tight from the pain and barely managing to breath, Tyson managed to move his right arm and reached into his Gi for the energy capsules Krillin and Piccolo gave him before he came to this time period to try to heal himself.

 _'Gotta...hold...on...'_ he thought as he managed to take out one of the capsule, trying to find the strength to activate it, while Frieza saw him barely moving, which made him sneer before chuckling again at the young Saiyan.

"Heheh... Still alive, huh...?" he said as he slowly reached his right hand out down at Tyson, charging up his energy into his hand to finish him, along with the others on the small island too. "Well, time I fixed that. Again... Farewell... Monkey."

Then, Frieza fired a ball of energy down at Tyson as he slowly turned his head around and was shocked when he saw the attack coming for him, meaning his end was coming again. But then, a smaller ball of yellow energy was seen coming at Frieza's and made contact on it, making it explode in mid-air instead, stopping it from reaching Tyson and the others, making the young Saiyan relieved, while Frieza was annoyed by this as he looked to his left and saw Piccolo coming for him again with a shout.

"HAAAAAA!" the Namekian shouted as he was about to throw a punch at the tyrant Frost Demon. "Forget someone?!"

"Heh... Why not at all." Frieza replied with a smirk as he easily avoided being hit by Piccolo, who only came at him with more strikes, but still the tyrant Frost Demon kept on avoiding every strike.

Meanwhile, Tyson finally managed to activate the energy capsule in his hand and felt it effects over his body, healing his wounds in mere moments. Once it was done, he felt better, and even felt his energy rise up too as he got back up and dusted himself off. "Okay... That's better." he said to himself as he then made fists with his hands and glared angrily back up at Frieza, who was still avoiding Piccolo's constant strikes.

Then, growing bored of just dodging Piccolo's strikes, Frieza disappeared before Piccolo could land a punch on him, then reappeared behind him, shocking him as he turned his head around only to see Frieza smack him down to the ground like he did with Tyson, making him scream in pain till he landed on the same island as Tyson and the others, shocking the young Saiyan when he saw him impact the ground.

"P-Piccolo!" Tyson shouted in worry as he jumped out of the crater he was in and gasped when he saw Piccolo barely managing to push himself back up with his clothes all torn up and training hear broken off him, making Tyson worry even more. "Oh no... At this rate..."

 _"Tyson...!"_ shouted Trunks through Tyson's mic, catching his attention. _"Look, you need to know...if Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls on Earth will vanish. No matter what, that cannot happen, you understand?"_

"Yeah... I do." Tyson replied with a nod before looking back at Piccolo, who managed to get back up, but already exhausted and trying to catch his breath as he saw Frieza land on the small island too with a bored expression and arms crossed.

"Hmph... Are you done already?" he asked, making Piccolo enraged, along with Tyson, who shot the tyrant Frost Demon a glare and readied himself for battle again, while Frieza shook his head with his eyes closed before reopening them at the two warrior. "Such a shame... I was so hoping for more. Oh well... All good things must come to an end eventually I suppose."

"So that means you're finished?" Tyson asked, catching Frieza's attention as he turned his sights on the young Saiyan, a bit surprised that he was already recovered, but he didn't really care as Tyson made a fist at him. "What...? You don't wanna show me anymore of your power? I thought you were suppose to be the strongest in the universe. If that's true, then prove it. Show me what you got!"

At first, Frieza was surprised a little, but then was intrigued as he uncrossed his arms, which made Piccolo more alert then he already was as Frieza shook his head again with his eyes closed before reopening them again at the young Saiyan. "Well then... If that's what you want... So be it." he said, feeling up for another round with Tyson as the young Saiyan readied himself for combat again, along with Piccolo, gonna use what energy he had left to aid him as Frieza took a step towards them.

But then, out of nowhere, a familiar figure was seen close by, coming towards the same island Tyson and the others were on. Able to sense it's energy, Tyson and Piccolo were surprised as they turned their heads around and saw the figure land on the Namekian soil, and when it did, even Frieza stopped to take a look at who arrived.

It turned out to be none other than Goku, fully recovered and ready for battle once again as he gazed seriously over at Tyson, Piccolo, and especially, Frieza. When he arrived though, Tyson was shocked at first, but then he grew an open mouth smile at him, glad to finally see the Saiyan warrior come at last. _'Goku...'_ he thought as Gohan and Krillin managed to finally wake up and were surprised to see the Saiyan warrior too, especially Gohan, who smiled at the fact that his Dad had finally arrived,

"Dad... You made it." Gohan said, which made Goku turn his head towards his son and smiled.

"Yeah... Sorry I'm late, Gohan." Goku apologized to his son, but Gohan was just glad his father came at last.

"G-Goku... Thank goodness you finally came." Krillin stated with a beaten up smile on his face as he got the same smile Goku gave his son to him too.

"And it looks like just in time too." Goku stated as he then turned his sights over to Piccolo, who was still shocked that he showed up, while Goku was a little surprised too that it was Piccolo he sensed earlier while he was healing. "Oh... So that was you I sensed earlier, Piccolo. And..."

Turning his sights over to Tyson, Goku was glad to see him too, especially since Tyson has been a lot of help to him and the others for awhile now. "You too, huh...? Glad you came to help as always." he said, making Tyson grin and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed happily, a bit embarrassed though.

"Oh...well... It's just what I do." Tyson stated before putting his arm down and opened his eyes again, while Frieza was starting to get annoyed by the fact that he was being ignored, while Vegeta, who was not too far behind Goku, managed to open his eyes and saw that he made it at last.

"K-Kakarot... About time...you showed up." Vegeta said weakly, catching Frieza attention as he turned his sights over at the dying Saiyan Prince, annoyed even more by the fact that he was still alive.

"Vegeta... Still alive it seems." Frieza stated, which surprised Tyson as he looked back and saw that Vegeta was still alive, feeling a bit relieved too in a way.

 _'Vegeta... He's okay.'_ Tyson thought, letting out a breath of relieve, for he thought Vegeta was a goner earlier. _'Thank goodness.'_

"So... You must be Frieza." Goku said over towards the tyrant Frost Demon, who turned his sights back on the Saiyan warrior, a cocky smirk returning to his face, while Goku kept his serious expression on him. "You're going to pay for what you've. It's one thing to hurt others, but to make them suffer is far worse."

"Oh really...?" Frieza asked, crossing his arms again. "And what do you suppose you're going to do? Do you seriously think that just because you showed up makes any difference here? Oh please..."

Just hearing Frieza talk, Tyson, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin and grit their teeth in anger at him, but Goku remained calm and serious at him. "Honestly, you can all come at me at once, but even with one more added to your group, it won't matter." Frieza stated, closing his eyes arrogantly. "When are you all going to learn that I'm far too much for all of you to handle? I mean, honestly..."

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked back with a smirk of his own, surprising everyone around him. "You don't seem that powerful. In fact, you're a lot smaller then I thought you'd be."

When Frieza heard that, his eyes opened widely in surprise, along with the others after hearing how confident Goku sounded. But then, Frieza got serious and uncrossed his arms, making Goku get serious too. "You dare...?" Frieza asked, feeling insulted, but Goku didn't answer, which made the tyrant Frost Demon more annoyed. "Well then, if that's the case... Let me just show you a sample of my power."

Hearing that, everyone but Goku got tensed, while Vegeta grit his teeth hard at this, barely sitting up to watch as Frieza suddenly pointed his right hand finger at the Saiyan warrior and suddenly fired his Death Beam at him, surprising everyone. However, Goku didn't make any attempt to evade, but instead he quickly deflected the energy beam at the last second, sending it away into another small island, which was destroyed by it. Though seeing how fast Goku deflected that attack, everyone was speechless, while Frieza was utterly surprised, but then got annoyed again as he fired more Death Beams at the Saiyan warrior.

As fast as they came, Goku still had no problem deflecting them all away into other uninhabited island nearby, which were destroyed instantly though. Once Goku had deflected the last Death Beam, showing no signs of injury doing so, Frieza was again surprised, and so was everyone else, having no clue what to say now. They knew Goku was good, but since he's recovered, he's even better then before now.

"He...deflected...them all." Piccolo stated, completely shocked by this.

"Oh good, you saw it too." Tyson replied, feeling the same way as Piccolo, but wasn't sure if it was just his imagination messing with him. "For a moment there I thought it was only me."

"How much stronger did he get after being recovered?" Krillin asked, finding this surprising as well, and also unreal at the same time.

"Dad..." Gohan said, surprised too, but more amazed than anything else, while Frieza grit his teeth in anger as he saw Goku put his arm down, still giving the tyrant Frost Demon a serious glare.

"That's impossible." Frieza stated, dropping his arm. "How could you have deflected all those?"

Hearing that question, Vegeta couldn't help but give out a weak laugh at Frieza, who, along with everyone else but Goku, couldn't help but look over at the badly wounded Saiyan Prince. "Ha ha ha ha ha... Shocking, huh, Frieza...?" he stated, grinning cockily with one eye closed and one eye barely open at the tyrant Frost Demon. "You're not gonna wanna hold anything back against this one, Frieza. He's the one...you should really be fearing. That's right... He's... a Super Saiyan!"

When Frieza heard that, his eyes widen again, surprised, but the others had no clue what he meant by that. However, Tyson remembered Vegeta saying something about Super Saiyans earlier, which again got him confused yet curious at the same time as he turned his sights back on Goku. _'Super Saiyan...? Goku...?'_ he thought, gazing at the serious gaze Goku still had at Frieza, and flashing back at how strong the Saiyan warrior was throughout everything else so far, Tyson couldn't help but think that Vegeta might be right, which made him smile. _'It would make sense. After all, Goku... He's... Incredible.'_

"Again with that, Vegeta?" Frieza asked as he turned sights back on Goku, and as he looked closely at him, he find something interesting about his appearance. _'He does kinda have an appearance of a natural Saiyan, and... He also looks very familiar for some reason. I wonder...'_

For a moment, Frieza just gazed at Goku, but as he did, he suddenly realized why he looked familiar to him, and when he did his eyes widen again in surprise. _'Wait... Now I remember.'_ he thought as he flashed back to the moment he tried to destroy Planet Vegeta and that's when one Saiyan that looked like Goku tried to stop him. _'He looks just like that same Saiyan who tried to stop me from blowing up Planet Vegeta.'_

"Frieza... You're finished...now... Serves...you...right." Vegeta stated as he let out another chuckle at the tyrant Frost Demon, but then, he stopped when he felt something pierce right through his chest, which was was none other than Frieza's Death Beam.

When everyone saw this, including Goku, they were shocked beyond belief as Vegeta went back down on his back, coughing out blood and finding it very hard to breath now. Seeing this, Goku was far more shocked than the others, and so was Tyson too.

"V-Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed worryingly to the Saiyan Prince.

"No!" Tyson exclaimed too, while Frieza, in his Death Beam firing position, smirked and chuckled mocking a little at the Saiyan Prince.

"Heheh... Oh Vegeta... You know I don't like jokes, and you were never very funny." Frieza stated, which got him a angered expression from Goku.

"How could you?!" Goku exclaimed with his teeth grit in rage at the tyrant Frost Demon. "He couldn't even defend himself!"

Feeling the same way, Tyson also gave the same angered expression back at Frieza. "You heartless cold blooded bastard!"

"Heheheh... I've been called worse." Frieza stated with a cocky smirk, which made Tyson and Goku more enraged.

However, Vegeta wasn't out yet as he slowly turned his head towards Goku and managed to find the strength to talk, but weakly. "K-Kakarot... L-Listen... There's something...I need...to tell you." he said, catching Goku's attention, along with the others, and especially Tyson as they listened to him continue. "You need to know...about...what really happened...to our race. The Saiyan race."

When Tyson heard that, out of everyone else, even Goku, he felt the most interested to know about this, for he too was Saiyan deep down.

"Our planet... Planet Vegeta... It wasn't destroyed...by an asteroid." Vegeta continued, struggling to find the strength to finish his explanation. "It was...destroyed...by...Frieza. He's the one...who did it."

When Goku heard this, he was shocked, and so was Tyson as he turned his sights back over at Frieza, who only had his arms crossed and the same cocky smirk on his face, which only angered Tyson even more. _'Why that...no good... He's just smirking?'_ he thought, grasping his hand into a fist tightly and teeth grit hard in rage. _'How dare he?! I ought a...!'_

But as Tyson was thinking about getting some revenge for what happened to his ancestral home planet, he snapped out of it when he looked back and was surprised, along with Goku, as they saw a tear run down the proud Saiyan Prince's face as he continued to speak with his last ounce of breath he had left. "Please... Kakarot... I'm begging you... You must...avenge the Saiyans... You must...avenge...our race." he said weakly with his eyes closing slowly as he felt his life leaving his body. "You must...defeat...Frieza...no matter...what. Please... Kakarot... You must...defeat...him. Please..."

With his final words spoken, Vegeta lied motionless on the ground, killed by Frieza's last attack. Seeing Vegeta die, along with hearing every word he said, and hearing his desperate last words of plea for his help, Goku didn't know what to think at first. He never expected any of this from Vegeta at all, for he knew how much his pride meant to him, but after this, he finally understood more about him. When he did, he got serious again and closed his eyes in respect for the fallen Saiyan Prince. _'Vegeta...'_

"I get it now." Goku said, surprising everyone, along with Tyson. "For you to actually cry... To beg me for my help... I get it. It wasn't just loosing your race that made you so angry..."

Before continuing his sentence, Goku turned his sights back at Frieza, who still had his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. "...You were mad because you were force to be his puppet. You couldn't stand loosing your pride." he stated as he turned his whole body toward the tyrant Frost Demon. "Well it's time I shared some of the pride. Pride in myself."

When Tyson heard Goku's words, he was surprised at first, but then he got serious as he turned his sights over at Frieza too.

"I am a Saiyan... Raised on the planet Earth..." Goku stated with words filled with his own pride. "Now for all the Saiyans that you made suffer...! For them... and all the Namekians of Planet Namek too...!"

With his teeth grit hard in anger, Goku made a fist at tyrant Frost Demon and shouted, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Hearing his words, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo didn't know how to respond at all, while Tyson continued to gaze seriously at Frieza, who only chuckled and uncrossed his arms after hearing Goku's noble words. "Heheheh... How uninteresting." he stated as he sneered at the Saiyan warrior. "If you honestly think you can defeat me, well then by all means... I'd like to see you try, Saiyan."

For a moment, silence filled the air as Goku ignored Frieza words. He only had one goal on his mind and that's defeating the tyrant Frost Demon for Vegeta, the Saiyans, and all those he's killed. Meanwhile, Tyson, looked down and starting thinking about all this, feeling something go through him deep down inside, while Goku turned his sights back at Gohan and the others for a moment before looking back at Frieza.

"Go, Gohan... You, Krillin, and Piccolo get some distance from here." Goku stated, surprising Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo as the Saiyan warrior took a few steps toward Frieza. "I'll take care of this from here."

"O-Okay..." Gohan replied, a bit nervous for his father, but then got serious and nod in reply.

"D-Do your best, Goku!" Krillin exclaimed encouragingly at his friend before flying off with Piccolo and Gohan to get as far as they can from the small island they were on, but not too far so they couldn't see the fight.

However, Goku noticed Tyson hadn't taken off yet as he turned his sights over at him. "You should go too." he suggest to the young Saiyan, but Tyson only took a deep breath and brought his hand up to him as he gazed down at it, which kinda surprised Goku a little.

Ignoring everything around him, Tyson thought about Vegeta's explanation about his ancestral home planet, and how Frieza was the one that destroyed it, and hearing how desperate he was to put an end to the tyrant Frost Demon, it all clicked in Tyson's head. _'I get it now too...'_ he thought as he clenched his hand into a fist. _'I may not be a pure blooded Saiyan like you, Vegeta, or like you, Goku, but... I feel the same way...in my heart. The heart...of a Saiyan.'_

With new determination, Tyson gazed back up at Frieza and took a couple steps forward, feeling ready for battle once again. _'I know I'm suppose to fix this time period, but... After hearing all this, this is no longer just about that.'_ he thought as Goku still gave him a confused expression. _'Now... This is personal.'_

Seeing through the scroll back at the Time Nest, Trunks didn't even bother calling in on the mic to tell Tyson what to do next. Somehow, he just knew how he felt, for he was also feeling somewhat the same way.

Once he decided to fight, Tyson turned his sights over at Goku, surprising him a little. "Sorry, Goku, but... I'm not going anywhere." he stated, which surprised Goku a little more as the young Saiyan turned his sights back on Frieza, who still gave him a cocky smirk. "I...may not know what Vegeta really felt inside, but... That doesn't mean I'm just gonna walk away after hearing what he said. No... I'm gonna fight too. No matter what."

At first, Goku didn't know what to say, not knowing that Tyson was part Saiyan, but then he shook his head and smiled at him before gazing back over at Frieza. "Okay then... Just don't hold back, okay?" he asked and Tyson nodded in reply.

"Oh don't worry... I'm not planning to." Tyson replied as he and Goku took their fighting stances alongside one another, ready to take on Frieza, while the tyrant Frost Demon closed his eyes and shook his head the two warrior before reopening them at them.

"My my... You two are really going to go through with this it seems..." Freiza stated as gripped his hands into tight fists and narrowed his eyes at the two Saiyans, showing a quick red glow from the dark power he had before it disappeared as he too prepared for combat. "Well then, by all means... Entertain me."

Hearing Frieza's words, Goku and Tyson stood their grounds as the winds blew across them and Frieza. Then, with a mighty shout from Goku, "Alright... LET'S GO!"

"Right!" Tyson replied as he and Goku suddenly spiked up their energy and charged right at Frieza, who was more then ready for them as they were ready to throw their fists at the tyrant Frost Demon.

With the fate of the universe on the line, and with determination inside these two Saiyans, the showdown on Planet Namek...has begun.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	18. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

_**Hello, everyone... I know it's been a long time since I posted something up on this story, and I do wanna apologize for it. I've been having some...sad things going on my end. My Dad died...**_

 _ **I was working on the next chapter, but when I was halfway through it a few months ago, he had a heart attack. He was rushed to the hospital, but unfortunately...he didn't make it. So I've been a bit...down lately for a long time. :'(**_

 _ **Before he died though, I told him a lot about this site and what I've been writing, practically this story. He told me that it was good that I was writing and expressing myself and that I should keep doing it. Maybe even move on to more challenging things like writing my own original stories that don't involved fan fiction. I don't know... I was thinking about that for awhile, but only a few weeks after that, he passed away.**_

 _ **So anyway, I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for such a long time, and I wanna apologize in advance for what I'm about to say next... I just don't think I'm ready to start writing again. My heart still doesn't feel like it's really in it yet, and I don't know when it will. I wanna continue this story, but...you should know how it is. So again, sorry for this, but I'm afraid I'm gonna be gone for just a little while longer. :(**_

 _ **I'll keep the story up, so when I do come back it'll be here so I can remember where I left off. I really don't know when I'll be back to tell the truth, and I might not even return to this account. I may change again when I come back, and to some of you who don't like it when I do that... Forget you! I'd say the more harsher version, but I'm just not that kind of person. ;(**_

 _ **Don't get me wrong, guys... I really wanna continue this story, but right now I just need time to clear myself with my Dad gone and all. I promise this... I will come back one day. Heck... Maybe I'll even be a better writer. Who knows, right? But, until then, I just need time.**_

 _ **I wanna thank you all for your support, your reviews, your faves and follows, and for putting up with me for everything I've done up until now. I swear I'll return someday. Until then, lets just say Tyson will be taking a break for now.**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, and we'll all meet again one day...in the future. Remember... The fight has only begun.**_


	19. I'M BACK, BITCHES!

_**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO KNOW ME AND THIS STORY, LET IT BE KNOWN NOW THAT...I'M BACK BITCHES! ;D**_

 _ **I'M GOING TO BE MOVING EVERYTHING FROM THIS STORY ONTO MY NEW ACCOUNT CALLED FREDRICK CYBERHEART! YOU WILL FIND THIS STORY, AND A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST, ON THERE! YOU'LL ALSO DISCOVER THE REASON WHY I'M BACK AT LAST! :D**_

 _ **I HOPE TO SEE ALL OF YOU THERE!**_


End file.
